The Brat
by Gabriela Swan
Summary: Lady Isabella é linda, birrenta e muito supersticiosa. É Afilhada do rei, e este decide que ela vai casar, ela escolheu Edward, mas tentam matá-lo e ela se arrisca a protegê-lo. O amor dos dois cresce a cada dia, mas sobreviverá a destruição do inimigo?
1. Prólogo

**THE BRAT**

**UA, Long-Fic, Bella/Edward **

**Prólogo**

Inglaterra, 1351

**Diz-se de mim...**

Dizem que sou insuportável, mimada, superprotegida, obstinada, malcriada, insolente, mal educada, escandalosa, gritona, temperamental, intolerável, supersticiosa... etc... etc. Mas se forem meus amigos, BIRRENTA é o nome pelo que me conhecem na corte do rei.

Todos os cavalheiros dos arredores já tinham ouvido falar sobre lady Isabella, a afilhada e protegida do rei. Diziam que ela era bonita, possuidora de luminosos olhos azuis, cabelos mognos e o mais doce dos sorrisos. Diziam também que possuía o hábito de levantar a voz (leia-se gritar) e fazer escândalos (leia-se birras ou histeria) quando não cumpriam sua vontade (leia-se: desejos ou birras).

**Um homem em apuros...**

Até necessitando urgentemente de uma esposa, Edward tinha uma única certeza: Isabella seria a última mulher que escolheria para casar-se...

Mas... Como a necessidade é herege... Mas... Como as aparências enganam...

Mas... Como cada um sabe onde lhe aperta o sapato...

Edward se armou de coragem e desposou à malcriada e caprichosa sobrinha do rei.

**Dois homens a falta de um?**

Mas Edward não era o único... Havia outro pretendente disputando o amor de Isabella. E breve chegaria um momento crucial, em que seria revelado qual dos dois cavalheiros era digno de conquistar o coração puro daquela dama tão especial (leia-se malcriada, mimada, histérica, caprichosa, etc, etc...)

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Oi meninas!

Viram? Eu nem demorei em postar uma nova fic! Esse é só o prólogo, o primeiro capítulo vem amanhã (06/08/2011).

Essa também é uma adaptação dos clássicos de Lynsay Sands, espero sinceramente que todos gostem!Em breve, capa no meu perfil! E se quiserem colaborar com _**FanArts**_ também, não se sintam acanhadas... é só enviar a imagem para meu e-mail. (consulte perfil)

E só para não esquecer, **REVIEWS? ;P**

Beijinhos,

SrtaSwanCullen


	2. Chapter 1

**N/A: **

Oi meninas, tudo legal? Como prometido, aqui o primeiríssimo capítulo de THE BRAT.

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação. Quem quiser (leia-se: quiser) contribuir com __**FanArts**__ para minhas fics, sintam-se a vontade para mandar as imagens para o meu e-mail. (consulte perfil). _

_E mandem __**reviews**__ a vontade! ;P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

_Setembro de 1351_

Edward se revirou na cadeira e mexeu os ombros com desconforto. A casaca era apertada demais. Não fora feita para um corpo grandalhão como o dele. Ela perten cera a seu pai, era a melhor casaca que ele tinha e a que sempre usava quando ia à corte. Mas muitos anos se pas saram, o tecido tinha desbotado e estava gasto em alguns lugares. Mesmo assim, era o melhor que Edward possuía. Tinha outras que lhe serviam melhor, mas estavam em condições ainda piores para serem usados numa ocasião como aquela.

— Olhe só a cara de Michael, com um sorriso afe tado, parecendo um bobalhão.

— Está rindo de nós. — Edward respondeu ao primo. — Ou melhor, zombando de nossas roupas.

— É mesmo um idiota — resmungou Garrett. — Pa rece um pavão vestido desse jeito. Agora me diga, você teria coragem de usar uma capa roxa sobre um casaco verde com punhos de cor violeta? Meu Deus, e ele ainda colocou enfeites azuis e dourados!

Edward meneou a cabeça em negação.

— Esse sujeito esqueceu o bom gosto em casa. Está ridículo. Mesmo com nossas roupas gastas estamos mais apresentáveis do que ele.

Edward suspirou, não acreditando na afirmação. Na rea lidade tanto ele quanto Garrett tinham a exata aparên cia daquilo que de fato eram: dois guerreiros pobretões que vinham à corte do rei Carlisle III à procura de uma esposa rica para salvar o castelo Masen e as proprieda des da família.

— É isso mesmo — insistiu Garrett. — Que sujeito patético. Já ouvi dizer que até manda colocar enchimento na roupa para parecer mais forte. Só que não tem habi lidade nenhuma. E pior, não tem agilidade com a espada nem com a lança e nunca foi à guerra. Nós, ao menos, temos músculos verdadeiros e sabemos lidar com as ar mas. Além disso, podemos nos vangloriar das batalhas que participamos. E nem mesmo pode-se dizer que tem dinheiro, pois a fortuna é do pai.

Edward não comentou nada, pois percebeu um tom in vejoso nas palavras do primo. Além do mais, ele tampouco estava à vontade naquele lugar. Entre tantos nobres ele gantes eles eram os dois primos pobres sentados à mesa.

— Bem, mas pelo menos conseguimos sentar em um lugar bem melhor — disse o primo, entusiasmado.

Edward sorriu de leve. De fato, o lugar que ocupavam à mesa do rei era ótimo e havia sido ganho com muito suor, sangue e, sobretudo bravura. Nos últimos anos, ele e Garrett tinham passado a maior parte do tempo, lutando contra os franceses para defender o rei. Ainda es tavam na França, depois da conquista de Calais, quando a praga atingiu a Inglaterra. Talvez fosse essa a única razão pela qual haviam escapado da terrível doença que dizimara boa parte da população inglesa. Ao menos um terço dos habitantes — alguns até falavam na metade — haviam sido vitimados pela Peste Negra.

Os mortos foram enterrados em valas comuns e, quan do Edward voltou à sua terra, encontrou a região pouco povoada e mergulhada no caos.

— Até o tonto do Michael gostaria de estar no nosso lugar. Daqui podemos ouvir cada palavra que o rei disser. É uma recompensa merecida por nossa lealdade — con tinuava tagarelando Garrett.

Edward não estava tão satisfeito. Aquilo que devia ser um prêmio, mais parecia um castigo, porque, sentados bem ali na frente, a pobreza dos trajes que usavam ficaria exposta à vista de todos. E o rei estaria sentado muito próximo dele.

Mal acabara de pensar no assunto quando as portas do salão se abriram com um estrondo e o rei Carlisle III entrou. Era um homem imponente de uns trinta e cinco anos, alto, forte e vestia-se com muito luxo. Sua figura era imponente.

— Stefan! — o rei chamou em voz alta, logo que tomou assento.

— Pois não, majestade — respondeu o criado aproxi mando-se com rapidez.

— Vá buscar Isabella.

Para surpresa de todos, em vez de obedecer prontamente, o criado ficou parado com uma expressão alarma da no rosto.

— Que foi? Não ouviu o que eu disse, Aro? Vá buscar Isabella.

O criado engoliu em seco e, sem dizer nada saiu vaci lante da sala.

Edward e Garrett trocaram olhares. Ambos tinham ou vido muitas histórias sobre Isabella, a protegida e adora da do rei. Diziam que era belíssima, de olhos muito azuis, um cabelo castanho quase mogno e um sorriso encantador.

O rei tinha ficado fascinado desde o dia em que ela chegara ainda criança à corte depois da morte dos pais, lorde e lady Swan. Era sabido também que o rei a havia mimado em excesso a ponto de transformá-la numa garota insuportável e birrenta. Birrenta. Era esse, aliás, o apelido pelo qual ficara conhecida na corte por causa das suas pirraças.

Pela reação do criado quando lhe mandaram ir buscá-la, era bem provável que os boatos que corriam a seu respeito fossem mesmo verdadeiros.

— Vladimir! — gritou o rei, em seguida para um de seus assistentes.

— Às suas ordens, majestade.

— Minha esposa decidiu que está na hora de Isabella casar.

— Ah… — o criado apenas balbuciou. — Meu Deus do céu… — completou baixinho.

— Entendo seu espanto e sei que a menina não vai receber bem essa notícia.

— Acredito que não, majestade — admitiu o serviçal cauteloso. — Mas a verdade é que ela já está na idade de casar.

O rei Carlisle suspirou profundamente.

— Talvez esteja mesmo. Além do mais, não consegui convencer minha mulher a adiar a decisão por mais al gum tempo.

— Sei… — Vladimir retrucou. — Quem sabe ela aceitará melhor do que esperamos, majestade. Como disse, ela passou da idade em que as moças costumam casar e deve saber que dia mais, dia menos, seria forçada a fazê-lo. Talvez já esteja até conformada com a idéia.

— Não seja ridículo. Aqui sempre demos a ela tudo que quis e jamais a forçamos a fazer algo que não dese java. Por que aceitaria que as coisas mudassem?

— Isso é verdade, milorde. E, ao que me consta, lady Isabella não deseja casar. Disse-nos isso claramente em diversas ocasiões.

O rei Carlisle coçou a cabeça com desânimo.

— Não vai ser uma conversa tranqüila. Isabella é uma menina encantadora, mas pode se tornar bastante… di fícil, às vezes.

— Efetivamente, milorde…

— Fique por perto, Vladimir. Posso precisar de você.

Garrett cutucou o braço de Edward insistentemente.

— Ouviu isso? — cochichou ao ouvido do primo.

— Claro que sim. Pelo visto a birrenta vai ser forçada a casar.

— Exatamente. E ela é muito rica — Garrett con tinuou.

— Não me diga que está pensando que eu…

— Ela é muito, mas muito rica, repito. E nós precisamos de uma noiva rica para devolver ao castelo Masen o seu antigo esplendor.

Infelizmente o castelo precisava urgentemente de fun dos para resgatá-lo da ruína. A peste negra, que se ex pandia pela Europa, havia chegado ali e matado quase todos os empregados da propriedade e boa parte dos mo radores do vilarejo próximo. A doença fora cruel, matando suas vítimas por conta de infecções e surtos de febre mui to alta.

Os poucos sobreviventes ou fugiram de medo, ou em busca de um lugar melhor para se recomeçar a vida. De sesperados para conseguir mão-de-obra, muitos patrões ofereciam altos salários a qualquer um que se dispusesse a trabalhar.

Masen já tinha sido uma propriedade muito próspera. O pai de Edward, contudo, gastara uma fortuna construin do coisas desnecessárias, como um lago para criar peixes, por exemplo.

Fora isso a estação de chuvas, antes da praga, assolara a propriedade dois anos antes, contribuindo ainda mais para esgotar os recursos financeiros.

Sendo assim, quando a peste chegou, Masen não con tava com fundos para pagar salários tão altos quanto ofereciam os proprietários mais ricos. Por causa disso, não havia gente suficiente na propriedade para fazer a colheita nas plantações. A maior parte dos grãos havia apodrecido nos campos, trazendo ruína ainda maior à propriedade. A situação era desesperadora.

Para piorar tudo, o pai de Edward havia perecido com a doença, deixando como herança o título de nobreza, o cas telo e as terras, bem como os poucos empregados que restavam e uma avalanche de problemas. Agora as espe ranças de recuperar o legado estavam sobre os ombros de Edward.

— Espere um pouco, Garrett. O que quer dizer com "nós"? Eu é que estou precisando de uma noiva rica e sou eu que vou ter que conviver com essa mulher para o resto da vida. E nem por um instante sequer cogitei ter uma esposa mimada e afilhada do rei.

— Sei que não seria nada fácil, mas nós precisamos ser flexíveis nos momentos de necessidade, não é?

— Lá vem você com esse nós outra vez. Sou eu que terei que aturar a megera, você não está incluído.

— Ela não pode ser tão ruim assim. Em todo caso, você poderia desposá-la, levá-la para a cama primeiro e de pois… passar os dias inteiros conosco, com os homens, bem longe dela.

— E agüentar suas reclamações e choradeira todas as noites?

— Exatamente. Só que ela não poderá reclamar se você a mantiver bastante ocupada na cama, se é que me en tende. Isso não seria tão ruim para você. Afinal, dizem que a moça é muito bonita.

— Claro que é. Caso contrário o rei não estaria tão encantado por ela. Chegou aqui sorrindo toda charmosa com seus cachos castanhos e olhos azuis. Fez o que quis dele. O rei nunca foi capaz de lhe negar nada. Por isso se transformou na criatura birrenta que é hoje. Santo Deus, Garrett, não é possível que você queira alguém assim morando em Masen.

— Querer, não quero, mas…

— Não tem mas, nem meio mas. Está fora de questão. Além do mais, do jeito que ela é insolente, começaria por rir das minhas roupas. O próprio rei não a deixaria casar com um sujeito cujas propriedades estão em estado la mentável. Ele quer o melhor para sua queridinha, ou se ja, o nobre mais rico, mais bem apessoado e mais poderoso que existir na face da terra. Não um barão pobretão como eu, com uma enormidade de terras improdutivas e ne nhum centavo para mantê-las.

— É… acho que você tem razão. — Garrett acabou por concordar. — Mas lembre-se de que não será fácil achar-lhe uma noiva que tenha os recursos necessários para reerguer o castelo de Masen.

Desanimados, os dois homens ficaram pensativos e em silêncio até que as portas do salão se abriram e o criado Stefan entrou acompanhado de uma jovem miúda e morena. Edward segurou a respiração ao ver pela primeira vez lady Isabella Swan, a famosa birrenta. Ele raramente freqüentava a corte. Só ia ali em ocasiões especiais quan do sua presença como cavaleiro e membro da Ordem da Jarreteira era requisitada.

Agora não conseguia tirar os olhos daquela beldade. Os famosos cachos castanhos formavam uma moldura para o rosto angelical e os olhos azuis, do mesmo tom do vestido, tinham um brilho incomum. Seu nariz, delicadamente arrebitado, o rosado das faces e sua pele alva destacavam os lábios carnudos e tentadores, transformando-os em um convite para beijos apaixonados. O sorriso meigo tornava ainda mais difícil de acreditar que aquela criatura pu desse ser tão desagradável quanto costumavam dizer.

Ela atravessou a sala em passos lentos e elegantes. Edward se perguntou por quanto tempo duraria aquela calma quando ela soubesse que havia sido chamada para ser informada de que estaria prestes a se casar.

— Bom dia — ela cumprimentou o rei com uma voz suave e melodiosa.

O rei abriu um sorriso, mas em seguida assumiu um ar mais sério. Com certeza sentia-se culpado por anteci pação diante das novidades que teria que participar a sua protegida.

— Bom dia, Isabella. Espero que tenha dormido bem.

— É claro que sim, senhor. Afinal tenho a cama mais quente e macia de todas do castelo.

— Sempre reservamos o melhor leito para uma dama especial — concordou o rei Carlisle.

— Queria falar comigo, senhor?

O rei não respondeu de imediato. Não conseguia olhar Isabella de frente e desviava a cabeça na direção ao nobre que estava a seu lado.

— Levante daí, Marcus. Dê a ela seu lugar. Preciso ter uma conversa com minha afilhada — ordenou.

O nobre cavaleiro de imediato se levantou e foi condu zido por um criado até outro lugar vago mais adiante. O rei não conseguia articular as palavras. Atrapalhado olhou para seu assistente Vladimir como pedindo ajuda.

— Prefere que eu faça o comunicado, senhor? — este perguntou com humildade.

— Sim, prefiro — respondeu Carlisle.

— Muito bem, lady Isabella. Nosso rei pediu-lhe que viesse até aqui para informá-la de que é chegada à hora de casar e iniciar sua própria família.

Para espanto de todos, a moça de início não demons trou qualquer contrariedade. Parecia até estar agradavelmente surpresa com a notícia. Instantes depois, po rém, seu semblante se fechou e ela franziu os lábios.

— Deve estar brincando, Vladimir. O rei sabe perfeita mente que não tenho nenhum desejo de me casar e nem de deixar a corte. Por que ele me forçaria a fazê-lo? Sou sua afilhada predileta a quem sempre estimou. Será que perdeu o afeto e agora quer me ver longe daqui para que não o perturbe mais?

O rei Carlisle continuava de cabeça baixa, sem dizer nada.

— É claro que não se trata disso, milady. Sua majes tade continua tendo-a em grande estima e, se determinou que se casasse, foi pensando unicamente no seu próprio bem.

Isabella parecia pronta a gritar e, antevendo um escân dalo, o rei por fim interveio.

— Esme está irredutível e a palavra final é que você deve se casar. Segundo ela, sou egoísta por querer man tê-la aqui na corte, impedindo que siga o curso natural de sua vida com um marido e filhos. Sinto muito, que rida, mas a decisão já está tomada e não há nada a fazer para reverter à situação. Se eu não concordar, minha vida vai virar um inferno — explicou como se quisesse se desculpar.

Em seguida se empertigou e anunciou com voz firme para que todos na sala pudessem ouvir.

— Eu sou o rei, minha palavra é lei e digo que você vai se casar.

A birrenta olhou para o rei sem saber como responder. De repente enfiou o rosto entre as mãos e começou a cho rar. Não era um pranto suave e feminino, mas um choro convulsivo, forte, tão alto que dava até a impressão de estar atuando em uma tragédia grega. Mas Edward sabia que não era.

Ele ignorou o olhar desconfiado que Garrett lhe diri gia e continuou fitando o rei. Por sua vez, o rei Carlisle não parecia muito surpreso com a cena. Já estava acostumado a esse tipo de demonstração. A garota fazia cenas assim pelos motivos mais variados. De certa forma, sen tia-se até algo envaidecido ao ver que ela se revoltava tanto por ter que se afastar dele. Enquanto isso, Isabella continuava aos prantos, reclamando e soluçando diante dos olhares de espanto e de fascínio de todos os presentes.

— Vamos, vamos — disse Carlisle por fim, afagando-lhe as costas. — Sei que não vai ser fácil ficar longe de nós. Também vamos sentir muito a sua falta. Mas agora pare de chorar assim, minha querida. Isso não lhe faz bem.

Isabella balançou o corpo, mas continuou com o rosto entre as mãos, uivando numa choradeira impressionante, a mais barulhenta que Edward jamais tinha presenciado.

Vendo que suas palavras de conforto de nada adian tavam, o rei Carlisle resolveu tentar convencê-la por meio do suborno.

— Por favor, não se desespere. Vamos lhe achar o me lhor marido de toda a região, prometo… e também com prar o enxoval mais lindo do reino… sem contar a festa digna de contos de fada… Se preferir deixaremos até que escolha o homem que quer para marido.

Aos poucos os soluços foram diminuindo até parar por completo. Então ela levantou os olhos ainda cheios de lágrimas para o rei e balbuciou:

- Está bem… como quiser senhor.

Levantou-se cambaleante e, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos, saiu rapidamente do salão, batendo a porta.

O rei suspirou fundo e por fim encarou a todos os que estavam sentados à mesa. O lauto banquete estava ser vido e esfriava sem que ninguém se atrevesse a tocar na comida antes do rei fazê-lo. Mas ele de súbito se levantou.

— Perdi o apetite — disse, dirigindo-se à porta. — Venha comigo, Vladimir — ordenou ao sair da sala.

Assim que a porta se fechou, Garrett olhou para Edward com ar confuso.

— Será que agora podemos comer? Ou temos que dis pensar a refeição só porque o rei estava sem fome?

O ataque histérico de Isabella não tinha abalado o ape tite deles, mas, olhando em volta, viram que os demais convidados começavam a se levantar e deixar o recinto. Ninguém sabia muito bem como agir nessas circunstân cias. Então, decidiram que era melhor matar a fome em algum botequim da cidade do que se arriscar a ofender o rei.

— Andei pensando — disse Garrett quando caminha vam na direção das cocheiras. — Talvez você tenha mes mo razão e Isabella não seja a tábua de salvação de que precisamos.

— Também acho — concordou Edward, empurrando o primo na direção do jardim e para longe do estábulo. Garrett falava demais e não era nada discreto. Se iriam discutir o assunto era melhor que o fizessem bem longe das cocheiras e dos ouvidos de toda aquela gente, que estavam à procura de suas montarias.

— Que mulherzinha birrenta! Nem pense em casar com essa megera, primo — continuou Garrett assim que ficaram longe dos outros convidados. — Na verdade duvido que ela sequer olhe para você. Mimada como é, nem olharia na sua cara. Acho preferível passar fome em Masen a agüentar as manhas dessa mulher. Viu só aquela cena toda, gritando como se estivesse sendo atacada?

Isabella era de fato mimada, mas Edward achou falta de respeito chamá-la de megera. Já ia chamar a atenção de Garrett sobre isso quando recapitulou mentalmente a cena que haviam presenciado e chegou à conclusão de que o termo era adequado afinal.

— Mas não faz mal, Edward. Há muitas outras damas na corte com quem pode se casar. Que tal fazermos uma lista? Deixe ver…

Sentaram em um banco de pedra a um canto do jardim. O assunto era importante e precisava ser discutido. O estômago de Edward roncava de fome, mas ainda ia ter que esperar para fazer uma refeição.

— Lady Ângela, por exemplo. É bonita e parece que está bem de vida.

— Essa não — respondeu Edward meneando a cabeça. — Ouvi dizer que vai casar com Bem Cheney. As famílias já estão negociando o contrato de casamento.

— Pena… que tal então lady Kristie? Falam que ela é um pouco temperamental, mas tem uma bela estampa e uma fortuna mais interessante ainda.

— Peste!

— Espere aí, Edward. Talvez o gênio dela não seja dos melhores, mas daí a chamá-la de peste…

— Não falei que era uma peste. Estava me referindo à peste negra. Ela morreu com a doença, não lhe con taram?

— Oh, eu não sabia. Mas, que tal então lady Shely?

— Casou com Steve no mês passado.

— Puxa, também não sabia disso. Lady Sarah…

— É outra que morreu com a doença. Olhe, Garrett, acho melhor nos restringirmos aos limites da corte.

— Então são apenas três.

— Três? Pensei que eram só duas: lady Victória e lady Anne. Faltou alguém?

— Sim. Faltou Jessica.

— O quê? A irmã de Michael? Santo Deus, essa nem pensar!

— Então são só duas mesmo.

— Lady Victória não é uma boa candidata, Garrett. Se bem que os boatos são que ela tem um amante secreto.

— Também ouvi algo parecido. Dizem até que ela pode estar grávida. Melhor tirá-la da lista. Então só nos resta lady Anne. Pronto, seu casório vai ser com ela!

Edward olhou para o primo com desânimo. A moça era assustadora. Grandalhona e de voz aguda, falava alto e tinha uma risada escandalosa que mais parecia um cacarejo. Ia ter que aprender a aceitá-la, porém o futuro de Edward era incerto.

— Rosalie! Por onde andou? Estive à sua procura por toda parte.

Edward e Garrett se entreolharam. A voz feminina vi nha de trás dos arbustos que rodavam o banco onde es tavam sentados.

— Ah, bom dia, Isabella. Estava aqui sentada, descan sando um pouco.

— Parece até que adormeceu, não foi?

De imediato os primos perceberam que era a própria birrenta falando com alguém. Ria alegremente e seu tom era exultante.

— Deu certo, Rosalie! Deu certo!

— O que foi que deu certo, Isabella?

— Seu plano para fazer com que o rei e a rainha me deixassem casar. Acorde, Rosalie! Estou tão feliz!

— Pronto, já acordei. Agora me conte tudo.

— Bom, passei a semana toda rondando os aposentos da rainha e falando para todas suas damas de companhia que eu jamais me casaria. Disse-lhes que estava feliz de mais vivendo aqui na corte para largar tudo. Que nunca aceitaria a prisão de um matrimônio ou muito menos ir morar longe de todos nas terras de algum marido. É claro que a rainha ficou sabendo. No começo não teve qualquer reação, mas sabe o que aconteceu hoje? O rei me chamou para comunicar que a rainha exige que eu me case! Não é uma maravilha?

— Maravilha mesmo! Parabéns. Eu disse que ia fun cionar, não disse?

— Disse sim, Rosalie e você tinham razão.

— Claro. Não era difícil prever esse desfecho. A rainha Esme adora lhe contrariar. Sempre foi assim.

— É verdade — concordou Isabella em voz menos ani mada. — Infelizmente, acho que ela me detesta, não sei por quê. No começo fiz o possível para agradá-la, mas ela criticava tudo que eu fazia e caçoava de mim. Agora nem ligo mais. Só procuro me manter bem longe de sua pre sença e criadas.

— E tudo por causa do ciúme. A rainha não suporta o afeto que o rei dedica a você, apesar de ele ser igualmente carinhoso com seus próprios filhos. É como se cada fiapo de amor que ele dá a você estivesse sendo roubado da esposa e dos seus filhos. O rei Carlisle não é um marido muito fiel, sabe? Talvez o receio seja de que a atenção dedicada a você acabe se transformando em outro senti mento.

Isabella ficou pensativa e não comentou mais nada.

— Mas então, com quem vai se casar? — Rosalie quis saber.

— Ah, essa é a melhor parte! Imagine que o rei per mitiu que eu mesma escolhesse meu futuro marido.

— Não diga!

— Pois é, nem eu mesma acreditei.

— Por Deus, você deve ter feito uma cena e tanto para que ele chegasse a ponto de permitir uma coisa dessas!

— Fiz mesmo. Mas foi para não desapontar ao rei. Não queria que ele percebesse o quanto estou ansiosa para ir logo embora daqui e deixar a corte de uma vez.

Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada gostosa e abraçou Isabella.

— Ah, minha amiga, se soubessem a criatura doce que se esconde atrás da sua birra fingida, iam se espantar. Você é um encanto.

— Obrigada, Rosalie. Quero lhe agradecer por todos os seus conselhos, que me ajudaram a sobreviver desde que cheguei ao ambiente hostil desta corte. Se não fosse por você, acho que eu teria enlouquecido.

— Não seja boba. Você ia se arranjar muito bem.

— Que nada! Eu seria trucidada por essa gente mal dosa que mais parece uma matilha de lobos. Mas segui seus conselhos e cada vez que me atacam começo a fazer escândalo, a gritar e espernear. Assim me deixam em paz. Agora até a rainha me evita com medo que eu faça mais uma cena incontrolável de birra.

— Foi à única coisa que pude lhe sugerir minha que rida. Sabia que você não tinha a maldade necessária para sobreviver na corte e só assim conseguiria se safar. A melhor coisa que tinha a fazer era mesmo tirar proveito do afeto do rei, fingir-se de mimada e fazer escândalo, sempre que fosse contrariada.

— E, graças a Deus, deu certo. Confesso que às vezes era até divertido. Eu mesma me espantava com meu com portamento abominável…

Os dois primos ouviam atentamente a conversa. Edward sentiu que Garrett apertava seu braço, mas ignorou o chamado. Lentamente puxou um dos galhos do arbusto para poder ver entre as folhagens as duas mulheres con versando. Ambas eram muito bonitas.

Rosalie estava em adiantado estado de gravidez. No ano anterior havia se casado com lorde Emmett, um ami go de Edward, e ambos pareciam viver muito felizes. Viu quando Isabella voltou a se dirigir à amiga.

— Será que minha fama de birrenta vai me impedir de achar um marido bom e carinhoso?

— Oh, claro que não — respondeu Rosalie, segurando-lhe a mão delicada. — Linda como é e sabendo que é a afilhada favorita do rei, haverá uma fila de pretendentes lhe pedindo a mão em casamento.

— Espero que você tenha razão.

— Pode estar certa disso. Agora vamos para seu quar to. Vamos fazer uma relação dos cavalheiros disponíveis da corte para ver qual lhe agrada mais, que tal?

— Olhe, Rosalie. Um par de pássaros, ciscando ali. São melros pretos. Dizem que são um sinal de sorte, sabia?

— Quanta bobagem… você e suas superstições… — res pondeu Rosalie rindo e tomando o rumo do castelo, seguida por Isabella.

Garrett e Edward trocaram olhares, assim que as moças se afastaram.

— Ouviu isso? — balbuciou Garrett.

— Ouviu isso? — alguém repetiu, como um eco, do outro lado da cerca de ciprestes.

Era Michael que saía acompanhado por Jessica de trás de uma touceira de arbustos próxima ao lugar onde as amigas haviam conversado. Eles também tinham es cutado a conversa.

— Ouvi sim. Pelo visto ela não é geniosa e malcriada, como todos acreditam — respondeu Jessica ao irmão.

Edward e Garrett afastaram novamente o galho que os protegia e juntaram as cabeças para poder observar a cena sem ser notados.

— E todos morrem de medo dela por causa da fama de birrenta — continuou Michael, bastante animado. — Eric inventou a desculpa de que a mãe estava doente para fugir da corte com medo de ser escolhido como candidato a marido. Riley, por sua vez, jura que vai fazer todo o possível para evitar que ela o escolha. Está vendo? Os homens estão fugindo da corte como ratos abandonando o naufrágio. Não haverá nenhuma concor rência para desposá-la.

— Melhor assim. Dessa forma o caminho fica livre para você, Michael. Imagine quantos agrados vai receber do rei por ter desposado sua querida afilhada.

— É verdade. Já estou até imaginando.

— Mas não vamos cantar vitória antes da hora. Sem pre há aqueles desesperados que cortejam qualquer mu lher mesmo alguém que não lhes agrada por causa da fortuna ou outros motivos quaisquer.

— Ah, isso é verdade. As terras em Masen, por exem plo, está a perigo. Precisa achar alguém com dinheiro. Viu as roupas surradas que ele e Garrett usavam? Eu teria vergonha de me apresentar daquela forma.

Edward franziu a testa, mas continuou escondido e em silêncio, observando tudo.

— De minha parte, estou muito interessado em Isabella, Jessica. Quero ficar com ela e com todas as boas relações políticas que ela traz consigo.

— Então, vamos ter que convencê-la de que você é o marido ideal.

— Eu sei, mas como? Você tem algum plano?

Um leve sorriso se formou nos lábios de Jessica ao di rigir um olhar sugestivo ao irmão.

— Tenho sim. Vimos que Isabella é supersticiosa, não? Então, vamos usar isso contra ela.

— Como assim? Explique-me.

— Aqui não. Alguém pode nos ouvir. Vamos até algum lugar mais recluso. Venha comigo.

Michael seguiu a irmã sem contestar, tão ansioso que estava para saber de seus planos.

No mesmo instante em que os dois se afastaram, Garrett ficou em pé e puxou Edward pelo braço.

— Vamos atrás deles — disse apressado. — Precisa mos saber o que estão tramando. Não podemos deixar que um mal intencionado qualquer leve a melhor e ainda por cima enganando Isabella.

— Mas… — Edward hesitou.

— Ande logo. Agora que sabemos quem Isabella realmente é, não podemos deixar que ela se case com esse desqualificado. Ela não merece. Michael é um sujeito abominável, mau caráter, que maltrata até os animais.

— Eu sei. Já o vi surrando cavalos sem piedade.

— É claro que você seria um marido bem melhor para Isabella, Edward. Pense nisso. Ela pode ser a salvação de Masen.

— Eu?

— Claro, você é gentil e educado. Com certeza um com panheiro bem melhor do que aquele pulha. Além disso, se não casar com ela só lhe restará lady Anne.

— Está bem. Vou pensar no assunto. Mas, por enquanto, vamos tratar apenas de salvar Isabella das mãos de Michael.


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: **

Oi meninas, tudo bem? Nossa, fiquei chocada com a quantidade de visitas á fic até o momento. Muito obrigada pela presença de todos. Agradeço também à _**Gabi156**_, _**NandaOliveira**_ e _**NayaneCatarina**_ que favoritaram a história e à _**Hithi**_ e _**MelCullenMalfoy**_ por colocar a história em alerta.

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação. _

_Enviem __**reviews, **__nem que seja para dizer **"Estou lendo"**, huh? ;P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

— Afaste-se um pouco. Está me espremendo con tra os galhos — disse Garrett, escondido atrás dos arbustos que rodeavam a marquise onde Michael e Jessica conversavam.

— Fale baixo. Podem nos ouvir. Eu também não estou nada confortável aqui. Agora fique quieto e vamos escu tar o que eles estão dizendo — retrucou Edward.

Ajeitando-se em meio às folhagens, os dois primos pro curaram uma posição onde pudessem ouvir sem serem vistos. Estavam em uma posição um tanto estranha, mas não queriam perder uma só palavra da conversa.

— Amanhã é o dia de Santa Inês, está lembrado? — dizia Jessica.

— E daí? O que isso tem a ver com meu caso? — in dagou Michael.

— A véspera do dia de Santa Inês é muito importante para moças supersticiosas como Isabella. A crendice diz que se uma jovem solteira fizer jejum o dia todo ou comer algo estragado antes de dormir, naquela noite sonhará com o homem com quem vai casar. Vou fazer questão de lembrar Isabella disso, na hora do jantar, entendeu?

— Ainda não. Como espera que ela sonhe justamente comigo?

— Darei um jeito. Garanto que ela vai sonhar com você.

— Mas como?

— Escute bem. É claro que Isabella não ficou o dia todo em jejum, portanto, vou sugerir que coma algo estragado se quiser que a profecia se concretize.

— Sei… mas mesmo assim, como vai fazer para que sonhe comigo?

— Vou me oferecer para ajudá-la, bancando a boa ami ga. Só que eu mesma vou preparar uma mistura de ervas especiais, uma poção que a deixará tonta e sonolenta, meio sem sentidos por algum tempo, até o dia clarear. Ela vai engolir direitinho.

— Está bem, mas e o sonho?

— Pois é, enquanto Isabella estiver dormindo, você terá que entrar no quarto e deixar que ela o veja. Como estará zonza, por causa da poção, no dia seguinte vai pensar que foi um sonho.

Michael franziu a testa e arregalou os olhos.

— Ficou maluca, Jessica? Quer me ver atrás das gra des? Quando Isabella perceber que estou no quarto vai co meçar a gritar e os guardas virão me prender. É isso que você quer?

— Não seja bobo. Já disse que minha poção é poderosa e deixará a moça bem atordoada. Ela não vai ter qual quer reação, confie em mim. Vai dar tudo certo, fique tranqüilo.

— Ah, está bem… espero que saiba o que está fazendo…

— Claro que sei. Agora venha Michael. Preciso mandar uma criada buscar os ingredientes que necessito para o meu preparado poderoso.

Quando Michael e a irmã sumiram de vista, Garrett apertou novamente o braço de Edward com nervosismo.

— E agora? Que vamos fazer? O plano é casar a pobre moça com aquele idiota. Temos que fazer alguma coisa para impedir!

— Não será preciso fazer nada — respondeu Edward calmamente. — Essa estratégia toda não vai funcionar. Isabella é esperta demais para cair nessa baboseira sobre o dia de Santa Inês. Imagine se vai aceitar beber a poção. Claro que não. Deixe que tentem enganá-la como preten dem. Os dois vão acabar caindo em descrédito.

— Gostaria de ter essa certeza. Mas e se ela cair na armadilha? Se acabar casando com Michael? A culpa vai ser toda sua.

Edward ficou pensativo, avaliando os riscos possíveis. Depois que ouvira sua conversa, tinha certeza de que Isabella era esperta e inteligente. Caso contrário não teria conseguido criar fama de birrenta e enganado todos os membros da corte por tanto tempo.

Ao mesmo tempo, lembrou-se de ter ouvido também o comentário sobre a presença dos pássaros negros, ou seja, um indício que de fato era supersticiosa.

Além do mais, Jessica era muito sagaz e maldosa e, portanto, eram grandes as chances de que convencesse Isabella da eficiência de sua porção mágica.

— Está bem — disse Edward com voz firme, depois de alguns minutos. — Vamos fazer o seguinte. Depois do jantar seguimos Isabella e ficamos aguardando Michael entrar no quarto. Caso tenha sucesso, entraremos em ação.

— Perfeito. Aí eu trato de distrair Michael e você entra no quarto de Isabella. Quando ela acordar vai ver seu rosto e não o dele.

— Nada disso, Garrett! Não exagere…

— Como não? Assim ela vai querer casar com você, seu tonto. E eu sei que será o melhor marido para lady Isabella do que qualquer um dos outros rapazes da corte. Conheço seu caráter há muito tempo para ter a certeza de que a fará feliz. Ninguém melhor para isso do que um homem bondoso, fiel e justo.

— É exatamente por ter caráter que me nego a fazer a mesma falseta que Michael pretendia.

Garrett passou a mão pela cabeça em desalento.

— Se não aproveitar as oportunidades que lhe apare cem, Edward, duvido que algum dia consiga se casar.

— Então, vou ficar solteiro mesmo, pronto. Agora va mos tratar de comer alguma coisa. Já perdemos o almoço com todas essas tramóias e maquinações e minha barriga está roncando de fome.

— O pato assado está delicioso — comentou Rosalie.

— Deve estar mesmo — completou Isabella.

— Então por que não come?

— Ah, é verdade… estava tão distraída.

— Pensando em quem vai escolher para marido, aposto.

— Sim. É um assunto importante. Afinal, vou ter que passar o resto da vida ao lado desse homem, gerar e criar seus filhos, ser sua companheira. Já pensou se fizer a escolha errada?

— Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que saberá es colher o homem certo. Vejamos… entre os solteiros da corte há algum que lhe chame mais a atenção ou em quem tenha interesse?

— Não sei dizer. Vivi reclusa por muito tempo e não conheço nenhum dos homens que freqüentam a corte.

— Então vai precisar conhecê-los. Há muitos rapazes bem apessoados, ricos, charmosos e disponíveis.

— Bem apessoados? Que me importa isso? Um rosto bonito muitas vezes esconde um coração cruel. Quanto à riqueza, isso também não faz diferença. Meus pais me deixaram uma bela fortuna de herança e não preciso do dinheiro de ninguém. Claro que se for charmoso e bonito, a convivência será mais agradável, no entanto, sei que não resolve nada na hora das dificuldades.

— Então, que qualidades procura no seu futuro marido?

— Deixe ver… quero um homem que seja carinhoso e gentil, que trate com bondade os mais fracos e, sobretudo que seja inteligente. Também quero alguém forte para me proteger das possíveis ameaças e que saiba admi nistrar os seus bens para que todos seus dependentes prosperem.

— Belas qualidades. Estou certa que, se formos crite riosas, encontraremos alguém que reúna todas elas.

— Por que não pedimos ajuda a Santa Inês?

Espantada, Isabella se virou para ver quem dizia aquilo. Era Jessica que geralmente não se dirigia a ela com pa lavras gentis. Na maior parte do tempo, aliás, costumava ignorar por completo sua presença. Isso nos últimos cinco ou seis anos porque, antes dessa época, Jessica era a pes soa que mais a espezinhava, sempre pronta a provocá-la com ofensas e agressões verbais cruéis.

Era surpreendente que agora estivesse ali sorridente, mostrando interesse, sentada ao lado de Isabella na hora do jantar. É verdade que ambas haviam amadurecido, não eram mais meninas e sim mulheres adultas. Mas, apesar disso, não esperava que Jessica a tratasse com tanta cortesia.

— Que foi que disse? Pedir ajuda a Santa Inês?

— Ora, foi só uma sugestão… — Jessica respondeu com uma risadinha. — Apenas uma bobagem… esqueça o que eu disse.

— Agora fiquei curiosa. Complete o que pretendia falar.

— Ah, não é nada. Só que sua preocupação com a es colha de um marido me fez lembrar do que dizem a res peito do dia de Santa Inês.

— É mesmo? E que é que dizem?

— Bem, é uma antiga crença. Falam que a moça que fizer jejum no dia de Santa Inês, quando for dormir, so nhará com o homem que está predestinado a ser seu marido.

Isabella e Rosalie se entreolharam com surpresa. Jessica deu outra risadinha sem graça, mas continuou falando.

— Acho que isso é apenas uma superstição boba e du vido que funcione. Mas não seria ótimo se fosse verdade? Estou numa situação parecida à sua, Isabella. Meu noivo faleceu por causa da peste e papai quer agora que eu escolha um marido aqui na corte. Eu também estou em dúvida sobre quem escolher.

— Pois é, a decisão é mesmo bem difícil… — disse Isabella achando estranho ter alguma coisa em comum com aquela mulher que a havia atormentado durante toda a adolescência.

— Se é… Acho que eu devia ter tentado a ajuda de Santa Inês, mas esqueci disso e não fiz o jejum. Perdi a oportunidade.

— Talvez não tenha perdido de todo, Jessica — disse Michael, sentado ao lado dela. — Dizem que, se no lugar do jejum comer algo estragado isso pode fazer o mesmo efeito.

— Verdade, meu irmão? Tem certeza?

— Acho que ele tem razão — interveio Rosalie. — Agora me lembro de ter ouvido a mesma coisa.

— Ah, mas então ainda temos tempo de tentar, Isabella — disse, Jessica piscando disfarçadamente para Michael.

Isabella mordeu o lábio apreensiva. Estava em dúvida, mas ainda curiosa. A idéia de comer algo estragado não era nada do seu agrado.

— Por que você não experimenta, Jessica? Se der certo, amanhã eu faço a mesma coisa. — ela retrucou.

— Tem que ser na véspera do dia de Santa Inês. No dia seguinte não funciona. Pelo menos é o que diz a teoria.

— Já que você insiste tanto com Isabella, por que vocês duas não fazem a experiência juntas, não é, Jessica? — sugeriu Rosalie. — Não diz que também está à procura de um marido?

Jessica engoliu em seco. Não haviam contato com o im previsto.

— Oh, não acho que… — disse, procurando desesperadamente uma desculpa.

— É uma ótima idéia — interrompeu Michael.

— Como?

— Sim, minha irmã, façam o teste juntas. Vai ser di vertido.

Jessica olhou furiosa para o irmão, sem entender a en rascada na qual ele parecia estar querendo metê-la.

— Mesmo que seja interessante descobrir se os san tos podem nos dar resposta sobre casamento, acho que não estou disposta a engolir algo assim desagradável, Michael. E imagino que o estômago de Isabella também seja delicado.

— Meu estômago é igual ao de todo mundo — inter rompeu Isabella.

— É mesmo? Então, aceito. Vou já para a cozinha ver se o cozinheiro do rei pode nos preparar alguma coisa que nos sirva. Quem sabe ele pode temperar um pedaci nho de carne estragada e cozinhá-la para que não seja tão desagradável de provar — disse Jessica, levantando-se da mesa rapidamente.

Isabella pensou em reagir para impedi-la, mas ela já tinha sumido pela porta da sala. Rosalie estava constran gida por ter incentivado a idéia.

— Pensei que fosse apenas uma brincadeira. Não acre dito que você esteja disposta a levar isso adiante — disse para a amiga.

— E não estou mesmo — respondeu Isabella. — Assim que Jessica voltar vou dizer isso a ela.

— Ufa, ainda bem! Sem querer faltar com o respeito à Santa Inês, comer carne estragada seria uma loucura. Pode até ser perigoso.

Isabella concordou e virou sua atenção para o prato cheio à sua frente. Com o garfo mexeu nervosamente a comida. Perdera a fome, preocupada com o acerto que sem querer havia feito com Jessica. Não via a hora de ela voltar para pôr tudo às claras e dizer-lhe que não participaria da experiência. Mas o tempo ia passando e nada de Jessica voltar.

A refeição já estava quase no fim e os comensais iam se levantando da mesa quando por fim ela apareceu.

— Desculpem a demora, mas o cozinheiro levou uma eternidade para encontrar e preparar aquilo que lhe pedi. Mas agora aqui está. Tudo pronto.

Isabella meneou a cabeça em desagrado diante dos dois pedacinhos escuros de carne que Jessica trazia em um pires. Vendo seu gesto, Jessica fechou a cara.

— Não vai me dizer que pretende recusar depois de todo o trabalho que tive para conseguir isto, vai?

— Sinto muito, Jessica, mas eu não vou…

— O quê? Perdeu a coragem? Ah, eu já deveria saber… Você nunca foi corajosa. Não passa de uma garota mima da, chorona e cheia de manhas.

Isabella ficou em pé indignada, pronta para reagir. To dos à volta olhavam para ela esperando uma nova cena. Desde que chegara à corte, ainda criança, tivera que en frentar inimigos.

Aquela época era uma criança que acabara de ficar órfã e estava frágil, triste, precisando de carinho, amiza de e afeto. Mas só encontrara a animosidade das outras meninas que a viam como um alvo fácil de ser atacado. Ela até tentava se defender, mas as outras sempre esta vam em maior número, por isso as chances eram mínimas. Havia dias em que se sentia tão infeliz, que se perguntara por que Deus não a tinha levado junto com seus pais. Se não fosse pela chegada de Rosalie, talvez tivesse mesmo sucumbido.

Por sorte Rosalie logo quis ser sua amiga e desde então era a única pessoa em quem confiava, sua única confi dente e companheira, que sabia lhe dar bons conselhos sinceros. Graças a ela havia criado a imagem de birrenta, um estratagema que lhe permitira sobreviver ali sem chegar à loucura. Era só gritar, chorar e espernear que em geral a deixavam em paz. Essa tática tinha ainda outra vantagem. A rainha achava as cenas de Isabella tão cansativas que parara de exigir sua presença constante. E assim, felizmente Isabella conseguiu sua paz, obtendo inclusive permissão para sozinha dedicar-se à leitura ou às atividades de sua escolha, ao longo dos anos.

Birrenta! Isabella estava cansada de ser taxada assim. Agora queria casar, ter um marido que a respeitasse e acabar com aquele martírio. Queria que todos esquecessem essa sua fama de uma vez. Não estava mais dis posta, nem mais tinha idade para fazer cenas.

— Mudei de idéia, pode me dar — disse decidida, es tendendo a mão para Jessica.

Sem pestanejar, engoliu o naco de carne. Em seguida fez uma terrível careta. As ervas e especiarias que o co zinheiro havia usado no tempero tinham um gosto abo minável. Sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas conseguiu se controlar.

— Agora é sua vez — disse para Jessica.

— Pronto — ela respondeu sorridente, comendo o outro pedaço.

— Muito bem! — exclamou Michael. — Mal posso esperar agora para saber com quem vocês duas vão so nhar esta noite.

Sem dizer mais nada, Isabella saiu da sala. Rosalie ia atrás dela.

— Você está bem?

— Mais ou menos. O gosto daquela carne é horrível.

— Por que deixou que aquela louca a convencesse deste absurdo? Sabe que essas crenças não passam de grandes bobagens, não sabe?

— Claro que sei.

— Não queira me enganar. Você é a pessoa mais su persticiosa que conheço e aposto como já está imaginando com quem vai sonhar. Só ficou em dúvida porque não queria comer algo tão ruim.

— Ruim mesmo. Não imagina o quanto. — Isabella res pondeu, abrindo a porta de seu quarto.

— Acho melhor ficar um pouco aqui com você, caso passe mal — disse Rosalie.

— Não é preciso. Além do mais, Emmett ia ficar preo cupado se chegasse ao quarto de vocês e não a encontras se lá. Pode ir, Rosalie. Vou deitar e quem sabe terei um sonho bem agradável. Séria uma pena se não acontecesse nada depois de ter comido aquele horror.

— Ah, está bem. Mas, então, vou pedir à sua criada, Lauren, que fique aqui. Se sentir alguma coisa, mande me chamar.

Isabella apenas sorriu. Não tinha a menor intenção de permitir que a criada ficasse no quarto, mas não ia dizer isso à amiga. Rosalie lhe deu um abraço e se despediu. — Durma bem. Espero que o que Michael disse seja verdade e que, no fim das contas, você tenha algum sonho revelador.

— Tomara. Obrigada Rosalie e boa noite.

Assim que a amiga saiu, Isabella fez uma careta de en jôo. Duvidava que conseguisse dormir naquela noite. O estômago estava revirado. Sentia-se exausta e um pouco zonza. Não entendia a razão da tontura. Afinal, mal ha via provado o vinho que fora servido durante o jantar.

— Milady — disse a criada entrando no aposento. — Seu jantar foi bom?

— Não muito… escute Lauren, você já ouviu falar de uma simpatia para ser feita na véspera do dia de Santa Inês?

— Aquela que diz que a gente sonha com o homem com quem a gente vai casar? Ah, ouvi sim e minha irmã até experimentou uma vez.

— Verdade? E que foi que aconteceu?

— Ela sonhou com um sujeito desconhecido que só veio a encontrar uma semana depois. Seis meses mais tarde eles estavam casados — respondeu Lauren, ajudando Isabella a tirar a roupa e aprontar-se para deitar.

— Não diga!

— Foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

— E você, nunca tentou a simpatia?

— Já sim, mas não sonhei com ninguém. Isso foi há muitos anos e continuo solteira. Vai ver que meu destino é esse mesmo, ficar solteirona.

— Que nada — sorriu Isabella. — Certamente vai aparecer alguém.

A criada a ajudou a se lavar, vestir a camisola e ajeitou as cobertas com cuidado, quando Isabella se deitou.

— Deseja mais alguma coisa, milady? — perguntou, por fim.

— Não, obrigada, Lauren. Pode ir.

— Então, boa noite e bons sonhos, milady.

Isabella virou de lado na cama, tentando achar uma po sição para acalmar a dor de estômago. Não seria ótimo se de fato sonhasse com um homem bom com quem aca baria se casando?

Eram vários os motivos que a levavam desejar casar-se logo. Em primeiro lugar, teria sua própria casa e estaria bem longe das maldades que praticavam contra ela ali na corte. Além disso, realizaria o sonho de ter filhos, coisa que desejava intensamente.

Casada poderia amar e ser amada, tão amada quanto havia sido enquanto seus pais ainda eram vivos.

Sempre imaginara que, conforme o costume da época, o rei escolheria o pretendente mais adequado, quando fosse a hora de se casar.

Mas a decisão fora deixada a seu critério e agora estava perdida. Incerta e aterrorizada com a idéia de errar na escolha e acabar casando com alguém que se revelasse um marido cruel e abusivo.

Suspirou fundo, Virando-se de novo. Como seria bom se conseguisse a ajuda de Santa Inês para resolver a questão. Os olhos começavam a pesar e, lentamente, Isabella por fim adormeceu.

— Onde está o desgraçado? — Garrett cochichou para o primo.

Edward deu de ombros. Os dois tinham prestado muita atenção à conversa de Jessica e Isabella, durante o jantar e visto que ela fora convencida a realizar a simpatia de Santa Inês. Por isso não tinham perdido Isabella de vista nem por um minuto, seguindo atrás dela e de Rosalie quando foram para seu quarto. Agora estavam ali no cor redor, bem perto dos aposentos de Isabella, escondidos atrás de uma cortina, esperando Michael aparecer.

— Será que vamos ter que esperar até que amanheça?

— Duvido — respondeu Edward. — Se ele demorar mui to, o efeito da droga que Jessica pôs na carne pode passar.

— Ah, é verdade. Por falar nisso, depois que impe dirmos Michael de entrar no quarto não seria me lhor ir dar uma olhada para ter certeza de que Isabella está bem?

— Não! — atalhou Edward, irritado. — Já disse que não vou entrar e deixar que ela me veja, não disse?

— Pois está perdendo uma boa chance. Isso garantiria seu casamento com ela e a salvação da nossa família. Muitos vão morrer de fome neste inverno se não arru marmos dinheiro para a fazenda. Além do mais, se Isabella o conhecesse, duvido que não o escolheria como marido. E isso só não acontece por causa dessa sua timidez.

— Tímido, eu? Ora, que bobagem.

— Escute, Edward, eu o conheço desde a infância e sei que é tão acanhado que mal fala com mulheres.

— Não falo porque não tenho nada a dizer a elas.

— Essa é a desculpa esfarrapada que já ouvi. Não fala porque fica acanhado, mas não se preocupe que vou aju dá-lo. Tenho bastante sucesso com as damas e vou ensi nar-lhe a cortejá-las como se deve.

— Garrett, não acho que as táticas que você usa com as vadias das tavernas possam funcionar com lady Isabella.

— Mulheres são mulheres, seja na taverna ou na corte. Todas gostam de ser elogiadas, mimadas e de ouvir que são especiais. Basta você entrar no quarto e dizer a Isabella que…

— Não!

— Por favor, Edward me escute.

— De forma alguma! Você não vai me convencer a usar os truques baixos de Michael para conquistar Isabella. E agora trate de ficar quieto.

— Está bem, se é isso que quer — respondeu Garrett desanimado. — Mas olhe só, não é ele que está vindo ali? — disse, apontando por trás da cortina para o fim do corredor.

Edward fixou a vista no lugar que o primo indicava. Michael estava ali, algumas portas adiante do quarto de Isabella. Saia do outro aposento com os cabelos em de salinho, a roupa amassada e agarrado a uma mulher a quem beijava ardorosamente.

— Veja, não é lady Victória? — continuou Garrett. — Então o boato é verdadeiro e ela tem mesmo um amante secreto… Vai ver Michael desistiu até de abordar Isabella. Afinal lady Victória é tão rica quanto ela.

— Dinheiro não é o que interessa a Michael — Edward lembrou ao primo.

— É verdade, mas lady Victória também tem uma posição social de destaque… apesar do amante secreto… — respondeu Garrett. — Será que Michael é desprezível a ponto de abordar Isabella assim, acabando de sair dos bra ços da amante? Não pode ser…

Edward não respondeu. Michael empurrava lady Victória de volta para dentro do quarto. Depois de dar-lhe um tapinha brincalhão no traseiro, fechou a porta e se gurou o trinco, assegurando-se de que ela não sairia mais do aposento. Então, tratou de arrumar melhor a roupa, passou a mão pelos cabelos em desalinho e seguiu pelo corredor. Por um momento os primos acharam que ele ia passar reto pelo quarto de Isabella. Mas, ao contrário do que esperavam, ele parou ali, olhou de um lado a outro para ter certeza de que ninguém estava por perto, abriu a porta e entrou.

— Faça alguma coisa! — sussurrou Garrett. Sem dizer nada, Edward saiu decidido de trás da cortina para tomar providências.


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: **

Olá meninas? Tudo bem? Obrigada pela visitas de todos.

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação. _

_**Reviews**__? É __**rapidinho**__ e __**indolor**__, __**huh**__? ;P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

De leve conseguiu abrir uma fresta da porta e esgueirar-se silenciosamente para dentro do aposento sem que Michael o notasse. Demorou alguns segundos para os olhos de Edward se acostumarem à penumbra do quarto. As poucas brasas que ainda ardiam na lareira davam uma leve luminosidade ao ambiente, o suficiente para que visse Michael ao lado do leito de Isabella, sa cudindo o ombro dela para que acordasse.

— Isabella — chamava, diante do corpo que continuava imóvel. — Hum… acho que Jéssica exagerou na dose de ervas. Quem sabe um beijo poderá acordá-la — murmu rou Michael.

Indignado com a idéia de que aquele homem sem ca ráter tocasse seus lábios nos de Isabella, Edward agarrou uma estatueta sobre a mesa e pulou na direção de Michael. Este não teve tempo de reagir porque, assim que se virou, Edward desferiu um golpe forte e certeiro na sua cabeça. O homem soltou um gemido e despencou incons ciente ao chão.

Mas nem esse barulho todo conseguiu despertar Isabella. Quando Edward se abaixou disposto a pegar o corpo largado de Michael e arrastá-la para fora do quarto, parou por um instante para ver se ela estava bem. Fitou-a longa mente. Tinha achado a moça bonita, quando a vira da primeira vez, mas agora, com seu rosto iluminado leve mente pelas chamas, ela estava deslumbrante. Era uma mulher de beleza única.

Suas feições eram serenas e os cabelos fartos, espalha dos sobre o travesseiro, conferiam-lhe um ar angelical. Apesar disso, seu sono não estava tranqüilo porque as cobertas estavam jogadas de lado e a longa camisola se enrolara em torno das pernas bem torneadas, mostrando que tinha se mexido muito na cama.

Edward ficou a observar as curvas perfeitas dos quadris, pelo arredondado do ventre e o colo até a linha do pescoço. O laço que prendia a gola tinha se soltado, deixando o decote aberto e um dos mamilos rosados à mostra. Ele admirou extasiado a pele clara em contraste com a auréola um pouco mais escura. Foi preciso esforçar-se ao máximo para conter a vontade de tocá-lo.

De repente, Michael se mexeu, irritando Edward por ter seu devaneio interrompido. Então, para aquietá-lo no vamente, ajoelhou-se e deu-lhe um soco bem dado na tes ta para ter certeza de que não recuperaria a consciência tão cedo.

Mas não foi o suficiente. Michael começou a gritar alto parecendo um porco indo para o abate. Edward não hesitou. Com um palavrão fechou os punhos e socou Michael, desta vez com tanta força que o apagou de vez.

Em seguida, olhou novamente para Isabella certo de que o grito a tinha acordado. Foi então que a viu sentada na cama, piscando sonolenta.

— Quem é você? — perguntou, confusa e meio dormin do. — É o meu marido?

Ainda ajoelhado no chão, Edward hesitou, tentado a res ponder que sim e levar vantagem na situação. Mas defi nitivamente não agiria da mesma forma inescrupulosa de Michael.

— Não, não sou.

— Então quem é você?

Isabella estava zonza, sem saber direito o que se passa va. A vista anuviada mal distinguia o que estava à sua frente, tampouco conseguiu concatenar as idéias ou com preender o que via.

— Ninguém, na verdade nem sequer estou aqui.

— Como… como não?

— Não sou ninguém. Você está sonhando. Agora deite outra vez.

— Ah… já entendi… é o homem com quem vou casar. — ela concluiu com a voz embargada e os olhos semi-fechados.

Edward engoliu em seco, sem saber como consertar o engano, mas consciente de que era preciso fazer algo.

Devagar aproximou-se da cama. Isabella havia acatado seu pedido e deitara de novo. Com o movimento, a ca misola ficou ainda mais aberta, agora expondo o seio completo.

Edward respirava fundo, fazendo um incrível esforço para não se render ao impulso de acariciá-los.

Oh, Deus, o que teria feito de tão ruim para merecer tantas torturas seguidas? Primeiro viera a peste, matan do a maior parte dos empregados. Depois a falência do legado, que até então não conseguira se recuperar. Mais tarde a morte de seu pai, deixando-lhe todas as dívidas e os problemas para resolver. E agora mais essa. Essa incontrolável tentação para torturá-lo ainda mais.

— Maldição! — disse baixinho.

Não sabia o que fazer. Era impossível resolver qual quer coisa com aquele seio desnudo, provocando-o. Foi então que atreveu-se a cobri-los novamente.

Isabella parecia estar dormindo outra vez. Então, com muito cuidado, ele tentou arrumar a camisola.

Para sua surpresa, porém, naquele instante Isabella sor riu, arqueando o corpo em sua direção. Diante do impre visto, Edward fez a única coisa possível naquele instante: beijou-a. Concluiu que esta seria a única maneira de evi tar que ela gritasse ao deparar-se com um estranho apalpando-a tão intimamente.

Dessa forma, teria tempo para achar alguma explica ção convincente ou inventar uma desculpa para consertar a situação.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu. Se a visão daquele seio já o deixara perturbado, beijá-la foi algo ainda mais de vastador. Isabella não reagiu, ao contrário, surpreendeu-o, correspondendo ao carinho com avidez. E o que era para ser apenas um toque de lábios, transformou-se em um beijo ardente.

De repente, Edward sentiu-se envolvido por um misto de atração e paixão, ao sabor de lábios suaves e quentes.

Com um longo suspiro, ela insinuou-se em movimentos languidos como se pedisse por mais.

Ainda surpreso, Edward deixou-se embriagar pela seiva de sabores misturados, de línguas enroscadas, entrando em sintonia com uma melodia de notas sussurrantes.

Ela levantou um pouco o corpo, agarrando-se às costas largas. As mãos pequenas apertaram-no contra si, fazen do-o sentir-lhe os mamilos enrijecidos.

O desejo tomou conta e Edward não conseguiu mais re sistir. Já não sabia nem onde estava nem porque chegara até ali. Sem pensar em mais nada, entregou-se aos im pulsos primitivos, acariciando e beijando enlouquecidamente aqueles seios.

Isabella mesmo quase inconsciente, gemia, entregando-se aos afagos, até que por fim deixou-se cair num sono profundo. Edward fechou os olhos e ficou em silêncio, como se tivesse desmaiado. Depois acomodou-a novamente so bre o colchão.

E ficou ali embevecido, desejando continuar ao seu lado para sempre. Havia perdido a noção do tempo e mal con seguia raciocinar.

Foi então que um som estranho o trouxe de volta à realidade. Edward demorou ainda alguns instantes até lembrar do homem que havia dominado.

Levantou-se e irritado ergueu Michael, jogando-o sobre o ombro para tirá-lo dali. Mas antes de sair, deu uma última olhada na direção de Isabella.

O cabelo revolto, emoldurando o rosto delicado, a ca misola em desalinho mal escondendo o corpo perfeito completavam o quadro que guardaria para sempre na memória. Como era linda!

Saiu por fim do quarto, carregando Michael, e fe chou a porta.

— Que foi que aconteceu? — ansioso Garrett quis sa ber. — Quem ela viu? Michael ou você?

— Fique quieto, primo. Ajude-me a levar este peso morto até o quarto dele. Depois vamos tratar de ir logo para nossos aposentos.

Garrett resolveu obedecer e em silêncio ajudou sem reclamar. Àquela hora o valete de Michael felizmente já tinha sido dispensado de suas tarefas e o quarto estava vazio. Então, sem maiores problemas, entraram e colo caram-no sobre a cama, esperando que, no dia seguinte, ele não lembrasse de nada do ocorrido. E claro que acor daria com uma forte dor de cabeça, mas Edward não estava nem um pouco preocupado com isso. Afinal, Michael fizera por merecer a pancada.

Isabella acordou sorridente, espreguiçando-se demora damente. Estava bem e feliz, ainda sob os efeitos do sonho maravilhoso que tivera.

Sentou-se de repente, olhando em volta na esperança de encontrá-lo ainda por perto. Mas, evidentemente não havia mais ninguém no quarto. Ela constatou, então, que havia sonhado, apesar de tudo ter parecido tão real e verdadeiro.

O perfume másculo ainda pairava no ar, o gosto dos lábios ávidos permaneciam nos seus e o toque daquelas mãos quentes pareciam tatuadas em seu corpo.

Como seria bom se futuro marido de fato correspon desse ao homem com quem tinha sonhado…

— Oh… — murmurou, afastando as cobertas.

Lembrou-se de que havia comido a carne estragada, segundo a superstição de Santa Inês e sonhado com um homem de cabelos claros, olhos de um bravo e corpo musculoso de um guerreiro.

Se seu futuro marido fosse parecido àquele homem, mal podia esperar para encontrá-lo e se casar logo. Não conseguia esquecer aquelas carícias e o gosto selvagem do seu beijo.

Levantou-se bem disposta, ansiosa para começar o dia.

Estava morrendo de fome e quem sabe, quando des cesse para o café da manhã, encontraria no salão justa mente o pretendente com o qual sonhara. Era o que es perava, acreditando que a simpatia pudesse de fato ter funcionado.

Quando colocou o pé no chão, sentiu que pisava em algo duro. Surpresa, agachou-se para pegar o objeto no chão. Era uma corrente de ouro da qual pendia uma cruz. Examinou-a detidamente. Aquilo não lhe pertencia e nunca vira Lauren usar algo parecido. Como teria vindo parar ali?

A porta se abriu de leve e Lauren entrou trazendo uma bacia de água limpa.

— Dormiu bem, milady?

— Sim. Muito bem — respondeu, aproximando-se da estante perto da janela.

— E então, sonhou com alguém?

Isabella não respondeu. Lembrava de ter conversado com Lauren sobre a superstição de Santa Inês. Mas não lembrava se havia contado o fato de haver comido a carne.

— Sonhou sim, não foi, milady?

— Sonhei — confirmou Isabella, percebendo que àquela altura a corte inteira já deveria saber o que Jéssica tinha feito na noite anterior. Já podia prever que os comentários estariam correndo soltos, do cozinheiro aos comensais que presenciaram a conversa.

— Ai que bom! Conte-me tudo. Como é ele? É bonito? Alguém que milady já conhece?

— Era um homem muito atraente.

A imagem dele não lhe saía da cabeça. Seu rosto era forte e belo, de olhos verdes e intensos. O nariz afilado formava perfeita simetria com a boca tentadora que bei java com delicioso ardor.

Isabella nunca tinha sido beijada antes e só agora per cebia o quanto havia perdido. Apesar de ter sido um so nho, foi a experiência mais extasiante que tivera em toda a sua vida. Empertigando-se, procurou disfarçar o que estava sentindo e tratou de mudar de assunto.

— Encontrei uma corrente com uma cruz no chão. Está em cima da mesa. Veja se é sua, Lauren.

A moça obedeceu, examinando a peça.

— Não, milady, não é minha.

— Foi o que pensei.

Por um instante Isabella imaginou que aquilo pudesse pertencer ao homem com quem tinha sonhado. E se em vez de sonho, não fora um homem de carne e osso que a beijara? Não, impossível… Sabia que uma presença tão arrebatadora quanto aquela só existiria em sonho mesmo, porém não se recordava de nenhuma jóia como aquela.

— Talvez alguma criada tenha deixado cair durante a arrumação do quarto. Ou então, estava entre a pilha de roupa de cama limpa e caiu sem que ninguém percebesse, milady.

— Deve ser isso. Deixe aí que vou pedir a Vladimir para verificar com os criados se alguém perdeu uma cruz.

Lauren recolocou a corrente no lugar, virando-se para comentar:

— O homem do seu sonho fez ou disse alguma coisa?

Por sorte, Isabella estava com as mãos cobertas pela toalhinha umedecida, assim a criada não notou o súbito tremor.

Não pretendia responder à pergunta, aliás, arrepende ra-se inclusive de ter contado. Queria guardar aquela ma ravilhosa lembrança para si e não com mais ninguém.

— Não, Lauren. Não fez nem disse nada. — mentiu. — E agora, vamos mudar de assunto. Por favor, venha me ajudar a vestir a roupa. Quero descer logo, estou faminta.

Um pouco desapontada, Lauren auxiliou Isabella a se pre parar e depois acompanhou-a até a porta.

Rosalie e o marido, lorde Emmett McCarty passavam pelo corredor no momento em que Isabella saiu de seus aposentos.

— Bom dia, Isabella! Está melhor? — perguntou Rosalie.

— Estou sim, obrigada. — ela sorriu para ambos. Lorde McCarty era um homem alto, forte e bonito. Ele e a esposa formavam um casal invejável, pois o amor que sentiam um pelo outro ficava evidente pela maneira como se olhavam ou desfilavam de mãos dadas. Era com um homem assim que Isabella gostaria de se casar, almejava ter a mesma sorte e felicidade da amiga.

Os três desceram, conversando animadamente pelas escadarias, até chegarem ao salão onde a primeira refei ção do dia começava a ser servida. McCarty as acompanhou até seus lugares e, beijando a esposa na face, pediu licença para ir falar com um dos outros cavaleiros. Rosalie sorriu vendo-o se afastar.

— Já sei, ele vai começar a discutir política e já esta remos terminando a refeição quando ele voltar.

— Você não se importa com isso?

— Nem um pouco. — Rosalie respondeu, alegre. — É tão raro virmos à corte que acho muito bom ele se divertir quando está aqui. O coitado tem trabalhado tanto desde que a peste negra passou por nós.

Compreensiva, Isabella concordou com um gesto de ca beça. A propriedade rural de McCarty, onde ficava seu castelo, até que tinha se saído melhor do que outras propriedades, pois não tinham perdido muita gente com a doença.

Mesmo assim, a praga fora assustadora e Isabella se preocupara muito com a amiga durante aquele terrível período.

Emmett também temera pela esposa, principalmente depois de saber que ela estava grávida. Se a doença le vasse sua mulher e o filho, jamais conseguiria se re cuperar.

— Além do mais — continuou Rosalie — acho que ele se afasta para me dar a chance de conversar a sós com você. Ele sabe o quanto prezo nossa amizade e como fico ansiosa para encontrá-la.

Isabella sorriu e abraçou a amiga.

— Eu também, Rosalie. Não vejo a hora de ficarmos um pouco juntas. Você é a única pessoa a quem considero minha família.

— Fale baixo… Se o rei ouvi-la dizer uma coisa dessas vai ficar muito magoado.

— É verdade.

Isabella olhou à volta para ter certeza de que ninguém a escutara. A última coisa que queria no mundo era ofen der ou magoar o rei. A sua maneira, ele tinha sido bom para ela e sentia-se grata por tudo que recebera.

Mas o rei raramente estava por perto, deixando-a sem muita assistência. Via-o mais como um tio distante en quanto Rosalie era para ela como uma verdadeira irmã.

— E então, conseguiu dormir? Sonhou afinal com o fantástico cavalheiro com quem vai casar? — Rosalie brincou.

Antes que Isabella conseguisse responder, Lauren inter rompeu:

— Ah, ela sonhou sim! E era um homem muito bonito!

Incrédula, Rosalie arregalou os olhos com espanto.

— É mesmo?

— Bobagem… foi só um sonho — disse Isabella, verme lha de vergonha, tratando logo de mudar de assunto. — Será que Emmett não se importa por ficarmos tanto tem po assim, conversando?

— Não, não, não. Nada de disfarçar. Conte-me direitinho como foi esse sonho. Como ele era? Era alguém conhecido? — insistiu Rosalie.

Isabella respirou fundo.

— Não, ninguém que eu conheça…

— Mas então era bonito, bem apessoado?

— Sim. Muito atraente.

— Vamos, mais detalhes… — perguntaram Lauren e Rosalie ao mesmo tempo.

— Bem… tinha cabelos muito claros… acho que bronze e se parecia com… com aquele rapaz! — concluiu as sustada, apontando para o homem que acabara de ver, sentado do outro lado do salão, vestindo uma casaca azul.

Isabella prendeu a respiração extasiada e ficou a olhar aquele homem.

O sonho se passara em seu quarto, mas não havia ilu minação alguma, por isso não conseguira definir as li nhas do rosto tão bem quanto as via naquele momento. Agora que estava tão próxima tinha certeza de que era a mesma pessoa com quem sonhara.

Ele tinha aqueles mesmos cabelos bronze, podia senti-los novamente roçando-lhe a pele delicada. Os ombros musculosos eram os mesmos aos quais havia se agarrado na penumbra. Era ele, sem dúvida. E era um homem magnífico.

— Parecia quem? — indagou Rosalie.

— Aquele ali, vestindo uma casaca azul e colete verde. — ela sussurrou, sem desviar o olhar. — Está vendo aquele rapaz de cabelos bronze, ombros largos e lábios suaves.

— Lábios suaves? Como assim?

— Bom, pelo menos no sonho os lábios dele eram sua ves, quando me beijou. Suaves, mas firmes.

Rosalie a olhou com espanto por um instante para de pois declarar.

— É lorde Masen — disse baixinho.

— Masen… — Isabella repetiu.

Era um belo nome, forte e glorioso, como seu dono.

— Agora exijo que me conte todos os detalhes — a amiga exigiu. — Quero saber como foi seu sonho, do co meço ao fim, por favor.

— Ela viu você!

— Do que está falando? — Edward perguntou ao primo, que afobado, sentou-se a seu lado na mesa, trazendo a novidade.

— De lady Isabella. Estava passando quando a ouvi dizer a lady McCarty que você era o homem com quem ela so nhara. Por que não me contou nada? Por que não disse que ela o tinha visto?

Constrangido, Edward ajeitou-se na cadeira.

— Porque esperava que ela tivesse esquecido de tudo, quando acordasse.

A declaração não era de todo mentirosa. Na realidade a parte mais racional e honrada de seu caráter torcia para que de fato Isabella tivesse esquecido dos acontecimentos da noite anterior. Assim poderia tentar conquis tá-la sem usar nenhum truque desprezível. Mas, por ou tro lado, ansiava para que Isabella se lembrasse de tudo e exigisse casar-se rapidamente. Era o que mais queria para poder tê-la nua e bela em seus braços.

— E tem mais — continuou Garrett. — Percebi que Jéssica também ouviu as confidências de Isabella a Rosalie e em seguida saiu correndo para ir falar com o irmão.

— É mesmo?

— Sim. Olhe, os dois estão conversando logo ali — com pletou Garrett, apontando para o outro lado do salão, onde Michael Newton ouvia atentamente o que Jéssica lhe dizia.

Ela parecia muito contrariada, pois falava e apontava em direção a Edward, que orgulhoso, sorria em resposta. Não que estivesse feliz com o ocorrido. Mas, que ficasse claro que estava ciente dos planos mirabolantes e que faria de tudo para impedir.

— Será que vão descobrir o que de fato aconteceu? — Garrett estava agitado.

— É bem provável, ou chegarão bem perto da verdade. Os irmãos Newton pararam de encará-los e voltaram a cochichar.

— Veja, Edward, estão tramando de novo!

— Maldição! O que será que estão planejando desta vez?

— Já vamos saber — assegurou-lhe Garrett. — Man dei meu pajem ir lá espioná-los.

Edward percorreu o salão com a vista e viu o garoto, sentado de pernas cruzadas, brincando com um cão. Nin guém lhe dava atenção ou parecia se dar conta da sua presença ali.

— Alistair é um bom garoto.

— É sim — concordou Garrett. — É também muito eficiente nessas questões. Garanto que daqui a pouco virá nos contar palavra por palavra tudo o que ouviu.

Edward meneou a cabeça, voltando a atenção para o far to prato de pães e queijos que tinha diante de si.

— Mas e então? — continuou Garrett. — Quer dizer que depois de todas as suas alegações, afirmando que nunca desceria ao mesmo nível de falta de caráter de Michael, acabou por deixar que Isabella o visse e ainda por cima a beijou. Muito interessante…

— Não era o que eu pretendia fazer.

— Sei… mas já que estava ali, aproveitou a oportuni dade, não foi?

— Só fiz isso porque ela acordou quando estava ten tando cobri-la melhor com a camisola.

— Ahã — murmurou Garrett com uma expressão de descrédito. — E por que é que a camisola estava fora do lugar?

— Ora, porque ela se mexe muito quando dorme! E agora pode me dizer o motivo desse tom irônico?

— É impressão sua. Acho divertido vê-lo assim tão sem jeito. — Garrett respondeu com uma gargalhada. — Mas o que importa é que agora estamos salvos. Pelo jeito você conquistou a moça. Aliás, ela estava bem entusiasmada ao descrever o tal sonho para Rosalie.

— É mesmo? O que você ouviu? — exclamou Edward alarmado, imaginando se ela se recordara dos detalhes do que havia acontecido. Será que ela se lembrava vagamente de ter sentido arrepios de prazer ao sonhar com mãos fortes acariciando-lhe os seios?

— Ouvi detalhes do tipo abraços calorosos, chamas da paixão e beijos ardentes e coisas assim.

Edward ficou estarrecido, imaginando se as ervas que Jéssica misturara à carne tivesse instigado o desejo ainda reprimido, deixando apenas uma faísca, pronta para ser atiçada, uma vez que as descrições todas remetiam a fogo.

— Bem… — disse Rosalie. — Parece que essa simpatia afinal…

— Funcionou sim. — interrompeu Isabella.

— Deixando essa bobagem de simpatia de lado, o fato é que lorde Masen é um cavalheiro de valor, um homem bom. Emmett gosta muito dele e o rei o têm em alta conta.

— Que ótimo. Isso é um bom sinal. Confio na opinião de seu marido e, se o rei também gosta dele certamente não se oporá ao nosso casamento.

— É verdade. Sei que ele lutou a serviço do rei nas batalhas de Crecy e Calais. Dizem que é um guerreiro muito valente.

Isabella sorriu satisfeita com a informação. Contar com um homem habilidoso no uso da espada para defender a casa seria muito bom.

— Nunca ouvi dizer que ele maltratasse alguém, ho mem, mulher, criança ou animal — continuou Rosalie. — Tudo indica que é uma pessoa justa e honrada em tudo que faz.

— Isso é muito importante.

— Há rumores de que o castelo dos Masen sofreu gran des baixas com a peste negra. Sei que o pai dele estava entre os mortos e deixou para Edward muitos problemas como herança.

— Edward?

— Sim. É assim que ele se chama.

— Edw-ard… — Isabella repetiu lentamente.

O nome lhe parecia sonoro e agradável. Edward e Isabella… os nomes combinavam.

— Entendo que ele esteja passando por dificuldades financeiras no momento, mas tenho certeza de que é ape nas uma fase temporária — continuou Rosalie, mordendo de lado o lábio.

— Meus pais me deixaram uma boa fortuna e falta de dinheiro não será um problema — Isabella concluiu, afas tando de vez a questão.

Sua mente fixou-se novamente nos nomes. Lorde Masen, Edward Masen. Edward e Isabella. Lady Masen, pensou com um sorriso nos lábios, imaginando como se ria o castelo da família. Mas onde ficava o legado dos Masen? Esperava que fosse em algum lugar perto da água e não muito longe das planícies, pois adorava água.

— Onde fica o castelo? — perguntou.

— Ao norte. Acredito que é no litoral, mas não tenho certeza. Só sei que há um rio que passa por perto. — respondeu Rosalie. — O mais importante é que fica suficientemente longe daqui para que não a forcem a visitar a corte com muita freqüência.

— Isso definitivamente me agrada.

A vida que levava na corte era de fato odiosa, cheia de maledicências e intrigas. Ela não via a hora de estar lon ge de tudo isso.

— Hum… agora só resta saber se vocês dois de fato combinam.

Isabella inclinou a cabeça em concordância. Não queria parecer ansiosa com a perspectiva. Olhou novamente pa ra o homem que o destino possivelmente lhe reservara para marido. Edward conversava animado com outro ho mem sentado a seu lado, que também era bonito, mas sem comparação. O rosto era mais pálido e o corpo não tão musculoso.

— Quem é outro cavalheiro?

— É Garrett. São primos e lutaram juntos na França. Foi sorte estarem longe, assim não correram o risco de contrair a peste. Emmett gosta muito dele também.

— Que bom. Ele também mora no castelo. Masen?

— Sim. Garrett perdeu os pais cedo, por isso foi cria do em Masen. Ele e Edward são muito próximos, como irmãos.

— Ah, e quanto ao resto da família?

— A mãe morreu durante o parto da irmã caçula e o pai faleceu recentemente. Hoje ambos são órfãos.

— Assim como eu — disse Isabella, com o coração aper tado pela criança.

No entanto, aquela menina teve a sorte de poder contar com um irmão mais velho para protegê-la. Isabella, ao con trário, ficou sozinha depois da morte dos pais.

É bem verdade que o rei e a rainha acolheram-na como afilhada e por sorte conseguira conquistar o afeto do pa drinho. Mas era a atenção da rainha o que realmente almejava. O que mais lhe fazia falta era o carinho e o apoio de mãe, coisas que o dinheiro do rei jamais poderia comprar. Talvez pudesse dar à irmã de Edward aquilo que a ela tanto faltara.

— Como ela se chama?

— Acho que é Alice. Mas então, Isabella, você está preparada?

— Preparada para quê?

— Ora, para encontrá-lo.

— O quê? Mas agora? Assim, de repente?

— Quanto antes melhor. — Rosalie riu e repetiu pa cientemente — Assim você já decide se ele lhe agrada ou não. Se gostar poderá encontrá-lo mais vezes. Caso con trário, não perderá mais tempo e poderá ir procurar outro pretendente.

— Mas… mas, veja só como estou — disse Isabella, olhando para o vestido simples que usava por baixo de uma sobrecapa branca sem qualquer enfeite.

Se soubesse que ia se encontrar justamente naquele dia com o homem do sonho teria caprichado mais na apa rência.

— Bobagem. Você está muito bem. Agora venha. Edward já esteve em nossa residência. Visitou o castelo McCarty quando voltava da França. Portanto, nada de anormal se eu for até lá cumprimentá-lo.

— Oh, está bem… — Isabella aceitou.

Estava em pânico quando por fim se levantou para seguir Rosalie e atravessar o salão.


	5. Chapter 4

**N/A: **

Olá meninas? Tudo bem? Obrigada pela visitas de todos.

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_**PriCullen**__, obrigada pela review e aguarde que já, já vc verá...rsrs._

_**AnaCarol**__, obrigada pelas reviews e por ter, além de favoritado a fic, ter colocado-a em alerta. Já respondi sua review pelo login._

_Beijinhos para quem fica e até o próximo cap!_

_**Reviews**__? É __**rapidinho**__ e __**indolor**__, __**huh**__? ;P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

— Olhe, elas estão vindo para cá! — Edward quase engasgou no pedaço de pão que comia quando Garrett, assustado, o avisou. Tratou de tomar logo um gole de café para conseguir acabar de engolir.

Se Rosalie não estivesse com o olhar fixo nos seus, Edward poderia ter esperanças de que as duas seguissem para outro lado. Porém, ela estava determinada.

— Sente direito — ordenou Garrett. — E passe a mão pela cabeça para ajeitar esses cabelos. Oh, meu Deus, o que vamos fazer?

— Por que me pergunta? Pensei que entre nós dois fosse você o grande conhecedor de mulheres. E agora fi que calmo. Se estão vindo para cá é porque querem falar comigo, não com você.

— Eu sei. Justamente por isso é que estou nervoso. Você já não fala muito com mulheres… nem com os ho mens, para ser franco.

— Sou introvertido, mas intenso.

— Pois é, mas não vai ser mantendo-se calado e intenso que conseguirá uma esposa. Eu lhe imploro, Edward, con verse com ela, seja agradável, faça-lhe alguns elogios… — Garrett se calou ao ver as duas chegando perto e se concentrou no prato de comida, fingindo não tê-las nota do. Edward não sabia como agir. Será que devia fazer igual ao primo e disfarçar, ou então sorrir e cumprimentá-las? Conhecia e tinha apreço pela esposa de Emmett. Por sorte, era ela que faria as devidas apresentações.

De repente, lembrou-se da última vez em que havia visitado o castelo McCarty. Na época, Emmett fora cha mado para comparecer à corte e Rosalie mostrara-se feliz com a oportunidade de rever a amiga. Ficara surpreso ao saber que as duas eram amigas, sobretudo por conhecer a fama de birrenta que a protegida do rei carregava há tantos anos. Na ocasião Rosalie tinha-lhe assegurado que a moça não era nada disso e sugerido que ele só a julgasse depois de conhecê-la.

Agora Edward sabia de tudo. De fato Isabella era bem diferente do que diziam. Ela só agia de forma inconve niente para se proteger da frieza e crueldade da corte. Era de se surpreender se tivesse conseguido sobreviver tão bem com essa farsa. A amizade de Rosalie certamente tinha contribuído, dando-lhe forças para resistir. Edward admirava a generosidade e compreensão da esposa de Emmett. Sentia até uma ponta de inveja da sorte do amigo por ter uma mulher assim.

— Bom dia, milorde — disse lady Rosalie.

Edward olhou para as duas e sabendo que Garrett con tinuava fingindo não estar ali, apressou-se em levantar e reverenciá-las.

— Isabella, quero lhe apresentar Edward, o lorde Masen e seu primo Garrett — continuou Rosalie, polidamente. — Cavalheiros, esta é lady Isabella Swan.

Edward tornou a curvar-se, cutucando Garrett para que ficasse em pé. O primo obedeceu, levantando-se com um movimento brusco.

— Senhoras! Que prazer encontrá-las. É sempre uma satisfação revê-la lady Rosalie, ainda mais assim, acom panhada por uma beleza em flor como essa.

Edward arregalou os olhos, fitando Garrett. Nunca o tinha visto dizer tamanha asneira, agia como um verda deiro bufão diante de duas damas.

— Bom dia, Garrett — Rosalie saudou-o. — Isabella es tava ansiosa para dar um passeio pelo jardim e vou acom panhá-la. Infelizmente não consigo encontrar Emmett para que nos acompanhe.

— Parece que ele está vindo aí — disse Edward.

— Ah, é mesmo… — Rosalie respondeu sem maior en tusiasmo.

— Desculpe, minha querida. — Emmett beijou a face da esposa. — Lorde Cheney queria falar sobre um as sunto importante e acabei perdendo a noção da hora.

— Não tem importância, meu bem.

— Sua esposa estava nos dizendo que pretendia fazer um passeio pelo parque com lady Isabella e queria que as acompanhasse. — Edward comentou.

— Que pena. Eu vim procurá-la justamente para avi sar que Stefan acaba de me chamar porque o rei quer me ver agora. Sinto muito.

— Está bem, querido — disse Rosalie sorridente, sem demonstrar qualquer contrariedade. — Tenho certeza de que lorde Masen e Garrett não se importarão em nos fazer companhia.

— Mas é claro que não! — prontificou-se Garrett de imediato. — Será uma honra acompanhar tão distintas damas.

A voz Garrett estava mais grave do que de costume, exagerando também na cortesia. Edward continuava sem entender porque o primo estava exagerando tanto em ra papés.

— Está vendo, Emmett? Os cavalheiros cuidarão de nós. Está tudo bem.

— Muito bem — respondeu Emmett, levantando uma das sobrancelhas, suspeitando de algo no ar.

Ao perceber a troca de olhares do casal, Edward deu de ombros. Obviamente Rosalie estava ajudando a amiga a passar mais tempo com ele, mas tampouco explicaria o fato à Emmett. Se o fizesse teria que entrar em detalhes do ocorrido na noite anterior.

— Se é assim, eu já vou. Espero que vocês se divirtam.

Emmett curvou-se, beijando a mulher no rosto, apro veitando para cochichar ao seu ouvido algo que a fez fran zir a testa. Em seguida, saiu do salão.

— Então vamos, cavalheiros? — Rosalie sugeriu, adiantando-se para tomar o braço de Garrett.

Isabella sorriu acanhada para Edward que acabou ofere cendo seu braço. E foi dessa forma que saíram do castelo e se dirigiram ao extenso jardim real que rodeava toda a imponente edificação.

Rosalie e Garrett caminhavam um pouco à frente. Por milagre não tropeçaram, pois em vez de olhar por onde caminhavam, concentraram as atenções no casal que vinha logo atrás. Garrett lançava olhares significativos para o primo, incentivando-o a puxar conversa. Ao mes mo tempo, Rosalie fazia gestos incentivadores para Isabella, que por sorte não prestava atenção.

Muito embora Edward tentasse falar sobre qualquer as sunto que fosse, ao olhar para o lado sua voz sumia. A única coisa que prendia sua atenção era aquela boca bem desenhada, que na noite anterior tomara em um beijo ardente.

Ou seja, Garrett tinha razão, ele era incapaz de man ter uma conversa agradável.

A essa altura, Rosalie também concluía que se não interviesse, a aproximação dos dois seria um fracasso. En tão, parou e soltou o braço de Garrett, para que o outro casal os alcançasse.

Caminhando lado a lado, Garrett cutucava o primo disfarçadamente, na tentativa de fazê-lo reagir, dizendo alguma coisa.

Minutos de silêncio, que mais pareceram durar uma eternidade se passaram antes que Rosalie resolvesse que brar o gelo:

— Até que enfim temos um dia ensolarado para variar, não é?

— Por sorte não está tão quente — respondeu Garrett. — Eu gosto do tempo assim. Detesto quando chegam aqueles dias frios de inverno. Edward também não gosta.

— Que coincidência, o inverno não é a estação favorita de Isabella. — Foi a vez de Rosalie falar pela amiga. — Prefere esta época do ano ou então o outono, quando as folhas formam aquele lindo mosaico de cores.

E, mais uma vez, o assunto acabou. No entanto, Rosalie lembrou-se de um assunto que certamente o faria falar, livrando a todos daquele constrangimento todo.

— Edward, a pouco contava a Isabella sobre sua irmã Alice. Ela está com dez anos, não?

— Sim.

— Espero que ela esteja bem…

— Está. — Edward continuava monossilábico. Prevendo que a conversa iria travar novamente, Garrett apressou-se em responder:

— Alice está bem, apesar de sentir muito a falta do pai, mas Edward faz o possível para compensar a ausência.

Edward ficou boquiaberto ao ouvir tamanha mentira. O pai culpara Alice pela morte da esposa e jamais a per doou. Não que tenha sido cruel com a filha, mas jamais lhe dera qualquer atenção, deixando-a eternamente a cargo dos criados.

Alice não poderia sentir falta de um pai que mal conhecera. Por isso, Edward não precisava fazer nada para compensar sua ausência. De qualquer forma, a declara ção pareceu sensibilizar Isabella.

— É muita bondade sua dar atenção à sua irmã, mi lorde — disse baixinho. — Tenho certeza de que ela lhe agradece por isso. Eu teria ficado feliz se tivesse um irmão mais velho para cuidar de mim, quando meus pais morreram.

— Talvez não saibam, mas Isabella ficou órfã quando tinha apenas dez anos — explicou Rosalie. — Foi nessa ocasião que a trouxeram para cá, para morar na corte.

Edward meneou a cabeça, sem dizer nada, segurando o braço do primo, antes que ele conseguisse cravar-lhe o cotovelo nas costelas de novo. Garrett estava cada vez mais nervoso.

— Imagino o que deve ter passado, Isabella — disse, procurando dar continuidade à conversa. — Imagino que a corte não seja um dos ambientes mais agradáveis.

— De fato, não foi fácil. — Rosalie respondeu — As outras meninas a invejaram porque o rei se encantou com Isabella e foram muito cruéis com ela.

— Quando garoto Edward também sofreu por motivo semelhante. Fomos treinar com o lorde Gerandy, que simpatizou com Edward e o tratava com deferência. Isso provocou a raiva dos outros rapazes que viviam provo cando e procurando briga.

Isso sim era verdade, pensou Edward, mas nem valia a pena ser mencionado. Tinha acontecido há tanto tempo e não lhe causara nenhum trauma. Ao contrário, só lhe conferira mais força para o combate e maior habilidade como guerreiro. Mas Isabella sorriu impressionada e aper tou-lhe o braço de leve. Garrett sorriu discretamente, feliz em atingir seu objetivo.

— Imagino que já saibam que o rei decidiu que já é hora de Isabella se casar. Caberá a ela a escolha do marido — Rosalie disse, de repente, surpreendendo Isabella. Igno rando a reação da amiga, continuou: — É uma decisão muito séria e difícil de ser tomada.

— Realmente. — Garrett respondeu. — Lorde Masen também precisa casar e está encontrando dificuldade em decidir-se.

Edward quase soltou um grunhido. A conversa estava por demais constrangedora. Se continuasse naquele rit mo, era bem capaz que Rosalie e Garrett tomassem todas as providências para o casamento sem sequer ter a par ticipação dos noivos.

Isabella também parecia incomodada ao extremo, sem saber para onde olhar.

Por sorte ou azar, Michael e a irmã Jéssica, apare ceram caminhando pelo jardim. A julgar pelo ar esbaforido do rapaz e o rosto corado da irmã, Edward podia apos tar que eles tinham corrido para alcançá-los, mesmo que fingissem que o encontro era mera coincidência.

— Oh, lady Isabella e lady Rosalie, vocês por aqui? — Jéssica as cumprimentou, sorridente. — Que grande pra zer revê-las.

— É verdade — concordou Michael, ainda respiran do com dificuldade.

Esse homem está precisando de um bom condiciona mento físico, pensou Edward com desagrado. Alguns exer cícios com lança e espada não lhe fariam mal algum e ainda o deixariam em forma.

Mas isso nunca iria acontecer. Todos sabiam que o pai de Michael há anos pagava propina para que o filho não tivesse que servir o exército.

Ainda bem, pensou Edward. Se aquele homem entrasse em alguma batalha com aquela forma física seria o pri meiro a ser abatido. Ou então desertaria, antes mesmo de a luta começar.

— Estávamos imaginando se sonhou com alguém afi nal — ele continuou, encarando Isabella com um sorriso irônico.

Edward estremeceu. Será que os irmãos iam revelar a todos o que de fato tinha acontecido naquela noite? Talvez não soubessem de metade do ocorrido. Seu alívio foi ime diato quando Isabella respondeu:

— Não, milorde. A simpatia não funcionou. Não sonhei com ninguém.

Michael e Jéssica abriram a boca de espanto. Garrett também parecia não estar acreditando. Só Rosalie manti nha a postura inalterada e dona da situação.

— Isso não passa de uma superstição boba — disse.

— Mas… eu… — Michael tropeçava nas palavras, incrédulo.

— Tem certeza de que não sonhou com homem algum? — Jéssica perguntou, franzindo a testa. Edward percebeu que se fosse possível, ela teria estrangulado Isabella até que surgisse a verdade.

— Certeza absoluta. Mas por que pergunta, Jéssica? Por acaso você sonhou?

Antes de responder, a moça empertigou-se, procurando passar um ar de felicidade.

— Sonhei sim.

— Não diga! — interveio Rosalie. — E quem era ele, Jéssica?

— Ninguém que eu conheça… era um homem alto, loi ro, bonito. Imaginei que você também tivesse sonhado com alguém, Isabella.

Era evidente que confessando, Jéssica imaginou incen tivar Isabella a fazer o mesmo. No entanto, Isabella limitou-se a menear a cabeça.

— Sinto muito, mas comigo não aconteceu nada. Tal vez não tenha comido carne suficiente.

— É… Pode ser.

— Bem, mas acho melhor continuarmos nosso passeio — disse Rosalie alegremente. — O dia está muito agra dável.

— Boa idéia. Nós acompanharemos vocês. — Jéssica falou, forçando um sorriso.

Rosalie procurou disfarçar seu desagrado. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer para evitar a enfadonha compa nhia em dose dupla, sem parecer mal-educada. Então, fez o que de melhor lhe ocorreu. Enroscou o braço no de Michael e o puxou de lado, deixando Isabella e Edward para trás.

— Que ótimo! — disse. — Há tempos que queria falar com você. Gostaria de saber como está encarando a si tuação dos franceses. Vamos?

Jéssica ficou sem ação. Antes que pudesse dizer qual quer coisa, Garrett se aproximou e a tomou pelo braço, conduzindo-a pelo passeio.

— Serei seu par, lady Jéssica. É uma sorte poder pas sear com três belas mulheres no mesmo dia.

Edward mordeu o lábio para não rir diante da atitude ardilosa do primo. Virou-se para Isabella e, sorrindo, su geriu:

— Então, vamos?

Em silêncio Isabella concordou e deixou que Edward lhe tomasse a mão, passando-a pelo braço forte outra vez para continuarem a caminhada. Enquanto isso ia recor dando acontecimentos.

Depois de ouvir os detalhes, Rosalie a aconselhara a manter segredo sobre o assunto. Isabella acatou a decisão, lembrando que não contara à criada, Lauren e não estava disposta a cometer o erro.

Não havia razão alguma para espalhar assuntos que só competiam a ela mesma, muito menos porque estava ao lado do homem do seu sonho. Foi por essa razão que mentiu com tanta naturalidade para Michael e Jéssica.

Além do mais, manter segredo seria uma boa forma de testar se a simpatia de Santa Inês funcionava mesmo. Como Edward não sabia de nada, se o casamento desse certo era porque o destino assim o quisera.

Isabella olhou para Edward com o canto dos olhos, dese jando que ele quebrasse o silêncio que os envolveu depois que Rosalie e Garrett não estavam por perto para manter a conversa.

Pensou em puxar um assunto qualquer, mas estava tão acostumada à solidão que tampouco sabia como fazê-lo. Passara os últimos anos evitando a proximidade com outras pessoas, para não ser magoada. Só conversava com Rosalie e preferia passar o resto do tempo andando sozinha pelo castelo ou passeando pelo parque real. Por isso tinha tanta dificuldade em se expressar com estra nhos, mas, se nenhum deles tomasse alguma atitude, nem Santa Inês poderia ajudá-los.

— Rosalie disse que você e Emmett são amigos — con seguiu por fim articular a frase.

— É verdade.

Ela esperou Edward dar continuidade à resposta, mas nada aconteceu.

— Faz tempo que se conhecem?

— Sim.

Isabella franziu a testa. Edward não estava cooperando em nada.

— Rosalie também disse que você lutou no exército do rei.

— É verdade.

— Na França?

— Sim.

— Nas batalhas de Crecy e Calais?

— Isso.

Isabella já estava bastante irritada e não se conteve.

— Escute, milorde, tem certeza de que sabe falar? Se souber, poderia ter a gentileza de me ajudar a manter uma conversa agradável, em vez de deixar-me falando sozinha.

Edward manteve o silêncio. Ele mal dissera três pala vras e Isabella já estava indignada.

— Eu… sei falar sim. — finalmente respondeu Edward. — Mas me sinto mais à vontade conversando com homens do que com as mulheres.

A explicação acalmou Isabella um pouco. Era louvável ouvi-lo admitir uma falha, quando tantos homens, inclu sive o rei, relutassem a aceitar um defeito.

Porém, a alegria não durou muito.

— Acho muito complicado conversar com mulheres. Não vale a pena. — Infelizmente Edward completou o ra ciocínio. — As mulheres são muito passionais e lamen tavelmente não contam com a racionalidade que Deus nos deu. É difícil falar com elas sem ofendê-las.

— O quê?

— Está vendo? Já a ofendi, não foi?

— É claro que sim, milorde! Acaba de dizer que as mulheres são tão burras que não merecem um diálogo.

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Milady não me en tendeu bem.

— Deve ser porque me falta o lado racional que Deus deu aos homens, não é? — E virando-se para encará-lo, continuou furiosa: — Fique sabendo que as mulheres são tão racionais quanto os homens… talvez até mais.

— Nada disso… é que…

— Posso lhe assegurar que sou tão inteligente quanto qualquer homem.

— Tenho certeza de que é mesmo…

— Está tentando ser condescendente, milorde. Mas vou lhe provar que sou tão inteligente quanto qualquer homem. Podemos até fazer um duelo de inteligência, se quiser.

— Duelo? O que vem a ser isso, exatamente?

Isabella mordeu o lábio de leve, sem saber ao certo o que responder, mas concluiu:

— Ainda não tenho certeza, mas vou usar a minha cria tividade para pensar em algo. Assim que resolver, mando lhe avisar.

Sem ter mais o que dizer àquele homem, Isabella virou as costas e foi ao encontro de Rosalie.

— Estou um pouco cansada. Acho que vou voltar lá para dentro.

— Está bem, vou com você.

— E nós também — interrompeu Jéssica, soltando-se do braço de Garrett e acenando para o irmão se apro ximar.

O grupo foi então caminhando na direção do castelo.

— Lorde Masen não vem conosco? — Michael per guntou a Isabella.

— Não faço a menor idéia.

— Mas então Isabella, tem certeza de que não sonhou? — Jéssica repetiu a pergunta de antes.

— Olhe, Jéssica, eu já respondi, mas vou repetir: Tenho certeza absoluta, entendeu?

— Desculpe se insisto, mas é que estou me sentindo culpada. Forcei você a comer aquela carne comigo, mas só eu acabei sonhando com meu pretendente. Estou sem graça ainda mais depois da dúvida que surgiu sobre essa simpatia.

— Duvida? Que dúvida?

— É que uma das moças que estava no jantar viu o que fazíamos e veio comentar que a simpatia só funciona se for feita em jejum. Do jeito que fizemos, corremos o risco de sonhar com quem não se deve casar em hipótese alguma.

— Como? — Isabella exclamou, olhando horrorizada pa ra Jéssica.

— É isso mesmo. Mas de qualquer forma, acho que não tem nenhuma importância já que você não sonhou com ninguém, não é? Só lamento que tenha comido aque la carne horrível.

— Interessante… — interrompeu Rosalie. — Nunca ou vi dizer que houvesse uma restrição desse tipo. Ao que me consta nenhuma simpatia, nem a de Santa Inês nem qualquer outra, indica com quem não se deve casar.

— Eu também jamais soube disso — retrucou Jéssica. — Porém, a moça que me contou conhece muito bem o assunto e foi firme no que disse. Mas não vamos nos preo cupar mais com isso. Afinal, por sorte Isabella não ficou doente com a carne e nem sonhou com alguém, não é?

— É verdade. — Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso quando já subiam os degraus da entrada do castelo. — Isabella, vamos até o meu quarto, gostaria de lhe dar um presente.

— Que notícia boa.

Na verdade, o presente já havia sido entregue, mas Isabella percebeu que a intenção da amiga era ficar a sós para conversar e assim dispensar a companhia de Jéssica e Michael Newton. Ela queria pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Sonhara com Edward, mas, depois daquele diálogo no parque, tinha sérias dúvidas de que ele fosse o pre tendente que procurava.

Subiram em silêncio para o andar superior, mas vez por outra, Rosalie fitava Isabella com curiosidade.

— Presumo que o passeio não deu muito certo, não é? Como foi a conversa com ele?

— Nem queira saber. No começo lorde Masen não dis se uma só palavra. Não, minto, só respondia com uma palavra. Quando perguntei se ele não me ajudaria na conversa, ouvi um disparate. — Isabella fez uma pausa para respirar fundo, só em lembrar, sentiu o rosto corar de raiva.

— O que foi que ele disse? — Rosalie perguntou ansiosa.

— Ele simplesmente explicou que não se incomoda em conversar com mulheres, acha perda de tempo. Segundo ele, as mulheres são só emoção, desprovidas da força e inteligência dos homens.

— O quê? Mas conversamos bastante quando ele es teve em casa visitando Emmett.

— Então você deve ser uma exceção à regra, Rosalie.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos até que Rosalie retomou a palavra.

— Não posso acreditar que ele tenha dito uma coisa dessas… Será que você não entendeu mal, Isabella.

— Nada disso. Compreendi perfeitamente.

— Isso só pode ser brincadeira.

Isabella respondeu que não com um sinal de cabeça.

— Acho melhor esquecer essa história de simpatia. Ainda mais agora que Jéssica colocou mais lenha na fo gueira, dizendo sobre o homem certo e o errado. Tudo não passa de uma grande bobagem.

— Se é assim, por que fez questão de me apresentar a Edward quando contei sobre meu sonho?

— Porque eu o conheço e acho que ele é um bom ma rido. É homem honrado e educado, além de também es tar na idade de se casar. Masen precisa de uma esposa que tenha uma boa situação financeira para ajudá-lo a reconstruir seu castelo e restaurar a propriedade. E isso não tem nada a ver com simpatias e superstições, entendeu?

Isabella respirou fundo, analisando o que acabara de ouvir.

— Casar é uma decisão muito séria. Não se pode dar um passo desses baseando-se em superstições — conti nuou Rosalie. — Quando me disse que não conhecia nenhum dos solteiros da corte, logo pensei em Edward. É um dos melhores candidatos, se não o melhor de todos. Acho que vocês dois combinam muito. Gosto de você como se fosse minha irmã e quero o melhor para o seu futuro, Isabella.

— Eu o desafiei a um duelo — balbuciou Isabella bai xinho.

— O quê? Não acredito!

— Mas não a um duelo de armas. Um duelo de inteli gência.

— Ah, e o que é isso?

— Ainda não sei. Vou ter que inventar qualquer coisa.

— Seja o que for, de qualquer maneira será útil. — Rosalie riu. — Ao menos vocês se encontrarão de novo. Vou ajudá-la a arquitetar esse duelo, Isabella, mas insisto que Edward devia estar brincando com você. Ele sempre me tratou com muito respeito e nunca deu o menor sinal de pensar que as mulheres sejam inferiores.

— Vou me lembrar disso, esteja certa, Rosalie.

No fundo Isabella continuava abalada com o que Jéssica dissera. Será que haviam errado na simpatia e que depois de sonhar com Edward não devia casar-se com ele? O as sunto a perturbava tanto que achou por bem consultar a pessoa mais experiente que conhecia, ou seja, Vladimir, o assistente do rei.

Contudo, dirigir-se primeiro a um subalterno poderia ofender ao rei. Bem, então que consultasse o rei Carlisle quando seu assistente estivesse por perto. Assim saberia a opinião de ambos a esse respeito.

— E então, vem comigo? — perguntou Rosalie, prepa rando-se para sair do aposento.

Piscando, Isabella lembrou-se do quanto a amiga já a repreendera por acreditar em superstições. Por isso iria procurar Vladimir e o rei mais tarde, pois não queria que Rosalie soubesse que havia levado a sério a dúvida de Jéssica. Contudo, mesmo com pouca experiência de vida, ela sabia que o destino podia ser cruel. Por que não contar com alguma crença que tornasse as coisas mais fáceis? Existem dilemas tão difíceis de se resolver que se disse rem que o futuro pode ser melhor para aqueles que vêem um casal de pássaros pretos no jardim, ou uma borboleta branca pousando em uma flor, por que não acreditar?

— Vou sim — respondeu, segurando as saias para se guir apressada atrás de Rosalie.

— Que foi que você fez? — vociferou Garrett para o primo.

— Eu?

Edward ainda se questionara por que Isabella havia ficado tão furiosa com o que dissera. O que queria dizer era que não sabia como agir diante das mulheres por elas serem mais emocionais e menos objetiva do que os homens que conhecia. Mas pelo visto havia se expressado mal e ela tomara suas palavras como ofensa. Isabella entendera que ele havia insinuado que as mulheres não são inteligentes. Mas, tampouco iria perder tempo tentando fazer Garrett entendê-lo.

— Seu palerma! Você deve ter dito algum absurdo para que ela fugisse de nós daquela forma.

— Talvez estivesse só um pouco cansada, como nos disse.

Quem sabe quando Isabella se acalmasse um pouco, ele teria chances de se explicar melhor. Era só uma questão de tempo. Afinal, jamais insultaria uma dama… ainda mais Isabella, para quem tinha planos bem mais provocantes do que discutir sobre as diferenças entre homens e mulheres.

— Eu deveria ter previsto que não iria dar certo dei xá-lo a sós com ela — Garrett continuou resmungando. — Só espero que o fato de ela ter sonhado com você, ajude a melhorar um pouco as coisas.

Edward também desejava muito isso, mas diante da ir ritação do primo, achou melhor não contra argumentar.

— Esta noite haverá um baile, depois da ceia. Veja se aproveita a oportunidade e trata de desfazer o mal en tendido.

Depois de tudo o que já tinha acontecido em tão pouco tempo, Edward até esquecera que era o dia da festa de Santa Inês. A celebração seria dali a algumas horas e certamente Isabella iria comparecer.

— Você ainda sabe dançar? — Garrett perguntou. — Acho melhor praticarmos um pouco essa tarde.

— Dançar? — Edward repetiu alarmado.

— Apesar dos esforços de lady Gerandy para lhe ensi nar os passos básicos, lembro que você nunca conseguiu concatenar os pés. Desde então acho que nunca mais o vi dançar.

Era verdade. Edward nunca mais havia dançado com ninguém, desde aquela época. O divertimento não o atraía, além da sua total falta de habilidade para a dança.

— Acho melhor treinar um pouco. Venha, Edward, vou lhe mostrar como se faz.

— De jeito nenhum! Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

— Nada é mais importante do que conquistar lady Isabella — Garrett insistiu. — A não ser que prefira casar com lady Anne. Será que de repente está sentindo uma quedinha por ela?

Edward bufou, contrariado.

— Ah… está bem. Eu vou.


	6. Chapter 5

**N/A:**

Olá amores? Como estão? Obrigada pela visitas de todos.

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_Beijinhos para quem fica e bom cap!_

_**Reviews**__? É __**rapidinho**__ e __**indolor**__, __**huh**__? ;P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

— Edward, pelo amor de Deus, pare de pisar no meu pé! — disse Garrett, fechando a cara.

— A idéia desse treino ridículo foi sua — Edward retru cou, soltando a mão do outro.

Sempre achara que dançar era perda de tempo. Tentar entender porque as mulheres gostavam tanto daquela tolice, era pedir demais para paciência de qualquer um. Se não fosse por causa delas, com certeza os homens nun ca se submeteriam àqueles passos complicados, enquanto há tantas outras coisas interessantes para se pensar. Aliás, era por se distrair com outros assuntos que ele acaba pisando no pé de Garrett.

— Se quiser impressionar esta noite, precisa dar um jeito de dançar sem esmagar-lhe os pés da moça. É preciso que lhe cause uma boa impressão depois de tê-la magoado durante o passeio, não acha?

Edward já estava farto de tanta reclamação. Mesmo por que já tinha decidido que desfaria o mal entendido na primeira oportunidade. Admitia, todavia, que o mal-estar criado o havia perturbado durante a tarde toda. Se fosse certo que seria capaz de conversar sem magoá-la, não estaria se submetendo ao ridículo daquela aula de dança. Por sorte, o pajem de Garrett os interrompeu trazendo a notícia que ouvira de Jéssica e o irmão discutindo. Os dois estavam muito aborrecidos por saber que em vez de Michael, Isabella dissera ter sonhado com Edward. Jéssica ficou indignada com o irmão quando ele confessou que não se lembrava direito do que tinha acontecido depois que entrou no quarto de Isabella. Pior ainda, admitiu que nem sabia como voltara para seu próprio quarto. Só soube dizer que acordou no dia seguinte com muita dor de ca beça e três galos na testa.

Não demorou muito para Jéssica entender tudo. Pouco a pouco foi unindo os fatos e chegou à conclusão de que Edward tinha tirado vantagem do plano, agredido Michael e pro positadamente se deixado ver por Isabella.

Bem, claro que os irmãos partiriam para o contra-ataque com outra armadilha qualquer para fazer Isabella escolher Michael no lugar de Edward. Por essa razão Garrett pe diu ao pajem para continuar espionando cuidadosamente os dois. Sem pestanejar, o garoto obedeceu e, no instante seguinte, saiu determinado para cumprir sua missão.

— Vamos! Agora um passo para a direita — Garrett insistiu, reiniciando o ensaio.

Edward respirou fundo, resignado tomou posição e fez um aceno para que o músico que tocava o alaúde reco meçasse a música.

— Que tal um teste de conhecimentos gerais? — su geriu Rosalie.

Isabella parou de andar de um lado a outro do aposento e fitou a amiga.

— Que tipo de conhecimento?

— História, por exemplo.

— Nunca fui boa em guardar nomes e datas.

— Sei… mas então para que tipo de coisa você tem mais habilidade, Isabella?

— Deixe ver… jogo xadrez muito bem.

— Xadrez? É o desafio perfeito! Sei que Edward costu mava jogar com Emmett.

— Então será isso — respondeu Isabella, aliviada por ter achado uma solução para o problema no qual estivera pensando por mais de uma hora.

Xadrez seria um bom desafio. Se bem que havia tem pos que não jogava com o rei como de costume, mas ainda sabia algumas estratégias infalíveis para vencer o jogo.

— Vamos procurar Edward e contar o que acabamos de decidir — Rosalie disse com entusiasmo. — Quem sabe vocês podem até começar a partida agora.

Isabella concordou, embora estivesse um tanto insegura.

— Espero não ter perdido a prática. Já faz algum tem po que não jogo. O rei parou de jogar comigo porque não se conforma em perder sempre — ela concluiu com um sorriso maroto.

— Que nada, Isabella. Garanto que está em plena forma. Sem demora, as duas saíram à procura do oponente pelos corredores e no salão principal. Infelizmente não encontraram nem Edward nem o primo.

Mas Rosalie reconheceu o pajem de Garrett, sentado brincando no chão perto de Michael e Jéssica, que con versavam sem parar. Estavam sentados nas poltronas diante da lareira e tão absortos na conversa que nem pareciam notar o garoto ali próximo.

Tentando não ser vista pelos irmãos, Rosalie esperou que o pajem levantasse os olhos e da porta fez um sinal para que ele viesse a seu encontro. Ao saber que Edward e Garrett estavam se preparando para a festa da noite em seus aposentos, as duas seguiram para localizá-los.

Atravessaram os salões e os extensos corredores do castelo indagando-se que tipos de preparativos os primos podiam estar fazendo para a festa.

— É aqui — disse Rosalie, parando em frente de uma porta.

Ela e Isabella trocaram um olhar de espanto ao perceber o som do alaúde vindo de dentro do quarto. Bateram mas ninguém veio abrir. Depois de alguns minutos bateram de novo. Nada.

— Talvez não consigam ouvir a batida por causa da música — reclamou Isabella.

— Não seria melhor voltarmos mais tarde?

Isabella não tinha pressa alguma para iniciar o desafio, pois ainda não vencera a insegurança. Não queria correr o risco de perder e passar vergonha depois de ter dito com tanta firmeza que era tão inteligente quanto qual quer homem.

— Não, é melhor acabar logo com isso.

— Mas como se eles não abrem? Além do mais… Rosalie girou o trinco e abriu uma fresta da porta, o suficiente para verem o alaúde sendo tocado por um me nino. No meio da sala, surpreenderam-se com o espetá culo: Garrett dançando com Edward. Bem, dizer que es tavam dançando seria um exagero. Na verdade, Garrett até que se saía bem, mas Edward tropeçava nos pés, desa jeitado.

— Agora você acertou meu dedão! — Garrett esbra vejou quando o primo deu um passo em falso. — Vê se acerta o ritmo!

Com muito cuidado Rosalie tornou a fechar silenciosa mente a porta e depois segurou no braço de Isabella, dobrando-se para conter o riso. As duas saíram correndo e rindo baixinho.

— Ai, meu Deus! — disse Isabella, quando por fim parou de rir. — Que será que eles estavam querendo fazer?

— Acho que Garrett estava ensinando Edward a dançar para impressionar você no baile desta noite.

— Baile? Ah, eu tinha até esquecido.

Geralmente Isabella evitava participar das festas e bai les que havia na corte, a não ser quando Rosalie estava presente. Na maioria das vezes não era recriminada pela ausência, mas desta vez seria diferente. O rei havia de clarado que ela deveria se casar e o local mais apropriado para a escolha eram justamente os bailes.

— Já resolveu que roupa vai usar? — Isabella balançou a cabeça em negativa. — Então, vamos decidir isso. Já que os rapazes estão ocupados, a partida de xadrez pode ficar para mais tarde. Vamos. Eu a ajudo a escolher o traje.

.

— Não estou entendendo. — Rosalie passou os olhos pelo salão. — Toda a corte já sabe que você precisa casar e onde estão os homens disponíveis?

— Devem estar escondidos, com medo de que eu olhe para algum deles. Ninguém quer casar com uma birrenta.

— Oh, não é nada disso — afirmou a amiga com calma, mas aflita.

E a preocupação se justificava. Os rumores eram que a fama de Isabella afastara muitos bons pretendentes da corte. Enquanto algumas damas se divertiam com o fato, outras culpavam Isabella por também não lhes restar es colhas.

Lorde Michael Newton era um dos poucos que não havia sumido. Mas este só tinha olhos para Isabella, en quanto ela fugia sempre que possível do assédio com o excesso de sorrisos e mesuras.

— Bem, pelo menos parece que Michael não tem medo de mim — comentou com um entusiasmo for çado.

Apesar de irritada com a insistência de Michael, havia um ao menos para dançar. Se ele também fugisse seria o máximo da humilhação.

— Engraçado, não consigo confiar nesse homem — dis se Rosalie. — Toda vez que o vejo se aproximar de você, tenho vontade de puxá-la para longe, Isabella. Talvez seja implicância minha. Afinal até agora ele se comportou com muita cortesia.

Isabella não disse nada, mas achou uma grande coinci dência as duas partilharem da mesma opinião. Ela tam pouco sentia-se à vontade ao lado de Michael.

— Onde estarão Edward e Garrett? Se não viessem ao baile, por que estariam ensaiando?

— É verdade… — respondeu Isabella. Ela já havia passado a vista por todo o salão procu rando Edward sem sucesso. Nesse momento viu Emmett se aproximar. Ele as cumprimentou e deu um beijo na testa de Rosalie.

— Como está, minha querida? Parece um pouco can sada.

— Estou bem, Emmett. Não se preocupe comigo e pare de me mimar tanto.

— Mas é claro que me preocupo. Você está grávida do nosso primeiro filho.

— Ele tem razão, Rosalie. De fato você está um pouco pálida. Será que não era hora de encerrarmos a noitada?

— Ora, Isabella. Acho que você só está procurando uma desculpa para ir embora.

— Bem, se Michael vai ser o único a me tirar para dançar, não vejo nenhum motivo para ficar mais.

Emmett franziu a testa, espantado.

— Mas, e Edward? Onde está? — perguntou. Isabella olhou desconfiada para Rosalie. Bem, não era de se espantar que a amiga tivesse contado ao marido a história do seu sonho e dos acontecimentos posteriores. De certa forma, já esperava por isso. Eles tinham um casamento sólido e de muita cumplicidade. Certamente compartilhavam os segredos.

— Nós também gostaríamos de saber — respondeu Rosalie.

— Ele me assegurou que viria quando conversamos esta tarde. Até me pediu uma casaca de veludo empres tada — Emmett informou.

— Está vendo, Isabella? Ele queria ficar elegante para impressioná-la bem.

— Pois eu ficaria mais bem impressionada se ele ti vesse vindo. Ou será que soube que eu o desafiaria a uma partida de xadrez e ficou com medo de perder? — Isabella comentou rindo.

— Não olhe para mim — atalhou Emmett. — Eu não lhe disse nada. Além do mais, Edward não teme desafios, além de que joga muito bem. Imagine que até já ganhou de mim algumas vezes.

A afirmação parecia arrogante, mas de fato, a corte toda sabia e admirava a habilidade de Emmett no tabu leiro.

— Agora venha — ele disse, segurando a mão de Rosalie. — Está na hora de irmos para a cama.

— Mas e Isabella? Vamos deixá-la sozinha?

— Ora, é visível que ela também não está com vontade de continuar aqui. Assim terá uma boa desculpa para se recolher.

— Isso mesmo — concordou Isabella. — Estou cansada também. Além do mais, daqui a pouco o vinho solta a língua e os boatos começarão a surgir.

— Como quiser — Rosalie aceitou a decisão.

Rosalie já estava nos últimos meses de gravidez. Isabella surpreendeu-se por Emmett ter permitido a viagem, mas sabia também que ela não deixaria que o marido viesse à corte sozinho.

— E então, vem conosco, Isabella?

— Podem ir na frente. Eu ainda preciso me despedir do rei, antes de me recolher.

Rosalie e Emmett saíram de mãos dadas. Assim que saíram do salão, em vez de ir ao encontro do rei, Isabella correu para o jardim. Não tinha a intenção de ficar ali nem, muito menos, de ir falar com o rei Carlisle, pois sabia que ele a pressionaria para saber se já havia esco lhido um marido e a resposta seria difícil.

A noite estava linda, convidativa para um passeio pe los jardins. Como estava inquieta e sem sono, resolveu caminhar e relaxar um pouco.

No entanto, esqueceu-se de um detalhe. Todos os can tos e caminhos mais escondidos eram o esconderijo favo rito dos casais de namorados.

Depois de passar por dois ou três casais e presenciar alguns beijos comprometedores, Isabella suspirou cons trangida e achou por bem ir para seus aposentos.

Já havia feito a metade do caminho de volta, quando de repente um vulto pulou à sua frente. Isabella gelou ao ver Michael, mas forçou um sorriso.

— Lorde Newton! Pensei que estivesse no baile.

— Estava mesmo, só que quando a vi sair, preferi vir lhe fazer companhia — disse, tomando-lhe o braço.

Apesar de não se sentir à vontade com ele, Isabella dei xou-se acompanhar. Afinal Michael não representava perigo algum. Mas ficou feliz ao ver Edward se aproximan do e assim livrar-se da companhia enfadonha.

— Lorde Masen! Que bom que o encontrei! — ela ex clamou, com entusiasmo. — Lorde McCarty me pediu que lhe desse um recado. — E virando-se para Michael, desculpou-se — Com licença, milorde, mas preciso ter uma conversa em particular com lorde Masen.

Mais do que depressa ela enroscou o braço no de Edward e o puxou para se afastarem rapidamente. Michael ficou parado, perplexo, sem saber o que fazer.

— Qual é o recado? — Edward perguntou, assim que se aproximaram do castelo.

— Infelizmente tive que mentir, milorde. Não há re cado algum. Não fico à vontade na presença de Michael. Ao vê-lo, achei que poderia abandoná-lo sem ser mal-educada.

— Não entendo. Se não queria a companhia que lhe era inconveniente, por que deixou que a acompanhasse até aqui?

— Não foi assim. Saí para dar uma volta pelo jardim e de repente ele apareceu ao meu lado — Isabella respon deu, ríspida.

— Vejo que seu sexto sentido é bem aguçado. De minha parte eu também não confio muito em Michael. Mas diga, está gostando da festa?

— Se estivesse gostando não teria vindo aqui para fora, não acha? E milorde? Por que não apareceu no baile?

— É que… aconteceu um imprevisto com minha casa ca e…

Edward não terminou o que ia dizer. Sob a pálida luz do luar, Isabella observou-lhe a casaca bege claro com uma grande mancha escura no meio.

— Por que então não trocou de traje?

— Não tenho nada elegante o suficiente para freqüen tar um baile na corte. Aliás, nenhuma das minhas roupas é adequada para circular por aqui. A peste prejudicou muito as propriedades da minha família e estamos en frentando sérias dificuldades financeiras. Precisei pedir a lorde McCarty esta casaca emprestada.

Isabella ficou calada, a sinceridade de Edward a tomou de surpresa. Jamais presenciara um homem admitir suas dificuldades financeiras, mesmo que temporária.

— Mas como você manchou a casaca? — Isabella perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Não faço a menor idéia. Deixei a roupa sobre a cama, saí por alguns minutos e quando voltei a mancha de tinta apareceu misteriosamente.

Isabella franziu a testa, intrigada. Pelo visto, alguém havia deliberadamente derramado a tinta. Obviamente foi alguém que não o queria presente ao baile. Mas quem? E por quê?

Várias tochas iluminavam o jardim, mas por causa de algumas árvores mais altas, o caminho estava escuro por onde passavam naquele instante. Distraída com a con versa, Isabella caminhava sem prestar muita atenção. Não demorou muito, pisou em falso sobre uma pedra e perdeu o equilíbrio. Por instinto, para não cair, segurou-se no braço forte de Edward.

Por sua vez, percebendo-lhe a dor, ele a pegou no colo, levando-a até um banco próximo, onde a fez sentar. Em seguida, ajoelhou-se para examinar-lhe o pé. Isabella sen tiu as mãos quentes tocarem-lhe o pé e ficou envergonha da com a sensação de prazer que o simples toque surtiu em seu corpo; capaz até de sumir com a dor.

— Acho que não há nada quebrado, mas parece que vai inchar — disse, depois de tirar-lhe o sapato e de apal par cuidadosamente o tornozelo.

— Não foi nada grave — ela respondeu, ainda titubeante.

Edward soltou-lhe o pé e ergueu-se para fitá-la.

— Aproveito a oportunidade para lhe dizer que não compreendeu bem o que falei durante o passeio. Ou talvez eu não soubesse me expressar — ele acrescentou rapidamente, quando a viu franzir a testa. — O que quis dizer é que considero as mulheres bem mais complicadas do que os homens. Somos criaturas simples com conversas diretas. As mulheres gostam mais de falar sobre… digo… coisas emocionais. Gostam de ouvir juras de amor e elo gios à sua beleza e infelizmente não sei lidar muito bem com esses assuntos. Por isso, não pense que meu silêncio teve qualquer intenção de ofendê-la.

Isabella sorriu feliz com a explicação.

— Lady Rosalie me garantiu que não era uma ofensa a mim.

— E não pretendia mesmo.

— Sabia que nós duas passamos uma porção de tempo inventando uma fórmula para o duelo de inteligência?

— Verdade? E a que conclusão chegaram?

— Vou desafiá-lo a uma partida de xadrez.

Edward inclinou a cabeça para trás, gargalhando. Isabella não entendeu o motivo da graça, mas a risada descon traída a enfeitiçou.

— Vou adorar jogar consigo, milady — disse Edward quando por fim conteve o riso. — Gosto muito de xadrez, especialmente quando se trata de uma partida de desafio. E agora, se seu tornozelo já não está doendo tanto, vou acompanhá-la até seu quarto.

Isabella ficou em pé e se apoiou no braço dele, surpresa com a naturalidade com que fazia aquilo. Era como se já estivesse amoldada àquela posição. Caminharam lenta mente pelos corredores, como se quisessem estender um pouco mais o prazer da companhia compartilhada.

— Milady! — exclamou Lauren, ao vê-la entrar no quar to. — Gostou do baile?

— Não muito.

— Mas parece tão alegre com esse sorriso…

— É que saí para dar uma volta pelo jardim e acabei encontrando Edward.

— O lorde Masen?

— Ele mesmo.

Lauren fez uma expressão, demonstrando não ter gos tado da novidade.

— Que foi? — Isabella perguntou

— Bem é que… não, nada — a criada disfarçou, des viando os olhos e continuando a arrumar as peças de roupa.

— Vamos, Lauren, fale.

— Estive conversando com Kaure sobre essas sim patias para adivinhar quem será o futuro marido.

Kaure era a serviçal mais antiga da corte. Uma mu lher sempre pronta para passar adiante a sabedoria que havia acumulado com os anos. Conhecia todas as crenças antigas e seus usos. Sua palavra costumava ser respei tada.

— E daí?

— Parece que há controvérsias sobre a eficácia da sim patia de Santa Inês. Alguns dizem até que o homem com quem se sonha é justamente aquele com quem não se deve casar.

— Já tinha ouvido isso — admitiu Isabella, lembrando-se de que deveria procurar Vladimir no dia seguinte.

— Então perguntei a Kaure se não havia outra for ma de saber quem milady deve escolher para marido. Sei que está preocupada com isso.

— E o que descobriu?

— Disse que há muitos outros métodos de adivinhação — respondeu Lauren com entusiasmo, colocando a mão na bolsinha que levava amarrada à cintura e tirando dela uma porção de folhas e sementes.

— O que é isso? — perguntou Isabella, curvando-se para ver melhor.

— Hera, cravo e uma folha de frevo.

— Mas para quê?

— Se colocar a hera no bolso, casará com o primeiro homem que encontrar. O cravo funciona da mesma forma, só que é preciso colocá-lo dentro do sapato.

— E o frevo?

— Nesse caso, além de levar a folha de frevo no bolso é preciso também recitar uma poesia que diz assim: Suave folha que da árvore arranquei, o primeiro ho mem que eu vir é com ele que casarei.

— Mas não fui eu quem arrancou a folha, foi você.

— Ah, é mesmo… — respondeu Lauren, desapontada. — Então não vai dar certo…

— Para que servem essas sementes?

— Ah, são sementes de maçã. Aperte uma a uma con tra a face, dizendo o nome de um pretendente diferente a cada vez. A que levar mais tempo para cair será a do nome do seu futuro marido.

— Mas não tenho nenhum nome para dizer.

— Como não, milady? Há vários homens solteiros aqui na corte. Lorde Newton, por exemplo. Ele é rico e bonito. Além dele tem… deixe ver… tem…

— Está vendo, Lauren? — Isabella interrompeu. — Nem você consegue dizer mais nomes. Bem, mas agora estou cansada — continuou, aproximando-se da cama. — Amanhã conversaremos mais sobre o que Kaure lhe falou, Se me mostrar onde achar a hera, o cravo e a folha de frevo quem sabe faço a experiência, está bem?

— Como quiser, milady. Então boa noite. Durma bem.

Acomodando-se entre os lençóis de linho, ao deitar Isabella deixou-se observar a dança das chamas na lareira. Ficou imaginando se o fogo não a ajudaria a queimar as dúvidas que ainda lhe assolavam a mente.

Pensou em Edward e naquele sorriso cativante que lhe causava arrepios. Aliás, o brilho daqueles olhos conferia-lhe um certo ar brejeiro de um homem tímido que dizia não saber lidar com as mulheres. Mal sabia que somente a presença máscula já era suficiente para derreter o mais frio dos corações. Quisera tê-lo beijado, assim saberia se fora ele de fato o responsável pelo desejo que sentira en quanto sonhava.

Afinal, seria ele seu grande amor? Como ansiava por saber a resposta… Kaure, as superstições tampouco lhe ajudariam a desvendar o mistério de seu destino. No entanto, ainda tinha uma pontinha de esperança que Vladimir pudesse lhe dizer algo animador. A espera por respostas era angustiante.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews<strong>__? É __**rapidinho**__ e __**indolor**__, __**huh**__? ;P_


	7. Chapter 6

**N/A:**

Olá! Como estão? Obrigada pela visitas de todos.

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_Beijinhos para quem fica e bom cap!_

_**Reviews**__? É __**rapidinho**__ e __**indolor**__, __**huh**__? ;P_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Então, Isabella — disse o Rei Carlisle assim que sua sala de audiências por fim se esvaziou. — Qual o assunto urgente que lhe traz até aqui?

Isabella sentiu o rosto corar. Tinha passado a noite quase sem dormir. Quando conseguia fechar os olhos, via o rosto de Edward, o beijo trocado, a paixão real, o desejo imagina do, uma louca mistura entre a realidade e o sonho.

Quando os primeiros raios de sol invadiram o quarto, ela pulou da cama e sem esperar pela ajuda de Lauren, vestiu-se e foi ter com o rei.

Não querendo parecer muito ansiosa ou irritada, re solveu dar um passeio pelo jardim para colocar os pen samentos em ordem. Depois de caminhar um pouco, sentou-se em um dos bancos, deixando que o sol lhe banhasse a pele clara. Mas, foi fechar os olhos para sentir-se en torpecida pela lembrança dos beijos sonhados. Quando se deu conta, as horas haviam passado e o rei agora já estava despachando com várias pessoas.

Ao aproximar-se da sala, notou uma pequena fila de pessoas que esperavam a vez de serem atendidas. E in felizmente, era a última.

Stefan logo notou seu desapontamento e com medo de mais um escândalo da birrenta, rapidamente arranjou uma forma de deixá-la entrar antes dos demais. Agora estava ali, diante do rei e do seu assistente Vladimir, como desejava.

— Fale, Isabella, do que se trata? — insistiu o rei com impaciência.

Ela corou ainda mais. De certa forma era constrange dor falar de casamento, sonhos e mandingas quando o rei tinha tantas outras coisas mais importantes para resolver.

— Sua Majestade já ouviu falar da simpatia de Santa Inês? — disse por fim, olhando para o chão, sem coragem de encará-lo.

— Ahhh… então é isso. Ouvi sim e também soube que lady Newton a convenceu a experimentar a eficácia dessa superstição.

— Pois é…

— E o que aconteceu? Sonhou com alguém?

— Sonhei.

— Verdade? Ouvir dizer que o esforço não tinha valido a pena.

Isabella sorriu sem graça. Incrível a velocidade como as notícias se espalhavam pela corte. Essa era uma das coi sas das quais não sentiria nenhuma falta quando fosse embora dali depois de casar.

— Só contei para duas pessoas, lady McCarty e minha criada. Eu não queria que o comentário corresse pela corte.

— Foi uma decisão bastante sábia — o rei comentou sorrindo. — Mas ao final, com quem sonhou? Com algum rapaz que conhece há tempos? Alguém por quem está apaixonada?

— Não. Na verdade eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Não tinha idéia de quem era.

— Que estranho…

— Agora preciso de sua ajuda. O senhor sabe qual é a verdadeira história sobre a simpatia de Santa Inês?

— História? Como assim?

— Segundo Michael, quando se jejua ou se come carne estragada na véspera sonha-se com o homem certo. Jéssica complementa dizendo que da maneira como fize mos o sonho mostra com quem não vamos casar.

— Ah, entendo… Deixaram-na confusa sem saber se casa ou não com o homem com quem sonhou, não é?

— Exatamente.

— Bem, nesse caso… O que acha disso Vladimir? Sei que entende muito mais dessas superstições do que eu — dis se o rei Virando-se para o assistente.

Vladimir assumiu um ar de superioridade e proficiência no assunto.

— Na minha opinião, majestade, independente do je jum, uma simpatia não teria lógica se indicasse o errado. É evidente que o homem do sonho é o pretendente certo.

— Pois então, muito bem, Isabella. Seja quem for esse homem, é ele que deve ser seu marido. Tem certeza de que não o conhece?

— Tenho sim.

O rei fez uma cara de desconfiança, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Hum… isso é um pouco esquisito. Sei que está triste por ter que nos deixar Isabella, mas não pode usar desculpas assim para retardar uma decisão tão importante, Esme ficará furiosa com você e comigo se fizer isso.

— Oh, não, não. Eu não faria uma coisa dessas. Além do mais, ontem quando desci para o desjejum, vi o homem com quem sonhei.

— Viu? E quem é ele?

— Lorde Masen.

— Lorde Masen? — repetiu o rei Carlisle com espan to. — São raras as vezes em que ele vem à corte e quando vem, não se demora muito. Ele não costuma freqüentar nossas festas e nem gosta de reuniões sociais. Deve ser por isso que você não o conhecia.

— Como eu nunca o tinha visto antes, cheguei a ima ginar que aquele homem era apenas fruto da minha ima ginação.

— Mas agora, está certa que foi com lorde Masen que sonhou, Isabella?

— Estou. Assim que o vi, comentei com lady McCarty. Ela o conhece e foi quem nos apresentou.

— Masen… vejam só. É um bom rapaz não acha Vladimir?

— Certamente, majestade. Edward é um guerreiro va lente e fiel. Perdeu o pai durante a peste e soube que herdou a propriedade rural da família.

— Sempre achei que devia premiá-lo pelos bons servi ços que nos prestou na França. Permitir que se case com Isabella será uma boa recompensa, não acha?

— É claro que sim, majestade.

Isabella arregalou os olhos de espanto.

— Mas, majestade, ele não sabe nada a respeito do sonho e não pretendo contar antes de ter a certeza de que realmente fomos feitos um para o outro. E mesmo assim ainda corro o risco de ele não querer casar comigo — ela contrapôs na esperança que o rei não interviesse no curso natural do relacionamento. — Segundo suas pala vras, sou responsável pela escolha. E se concluirmos que não há amor suficiente para nos unirmos para sempre?

— Amor? — interveio o rei. — Os casamentos não se baseiam em amor, minha cara. Eu nem conhecia Esme quando foi decidido que iríamos nos casar.

— Mesmo assim, insisto que sou eu que devo escolher o marido, não foi essa sua promessa?

— Prometi e você escolheu. Ou já esqueceu que veio aqui me dizer o nome do rapaz?

— Mas… — Isabella mordeu o lábio para não terminar a frase.

Sua vontade era dizer ao que cuidasse da sua própria vida e que ela própria escrevesse seu destino. No entanto, não podia dizer uma infâmia dessas contra seu protetor sem ofendê-lo. Mesmo porque, quando voltou a atenção, sua majestade estava com o olhar perdido, provavelmen te imaginando os preparativos do casamento e não lhe daria atenção ao que dissesse.

— Ah, agora pode ir, Isabella — ele disse, voltando por fim a encará-la. — Mande chamar Masen — ordenou em seguida para Vladimir.

Isabella deu um suspiro de desalento e resignada se le vantou para sair.

— E quero que venha sentar-se na mesa principal esta noite no jantar — o rei Carlisle convidou antes que ela saísse.

— Mas eu tinha combinado ficar ao lado de lady e lorde McCarty, senhor.

— McCarty? Aquele McCarty que… — o rei dirigiu a pergunta a Vladimir.

— Ele mesmo, majestade — o assistente respondeu antes mesmo de o rei terminar a frase.

— Pois diga a eles para se juntarem a nós na mesa principal, Isabella. E agora vá, minha querida. Tenho uma porção de assuntos para resolver — completou Carlisle.

Isabella saiu dali muito contrariada. Deveria ter consi derado esse desencadear de fatos antes de falar com o rei. Não negaria que estava atraída por Edward, tanto no sonho quanto pessoalmente. Mas vê-lo forçado a se casar caso seja contra sua vontade, seria humilhação demais.

Mas o destino prega peças principalmente em quem está desatento por um segundo que seja. Isabella estava tão entretida que não viu Edward se aproximando e quase esbarrou no alvo de suas dúvidas. Assim que o viu, ficou assustada em um primeiro momento, mas logo resolveu qual seria a atitude mais sensata a ser tomada…

— Lady Isabella — Edward a cumprimentou.

— Preciso lhe falar, milorde.

— Muito bem. O que é?

— É… eu… eu…

Entre tomar uma resolução e colocá-la em prática exis te um vão que não pode ser medido pelos ponteiros do relógio. Isabella sentiu o rosto corar e a coragem em expor a situação esvair-se com a brisa.

Sem contar que estavam cercados de pessoas com ouvidos atentos. Edward percebeu-lhe a aflição e tomou-a pelo braço, conduzindo-a até o jardim em busca de um pouco mais de privacidade.

O dia não estava muito convidativo a longas caminha das. Uma garoa fina cobria os caminhos e a relva como um manto fino e transparente. Mas o castelo contava com recantos cobertos onde poderia se achar um pouco de pri vacidade.

Isabella caminhava com dificuldade, procurando evitar que seus sapatos atolassem nas poças de lama. Mais uma vez, antecipando-se e muito gentil, Edward a pegou no colo e sentou-a na primeira mureta coberta que encontrou. Dessa forma, ficaram à mesma altura, encarando-se nos olhos. Trocaram olhares intensos, na tentativa de desnu darem pensamentos, desejos e anseios.

— Então, milady, o que deseja me dizer? — Edward foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

Oh, Deus! Que situação difícil. Onde estavam a cora gem e a impetuosidade que sempre a acompanharam? Como iniciar uma conversa tão íntima? A angústia foi se intensificando e ao invés de falar, ela limitou-se a morder o lábio, temendo desmaiar antes de resolver a questão.

— Fale, milady. — ele insistiu.

— É que o rei… — Isabella balbuciou.

— O que há com o rei?

— Que coisa mais desagradável… eu não queria que isso acontecesse. Só pretendia saber quais são as regras da simpatia de Santa Inês, nada mais. Mas o rei tomou mi nha dúvida como fato consumado e agora vai tomar as providências para uma cerimônia que nem sei ao certo se quero participar… — De repente as palavras saíram todas de uma vez, com frases quase sem sentido. — Estou muito envergonhada. Não sei o que fazer para impedi-lo. Oh, meu Deus! Eu só…

Agora Isabella tremia sem parar, sentindo as lágrimas ameaçando surgir. Mas não teve tempo de dizer mais nada porque, para sua surpresa, Edward cobriu sua boca com um beijo suave e reconfortante.

— Pronto, está mais calma? Agora vamos começar tudo novamente.

Isabella ainda estava boquiaberta, sentindo-se de fato mais tranqüila para iniciar o relato.

— Eu tinha a intenção de contar-lhe tudo antes de ir falar com meu padrinho mas…

Novamente Edward interrompeu-a com um beijo, desta vez mais profundo e sensual. Aquela língua atrevida in vadiu sua boca, tomando-a de surpresa. Mas era um beijo doce, ao mesmo tempo que exalando desejo. Mesmo in certa, Isabella deixou-se beijar e correspondeu com sofreguidão. Foi então que teve a certeza de que o mesmo torpor que a deixara tão extasiada durante o sonho era o mesmo que lhe tomava o corpo naquele instante. E com a mesma rapidez com que ele a beijou, ele terminou a carícia, encarando-a.

— Acho que agora consegui acalmá-la, não? — disse-lhe baixinho ao ouvido. — Quem sabe agora pode me contar tudo sem ficar tão ansiosa.

— Mas não estou ansiosa.

— Foi o que me pareceu. Na guerra, quando soldados entram em pânico, costumamos dar um tapa no rosto para que recobrem a razão. Mas no seu caso, achei que um beijo seria bem mais eficaz — ele contou com um sorriso maroto.

— Obrigada pela consideração — Isabella então não só recuperou a calma como também a sensualidade. — Aliás, se quiser continuar com esse tipo de tratamento é provável que eu não precise dizer mais nada, pois vai estar tudo implícito.

Edward riu e se curvou para beijar-lhe a face, para de pois escorregar a boca úmida e quente até o lóbulo mi núsculo, mordiscando-o de leve.

— Isso ajuda? — perguntou.

— Muito.

— Então fale — ele insistiu, continuando a cariciar as costas dela.

— Bem, eu disse ao rei que tinha sonhado com você e… ãh… hum…

— Como?

— Se importaria de casar comigo? — Isabella soltou a pergunta num repente.

Edward afastou-se, para encará-la com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Isabella procurou evitar o olhar inquiridor. Então tentou amenizar o assunto.

— Já ouviu falar da simpatia de Santa Inês?

— Já.

— A história toda começou aí. Lady Newton me con venceu a comer um pedacinho de carne estragada.

— Eu sei.

— Sabe? Mas como?

— Ora, milady, não há ninguém na corte que não saiba.

— Pois bem. No dia seguinte eu disse a todo mundo que não tinha sonhado com ninguém mas não era verda de. Sonhei sim. Com você.

Esperava que Edward protestasse, mas, como não perce beu qualquer reação, continuou falando.

— O que aconteceu é que, mais tarde, Jéssica veio com a notícia de ter ouvido dizer que não se deve casar com quem se sonha.

— Ela podia estar mentindo.

— Por que ela mentiria sobre um assunto desses? Não, não creio que fosse mentira, especialmente depois de eu ter-lhe dito que não havia sonhado com ninguém. Mas fiquei em dúvida, por isso fui perguntar ao rei, ou melhor, a Vladimir, qual das duas versões é a verdadeira. O rei não saberia me responder uma coisa dessas, mas seu assis tente…

Isabella começou a falar apressadamente de novo, só que desta vez, Edward não lhe deu um beijo ardente, apenas cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua.

— Entendo. Quer dizer que você foi perguntar ao rei qual a versão certa. Responda que sim ou não apenas com um sinal de cabeça — Ela consentiu meneando a cabeça para frente. — E contou que tinha sonhado comigo. Então, ele de cidiu que devemos nos casar, foi assim?

Ela assentiu novamente. E quando ele se afastou, Isabella disparou a falar.

— Eu tentei lembrá-lo de que o direito da escolha era meu, mas ele não me deu ouvidos. Logo mandou que Vladimir fosse à sua procura. Eu queria lhe contar antes para que não fosse pego desprevenido… e também se não quiser casar comigo vou entender perfeitamente… não ficarei ofendida… se bem que…

Edward sorriu e outra vez selou os lábios trêmulos com um beijo para impedir que as explicações seguissem. Quando se afastou Isabella estava tonta pela emoção do carinho, ou seria pela antecipação da resposta, ou…

— Se é assim, então vamos nos casar, pronto. — re trucou Edward virando as costas para ir embora.

Isabella pulou da mureta e correu atrás dele, sem se importar em sujar os sapatos e a barra do vestido de lama.

— Verdade?

— Não é esse seu desejo? — Edward se virou para fitá-la.

— Eu… bem, ao menos Santa Inês acha que sim — respondeu Isabella.

— Essa é a única razão? — ele perguntou, contraindo os lábios.

— Não… você é um homem muito interessante e atraente.

— É mesmo? — Edward sorriu, sem graça. — E eu acho você uma mulher encantadora.

— Rosalie, Emmett e até o próprio rei o têm em alto conceito, por isso sei que é uma boa pessoa — ela com pletou, afastando uma mecha de cabelo do rosto para po der vê-lo melhor.

— Além do mais, você não é a mulher voluntariosa e birrenta como todos dizem.

Isabella por fim sorriu, corando com os elogios.

— Há algo mais que queira me dizer? — Edward per guntou.

Isabella olhou longamente para o rosto de traços mar cantes e suspirou.

— Sim, milorde. Gosto muito de seus beijos — respon deu, sentindo as pernas fraquejarem.

— Acho que vamos nos dar muito bem — Edward declarou, abrindo um largo sorriso.

Em seguida tomou-lhe a mão dela, passando-a por seu braço e caminharam juntos de volta para o castelo.

A decisão estava tomada. Ela e Edward iam se casar. Imediatamente começou a pensar nos preparativos. A primeira providência seria mandar fazer uma casaca nova e luxuosa, com o melhor tecido existente para Edward usar no dia do casamento. Depois trataria de escolher o vestido mais bonito da corte para si e para Alice, quan do chegasse ao castelo Masen. E também se encarregaria de abastecer a propriedade dos Masen… A lista de afa zeres era imensa.

Sem motivo para adiamentos e querendo que Rosalie e Emmett participassem da cerimônia, Isabella não con trariou o rei quando ficou decidido que o casamento seria na semana seguinte.

O tempo era escasso para tantos preparativos, mas com a ajuda de Rosalie, Vladimir e de alguns criados, Isabella foi capaz de arranjar tudo nesse curto período sem nem se atrasar para a cerimônia.

Foi com alegria e orgulho que viu seu futuro marido com seu novo traje. Edward estava ainda mais bonito com as vestes que lhe emolduravam o corpo perfeito.

A cerimônia passou rápido e mais tarde Isabella só se lembrava de algumas passagens, das pessoas à sua volta em um burburinho ensurdecedor. Ficou aliviada quando tudo terminou e Edward selou seus lábios com o beijo ma trimonial. Foi um beijo bem diferente dos outros, mas com um significado que perduraria por toda uma vida a dois.

Em seguida, Edward segurou-lhe a mão e encaminha ram-se para o salão anexo, onde os convidados já aguar davam o início da festa. Do banquete, Isabella também pou co guardou na memória. Apenas notou que Edward coloca va uma taça em sua mão para o brinde e que a algazarra dos convidados a impedia de prestar mais atenção ao que acontecia à sua volta.

Pouco depois a rainha e suas damas de companhia, seguidas por Rosalie, estavam à sua volta, anunciando que era a hora da tradicional brincadeira nupcial. Era um antigo costume aos quais todos os noivos eram sub metidos, logo depois do casamento. Sua vontade era su mir quando as mulheres, fazendo todo tipo de pilhérias, começaram a despi-la até levá-la para a cama. Nua e enrolada entre as cobertas esperou quase em lágrimas pelo término do folguedo que sabia ser ainda mais cons trangedor.

Ainda bem que Rosalie estava ali do lado. Sua presença era reconfortante e a impedia de chorar. Assim que se cobriu com os lençóis, a rainha lhe dirigiu um sorriso e foi até a porta do quarto que abriu de par em par.

Então, entraram os homens, rindo e gritando, com o rei à frente, carregando Edward nos ombros como se fosse um prisioneiro de guerra. Garrett e Emmett foram os primeiros a tirar-lhe parte da roupa até que os demais se encarregaram de deixá-lo inteiramente nu diante da mulher com quem acabara de casar. Isabella observava tudo com espanto.

Edward tinha um belo corpo, de ombros largos e braços fortes, o peito musculoso, o abdome rígido e plano. Assim que acabaram de tirar-lhe toda a roupa, os homens pu xaram os lençóis da cama, revelando rapidamente sua nudez inocente e o deitaram a seu lado. Isabella estava tão aparvalhada que mal ouviu os últimos gracejos dos con vidados quando por fim saíram do quarto.

Edward esperou que todos se retirassem antes de fitá-la. O olhar dela era de pavor, como o de uma gazela que pressente a ameaça de um caçador. O corpo estava rígido, parecendo congelado.

Ele suspirou fundo. A noite seria longa. Teria que agir com muito tato e cuidado para ensiná-la os segredos e encantos do leito nupcial.

Sacudiu a cabeça e virou de lado muito lentamente, para não assustá-la. Queria acalmá-la e dizer-lhe que tudo correria bem. Mas antes que conseguisse dizer a palavra, Isabella se atirou sobre ele e colou os lábios na sua boca. Depois do primeiro instante de surpresa, Edward retribuiu avidamente. Os corpos já se amoldavam per feitamente, adquirindo pouco a pouco a temperatura do desejo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews<strong>__? É __**rapidinho**__ e __**indolor**__, __**huh**__? ;P_


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A:**

Olá! Como todos neste domingão? Obrigada pela visitas de todos e um _Feliz Dia dos Pais!_

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_Agradeço á **Acdy-chan** pela review, por favoritar a fic e colocá-la em alerta. E **AnaKarol,** obrigada por sempre estar comentando aqui._

_Beijinhos para quem fica e bom cap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Isabella soltou um gemido. Instantes atrás, estava an siosa, preocupada, quase aterrorizada com o que estava por acontecer. Mas lembrou do seu sonho e en tendeu que tudo correria naturalmente assim que o bei jasse. Como Edward não tomou a iniciativa de imediato, ela cedeu ao impulso, rompeu barreiras, soltou amarras e antecipou-se no primeiro de muitos beijos que estavam por vir.

Agora tudo era diferente. Sentia as mãos grandes afa gando-lhe as costas, a língua quente invadindo-lhe a bo ca, causando o mesmo prazer que a inebriara durante o sonho. Edward ainda exalava uma fragrância de frescor de um banho demorado antes da cerimônia. A boca ainda guardava o sabor do vinho e licor, que unindo-se ao doce dos lábios de Isabella constituíam o mais puro dos néctares da natureza.

— Oh… meu esposo… — balbuciou.

Com agilidade Edward se deitou sobre ela. Isabella estre meceu ao sentir a mão que segurava seu seio, por baixo do lençol. Um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha e ela cur vou-se para trás, pedindo por mais carícias.

Foi então, que ao virar a cabeça, seus olhos vislumbra ram a cômoda de madeira que havia no quarto. Nesse instante lembrou do pé de coelho e da ferradura que havia guardado numa das gavetas especialmente para sua noi te de núpcias.

Num movimento rápido, livrou-se do abraço do marido e se virou para levantar.

— Que foi? — Edward fez espantado a pergunta seguida de um sonoro "aiii".

Isabella na sua afobação para levantar, havia batido com o joelho justamente na parte sensível dele, bem entre as pernas.

— Oh, meu querido, me desculpe. Machuquei você? Ainda sem conseguir falar, Edward sacudiu a cabeça em negativa. Ela ficou aliviada, sorriu e correu até a cômoda onde começou a revirar as roupas de uma gaveta à cata dos itens que procurava.

— O que está fazendo?

Quando Isabella se virou para responder, percebeu que Edward também tinha levantado e agora estava de pé a seu lado. Então seus olhos notaram o apêndice encarnado que surgia entre as pernas dele. Parecia bem maior do que quando o tinham colocado nu a seu lado e agora es tava mais vermelho, inchado e protuberante.

— Oh, milorde, eu devo tê-lo machucado, não? Veja, está todo inchado… — disse alarmada, abaixando-se e segurando o membro entre as mãos.

Sentia que, à medida que o apertava, o apêndice apontava para ela, como o dedo de um professor recriminando um aluno.

Edward soltou um gemido de prazer o que fez Isabella pensar que de fato ele devia estar com dor.

— Dói muito? — perguntou assustada, levantando a vista para o rosto do marido.

A expressão de Edward era tensa e ele tinha os olhos fechados. Mas os abriu de uma vez assim que ela fez a pergunta.

— O quê?

— Quero saber se dói muito porque está muito inchado por causa da batida.

— Batida?

— Sim — ela retrucou, soprando sobre o membro como se faz para aliviar um ferimento. — Quer que eu esfregue?

— Esfregar?

— Isso mesmo. Esfregar ajuda quando a gente torce o pé, por exemplo.

Edward não respondeu. Apenas a fez levantar, seguran do-a pelos ombros e cobriu sua boca com um beijo pro fundo. Os corpos estavam colados, enroscados um no ou tro. Aquela sensação era muito melhor do que a do sonho que tivera. No sonho, seus seios não estavam colados no peito dele como agora, os mamilos sendo acariciados por seu tórax. Nem havia aquele membro rígido espremendo-se com força entre suas per nas e causando arrepios que lhe subiam até a nuca.

As mãos de Edward seguraram suas nádegas e ele a levantou, esfregando o apêndice machucado contra seu ventre.

— Temos que tratar do seu ferimento — disse quando Edward tentou levá-la de volta para a cama.

— Mais tarde… — ele respondeu, mordendo de leve a ponta da sua orelha.

— Mas…

Seu protesto foi interrompido pelos lábios de Edward que novamente lhe cobriam a boca, puxando-a de volta para a cama.

Nesse instante mágico, quando ainda pareciam ouvir os sons vindos do salão, os olhares se encontraram. Ela ainda aflita, ele totalmente apaixonado.

E o som continuava a invadir o quarto. Mas era uma música diferente, aflita para ser ouvida, convidando para ser dançada. Foi então que Edward provou que naquele ritmo era o melhor bailarino.

Com extrema delicadeza, sabendo que ela era virgem, foi seu mestre a ensinar que o calor do desejo pode ser envol vente e não agressivo a ponto de causar dor.

O ritmo único foi o responsável por fazer dois corações pulsarem no mesmo compasso e por fim entregarem-se de forma delirante aos movimentos mais extasiantes.

Não havia mais receios ou vergonhas. Isabella abriu os olhos para encarar o rosto másculo que dominava os dois corpos em um movimento frenético. Ninguém ali para testemunhar tamanha entrega, apenas o luar resplande cente, refletindo a felicidade emanada dos corpos suados.

Os braços dele estavam em torno de sua cintura, mas ele soltou uma das mãos e começou a acariciar-lhe os seios com movimentos suaves e ritmados. Naquele ins tante Isabella esqueceu por completo do suposto ferimento e dos amuletos que guardara. Procuraria por eles em outra hora, decidiu, contorcendo-se de prazer. Seu corpo reagia com intensidade às carícias, deixando Edward cada vez mais excitado. Nunca havia sentido nada parecido e, naquele instante, se rendeu por completo aos arroubos de Edward.

Ele curvou-se, então, sobre ela e começou a percorrer com os lábios todo o contorno dos seios, mordiscando os mamilos e depois cobrindo-a de beijos, no ventre, na parte interna das coxas, na pele suave das nádegas, em todo seu corpo, enfim. Enlouquecida com as carícias, Isabella se agarrava a ele, pedindo mais e mais.

— Está gostando? — ele murmurou no seu ouvido en quanto passeava delicadamente com língua úmida pelo pescoço.

— Sim… sim… apesar de a igreja dizer que isto é pe cado, estou gostando… gostando muito — ela conseguiu responder, entre suspiros.

— Eu também — disse Edward, igualmente arrebatado. Sem conseguir resistir mais, ele segurou as nádegas firmes e com o ímpeto de um guerreiro a possuiu uma e outra vez, consumando o ato nupcial até ambos ficarem saciados por completo e adormecerem abraçados como se fossem um corpo só.

Isabella acordou ainda enroscada nos braços de seu ma rido, sentindo uma ponta de desejo aflorar. Não devia sentir-se assim, pensou. Afinal Edward já a havia acordado duas vezes durante a noite, cobrindo-a de beijos, procurando-a para saciar seu desejo latente.

Ele era um amante vigoroso, o mestre dos mestres sempre disposto a satisfazê-la. Talvez a ferradura e o pé de coelho tivessem algo a ver com isso, mesmo não es tando em baixo da cama como mandava a tradição. Quem sabe só o fato de estarem dentro do quarto, mesmo sendo na gaveta, era suficiente pelo maravilhoso resultado.

Um arrepio no bico do seio interrompeu seus pensa mentos. Era a mão do marido, novamente acariciando-a. Por várias vezes durante a noite acordara sentindo que ele, mesmo adormecido, segurava-lhe um dos seios na palma da mão, como se quisesse se certificar até em sonho que ela estava ao seu lado.

Mas desta vez ele não dormia. Parecia estar acordan do. Seus dedos percorriam com agilidade todo o contorno do mamilo ereto. Isabella se acomodou para usufruir me lhor da carícia, colando as nádegas contra o membro en rijecido.

Agora sabia que a cor encarnada e o volume não eram um inchaço provocado pela batida que dera nele sem que rer com seu joelho. Era apenas uma fonte de infindável prazer para Edward e para ela.

Edward segurou-lhe os ombros, fazendo-a virar a cabeça para trás para por fim beijar-lhe longamente. Em seguida se afastou e, para surpresa de Isabella, levantou da cama. Sem entender o motivo de deixá-la tão inesperadamente, sentou-se na ponta do colchão, observando-o lavar-se numa bacia de água.

— Mas milorde… nós não vamos… — começou a dizer, sem coragem de terminar a pergunta.

Isabella sentiu o sangue subir-lhe às faces, envergonha da com os anseios do próprio corpo. Ao vê-la contrariada, Edward largou a toalha com a qual se enxugava, caminhou até a cama, curvando-se para lhe dar um beijo rápido na testa.

— Prometi a Emmett que treinaríamos esgrima essa manhã. Não conseguimos treinar nem um dia, desde que chegamos à corte.

— Ah, entendo… — respondeu Isabella desapontada. — Bem, mas Rosalie também me espera para conversarmos, portanto não há problema.

Pouco depois, já vestindo as calças de couro, próprias para o treino, Edward a abraçou, beijando levemente a do bra do seu pescoço.

— Estou muito feliz em ter casado com você, querida — disse-lhe baixinho. — Você me surpreendeu.

Isabella corou, livrou-se do abraço e foi pegar o vestido limpo que Lauren havia deixado sobre um móvel. Vestiu-o e caminhou em direção à porta dizendo em tom um pouco seco.

— Fico feliz em saber disso. Afinal, uma esposa tem obrigação de agradar ao marido, não é?

Ignorando a risadinha irônica, Isabella abriu a porta e deu de cara com Lauren que já vinha servi-la, como de costume.

— Chegou bem na hora, Lauren. Preciso de sua ajuda para acabar de me vestir.

— Certamente, milady — respondeu a criada, entran do no quarto.

Isabella ficou em silêncio enquanto Lauren amarrava as fitas nas costas do vestido. A moça estava um pouco sem graça, com os olhos grudados em Edward que acabava de calçar as botas e colocar a espada na cintura. Para com pletar a roupa, a criada jogou um xale sobre os ombros da patroa. Edward já ia saindo quando olhou para o chão e se abaixou para apanhar algo que havia caído aos pés de Isabella.

— Engraçado, pensei que tivesse perdido meu crucifixo — disse, colocando no pescoço a corrente que acabara de achar.

Isabella o fitou com curiosidade e, então, percebeu que era da cruz que havia encontrado no quarto na manhã posterior do sonho. Lembrou-se que pedira a Lauren que a deixasse sobre a cômoda e agora, pelo visto, a jóia se enroscara no xale e acabara por cair ao chão.

— Ainda bem que encontrei — Edward continuou. — Deve ter ficado no meio das minhas roupas — concluiu, dando um beijo de despedida na mulher, diante do olhar constrangido de Lauren.

Isabella ficou parada, estupefata, sem reação, os movi mentos congelados.

— Aquela não é a cruz que milady achou depois de ter sonhado com ele? — Lauren ousou perguntar baixinho, assim que ele fechou a porta.

— É sim…

— Eu lhe disse que o vi rondando por aqui naquela noite, não disse, milady?

— Disse…

— Acha que ele pode ter…

— Acho sim, Lauren! — exclamou Isabella saindo aflita do quarto.

Precisava falar imediatamente com Rosalie. Ela sabe ria como resolver tudo, além de ser a única a conseguir acalmá-la nos momentos de grande aflição.

.

— Calma, explique direito — atalhou Rosalie quando Isabella entrou afoita no quarto dizendo uma porção de frases desconexas. — Não estou entendendo. O que foi? Edward achou uma cruz no seu quarto? É isso?

— Sim… não… sim… — Isabella gaguejava. — Na noite em que sonhei com o homem com quem deveria casar, encontrei depois uma cruz no chão do quarto. Na ocasião não dei muita importância. Imaginei que fosse de algum dos criados ou que havia caído no corredor e prendeu-se à barra do meu vestido.

— Entendo. E daí?

— Hoje pela manhã, quando Edward se vestia, acabou por achar a cruz no chão…

— No chão? Não me diga que não teve o cuidado de guardá-la.

— Claro que não. Coloquei sobre uma cômoda, mas prendeu-se ao meu xale e caiu quando Lauren o puxou. De qualquer maneira, o importante é que Edward disse que era dele, entendeu? E como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo, colocou a corrente e saiu do quarto.

— Ah, já sei! É uma corrente com uma cruz que ele sempre usa. É uma jóia que ganhou do pai.

— Rosalie, será que você não está percebendo? A cruz pertence a ele e estava no meu quarto logo depois de eu ter sonhado que ele me beijava! Entende o que está acon tecendo?

A amiga ficou pensativa por um momento.

— Meu Deus… — murmurou instantes depois. — Você está achando que aquilo não foi um sonho, mas que Edward esteve de fato no seu quarto e a beijou mesmo antes de estar casado com você. Se for isso, será um escândalo! Um acinte!

— Exatamente — retrucou Isabella. — Não houve sonho coisa nenhuma. Tenho certeza que Edward esteve em meu quarto naquela noite. Ele me enganou, entrou sem pedir licença e sem eu perceber. Mas por que faria uma coisa dessas? Qual o propósito?

— Não sei, Isabella…

— Eu nunca o tinha visto antes. Por que viria me beijar no meio da noite? Será que ele sabia que eu estava fa zendo uma simpatia e aproveitou-se da ocasião?

— Ah, não. Acho que uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra.

— Então, por quê? Por que razão um estranho viria me beijar no meio da noite?

— Talvez estivesse bêbado e acabou entrando no quar to errado. Então viu você deitadinha dormindo e não re sistiu à tentação de beijá-la.

— Não, não. Lauren me disse que tinha visto Edward zanzando pelos corredores naquela noite. O fato não me chamou a atenção, quando ela contou. Mas agora, pen sando bem… ficar rondando justamente perto do meu quarto não combina com alguém que esteja bêbado e aca be entrando em outro quarto por engano, você não acha?

— Calma, Isabella. Não reaja nem se precipite, eu lhe peço. Deve haver uma boa explicação para isso.

— Ah é? Que tipo de explicação?

— Eu não sei ainda e você também não vai saber en quanto não perguntar isso diretamente a Edward.

Isabella fitou a amiga e ficou em silêncio, procurando organizar os pensamentos.

— É exatamente o que vou fazer — afirmou por fim. — Vou perguntar a ele se esteve no meu quarto naquela noite e por que fez isso.

— Ótimo. Vai ver como tudo ficará esclarecido.

— Assim espero — Isabella respondeu, saindo dos apo sentos da amiga e fechando a porta com cuidado atrás de si.

Tinha que conversar com Edward a respeito de tudo isso. Se o marido a tivesse enganado, o assunto ficaria ainda mais sério e delicado. No entanto, a noite de núpcias fora repleta de juras de amor, sequer teria o direito de duvidar que o marido casara por amor.

De qualquer forma precisava agir com a máxima cau tela. Afinal estavam oficialmente casados e nada, além da morte, poderia romper o compromisso. Como sempre fazia, antes de qualquer decisão crucial, Isabella seguiu para o jardim para caminhar. Nada como um longo pas seio, respirando o ar puro da manhã para acalmar-se e decidir qual seria a melhor estratégia a seguir.

Planejara também passar pela capela e rezar para que as respostas de Edward fossem aceitáveis. A última coisa que desejara era descobrir que ao contrário de um nobre cavalheiro, casara-se com um homem traiçoeiro que se aproveitara da simpatia de Santa Inês para conseguir casar-se por mero interesse financeiro.

.

— Edward! Temos problemas! Isabella já sabe de tudo!

— Sabe o quê? — Edward interrompeu o treino com Emmett para dar atenção aos gritos do primo que corria em sua direção.

— Ela já sabe que você esteve em seu quarto naquela noite — explicou Garrett aflito. — Sabe que o beijo não foi um sonho.

— Do que estão falando? — Emmett quis saber. Edward não respondeu. Intrigado, apenas franziu a testa.

— E mesmo assim aceitou casar comigo?

— Acontece que ela só descobriu esta manhã — conti nuou Garrett. — Você não achou sua cruz no chão do quarto?

— Como assim?

— Ela já tinha visto a cruz no dia seguinte ao sonho. Você deve ter deixado cair naquela noite durante a briga com Michael.

— Ah, o que está havendo. Exijo explicações — inter veio Emmett novamente. — Que história é essa de briga com Michael? E brigaram dentro do quarto de Isabella?

Irritado, Edward resolveu contar rapidamente ao amigo tudo que acontecera naquela noite. Quando terminou, Emmett meneou a cabeça com ar solene e olhou para Garrett.

— Então você está dizendo que Isabella já sabe que Edward a beijou de verdade e não em sonho?

— Isso mesmo.

— Meu Deus, isso é muito sério, Edward — continuou Emmett. — Isabella vai ficar furiosa se desconfiar que você a enganou. Não só ela, como o rei também vai ficar muito contrariado. Mas diga, Garrett, como ficou saben do que Isabella descobriu tudo? Será que a fofoca já correu pela corte?

— Não, acho que não. Eu fiquei sabendo por que man dei meu pajem seguir Isabella esta manhã só para ter cer teza de que Michael e a irmã não aprontariam mais alguma. O rapaz viu Isabella entrar no quarto de sua es posa e ouviu a conversa por trás da porta. Em seguida, veio correndo contar-me tudo.

Emmett não gostou muito de saber que o criado de Garrett escutara conversas de seus aposentos. Edward, no entanto, estava ainda mais incomodado com as notícias trazidas pelo garoto.

— Pare de mandar seu criado atrás da minha mulher! — disse para Garrett. — Isabella é minha esposa e não precisa ser vigiada nem seguida por ninguém.

— Pelo visto precisa sim. Se o pajem não a tivesse seguido, não saberíamos do problema que está aconte cendo, não é?

— Isso é verdade — concordou Emmett.

— Pois é, agora nos resta saber como resolveremos a questão — Garrett completou.

— Nós? — repetiu Edward. — Por que nós? A solução cabe somente a mim.

Garrett segurou o primo pelo braço.

— Edward, precisa contar a ela o que Jéssica e Michael estavam planejando. É a única forma de fazê-la compreen der que não queríamos enganá-la, mas apenas protegê-la de uma armadilha.

— Acho que Garrett tem razão — disse Emmett. — Isabella deve estar muito confusa. Ninguém melhor do que você para acalmá-la.

Edward olhou para os dois homens com uma expressão de desalento.

— E será que ela acreditará na minha palavra?

O mais provável é que não acreditasse. Emmett e Garrett concordaram, meneando a cabeça em negativa.

— O que pretende fazer?

— Simplesmente admitir que estive sim no quarto dela naquela noite — Edward respondeu com simplicidade.

— Por Deus, será que não pode inventar uma descul pa? Dizer que esteve ali em outra hora, que entrou por engano, quando o quarto estava vazio e que não sabia de quem era o aposento? Ou então qualquer outra desculpa?

— Nada disso. Não vou mentir para minha mulher. Um casamento que começa com mentiras está fadado a ser um desastre.

— Mas então, que explicação vai dar?

— Não vou dar nenhuma explicação. No calor do mo mento, acredito que ela não irá acreditar. Não vou men tir. Uma esposa precisa confiar no marido e Isabella só poderá fazê-lo quando me conhecer melhor. Com o tempo e convivendo juntos, ela perceberá que tipo de pessoa sou. Só então ganharei sua confiança e só então eu poderei contar-lhe toda a verdade sobre aquela noite.

— Ai, primo. Lamento, mas seu casamento não come çou bem — disse Garrett meneando a cabeça.

— Eu concordo — Emmett completou. — Sendo assim, sugiro que a leve para longe da corte o quanto antes. Não demora muito e o rei perceberá que Isabella está infeliz logo nos primeiros dias de casamento. E não seria nada conveniente atiçar a ira do rei.

— Eu sei, mas como justificar uma saída repentina? Todos esperam que fiquemos aqui pelo menos mais uma semana — retrucou Edward.

Emmett coçou a cabeça, pensativo.

— Bem, eu poderia ir falar com Isabella. Dizer a ela que estou preocupado com Rosalie por achá-la um pouco cansada e temer por sua saúde e a do bebê. Dizer que quero levá-la logo de volta para casa para que possa descansar — sugeriu Emmett.

— Sim, mas o que garante que Isabella aceitará ir em bora?

— Ora, as duas são unidas como irmãs — Emmett atalhou. — Rosalie está decidida a ficar aqui até que você e Isabella partam. Da mesma forma, imagino que Isabella vai aceitar ir embora se nós partirmos mais cedo. Posso também sugerir que façamos a viagem juntos até minha propriedade, solicitando-lhe ajuda caso Rosalie tenha al gum problema de saúde. Que acha?

— Parece uma boa idéia. Assim resolvemos o meu caso e o seu. Notei mesmo que anda um tanto receoso com a saúde de Rosalie.

— Ando sim. Apesar de ela dizer que está bem, percebo que se cansa com muita facilidade.

Edward colocou a mão sobre o ombro do amigo e sorriu. O acordo estava fechado.

— Acho a idéia excelente! — exclamou Garrett. — Rosalie estará tranqüila na sua casa e Isabella bem longe daqui até que você possa esclarecer tudo, Edward.

— E é claro que você e Isabella estão convidados a passar uns dias conosco antes de continuar viagem — acrescen tou Emmett.

— Acho que vou aceitar o convite. Sei que Isabella vai gostar. Só espero que o rei não estranhe essa nossa par tida repentina. Vou ter que pensar uma forma de abor dá-lo com muita sutileza.

— Isso mesmo — Emmett e Garrett concordaram.

— Agora vamos tomar algo. Penso melhor quando es tou com um copo de cerveja na mão — Edward disse, rindo.

.

Andando pelos corredores à procura do marido, ouviu vozes conhecidas vindas do salão de esgrima. Não demo rou muito e percebeu que era mesmo Edward, Garrett e Emmett que conversavam alto.

Se suspeitara que o marido a tinha enganado, nada melhor do que ouvir escondido o que confidenciava aos amigos. Quem sabe assim evitaria um conflito desneces sário.

Por sorte, encontrara uma coluna providencialmente localizada ao lado da porta aberta e dali ouviu a conversa toda sem ser notada. Agora que os três já tinham se afas tado, saiu do esconderijo sorrindo, seguindo o mesmo ca minho que os homens haviam tomado, mantendo uma distância considerável para não ser vista. Rosalie, como sempre, tinha razão. A verdade não era ruim, como ima ginara.

Quem a enganara não fora Edward, mas os irmãos Jéssica e Michael. Estremeceu, pensando que poderia ter sido beijada por esse último durante o sono e com isso ser for çada a casar com um lorde traiçoeiro. Tornou a sorrir, agradecida por Edward a ter salvado de tão triste sina. Es tava exultante. Seu marido era um bom homem, afinal!

Gostaria de poder dizer a Edward que teria acreditado na explicação se ele a tivesse dado. Ao mesmo tempo, era verdade também que não o conhecia tão bem para lhe cobrir de razão. Contudo, após ouvir seu testemunho ao primo e a Emmett, sua confiança aumentou bastante.

Edward não só tivera a melhor das intenções ao salvá-la de Michael, como recusara a proposta de Garrett, su gerindo que mentisse e inventasse uma desculpa. Seu marido era um homem bom e confiável. Sabia disso agora e devia agradecer a Santa Inês por ter lhe mostrado alguém tão especial.

Parou pensativa ao chegar ao primeiro degrau da es cadaria. Não tinha nada contra ir embora dali mais ra pidamente. De fato, o estado de Rosalie era delicado e preocupante. Fora de que nada a prendia ali, pois não sentia apreço algum pela vida na corte.

Ainda duvidava se o rei receberia bem a notícia. Era preciso ir com cuidado e talvez Edward não soubesse esco lher as palavras adequadas. Ela, ao contrário, sabia mui to bem como lidar com o rei Carlisle e fazê-lo aceitar o que desejava. Tinha ampla experiência no assunto. Não demorou muito e a decisão estava tomada. Ela própria iria falar com o rei, poupando Edward do constrangimento.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS?<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

**N/A:**

Desculpem-me pela demora, é que esses dias estão bem corridos.

Obrigada pela visitas de todos vocês!

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_Agradeço á **AnaKrol** pela review, e a **Ermia** por favoritar a fic._

_Beijinhos para todos e bom cap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

— Tem muita gente — disse Emmett, olhando para todos os nobres ali presentes. — Duvido que consigamos falar com o rei ainda hoje.

Já tinham deixado seus nomes com Stefan para que fossem incluídos na lista de pedidos de audiência, mas havia uma multidão esperando, que provavelmente seria atendida antes deles.

— É verdade — Edward concordou com desânimo. Sua esperança era poder sair dali com Isabella naquele dia mesmo, antes que a desavença entre eles virasse fonte de comentários na corte. Mas pelo visto não ia ser muito simples conseguir ser recebido para fazer o comunicado.

— Olhe ali, não é Isabella? — exclamou Garrett, algum tempo depois, apontando para o vulto que vinha saindo da sala de recepção. Edward fixou os olhos na figura graciosa que caminhava com passos firmes, sem olhar para os lados. Sequer notou-lhes a presença. Intrigado, decidiu ir atrás dela, mas foi contido pelo chamado de Stefan.

— Lorde Masen!

— Pois não?

— Pode entrar. O rei irá recebê-lo agora.

— Já? Mas e lorde McCarty? Pedimos para falar juntos com o rei.

— Lamento, mas somente o senhor obteve permissão — respondeu o serviçal. — Por aqui, por favor.

Edward hesitou por um instante, mas acabou por acom panhar Stefan conforme solicitado. Assim que cruzou a porta, observou o semblante de sua majestade. Mesmo não significando muito, percebeu que o rei não demons trava qualquer sinal de contrariedade ou de raiva. Era sabido que o rei era capaz de esconder bem suas emoções, quando lhe convinha. Portanto, se Isabella tivesse ido re clamar sobre o marido, ainda há pouco, a ira poderia estar muito bem disfarçada.

— Ah, Edward — disse sua majestade, abrindo um sor riso. — Pedi que viesse aqui porque quero lhe falar sobre Isabella.

— Que coincidência. Eu estava à espera de uma au diência pelo mesmo motivo — respondeu Edward franzindo a testa com preocupação.

— Não diga. É mesmo?

— Exatamente — Stefan interveio. — Ele já tinha pe dido para vê-lo pouco antes de sua majestade me mandar chamá-lo.

— Muito bem. Então, exercerei minha primazia falan do primeiro. Depois disso pode fazer as suas colocações.

— Como quiser majestade — disse Edward, curvando-se numa mesura.

O rei Carlisle foi diretamente ao ponto.

— Isabella está preocupada com a saúde de lady McCarty. As duas são muito amigas há anos, além de compartilharem de grande afeto. Infelizmente, parece que isso está colocando a saúde de Rosalie em risco. O ideal para al guém em uma gravidez avançada é descansar em sua casa até o bebê nascer. Isabella acha que se vocês partirem mais cedo, Rosalie vai concordar em ir também.

— Ah! — exclamou Edward, percebendo que Isabella não tinha estado ali para reclamar, mas sim para cumprir tarefa que ele deveria executar. — É verdade. Lorde Emmett estava me dizendo à mesma coisa esta manhã. Aliás, era justamente por isso que venho falar com sua majestade.

— Ótimo, então estamos de acordo. Já mandei cance lar as festividades que havíamos planejado para a se mana que vem e permito que vocês deixem a corte hoje mesmo, se quiserem. Bem, a não ser que você tenha algo contra.

— Não, majestade. Estou plenamente de acordo.

— Foi o que imaginei. Sei que não gosta de estar na corte Edward, e deve ter muito que fazer na sua proprie dade antes da chegada do inverno.

— Isso é fato.

O rei meneou a cabeça com um olhar condescendente.

— Nunca tive a oportunidade de lhe dar os pêsames pela morte do seu pai, Edward, mas queria lhe dizer que eu sinto muito. Ele era um bom homem.

— Obrigado, majestade.

— Muito bem, então pode ir embora assim que tudo estiver pronto. Nem precisa voltar para se despedir. Isabella já deve estar em seu quarto… ou melhor, no quarto de vocês, dando ordem aos empregados para que empacotem todos os pertences.

— Agradeço muito a sua compreensão.

O rei retribuiu com um aceno e em seguida declarou.

— Pode se retirar, Edward.

Murmurando umas palavras de despedida, Edward se curvou respeitosamente e foi se dirigindo até a porta. Mas antes que saísse o rei chamou sua atenção.

— Ah, só mais uma coisinha — disse de longe. — Em bora Vladimir acredite que seja necessário, queria lhe dizer que Isabella não é a criatura mimada e birrenta, que todos pensam. Na verdade não é muito convincente quando chora, esperneia e faz escândalo. Não é uma boa atriz.

Tomado de surpresa, Edward ficou boquiaberto fitando o rei por alguns instantes.

— Quer dizer então que o senhor sabia que todas aque las lágrimas eram puro fingimento?

— Claro que sim.

— E por que nunca disse isso a ela?

— E perder a diversão? Nunca. Além do mais, isso evitava que as outras moças a provocassem em demasia e que eu tivesse que intervir nas brigas.

Edward continuava incrédulo diante da novidade.

— Sabe, as garotas da corte foram cruéis com Isabella logo que chegou aqui. Ela foi humilhada de todas as for mas possíveis. Tanto que outra pessoa teria perdido de vez o juízo com tantas provocações, mas Isabella soube co mo se safar com muita habilidade e inteligência. Em vez de enfrentá-las, o que seria muito pior, ela seguiu os con selhos de Rosalie e se defendia chorando, gritando e fa zendo birra. A tática funcionou muito bem.

— Então sua majestade também sabia que a autora da estratégia era Rosalie?

— Minha esposa não é tão distraída quanto alguns pensam. Ela percebia tudo que estava acontecendo e gos ta mais de Isabella do que deixa transparecer. Sabia que poderia impedir as garotas de perturbá-la, quando esti vesse por perto, mas que não podia ficar ao lado da pro tegida o tempo inteiro. Isabella é muito orgulhosa e certamente não viria se queixar dos maus tratos quando a rainha não estava a seu lado — respondeu o rei lenta mente, como dando a Edward tempo para absorver todas aquelas revelações.

— Além do mais, meu caro — o rei Carlisle continuou. — Não pense que é só Garrett que costuma mandar seus criados espionar as pessoas. Eu também sei perfeitamen te de tudo que se passa nesta corte — completou, rindo. — Trate bem de Isabella e logo perceberá que tê-la a seu lado é uma verdadeira bênção.

— Creio que já percebi majestade.

— Fico feliz com isso. Agora pode seguir viagem.

Edward deixou a sala do rei ainda estupefato e foi ao encontro de Emmett e Garrett que o aguardavam do lado de fora.

— Como foi? — os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

— Temos permissão para ir embora daqui agora, assim que as mulheres acabarem de aprontar as malas — res pondeu Edward, sem dar maiores explicações.

— Verdade? Foi difícil convencer o rei a permitir nossa saída? — Garrett quis saber enquanto os três caminha vam de volta para a parte principal do castelo.

— Nem um pouco. Isabella já tinha falado com ele.

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo. Pelo visto foi isso que ela pediu ao rei quando entrou na sala de audiências antes de todo mun do. Parece que está preocupada com Rosalie e sugeriu que, se ele nos deixasse ir embora mais cedo ela também vol taria para casa. O rei já tinha concordado com tudo.

Edward não contou as outras revelações que ouvira. Acreditava que não lhe cabia fazê-lo. Talvez algum dia pudesse dizer a Isabella que o rei Carlisle e a rainha sabiam desde o começo que a choradeira era puro fingimen to. Mesmo assim, esse era um assunto que só cabia à família.

— Sei que Isabella gosta muito de Rosalie, porém… não teria sido mais adequado que ela viesse falar com você antes de procurar o rei, Edward? — Emmett atreveu-se a perguntar.

— Isso mesmo! — completou Garrett. — Ela devia ter consultado você antes de tudo. E a questão de sua ida ao quarto dela? Como vai resolver o caso?

— Ei, vocês dois, parem com isso! Será que não conse guem ser menos pessimistas? — disse Edward rindo com animação. — Por enquanto só estou muito feliz em voltar a Masen antes do previsto. Aposto que você, Emmett, também está contente em levar logo Rosalie de volta para casa.

— Estou mesmo e vou agora mesmo contar a novidade a ela.

— E eu vou avisar aos criados para preparem as malas — Garrett disse em seguida.

— Muito bem, rapazes. Vou ver se Isabella já adiantou os nossos preparativos.

Dizendo isso, Edward seguiu ao lado de Emmett para seus aposentos enquanto Garrett foi em outra direção.

Talvez para Isabella o processo de arrumar as coisas demorasse um pouco mais do que o previsto, uma vez que os outros tinham vindo à corte apenas para uma cur ta temporada.

Quando chegaram ao quarto de Emmett, ouviram a conversa animada das mulheres ali dentro. Edward olhou por cima do ombro do amigo e viu Isabella ajudando Rosalie e a criada a arrumar as malas. As três conversavam sem parar à medida que iam recolhendo as roupas e os objetos que deviam empacotar.

— Ah, que bom que já estão adiantando a bagagem — disse Emmett chamando-lhes a atenção.

Rosalie virou-se para ele com um sorriso carinhoso nos lábios.

— Isabella está ansiosa para chegar logo ao castelo de Masen e conhecer sua nova casa. Aliás, ela pediu per missão ao rei para partir mais cedo e ele concordou — Rosalie explicou. — Já que você vive preocupado com mi nha saúde, achei que nós também podíamos partir. Será que fiz bem? Ou você prefere ficar aqui mais alguns dias?

— Não, minha querida. Acho a decisão das mais acer tadas — respondeu Emmett beijando a testa da esposa.

Isabella observou o casal carinhosamente. Porém, não demonstrou nenhum interesse em saber se Edward dese java partir ou não. O fato não o agradou, afinal era no mínimo estranho que Isabella não se importasse com sua opinião.

Contudo, aquele não era o momento mais adequado para se levantar uma questão tão delicada, em hora mais oportuna chamaria a atenção de Isabella em particular.

Agora era hora de pensar somente na alegria de ir em bora da corte.

— Então, querida, quanto tempo acha que ainda pre cisa para arrumar as suas coisas? — Edward perguntou, forçando um sorriso.

— Não muito. A criadagem já está cuidando de tudo. A rainha ficou sabendo da nossa partida e mandou vários criados para ajudar. Na verdade eu estava mais atrapalhando do que ajudando, então deixei-os e vim aqui, onde posso ser mais útil.

Apesar da expressão calma, Edward viu nos olhos de Isabella um ar de disfarçada tristeza. Ela devia achar que a rainha mandara os criados ajudá-la para vê-la partir o mais breve possível.

Vendo-a assim, Edward decidiu que ia contar toda ver dade a Isabella bem antes do esperado. Agora entendera por que a rainha Esme mantivera distância de Isabella para seu próprio bem. A intenção era evitar que as outras moças a tratassem mal com ciúme da atenção que a rai nha lhe dispensava. Era preciso que Isabella soubesse a verdade para ter de volta o brilho encantador nos olhos vividos, e não mais se sentir menosprezada e inferior.

— Daqui uma hora tudo já deve estar pronto — Isabella concluiu.

— Uma hora? — Edward e Emmett se surpreenderam com a presteza.

— Então é melhor que eu vá reunir os homens — con cluiu lorde Emmett.

— E eu vou avisar Garrett e os criados — emendou Edward, saindo apressado junto com o amigo.

— Estou surpresa por eles terem aceitado nossa deci são sem discutir — disse Rosalie, assim que os homens se foram.

Isabella deu de ombros.

— Por quê? Eles já queriam ir embora e nós só facili tamos as coisas.

— Pode ser, mas demos a impressão de estar decidin do tudo sem nos importarmos com o que nossos maridos pensam.

— Tem razão, Rosalie — respondeu Isabella dando um suspiro. — Ai meu Deus, estou vendo que casamento é algo mais complicado do que eu imaginava. De repente é preciso pensar em tudo antes de tomar qualquer ati tude.

— É complicado, mas tem as suas compensações. — Rosalie sorriu para a amiga.

Isabella também riu e trocaram um abraço solidário e carinhoso.

Com tanta gente ajudando, as bagagens ficaram pron tas rapidamente, bem antes da hora prevista. Isabella foi até seu quarto para indicar aos criados onde deviam levar os baús com seus pertences. Só não contava em encontrar a rainha dirigindo tudo e todos.

— Pronto, minha querida — saudou-a Esme, sorri dente. — Já estão nas malas as roupas que vai precisar nas próximas semanas. O resto bem como seus demais pertences serão mandados assim que embalemos tudo. O rei destacará alguns soldados para proteger suas coisas durante a viagem, está bem?

— Oh… muito… obrigada, majestade — gaguejou Isabella, desconfiada de que a rainha só estava tão bem disposta por estar se livrando dela de uma vez.

— Mas Isabella… — continuou Esme enquanto os cria dos iam saindo com o carregamento de baús.

— Pois não, majestade?

Esme esperou que todos saíssem, foi até a porta e a fechou com cuidado antes de continuar falando.

— Há algo que preciso lhe dizer antes que vá embora. Quero que saiba que sinto muito orgulho de você.

— Orgulho? — repetiu Isabella, piscando de surpresa.

— Sim, minha querida. Sei que as outras garotas fo ram cruéis com você, aqui na corte e, mesmo assim, nunca a ouvi se queixar nem pedir a minha ajuda para resolver a questão. As outras me procuravam a toda hora, cho rando, reclamando e implorando para que eu entendesse. Mas você não. Enfrentou tudo sozinha e descobriu como solucionar o problema.

A rainha atravessou o aposento e segurou Isabella pelos ombros, olhando-a no fundo dos olhos.

— De todas as moças que passaram por aqui, ao longo dos anos, você é a primeira que deixo ir sem qualquer preocupação, porque sei que será capaz de se sair bem em qualquer situação. Tenho certeza de que será feliz, e que saberá transpor qualquer obstáculo que a vida possa colocar no seu caminho.

— Oh… — Isabella balbuciou, esforçando-se para conter as lágrimas.

Jamais podia esperar aquelas palavras de carinho vin das da rainha. Esta continuava sorrindo e se curvou para dar-lhe um beijo no rosto.

— Seja muito feliz, minha menina — disse, saindo do quarto.

Isabella estava perplexa. Passou a mão de leve pela face, onde a rainha a havia beijado, como querendo certificar-se de que fora verdade tamanho gesto de compreensão e carinho. Seu coração estava aos pulos. Aquelas simples palavras de afeto davam uma nova perspectiva a tudo que havia passado nos últimos dez anos, ali na corte.

— Querida? — A voz de Edward interrompeu seus pen samentos, chamando-a da soleira da porta. — Está tudo bem? Seus olhos estão vermelhos…

— Não… não foi nada. Estou muito bem, querido.

Ele a fitou por um instante e depois tomou-lhe as mãos.

— Então vamos. Os cavalos estão prontos e a carrua gem carregada. Garrett nos espera. Emmett e Rosalie vão nos encontrar nas cocheiras.

Caminharam de mãos dadas em silêncio pelos corre dores. Isabella aproveitou para olhar uma vez mais as ta peçarias e enfeites que decoravam o castelo. Ali havia sido seu lar durante os últimos dez anos e queria foto grafar na memória cada canto do palácio.

Por mais que estivesse feliz em partir, no fundo sentia uma pontinha de tristeza, por mais que tivesse passado agruras ali. Mesmo assim… Talvez fosse porque partir significava o fim da infância e o começo da vida de uma mulher casada. Ainda pensava no assunto quando che garam às cocheiras.

— Tudo pronto! — anunciou Garrett.

Além da carruagem, havia um pequeno grupo de ho mens montados em cavalos brancos pertencentes à escol ta particular do rei e que os seguiriam durante o trajeto.

Isabella viu seus baús e os de Rosalie cuidadosamente arrumados na parte da carga. Haviam sido colocados de forma a deixar um pequeno espaço onde estavam algu mas mantas de pele. Observou-as com curiosidade e de pois se virou para Edward.

— Parece que chegamos antes de Emmett e Rosalie, não?

— Sim, mas eles logo estarão aqui e…

Edward não terminou a frase porque estava com uma súbita vontade de espirrar. Franziu o nariz, esperando pelo espirro, quando sentiu a mão de Isabella dar-lhe um tapa no lado esquerdo do rosto, forçando-o a virar a ca beça para a direita quando o espirro veio.

— Que foi isso? — perguntou com espanto assim que se recuperou.

— Desculpe, milorde, mas dá muito azar espirrar para a esquerda quando se vai viajar — ela explicou.

— É mesmo? E que mais você sabe sobre espirros?

— Que não se deve espirrar em frente a uma sepultura e que…

— Chegamos! — disse Rosalie alegremente, impedindo que Isabella terminasse de enumerar as crendices nas quais acreditava. — Atrasamos um pouco porque Emmett achou que devia ir despedir-se do rei antes de partir. Por sorte não havia muita gente à frente dele e foi rece bido logo.

Edward segurou Isabella pela cintura para ajudá-la a mon tar seu cavalo. Enquanto isso, Emmett levantava sua mulher, acomodando-a no banco de trás da carruagem.

— Rosalie vai na carruagem? — espantou-se Isabella. — Mas…

— Não há o que discutir — atalhou Edward.

E beijou Isabella longamente, interrompendo-lhe a frase na metade. Quando afastou-se, presenteou-a com um sor riso largo.

— Sabe de uma coisa, minha querida?

— Que foi?

— Ainda há pouco eu ia espirrar para a direita. Você me fez virar a cabeça para a sua direita que na verdade é a minha esquerda — finalizou, rindo muito e caminhan do para subir na sua montaria.

Isabella ficou sem fala. O que Edward dizia era verdade. Se estavam frente a frente, o lado direito dela só podia ser o esquerdo dele. Ai, santo Deus! Aquilo não era um presságio nada bom para a viagem.

.

Cavalgaram toda a tarde e boa parte do anoitecer an tes que Emmett e Edward decidissem que era hora de montar acampamento. Isabella ficou agradecida por poder sair um pouco da sela. E mais ainda quando o marido propôs acompanhá-la até a margem do rio para que pu desse se lavar enquanto os homens montavam o acam pamento.

Realmente escolhi um homem muito gentil para ma rido, pensou, segurando-lhe a mão forte à medida que cruzavam o bosque ao redor da clareira onde acampa riam. Estava tão distraída, prestando atenção na beleza do lugar, até deparar-se com uma touceira de espadas de São Jorge. No mesmo instante, puxou com força o braço de Edward.

— Não pise aí, milorde! — gritou, sem, contudo con seguir que Edward parasse. — Oh, tarde demais!

— Tarde demais para quê? — ele retrucou com espanto, vendo-a abaixar-se para tentar arrumar as folhas que bradas.

— Nunca pise numa espada de São Jorge. Dizem que quando isso acontece, um cavalo fantasma aparece para levar a pessoa para longe.

Edward observou-a, esforçando-se inutilmente para ajei tar as folhagens até que se deu conta do que estava acon tecendo. Aquilo nada mais era do que mais uma das tolas superstições de Isabella. Sorrindo, segurou-a pelo braço, fazendo-a levantar-se.

— Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar — disse.

— Por quê? Não custa evitar, não acha?

— Porque eu ainda estou aqui. Não apareceu nenhum cavalo fantasma para me raptar, viu?

— Oh, está bem… — ela murmurou, aconchegando-se no corpo forte.

Edward acariciou-lhe as faces com a ponta dos dedos, contente por ver que ela se deliciava com o afago, sentindo-a perfeita para o tamanho de seus braços.

— Sabe de uma coisa?

— O quê?

— Adoro quando me beija…

— Gosta mesmo?

— Ahã…

— Quer que eu a beije agora?

— Está demorando demais.

Ele entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos longos, seguran do-lhe a cabeça para que os lábios se encontrassem por inteiro, compartilhando o calor único das bocas unidas num beijo ardente. Isabella gemeu de prazer, abrindo os lábios para deixar que a língua úmida de Edward pene trasse sua boca, unindo-se à dela em um embate de toques deliciosos.

Agarrou-se com força às costas do marido e colou seu corpo ao dele, implorando por mais. Edward a abraçava com força, apertando, espremendo, aproximando o máxi mo para que ela sentisse o poder que exercia sobre sua masculinidade.

Percebendo que havia uma árvore, poucos passos atrás, Edward a conduziu para lá aos poucos sem soltá-la do abraço nem interromper o beijo.

Só quando as costas de Isabella estavam apoiadas contra o tronco, é que afastou os lábios, mergulhando a cabeça entre os seios fartos, arrancando aflito as fitas que fecha vam o corpete.

Extasiado com aquela pele branca iluminada pela luz do dia, ele tomou-lhe os seios, beijando-os um a um de licadamente, terminando por sugar-lhe os mamilos até deixá-los enrijecidos.

Em resposta, Isabella arqueava o corpo para trás, convidando-o a consumi-la por inteiro. Já não sendo mais capaz de conter o turbilhão de emoções, Edward levantou-lhe a saia e deixou as mãos viajarem pela pele macia das coxas até se deter no ponto sensível que havia entre elas. Os gemidos de Isabella ficaram mais altos. Sentia o vulto do membro dele se avolumando, pressionando contra seu corpo como se quisesse livrar-se sozinho das calças de couro. Também movida por um desejo descomunal, ela abriu o fecho da braguilha, libertando-o da prisão. Estava ereto e latejante, poderoso querendo cumprir sua missão.

Atormentado, Edward retirou a mão que mantinha entre as pernas dela e, rapidamente, arrancou-lhe as vestes íntimas, permitindo que seu membro pudesse tocá-la na quele lugar.

Isabella se apoiou melhor no tronco da árvore e enroscou as pernas abertas na cintura de Edward enquanto suas mãos acariciavam em desespero os cabelos revoltos, desmanchando-os num vai e vem de grande ansiedade.

Sem conseguir resistir mais, Edward penetrou-a com fú ria, seu líquido morno preenchendo-a em jatos fortes e sucessivos até que curvando a cabeça para trás, soltou um grito final de vitória.

Por alguns momentos continuaram ali abraçados, no silêncio da mata, unidos no mais puro deleite dos corpos saciados, indiferentes a tudo a não ser ao pulsar acelerado de seus corações.

* * *

><p><strong>Mereço Reviews?<strong>


	10. Chapter 9

**N/A:**

Olá, como estão todas vocês?

Obrigada pela visitas de todos!

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_Agradeço á **AnaKrol, Acdy-chan, Dia, Juaassaid** pelas reviews. Obrigada meninas._

_Beijinhos para todos e bom cap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Está tudo bem? — indagou Rosalie quando vol taram ao acampamento. Os homens haviam feito uma fogueira no centro da clareira e ela estava sentada perto, aproveitando o calor das chamas.

Sentindo um pouco de frio, após banhar-se rapidamen te nas águas do rio, Isabella também ajeitou-se perto do fogo. Ali começou a escovar os cabelos para secá-los mais rápido.

— Claro que está tudo bem. Por que não estaria? — respondeu.

— Oh, nada, não. Estávamos preocupados com sua de mora. Mas Emmett garantiu que recém-casados preci sam e devem ficar a sós pelo tempo que for necessário. Isabella corou e saiu com uma resposta inesperada:

— Vi uma cobra, só isso.

— Aposto mesmo que viu — Rosalie retrucou, piscando e deixando Isabella ainda mais sem graça.

— Acontece que… — Isabella começou a tentar explicar, mas quando a amiga caiu na risada ela não se conteve e começou a rir também sem terminar a frase.

— Não há nada que explicar. Fico muito feliz por seu casamento estar dando tão certo, pelo menos nesse as pecto — continuou Rosalie. — Seria mais complicado se vocês não tivessem afinidade no assunto… digo… na cama.

— É verdade — concordou Isabella.

Percorreu o ambiente com o olhar e viu Edward conver sando com Emmett, do outro lado da clareira. Os dois riam alto. Com certeza Emmett estavam rindo da mesma coisa que elas. De repente, os olhares se encontraram e Edward sorriu ternamente.

— Ele me faz tremer por inteiro quando me toca — admitiu Isabella para a amiga.

— Emmett também fazia isso comigo. Mas desde que descobrimos que estou grávida, nunca mais chegou perto.

— Não diga? Talvez esteja com medo de machucar você.

— Será isso mesmo ou então me acha horrorosa por causa da barriga?

— Oh, Rosalie, claro que não! O amor de vocês é evi dente para quem quiser ver.

— Então por que nunca mais me tocou?

— Como não? Ele vive lhe afagando e beijando.

— Não é a mesma coisa, Isabella, e você sabe bem disso. Trata-se de afeto, de carinho, mas o que eu quero é…

— Eu sei. Quer se sentir desejada, não é?

Isabella compreendia perfeitamente a aflição da amiga. Estava casada há apenas dois dias, mas, mesmo assim, já sabia que ficaria muito infeliz se de repente Edward parasse de lhe procurar.

Rosalie deu um suspiro e fez um gesto vago com a mão.

— Sei que vai ficar tudo bem. Mas, neste momento me sinta enorme e infeliz. As coisas voltarão ao normal de pois que a criança nascer. Só espero que isso não demore muito.

— Calma, por favor — Isabella retrucou temerosa. — Espere ao menos chegarmos ao castelo McCarty para dar à luz. Não gostaria de ajudá-la aqui no meio do mato, sem as ervas e os medicamentos necessários, nem o au xílio de pessoas mais experientes.

— Não se preocupe, ainda é cedo. Faltam uns dois meses.

Isabella sorriu e meneou a cabeça com alívio.

— Senhoras — disse Emmett, aproximando-se. — Edward e Garrett não trouxeram tenda, só eu. Portanto, ofereço meu lugar a Isabella para que passe a noite ali, ao lado de Rosalie. Eu dormirei fora, junto com os outros homens, ao lado do fogo.

Isabella olhou para o marido, um pouco desapontada.

Depois de tê-lo amado com a natureza como testemu nha, desejou dormir enroscada naqueles braços fortes, ao relento, aquecidos pelo fogo e apreciando o céu estrelado. Ainda vivia a maravilhosa sensação que sentira na noite anterior ao acordar ao lado de Edward.

— Ótima idéia. — Rosalie concordou. Diante disso, Isabella não teve outra saída.

— Obrigada, Emmett — disse, forçando um sorriso. — É muita gentileza sua.

Apesar de ter aceitado a idéia de pronto, assim que os homens se afastaram, Rosalie comentou com desânimo:

— Viu só? Agora ele não faz nem mais questão de dor mir a meu lado…

— E pelo visto Edward também não quer deitar-se co migo — completou Isabella, igualmente desanimada.

Apesar da ausência do marido ou talvez justamente por causa dela, Isabella dormiu até bem tarde. O sol raiava forte quando acordou e viu a tenda vazia. Rosalie já havia se levantado e saído. Pelo visto Lauren também já tinha cumprido seus deveres porque uma muda de roupa limpa estava cuidadosamente colocada sobre a manta de pele aos pés do catre onde dormira.

Esticou o braço e pegou primeiro a combinação de seda. Depois vestiu sobre ela o resto das roupas e por fim pas sou a mão pelos cabelos, antes de sair.

Havia muita agitação do lado de fora, todos se apres sando para arrumar a bagagem e levantar acampamento. Isabella tinha sido a última a acordar.

— Dormiu bem, querida?—indagou Edward, sorridente. Ele estava um pouco pálido e bastante desalinhado.

Tudo indicava que a noite não fora muito tranqüila.

— Sim e você?

— Choveu bastante durante a noite — foi a breve res posta que ouviu.

Edward segurou-lhe o braço, conduzindo-a na direção do rio enquanto continuava falando.

— Como você não dormiu muito na nossa noite de núp cias, deixei que descansasse até mais tarde hoje, mas já ia acordá-la quando a vi sair da tenda. Temos pouco tempo e devemos partir assim que a carruagem esteja pronta. Por isso, precisa se lavar rapidamente, antes de partir.

Chegaram ao rio e Isabella mal teve tempo de passar uma água nas mãos e no rosto antes que Edward a levasse de volta. Para sua total surpresa, o acampamento já es tava todo desmontado, quando chegaram. A tenda dobra da já havia sido acondicionada na carruagem junto com todas as malas e os homens estavam montados em seus cavalos, todos à exceção de Emmett que ainda ajudava Rosalie a acomodar-se no banco do coche.

Sem que pudesse dizer mais nada, sentiu que Edward segurava sua cintura, levantando-a até a sela da sua égua.

Ajeitou-se na sela como pôde e, em seguida pegou uma pequena sacola que Edward lhe estendia.

— Aí está um pedaço de queijo, um pouco de pão e uma maçã para seu desjejum.

— Obrigada.

A seguir Edward subiu em seu cavalo para recomeçar a viagem. Isabella ainda não havia acordado direito e conti nuava meio atordoada com a velocidade com que as coisas estavam acontecendo naquela manhã. À medida que a égua começou a andar, seus olhos encontraram os de Rosalie que sorria e acenava para ela, de dentro da carruagem. Isabella retribuiu o aceno e tratou, então, de se acalmar.

Nesse instante ouviu-se um relincho estridente, cha mando a atenção de todos. Era o cavalo de Edward que estava agitado demais. Em seguida passou a empinar, sacudindo as patas dianteiras, bufando e relinchando como se estivesse em dor. De repente parou e, sem que ninguém esperasse, desembestou como um louco para dentro da floresta.

Muito assustada, Isabella não conseguiu pensar em mais nada. Segurou as rédeas e disparou com seu animal atrás dele. No instante seguinte viu que Emmett e outros ho mens a seguiam.

A égua de Isabella era de fina linhagem, um presente do rei e da rainha no seu aniversário de dezesseis anos. Mas Trovão, o garanhão de Edward, era muito ágil, um cavalo de guerra acostumado a levar um soldado de ar madura e armas pesadas.

Mas Edward não estava de armadura, naquele dia, nem carregava suas armas, o que deve ter desnorteado o ani mal, além de possibilitar que corresse ainda mais. Ela logo perdeu as esperanças de acudir o marido. Felizmen te, porém, o cavalo de Emmett também era um animal de guerra e Isabella respirou aliviada quando o viu apro ximar-se de Edward.

Num galope desembestado, Emmett conseguiu empa relhar seu cavalo ao de Edward e estender-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a largar seu animal e pular na garupa. Assim que sentiu que não havia mais ninguém no seu dorso, Trovão então parou onde estava. Isabella assistia a tudo apreensiva e viu quando Emmett, com Edward montado atrás, foi diminuindo a velocidade até também parar.

Ansiosa, aproximou-se deles. Queria ter certeza de que o marido não estava machucado.

— Não lhe disse para não pisar na espada de São Jorge? — ralhou, assim que chegou ao lado dele.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou confuso enquanto des montava.

— A espada de São Jorge que você pisou ontem, lem bra? — disse do topo da sua sela, observando Emmett também desmontar para pegar as rédeas de Trovão que agora estava calmo. — Precisa ser mais cuidadoso.

— Isabella — ele respondeu pacientemente. — Pisei na quela planta ontem e não hoje. Além do mais não foi nenhum cavalo fantasma que me levou, mas sim o meu próprio cavalo, o Trovão.

— Eu sei, mas talvez Trovão tenha sido possuído pelo cavalo fantasma, por isso desembestou. Eu lhe peço, seja mais cuidadoso, pelo amor de Deus. Se não fosse por Emmett, você poderia ter…

— Ora, Isabella, Trovão não foi possuído coisa nenhuma. — Irritado Edward virou-se e foi ao encontro de Emmett que segurava as rédeas do animal.

— Não foi mesmo — confirmou o amigo, mostrando algo que segurava na mão — Alguém colocou esta folha de cacto embaixo da sua sela. Quando você sentou, os espinhos se cravaram no lombo do animal e ele disparou.

Isabella arregalou os olhos e pulou da sela para ver de perto o que Emmett segurava. De fato era uma folha de cacto bem grande e com espinhos grossos.

— Será que foi o fantasma… — ela começou a indagar.

— Isabella! Pare com isso!

— Que foi, Edward?

— Pare de… eu… ora, suba já na sua égua!

Reclamando baixinho, ela voltou até a sua montaria.

Só queria ajudar, nada mais. Não podia ser apenas coin cidência. Primeiro Edward tinha pisado na folha espada de São Jorge e depois seu cavalo disparava. Aquilo era mais do que uma simples coincidência. Por que é que Edward não percebia isso?

— É melhor não montar em Trovão por enquanto — Emmett advertiu — Ele ainda deve estar com o lombo bem dolorido.

— Tem razão — respondeu Edward. — Talvez seja me lhor deixá-lo um dia inteiro sem qualquer peso no dorso para que melhore.

Isabella já estava dando a volta com sua montaria para retornar quando ouviu o chamado de Edward.

— Ei, espere um pouco! Vou montar com você.

— Ah, está bem…

— Boa idéia — Emmett complementou. — Deixe que eu seguro as rédeas de Trovão e o levo comigo.

Amuada, Isabella viu o marido se preparar para subir na sua sela e sentar-se à frente.

— A égua é minha, portanto se quer vir comigo, sente atrás. Eu é que vou dirigir — ordenou, com voz ríspida.

Edward não respondeu. Apenas montou rapidamente e apoiou seu peito firme contra as costas dela. Depois se gurou as rédeas e fez o cavalo mudar de posição, antes de devolvê-las a Isabella.

— Você estava virando na direção errada — disse, sem se alterar. — Agora pode ir.

Isabella sorriu sem graça. Nesse instante ouviu-se um som estridente, uma espécie de piado agudo no meio da mata que a assustou.

— Uma gralha — disse.

— Como?

— É o canto de uma gralha, um péssimo agouro. Dizem que anuncia a morte… mas não me lembro se isso é só quando canta de noite ou também de dia.

— Minha querida esposa, vamos simplesmente voltar ao acampamento, está bem? Neste momento estou sem paciência para ouvir essas suas ridículas superstições.

O tom de Edward era áspero e seco. Não havia necessi dade de tratá-la assim, já a estava magoando. Primeiro ele havia gritado sem necessidade, depois chamado sua atenção e agora a tratava como se fosse uma tola qual quer. Com surpresa sentiu-lhe as mãos fortes se insinua rem sobre a blusa fina, afagando-lhe os seios.

— Que está fazendo? — perguntou, olhando de um lado a outro para ter certeza de que Emmett não os via.

— Ora, estou me segurando para não cair da sela — respondeu Edward com uma risadinha, dando-lhe um leve beijo na nuca.

Isabella prendeu a respiração, procurando as palavras para pedir-lhe que parasse com aquilo. Mas Edward já ha via descoberto os bicos endurecidos dos seios e brincava com eles entre os dedos.

— Edward… — ela murmurou, curvando as costas para facilitar-lhe o acesso.

Nisso, ele deixou que uma das mãos escorregasse até o centro das coxas bem torneadas, acariciando-a vagaro samente. Isabella gemeu, dobrando um pouco mais o corpo contra o peito dele. Mas logo teve que se aprumar outra vez porque Emmett se aproximava, até cavalgar ao lado deles. Mais do que depressa, Edward tratou de mudar as mãos para uma posição menos comprometedora.

— Já que você não vai poder usar seu cavalo hoje, estive pensando que talvez devêssemos adiar a partida para amanhã — dizia Emmett, fingindo não ter visto nada.

— De forma alguma. Partimos hoje mesmo. Isabella vai na carruagem com Rosalie e eu vou montado na égua dela. — Ao ouvir isso, Isabella outra vez ficou desgostosa com as atitudes do marido. Aquilo que ele dizia era exatamente o que ela pretendia fazer: oferecer-lhe sua égua para que pudessem seguir viagem. Mas ele sequer lhe dera a opor tunidade de fazer uma gentileza. Anunciara sua decisão como se fosse lei, sem ao menos lhe perguntar nada. Pelo visto era um homem autoritário.

— Não vamos nos atrasar por causa disso — continua va Edward. — Partimos logo para chegarmos ao nosso des tino amanhã, conforme planejamos.

Lorde McCarty fez uma cara de alívio e Isabella procurou acalmar-se. Era evidente que Emmett se preocupava com Rosalie e não gostaria de retardar a viagem. Devia ser essa a razão de Edward tomar sua decisão de forma tão firme e de anunciá-la com tanta autoridade. Pensou que precisava ser mais compreensiva e aceitar a maneira de ser do marido, por mais irritantes que fossem…

Chegaram de volta ao acampamento e Edward a ajudou a descer do animal, segurando-a pela cintura.

— Agora entre na carruagem e diga a Rosalie que está tudo bem. Ela deve estar preocupada — disse Edward as sim que a colocou no chão, dando-lhe um tapinha nas nádegas.

Sem responder, Isabella apenas obedeceu.

Sorrindo, Edward observou-a esposa se afastar, resmungando baixinho e sem olhar para trás. Quem veio ao seu encontro foi Garrett.

— O que aconteceu? Por que Trovão disparou daquele jeito?

— Colocaram um cacto em baixo da sela — explicou Emmett.

— Cacto? Colocaram de propósito?

— Isso ninguém sabe. Talvez tenha sido um acidente. Mas estava numa posição que só machucava se houvesse peso sobre a sela.

— Isso foi feito de propósito. Você poderia ter morrido! — Garrett continuou, preocupado.

— É verdade.

Edward pegou a sela de seu cavalo e entregou-a a um dos criados para que fosse devidamente guardada.

— Vou lá ver como está Rosalie — Emmett informou, afastando-se.

— Muito obrigado pela ajuda — agradeceu Edward sin cero, embora tardiamente.

Ele bem sabia que aquele acidente poderia ter causado sua morte, se não fosse a presteza com que Emmett o acudiu. Enquanto isso, Garrett continuava alarmado, rondando à sua volta.

— Você não acha que pode ter sido Isabella quem… — estava dizendo o primo com uma expressão de preo cupação.

— O quê?

— Bem, Edward, foi só uma idéia que me ocorreu… andei pensando… ela nunca veio brigar com você por causa da quela noite em que esteve no quarto dela, antes de casar. E, mesmo sem saber se havia ou não sido enganada por você, aceitou ir logo embora da corte na sua companhia.

— Sei, e daí…?

— Daí que, talvez ela esteja tão furiosa que, em vez de brigar, prefira… ãh… dar um jeito de acabar com o casamento.

— Que maluquice, Garrett. O casamento foi realizado e consumado. Agora ela é minha para sempre.

— Até que a morte os separe, não é?

— Como? Você está insinuando que ela pode estar querendo me matar? Ora, não seja ridículo!

Edward deu as costas e rapidamente montou na égua de Isabella. Mas o pensamento persistia na sua mente. Fi cou matutando sobre o assunto por diversas horas, en quanto seguiam viagem. Havia muitas perguntas sem respostas. Por que ela ainda não o confrontara sobre aquela noite? Por que decidira por conta própria ir embora da corte e arranjara tudo com tanta rapidez? As dúvidas eram muitas…

Sem dizer nada a ele, ao contrário do que se espera de uma esposa, Isabella fora diretamente ao rei pedir permis são para partir, obrigando-o assim a fazer o mesmo sem saber se era sua vontade ou não.

Talvez fizesse parte de um estratagema maior para afastá-lo do castelo do rei. Na mata acidentes acontecem com mais facilidade e não há ninguém para testemunhá-los. E na viagem que faria certamente passariam por muitas matas, florestas e descampados… Em caso de aci dente ninguém desconfiaria de Isabella porque ninguém sabia que talvez tivesse motivos para estar tão brava e ofendida. Será mesmo que Isabella havia tramado tudo isso?

— Edward passou o dia olhando para você de uma forma estranha — disse Rosalie enquanto descansavam perto da fogueira do acampamento. — Que foi? Vocês brigaram?

Isabella lançou um olhar na direção ao marido que es tava em outro canto, conversando com um homem. Ele também a fitou de forma pensativa, sem sorrir.

Não estava mais irritada, mas percebeu que as posi ções se inverteram. Agora a impressão era que ele sim estava contrariado.

Pois muito bem, em retaliação não daria o braço a tor cer nem sequer seria carinhosa. Afinal, passara o dia todo socando desconfortavelmente dentro daquela carruagem enquanto ele cavalgava bem mais à vontade na sua égua. Por que será que os homens sempre acham que as mu lheres viajam melhorem carruagem do que a cavalo? Ali era bem mais desconfortável, com solavancos seguidos e poucas posições para se mexer. Isabella sentia todo o corpo dolorido e o estômago enjoado. Definitivamente, aquele não fora um de seus melhores dias.

— Não foi propriamente briga. Edward só está incomo dado comigo porque tenho certeza de que o acidente dele, esta manhã, foi causado pelo cavalo fantasma — Isabella continuou a conversa na tentativa de se distrair do des conforto.

— Como? Que história é essa?

Em poucas palavras explicou à amiga o caso da espada de São Jorge e suas conseqüências. Quando acabou, Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada alta.

— Ai, meu Deus, Isabella! Essa sua crença em qualquer bobagem é a única coisa que a impede de ser uma mulher perfeita.

— Oh, desculpe, eu…

— Não tem do que se desculpar. Se você fosse perfeita eu jamais ia querer sua amizade. Já imaginou como seria enfadonha?

As duas ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Com o olhar, Isabella novamente procurou Edward, mas não o viu por perto. Imaginara que ele viria buscá-la novamente para irem se lavar no rio. Sonhara que ele a beijaria e a acariciaria como no dia anterior e que acabariam se ren dendo à paixão…

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Quem apareceu foi Emmett, que as acompanhou até o rio e esperou de costas até elas terminarem a higiene. Pelo visto Edward estava ocupado ou desinteressado de mais para ter comparecido.

Quando voltaram ao acampamento, Isabella viu o mari do sentado a um canto e se espantou com sua aparência. Talvez por causa da luz difusa das chamas, mas o rosto parecia sem cor, meio acinzentado.

— Isabella, você está bem? — perguntou Rosalie. — Por várias vezes a surpreendi passando a mão no estômago.

— Estou um tanto enjoada. Acho que é por ter andado o dia todo na carruagem. Não sei como você agüenta, Rosalie.

— Não tive outra escolha. Emmett só permitiu que eu viajasse à corte se fosse dentro da carruagem. E eu aceitei porque queria muito encontrá-la, Isabella.

— Oh, Rosalie, você é uma grande amiga. Obrigada.

De repente o semblante de Rosalie contraiu-se de es panto.

— Isabella! — chamou. — Que está sentindo? Está fi cando muito pálida!

— Eu… minha vista está turva… eu…

Foi a única resposta que Isabella conseguiu balbuciar antes de cair ao chão.


	11. Chapter 10

**N/A:**

Bom dia!

Obrigada pela visitas de todos!

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_Vou responder as reviews do capítulo 8 e 9 da **AnaKrol, Acdy-chan, Dia** (Seja super bem vinda)**, Juaassaid e Acdy-chan **num geral, tudo bem? _

_Como leram, o castelo está mal cuidado por muito tempo devido a falta de empregados, então caberá a Bella adequá-lo conforme seu gosto. Quanto a desconfiança de Edward para com sua sposa, é somente por que Garret plantou idéias na cabecinha dele, e como já conhecemos o "jeito peculiar esposa de ser" da Bella... E a comida realmente foi envenenada, enquanto ela se banhava no rio, mas ainda demorará um pouco pra saber quem está tentando matar o Edward._

_**Bea-Barken**, obrigada por favoritar a fic!_

_Beijinhos para todos e bom cap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

— Como está, primo? A voz de Garrett fez Edward levantar a cabeça e abrir de leve os olhos. Deitado e imóvel, estava prostrado no chão sobre uma touceira de feno. Em resposta deu um gemido e tentou se virar, o que provocou mais náuseas. Era assim que tinha passado toda a noite, co locando para fora tudo que tinha no estômago.

— Tenho uma boa notícia — continuou Garrett. — Provavelmente não é Isabella quem está querendo matar você, pois ela também ficou doente.

— Do que está falando? — Edward perguntou enquanto arquejava.

— Do seu jantar de ontem. Parece que Isabella quis pre pará-lo pessoalmente e achou que ficou tão bom que também comeu uma boa parte. Claro que não faria isso se tivesse colocado algo na comida para envenená-lo. Portanto, ou foi um acidente ou alguém envenenou a carne que ela deixou assando enquanto foi com Rosalie e Emmett banhar-se no rio.

Edward virou de costas, gemendo alto.

— O pedaço de carne que ela me trouxe era pequeno… — disse, com esforço.

— Era só a metade porque ela já tinha comido a outra metade. Ainda bem. Rosalie acha que se você tivesse co mido tudo sozinho, já estaria morto.

— Santo Deus. Mas como está minha mulher?

— Um pouco pior do que você. Como ela é mais miúda, a mesma dose do veneno fez mais efeito. Além de vomitar, está tendo alucinações.

Edward tentou desajeitadamente se levantar.

— Eu preciso…

— Calma. Rosalie está cuidando dela. Não há necessi dade de você…

Garrett nem tentou continuar a argumentar. Sabia o quanto seu primo era teimoso e que não desistiria de ir ver como estava a esposa. Era melhor ajudá-lo a levantar do que ficar discutindo.

Os poucos passos que levavam ao centro do acampa mento pareceram uma longa viagem. Edward sentia as per nas tremerem, como se a terra se movesse sob seus pés. A vista estava embaralhada e via tudo de forma difusa. Foi com alívio que chegou à tenda e viu Emmett abrir a cortina de lona que servia de porta para deixá-lo entrar, indicando-lhe o catre onde sua mulher estava deitada. Tropeçou para dentro e, aos trancos e barrancos foi até ela, deixando-se cair ao lado de Isabella.

— Edward, seu aspecto está um pouquinho melhor — disse Rosalie, ao vê-lo entrar.

— Estou melhor sim — balbuciou Edward. — Consegui dar três passos sem vomitar.

— Sei… — ela respondeu com ar de muita contrariedade. — Emmett me contou o que você e Garrett andam pensando. É um absurdo! Imagine se Isabella iria querer matá-lo. Claro que não!

Ao ouvir isso, a vontade de Edward foi dar uma bronca no primo língua-solta, mas não tinha forças para fazê-lo.

Não, naquele momento. Rosalie, por sua vez, continuava falando indignada.

— Isabella pretendia questioná-lo sobre você ter entrado no quarto dela e também o fato daquilo não ter sido um sonho, mas sim a sua presença de verdade. Antes disso, porém, ela entrou e ouviu a conversa entre você, Garrett e meu marido. Soube que vocês estavam preocupados comigo e que pretendiam pedir permissão ao rei para deixar a corte mais cedo. Ela temia que Carlisle não aceitasse os argumentos e por isso resolveu ir ela própria falar com ele — explicou com a cara fechada. — Como pôde pensar que ela seria capaz de colocar aquela folha de cacto em baixo da sua sela? Ou que envenenaria sua carne e depois ela mesma comeria a metade? Não seja ridículo, Edward!

Deitado ao lado de Isabella e quase inconsciente ele ouviu tudo em silêncio, percebendo a indignação e a revolta nas palavras de Rosalie que lhe dirigia um olhar de reprovação. Contudo, nada disse, porque em seguida desmaiou.

Quando Isabella abriu os olhos sentiu que havia um bra ço pousado sobre sua cintura. Virou-se devagar e, sur presa, viu a figura do marido a seu lado. Sem entender direito o que estava acontecendo passou um olhar confuso pelo recinto. Percebeu então que não estava mais na ten da do acampamento, mas em outro lugar. Aos poucos foi se mexendo, retirou com cuidado o braço de Edward de cima de seu corpo e trêmula se levantou. As pernas es tavam bambas. Apoiando-se nas paredes conseguiu dar alguns passos até a porta.

— Isabella! Por que levantou?

Era a voz de Rosalie que vinha alarmada ao seu encon tro. Isabella sorriu com alívio ao ver que a amiga estava ali. Mas que lugar era aquele?

— Onde estamos? — perguntou.

— No castelo McCarty — respondeu Rosalie. — Mas você precisa voltar para a cama. Esteve muito mal, muito doente, minha querida.

— Tenho que ir ao banheiro…

— Ah, então venha que vou ajudá-la — disse a amiga, passando o braço por sua cintura.

À medida que seguiam pelo corredor, Isabella olhava a sua volta. Nunca antes havia se encontrado com Rosalie longe da corte ou do castelo do rei.

— Sua casa é muito bonita. — Rosalie sorriu.

— É sim, mas como sabe? Até agora só viu o quarto e parte do corredor. Preciso lhe mostrar o resto do castelo antes que vá embora.

— Sabe que não me lembro de como cheguei aqui? Só lembro de ter ficado muito enjoada com o balanço da car ruagem.

— Seu mal-estar não foi por causa da carruagem, Isabella. Você foi envenenada, meu bem.

— O quê?

— Isso mesmo, mas achamos que queriam atingir a Edward e não a você. Só que infelizmente você acabou co mendo a metade da carne que havia preparado para ele.

— Não posso acreditar. Aquela carne estava envene nada? A carne que assei para Edward? Mas como, se fui eu mesma que temperei e pus para assar.

— Eu sei, mas deixamos o fogo sozinho quando fomos tomar banho no rio, lembra?

— Ah, é verdade. Bem que eu disse a Edward que o canto de uma gralha era prenúncio de morte. Meu Deus! Se ele tivesse comido toda a carne sozinho podia ter…

— É… — murmurou Rosalie. — Achamos que puseram o veneno enquanto estávamos no rio e que o fato de você ter comido a metade salvou a vida de Edward.

— Na verdade comi um pouco mais da metade. Não era minha intenção, mas o gosto estava tão bom que fi quei tirando um pedacinho depois do outro.

— Com isso salvou a vida dele e colocou a sua em risco. Você ficou muito mal, Isabella.

— Pode ser, mas isso não tem tanta importância. É preferível ficar doente do que perder o marido.

— Edward ficou muito preocupado com você. Passando mal, como estava, fez questão de arrastar-se para ficar a seu lado, naquela noite. Depois, no dia seguinte, insis tiu em levá-la na garupa do cavalo dele durante o último trecho da viagem para que não precisasse ir na carrua gem. Emmett sugeriu que esperássemos você se recupe rar antes de seguir adiante, mas ele não aceitou. Queria que chegássemos aqui o quanto antes para colocá-la na segurança do nosso castelo, aos cuidados de Zafrina.

— Minha querida Zafrina… — Isabella sorriu, repetindo o nome. — Como está ela?

A criada havia cuidado de Rosalie desde que ela era criança. Era muito dedicada e tinha grandes conhecimen tos sobre remédios e tratamentos de saúde. Zafrina fora também muito carinhosa com Isabella cada vez que acom panhara a patroa nas suas visitas à corte. Ambas ficaram tristes quando Zafrina anunciou que estava velha demais para viajar tanto e parou de acompanhar Rosalie nas suas andanças. Agora ela não saía mais do castelo McCarty. Permanecia sempre ali.

— Ficando mais velha — respondeu Rosalie com um suspiro. —Às vezes me assusta ver como a pele de Zafrina ficou enrugada e o corpo tão frágil. Tenho medo de per dê-la em breve.

— Isso não acontecerá. Ela é uma mulher forte. Vai viver para ver nossos filhos e talvez até nossos netos.

— Tomara que você esteja certa.

Chegaram ao reservado e Rosalie esperou do lado de fora enquanto Isabella se aliviava. Quando saiu a amiga a amparou para ajudá-la a voltar ao quarto. No entanto, Isabella se deteve.

— Estou com fome — disse.

— Hum… Isso é um bom sinal. Assim que colocar você na cama vou lhe trazer algo para que se alimente — res pondeu Rosalie.

— Não quero voltar para a cama. Prefiro ficar con versando com você. Quero descer e conhecer o resto do castelo.

— Ah, está bem. Estou vendo que é uma paciente bem rebelde, fazendo jus à sua fama de birrenta, não é? — Rosalie riu. — McCarty! Venha cá me ajudar a levar Isabella para o andar de baixo.

McCarty estava sentado diante da mesa do saguão, mas, assim que ouviu o chamado da esposa, levantou-se e foi acudir.

— Não acha que ela devia ficar na cama? — perguntou à mulher.

— Pode ser que sim, mas não quero — respondeu Isabella, antes que Rosalie dissesse qualquer coisa.

Não desejava que a tratassem como se estivesse tão doente que fosse incapaz de tomar suas próprias decisões.

— Está bem, se é isso o que quer, Isabella. Mas vai ter que explicar isso a Edward quando ele acordar. Tenho cer teza de que vai ficar contrariado. Eu ficaria se Rosalie insistisse em levantar depois de ter passado tão mal.

— Ah é? Pois então ficará contrariado muitas vezes porque garanto que Rosalie não é uma paciente nem um pouco menos agitada do que eu.

Os dois riram gostosamente enquanto desciam as es cadas.

— Emmett, tem mais uma coisa — continuou Isabella. — Alguma vez já lhe disse o quanto sou grata a você por amar tanto minha amiga, tratá-la tão bem e ser tão ótimo marido para ela?

— E eu já lhe disse alguma vez que estou muito agra decido por você não ter mandado o rei me prender quando me propus a casar com Rosalie e a levá-la para longe da corte?

Isabella franziu a testa e olhou para a amiga por cima do ombro.

— Não me diga que você contou tudo a ele!

Na época tinha sido uma decepção para Isabella saber que Rosalie estava prometida em casamento para um lorde vindo do norte do país. Nenhuma das duas ficara feliz com a idéia. O castelo da família de Rosalie era próximo ao castelo do rei e as duas costumavam se encontrar com muita freqüência. Depois do casamento, teriam que se afastar. Isabella chegou a pensar em pedir ao rei que im pedisse o enlace.

Tudo mudou, porém, com a chegada de Emmett. Quando se viram, ele e Rosalie se apaixonaram tão de imediato que Isabella desistiu de colocar qualquer obs táculo.

— Pode ser… — Rosalie respondeu com um sorriso um tanto sem-graça.

— Devo também agradecer-lhe — continuou Emmett — Por você ter sido uma amiga tão fiel e boa para minha esposa, Sra. Isabella Swan.

— Melhor chamá-la de lady Masen — disse uma voz grave. — E posso saber para onde diabos está levando minha mulher, Emmett?

Com Isabella ainda amparada nos braços, os três se vi raram para ver Edward que se aproximava. Isabella mordeu o lábio quando viu o aspecto do marido. Usava apenas uma camisa andrajosa e estava sem as calças. Os cabelos revoltos apontavam em todas as direções. Seu olhar era furioso e Isabella achou que era hora de ela intervir.

— Bom dia, meu marido. Ninguém está me levando a parte alguma. Eu é que levantei sozinha e, quando suge riram que voltasse para a cama, insisti para descer. Estou com fome e pedi a Emmett que me ajudasse a chegar até a mesa. E agora vou me sentar e comer com gosto, pois preciso recuperar as forças, entendeu? — Isabella fez uma pausa para retomar o fôlego, e então continuou. — E você, dormiu bem?

Não se contendo, Rosalie soltou uma gargalhada. Le vando a mão à boca, ela meneou a cabeça, envergonhada.

— Oh, me desculpe — disse tentando conter o riso. — Deve ser minha gravidez que me deixa meio histérica.

— Se não isso é o fato de o meu marido estar sem calças aqui no meio do saguão, onde todos podem vê-lo — retrucou Isabella, olhando para Edward. — Francamente, Edward, que tal se fosse acabar de se vestir?

Edward sequer se moveu ou pareceu embaraçado. So mente após lançar um olhar de raiva para eles é que por fim se virou e caminhou de volta para o quarto.

Emmett, seguido dos risinhos de Rosalie que vinha atrás dele, amparou Isabella até a mesa onde a acomodou com cuidado.

— Muito bem… — ela disse sem-graça, assim que sen tou. — Agora todos já sabem o quanto seu marido é bem dotado, não é? Isso não é ótimo…?

— Já? — Isabella exclamou com desânimo.

Edward continuava carrancudo desde que viera juntar-se a eles à mesa, desta vez completamente vestido e mais arrumado. Mas ela não esperava que o marido quisesse encurtar tanto a visita a ponto de pretender ir embora no dia seguinte.

— Temos que chegar logo a Masen para fazer os pre parativos para o inverno.

— Eu sei, mas você disse que podíamos ficar aqui uma semana ou ao menos alguns dias. Ouvi quando dizia isso a Emmett.

— Exatamente, mas já estamos aqui há uma semana.

— Como? — perguntou, incrédula.

Sabia que o marido havia dito a Garrett que jamais mentiria para ela, mas, mesmo assim, olhou para Rosalie, procurando a confirmação. A amiga balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— É sim, Isabella. O veneno afetou você de forma bem mais grave do que a Edward. Passou a semana inteira de lirando.

Abatida, Isabella deixou cair o corpo contra o encosto da cadeira. Havia perdido por completo a noção do tempo. Sequer lembrava de quando havia chegado ao castelo McCarty apesar de lhe dizerem que tinha acordado di versas vezes durante esse período.

— Lamento que não tenha aproveitado melhor a com panhia de Rosalie enquanto esteve inconsciente — disse Edward. — Mas não podemos perder mais tempo. Terá o resto do dia de hoje para se recuperar e conversar com sua amiga. Amanhã cedo partiremos. Emmett já ofere ceu sua carruagem para que viaje com um pouco mais de conforto. Assim chegará mais descansada.

— Descansada? Naquele maldito veículo? De jeito al gum! Eu vou a cavalo. Me recuso a ir de carruagem.

.

— Veja, estamos quase chegando.

Do banco traseiro da carruagem, Isabella olhou irritada para o marido. Ele sorria satisfeito enquanto ela estava terrivelmente desgostosa. Sua vontade era arrancar-lhe o sorriso da face com um puxão. O fim da viagem fora longo e cansativo. Tinha durado o dia inteiro. Haviam saído de madrugada, Edward e Garrett nas suas montarias, ela e Lauren dentro do coche. Havia também o cocheiro e outros dois soldados que faziam a escolta. Estes três fariam o caminho de volta no dia seguinte, depois de passar a noite na propriedade de Edward.

Garrett e Edward não haviam levado seus respectivos guardas de segurança à corte, pois eles tinham ficado em Masen para trabalhar, substituindo os muitos emprega dos que haviam fugido dali ou morrido com a peste.

Dessa forma, por viajar sem guardas, optaram por não parar durante o trajeto. Trataram de fazer suas refeições montados na sela enquanto cavalgavam e Isabella fizera as dela na carruagem em movimento. Contudo, comer não era o único motivo para querer parar um pouco. Ha via horas que Isabella sentia a bexiga cheia e temia não conseguir chegar a seu destino em tempo, antes de passar por um vexame total.

Aquelas provações todas a deixavam ainda mais irri tada com o marido. Inclinou-se, apoiando o braço no lado da carruagem e acenou para Edward. Vendo o sinal, ele guiou seu cavalo para mais perto.

— Que foi?

— Preciso ir ao matinho.

— O quê?

— Estou dizendo que preciso ir ao mato.

— Para quê?

— Ora, para… porque preciso, oras!

— Acho que ela está querendo atender a um chamado da natureza — disse Garrett que cavalgava ao lado de Edward.

— Ah, está bem. Por que não disse logo?

— Mas eu disse — Isabella resmungou.

Dirigindo seu cavalo para mais perto do cocheiro, Edward ordenou que parasse. Assim que o fez, Isabella pulou para fora do coche e saiu correndo floresta adentro com suas pernas ainda bambas, sem esperar que a acompanhas sem. Sumiu entre as árvores no mesmo instante, deixando Edward e Garrett para trás e foi atender às suas neces sidades.

Depois, já aliviada, foi caminhando bem devagar rumo à carruagem parada. Não tinha pressa alguma em voltar para o desconforto do banco daquele maldito coche. Dis traída foi percebendo que a caminhada de volta parecia-lhe bem mais longa do que a de ida. Deu mais alguns passos e parou quando ouviu a voz aflita de Edward e do seu primo.

— Isabella! Isabella! — ambos gritavam para chamá-la.

Estavam atrás dela e só então se deu conta de que tinha andado na direção contrária, se embrenhando ain da mais na mata em vez de voltar.

— Estou aqui! — respondeu.

— O que houve? Você se perdeu? — perguntaram, cor rendo até ela.

— Claro que não. Só estava tentando voltar.

— Mas você foi longe demais. Como estava demorando, ficamos preocupados — explicou Garrett.

Isabella corou. Não entendia como tinha se desviado tan to do caminho. A questão martelava em sua mente, quan do o pio forte de um cuco desviou sua atenção. Sem mais nem menos ela imediatamente se jogou no chão e come çou a rolar entre as plantas.

— Por Deus, Isabella! Que demônios está fazendo? Tem certeza de que você está bem? — espantou-se Edward, agarrando-a e fazendo com que ficasse novamente de pé.

— Claro que estou, mas não devia ter me segurado.

— Por quê?

— Você não ouviu o canto do cuco, Edward? Quando o cuco canta, a gente deve deitar-se e rolar na grama ao primeiro piado. Isso traz boa sorte por um bom tempo.

— Sei… — murmurou Garrett, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

— Em condições normais, eu não teria feito isso para não estragar meu vestido. Mas sabendo que há alguém querendo matar meu marido, achei que não podia des perdiçar a oportunidade de ter mais essa proteção. Mes mo que esteja meio brava com ele agora, sei que isso vai passar e não quero que ele sofra nenhum mal.

— Entendo… — Garrett concordava, um tanto aboba lhado.

Enquanto isso Edward a fitava sem dizer uma palavra, com expressão indecifrável em seu rosto.

Isabella foi caminhando na frente dos dois, desta vez na direção certa. Então ouviu Edward sussurrar para o primo.

— Santo Deus, acho que me casei com uma maluca.

— Pode ser, mas pelo menos agora sabemos que não é ela quem está tentando matá-lo — cochichou Garrett em resposta, com uma risadinha.

Indignada, Isabella virou a cabeça e os encarou.

— Riam se quiserem, mas não é fato que você espirrou para a esquerda antes de começar a viagem, Edward? E não tivemos bastante azar no trajeto, depois disso? Tam bém pisou na espada de São Jorge e em seguida seu ca valo disparou, não foi? E quando ouvimos o canto da gralha a comida foi envenenada logo depois. Podem achar quanta graça quiserem, mas cada um desses acontecimentos foi precedido por um aviso do além. Algum dia ainda vão me agradecer por eu acreditar nessas supers tições.

Assim dizendo, Isabella virou as costas e com passos decididos caminhou em direção a carruagem. Subiu nela por conta própria e se ajeitou no banco, tremendo de ódio. Os homens, então, montaram nos seus cavalos. Edward, no entanto, se aproximou do coche, segurou-a pelo braço e em seguida pela cintura, carregando-a para fora. Er gueu-a em seu colo e a colocou sentada na sela, à frente dele.

— Obrigado por ter querido trazer-me sorte e rolado na grama, mesmo arriscando estragar seu vestido — ele sussurrou ao ouvido de Isabella, que permanecia rígida em seus braços.

— Não há de que, meu marido. E eu agradeço que tenha me tirado daquela horrível carruagem.

— Não podia deixá-la chegar ao castelo com essa cara tão amuada. Ia espantar os poucos criados que ainda nos restam — caçoou Edward, vendo que a esposa agora amea çava sorrir. — Assim está bem melhor. Aqui do meu ladinho ainda posso fazer isto — completou, mordendo de leve a orelha dela.

Isabella ficou ofegante, sentindo a língua de Edward per correr todo o contorno de sua orelha. A rigidez do corpo foi aos poucos amolecendo com a sensação e ela apertou-se mais contra o peito do marido, facilitando-lhe a carícia. Então ele segurou seu queixo e a fez virar a cabeça para beijá-la com intensidade. Desta vez a língua penetrou ágil entre seus lábios e tomou por inteiro a posse de sua boca.

.

A comitiva seguia viagem percorrendo havia mais de uma hora uma floresta densa com enormes árvores que se enfileiravam de lado a lado da estrada pedregosa. Foi então que finalmente se ouviu um chamado. Acabavam de cruzar a floresta e estavam diante de um campo aberto onde Isabella podia ver, pela primeira vez, o lugar onde iria morar dali em diante. Nos campos, grande parte da produção ainda estava por ser colhida e começava a es tragar. Ao longe, do lado direito, a pequena vila parecia deserta. No topo do morro se via o castelo. Uma constru ção grande e surpreendentemente bonita.

— Perdemos muita gente com a doença. Agora, meus pobres soldados estão trabalhando no campo no lugar dos lavradores, tentando salvar a colheita. E claro que não estão em número suficiente e que não têm a habilidade nem a destreza dos trabalhadores do campo. Por isso boa parte dos grãos ainda continua no pé e vai apodrecer.

— Isso vai ser bom para a terra — observou Isabella. — No próximo ano o solo estará muito mais fértil e a colheita será bem melhor, você vai ver.

O homem que os chamara se aproximava, andando apressado pela estrada. Não era um soldado e seu corpo magro parecia subnutrido. Os cabelos, já agrisalhados faziam com que aparentasse mais idade do que a agili dade dos seus passos sugeria. O rosto estava marcado pela inclemência do tempo e pela rudeza do trabalho. Devia ser um dos sobreviventes da vila, concluiu Isabella.

Ele veio até Edward que fez o cavalo parar no mesmo instante.

— Que bom que tenha voltado, milorde — disse o ho mem, com ar satisfeito. — Já sabíamos que estava a ca minho e que tinha arrumado uma bela esposa — ele con tinuou, sorrindo para Isabella. — Seja muito bem-vinda à propriedade Masen, milady.

— Obrigada, senhor — ela retribuiu o sorriso.

— Isabella, este é Eleazar, o capataz, encarregado dos estábulos. — Edward fez as apresentações. — Mas que está fazendo aqui, tão longe das cocheiras?

— Procurando algo para dar de comer aos cavalos, mi lorde. Mas quase tudo já está perdido.

Isabella observou o homem que lançava um olhar entris tecido sobre os campos deteriorados e se comoveu.

— Parece que a situação é mesmo crítica, não Edward?

— É sim — ele respondeu com desalento. — Mas suba aí na carruagem, Eleazar. Nós o levaremos de volta.

O capataz cumprimentou Lauren, foi sentar no banco dianteiro, ao lado do cocheiro e a comitiva seguiu seu trajeto.

Agora Isabella podia ver mais de perto o estado das plantações. Os grãos tinham se desenvolvido bem. O úni co problema era que não haviam sido colhidos a tempo. Pelo visto aquela terra era boa e saudável. Não havia dúvidas de que no ano seguinte a colheita seria boa, pen sou. Masen certamente ia se recuperar.

O vilarejo era deprimente. Mesmo de longe, parecia uma cidade fantasma. Passaram por ele sem ver uma só pessoa ou animal. As portas e janelas das casinhas hu mildes permaneciam abertas, batendo de um lado a outro ao sabor do vento.

Os jardins e as pequenas hortas ao redor da propriedade, que antes floresciam com abundância, agora esta vam cobertos pelo mato e ervas daninhas.

Isabella sentiu alívio quando se afastaram dali. Foi en tão que notou os montes regulares de terra mexida que se alinhavam dos dois lados da estrada. Não foi preciso que Edward lhe explicasse o significado daquilo. Era evi dente que ali haviam sido enterrado os mortos. Com tan tas pessoas morrendo ao mesmo tempo, fora preciso fazer covas coletivas para sepultá-los. O medo da contamina ção exigia que tudo fosse feito às pressas para cobrir os corpos.

A peste havia se alastrado por toda a Inglaterra, in cluindo a região de Berkshire onde ficava o castelo de Carlisle III. O medo da doença provocara enorme pânico levando os moradores da região a agir de modo impen sado.

Edward apertou mais os braços em torno da cintura de Isabella, interrompendo seus pensamentos. Agora passa vam por cima do pontilhão que dava acesso ao grande terreiro da frente do castelo. Ali também se viam sinais de abandono, mas pelo menos havia gente, na maioria homens, trabalhando. Fortes e queimados de sol, eram claramente soldados, muitos ainda usando suas roupas de guerreiros. Outros já vestiam roupas mais adequadas à lida, apesar de desgastadas. Eram túnicas velhas de tecido grosso e calças remendadas nos joelhos.

Todos se viraram para ver a comitiva que chegava com uma expressão de alívio e sorrisos de boas-vindas.

Rosalie já havia lhe contado muitas coisas sobre a si tuação crítica nas propriedades de Masen, mas foi só ao ver aqueles rostos que Isabella teve a exata medida do quanto sua chegada significava uma esperança para aquela gente. Foi então que tomou a decisão, bem ali, naquele momento, que não iria desapontá-los. Faria tudo que estivesse a seu alcance para dar-lhes uma melhor condição e para garantir a segurança do chefe deles, o lorde que era também seu marido.

Mesmo estando um tanto desgostosa com ele, passara boa parte da desconfortável viagem pensando na segu rança de Edward. Ele havia sofrido diversas ameaças e precisava de proteção. Não fosse por sua gulodice, que havia beliscado aos poucos a carne até comer a metade, seu marido estaria morto a essa hora.

O fato é que não podia de forma alguma perder Edward e estava decidida a descobrir o responsável por tentar envenená-lo. Precisava saber quem e por que estavam querendo acabar com a vida de seu marido e, sobretudo, conseguir que parassem de ameaçá-lo. Já havia feito uma lista das providências que tomaria e só lhe faltava, agora, traçar com cuidado um plano para executá-las.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews?<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

**N/A:**

Bom tarde, meninas!

Obrigada pela visitas de todos! Estou passando super rapidinho para fazer a att, então não vou conseguir responder as reviews, desculpem-me, mas agradeço por todas e prometo responder no próximo cap, tudo bem?

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

_**Dia**, **Acdy-chan**, **Anakrol** e **Juaassaid**, obrigada pelas reviews e **Suelly**, obrigada por ter favoritado!_

_Beijinhos para todos e bom cap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

— Aqui estamos! — Isabella olhou à sua volta enquanto o marido desmontava e estendia os braços para ajudá-la a descer da sela e colocá-la aos pés da escadaria na entrada do castelo. As pessoas foram chegando perto para rodeá-los. Eram em sua maioria homens, porém, quando as portas do castelo se abriram, surgiram os rostos sorridentes de diversas mulheres. Elas começaram a descer as escadas com alegria, seguidas por dois meninos, um homem baixo e gordinho e outro magro e longilíneo.

— Quem são eles? — Isabella perguntou a Edward.

— O cozinheiro e o mordomo.

Ambos usavam túnicas marrons de um tecido grosso, semelhante aos dos demais trabalhadores. Não era ne cessário ser muito esperta para adivinhar que o gordo era o cozinheiro e o magrinho o mordomo. No entanto, Isabella se surpreendeu quando Edward os apresentou.

— Minha esposa, este é Alec, nosso cozinheiro — disse, apontando para o homem alto e magro.

Isabella piscou admirada. Todos os cozinheiros que conhecia eram rechonchudos e bonachões. Mas este era sé rio e com cara de poucos amigos. Decerto ele não cozi nhava bem, ela pensou. Por isso era tão magro.

Alec, repetiu mentalmente o nome. Aquele nome lhe soava algo estranho… O homem a cumprimentou com um leve e seco aceno de cabeça.

— E este é Jenks, o mordomo — continuou Edward, indicando o gordinho sorridente e bem mais simpático.

— Oh, milady! Não imagina o quanto estamos conten tes por recebê-la! Sua presença traz esperança para todos nós e desejamos que seja muito feliz aqui — Jenks disse, beijando-lhe a mão com cortesia.

— Esta é Carmen. — Edward apresentou a mais velha das mulheres. — Ela cuida da minha irmã desde que nasceu. E estas outras são Katrina e Irina, as filhas dela, que cuidam da casa — completou, mostrando as duas garotas de cabelos claros a seu lado.

— Bem-vinda, milady — disseram todas em uníssono, curvando-se numa reverência.

— Ah, e este é Jasper, filho de Carmen — Edward acres centou.

O garoto sorriu com acanhamento, escondendo o rosto mirrado.

— E por fim aqui está… — Edward começou a dizer, puxando o outro garoto que se escondia atrás de Carmen. — minha irmãzinha Alice.

Isabella fitou a criança com olhos arregalados. O cabelo havia sido cortado de qualquer maneira e formava tufos desiguais sobre a cabeça. O rostinho estava imundo e ela usava roupas gastas igual à dos demais. Nada na sua aparência indicava que era uma menina. Isabella respirou fundo para conter o espanto.

— Como vai, Alice? — conseguiu dizer.

A garota reagiu como um animal enjaulado, parecendo estar em pânico e querendo fugir. Foi segura pelo irmão e os criados para que ficasse na frente de Isabella. Seus olhos giraram de um lado a outro até que por fim se fi xaram nos dela.

— Você é burra e feia! Não me importo se não gostar de mim. Eu a odeio! — a menina gritou, dando um forte chute no pé de Isabella e em seguida fugindo na corrida pelo terreiro com toda a velocidade de que suas perninhas eram capazes.

— Alice! — Edward chamou-a furioso, pegando Isabella no colo. — Você está bem? — perguntou, carregando-a escada acima.

— Sim, e não precisa me carregar. Não foi nada. Ela só atingiu um dedo do meu pé.

— E eu vou esquentar bem o traseiro daquela safada por causa disso, assim que ela tiver a coragem de apa recer.

— Agora pode me largar, Edward.

— Só quando a colocar sobre a poltrona. Quero exami nar seu machucado.

Isabella respirou fundo para reunir paciência. O pé es tava um pouco dolorido, mas não fora nada grave. A ga rota não o havia chutado com força. Além do mais, ela detestava ser paparicada dessa forma.

Acomodando-a sobre o assento, Edward se ajoelhou, le vantou a barra da sua saia e tirou-lhe o calçado.

— Edward, por favor. Já lhe disse que estou bem — Isabella tentou novamente. Nesse instante percebeu que Lauren, Garrett e Eleazar haviam chegado e estavam à sua volta, curiosos para saberem o que estava acontecen do. Não só eles como também os outros criados, os solda dos e até o cocheiro de McCarty se apinhavam ao redor para fitar o dedão de seu pé. Só faltava mesmo a menina que causara toda aquela confusão e que agora certamente estava sozinha e apavorada, chorando em algum canto, com medo do castigo que o irmão certamente lhe aplica ria. Colocando seus pensamentos de lado, Isabella sentiu-se corar com tantos olhares em cima dela.

— Edward, por favor, que vergonha, você está expondo a todos o meu tornozelo e o meu pé.

— O quê? — Edward perguntou, perguntou.

— Ela disse que você está expondo o tornozelo dela, Edward — Eleazar explicou, solícito.

Edward olhou a sua volta surpreso com o número de pessoas que estava ali, observando. Rapidamente abaixou a barra da saia de Isabella, fazendo um sinal para que todos se afastassem.

— É… acho que não quebrou nada — ele murmurou.

— Foi o que eu lhe disse, meu marido, não foi?

— Ela falou sim. Eu ouvi. — Jenks interveio, an sioso por colaborar. — Foi quando vocês estavam subindo a escada.

— Ah, está bem… — Edward por fim entregou os pontos. — Vou deixá-la aos cuidados das preciosas mães de Carmen. Ela vai lhe mostrar o castelo e explicar como funcionam as coisas por aqui. Enquanto isso vou me informar sobre o que aconteceu na minha ausência e tomar algumas pro vidências.

— Perfeitamente, meu marido — Isabella murmurou com um sorriso.

— Ah, e se Alice voltar, digam-lhe que espere por mim. Vou ter uma bela conversinha com ela — Edward completou antes de se retirar.

Ele já ia saindo quando Isabella o chamou.

— Edward!

— O que foi? — ele respondeu, voltando-se para fitá-la.

— Você não acha que eu é quem devia conversar com Alice? — ela sugeriu.

— Não.

— Mas escute, afinal eu sou a parte atingida e me parece mais acertado que eu mesma trate do caso com ela, não acha?.

— Não. — Edward tornou a dizer.

— Meu Deus, é como falar com uma pedra. Rosalie de via ter me avisado que ele é mais teimoso do que uma mula — ela reclamou baixinho por entre os dentes.

— Eu ouvi isso, Isabella. — Edward avisou da porta.

— E nós também — Carmen completou sorridente, em nome de todos que ainda estavam na sala.

Isabella olhou para todos com expressão fechada e anunciou:

— Ouçam bem. Parem de me contrariar ou vou come çar a gritar! Entenderam?

Garrett arqueou as sobrancelhas horrorizado ao ouvir a ameaça, lembrando das cenas terríveis de birra pelas quais Isabella era conhecida.

— Edward, é melhor deixá-la entender-se com Alice — pediu ao primo.

— Isso mesmo. Não queremos que milady se sinta in feliz aqui — observou Jenks.

— E sabemos que ela não vai machucar a menina — acrescentou Eleazar.

Ignorando a todos, Edward deu meia volta e se aproxi mou da esposa com o olhar carregado de ira.

— E pode me dizer como pretende cuidar do caso? — perguntou.

— Não se preocupe. Vou apenas conversar com Alice. É evidente que a menina está muito infeliz. Ela ficou órfã como eu e deve estar aterrorizada. Reagiu daquela forma por puro medo. Quero tão só tranqüilizá-la.

O olhar de Edward foi abrandando e ele permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo. Por fim se curvou para dar-lhe um rápido beijo nos lábios.

— Muito bem, desta vez vou deixar que você lide com ela. Mas avise Alice que se repetir a malcriação vai ter que se entender comigo. E serei bem mais rígido do que você.

— Combinado. Obrigada, meu marido — Isabella disse com um sorriso de satisfação.

Antes de se retirar, Edward ainda se virou para fazer mais uma observação.

— Sabe de uma coisa, Isabella? Você não engana mais ninguém com essas suas birras fingidas. É uma péssima atriz e até o rei acha isso.

Rindo do espanto que ela demonstrava ao ouvir suas palavras, Edward abriu as portas e saiu, seguido por Garrett que ia fielmente atrás do primo.

Já do lado de fora, ele se dirigiu a um dos soldados.

— Felix, preciso que me faça um relatório completo de tudo o que acontecer aqui.

— Pois não, milorde — respondeu o homem, caminhan do ao lado de Edward pelo terreiro afora.

— E quero que estas muralhas sejam sempre muito bem guardadas — completou enquanto os demais solda dos iam se juntando a eles.

.

Isabella passava os olhos pelo salão onde estava. Pelo visto só os soldados haviam saído. Os demais moradores do castelo insistiam em permanecer ali ao redor dela.

— Milady é a afilhada do rei, não é? — de repente Jasper quis saber, quebrando o silêncio que reinava no salão.

— Fique quieto, Jasper — ralhou Carmen com o filho. — Sabe que deve esperar que lhe dirijam a palavra antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

— Está tudo bem — Isabella acalmou a criada. — Sou a afilhada do rei, sim. Mas como é que sabia disso?

— Lorde Newton e seu grupo passaram por aqui na volta para casa. — o menino respondeu, estufando o peito de orgulho. — Ele contou que lorde Edward havia se casado com a afilhada mimada e manhosa do rei e que todos a chamavam de birrenta. Até estranhou que vocês ainda não tivessem chegado aqui.

Isabella fez um esforço para ignorar a maledicência de Michael, convencida de que tivera muita sorte por não se casar com aquele homem.

— Oh, desculpe, milady… — Carmen disse com constran gimento, puxando o filho pelo braço. — Jasper não devia andar por aí repetindo o que lorde Newton falou.

— Não se preocupe, Carmen — Isabella disse, acomodando-se melhor na poltrona. — Mas, me diga, quando foi que ele lorde Newton passou por aqui?

— Ah, mais ou menos há uma semana, milady — res pondeu Alec.

Era tudo muito esquisito. Pelo que lembrava, Jéssica e Michael ainda estavam na corte, quando ela partira com Edward do castelo do rei. Como podiam estar tão à frente deles na volta para casa? E por que Michael estranhara o fato de eles estarem atrasados?

— Então, devem ter ido embora da corte logo depois que partimos — ela concluiu. — Se passaram por aqui há uma semana, esse foi o tempo que nós gastamos visi tando McCarty.

— Ficaram uma semana no castelo McCarty? — Carmen interveio com ar de alívio. — Ah, então foi esse o motivo do atraso. Nós estávamos preocupados à medida que os dias passavam e você não chegavam. Chegamos a pensar que algo de ruim podia ter acontecido.

— Na realidade aconteceu sim — disse Lauren, tratan do de se explicar ao perceber que todos se voltaram em sua direção. — Lorde Masen quase foi morto por duas vezes e milady uma, desde que saímos da corte. Envene naram a comida deles e ambos ficaram muito doentes. Milady ficou inconsciente e tendo alucinações durante quase a semana toda que passamos em McCarty.

O silêncio tornou a se instalar no ambiente. Todos olhavam com curiosidade para Lauren. Só então Isabella se deu conta de que ainda não tinha dito a eles que aquela era a sua criada e dama de companhia.

— Oh, Deus! Mil desculpas, Lauren. Esqueci de apresentá-la. — Ela se voltou para os demais. — Esta é Lauren, a criada que me acompanhou na corte. Está comigo desde que eu era criança e tem me seguido nestes últimos dez anos.

Murmurando cumprimentos, os outros criados sorri ram para ela até que Jenks tomou a palavra:

— Isso é verdade, milady? Alguém tentou matá-la e também ao lorde?

Isabella não respondeu de imediato, indecisa sobre o que dizer. Edward não era favorável a que os empregados sou bessem de tudo que acontecera durante a viagem. Entre tanto, depois do comentário de Lauren, o assunto já viera à tona. Talvez fosse melhor deixar que ele próprio de cidisse como divulgar isso à sua criadagem. Por outro lado, era prudente colocar o pessoal a par das ameaças o quanto antes. Assim ficariam mais alertas e atentos à segurança de Edward até que ela conseguisse encontrar o culpado.

Decisão tomada, ela se recostou melhor na cadeira e olhou os rostos que estavam à sua volta. Aquelas pessoas eram fiéis ao seu marido, e haviam permanecido ao lado de Edward enquanto tantos outros o abandonavam em bus ca de melhores salários e condições de vida. Sim, elas mereciam saber o que estava acontecendo.

— É verdade — ela começou. — Atentaram contra a vida do meu marido duas vezes durante a viagem. Na primeira vez colocaram espinhos em baixo da sela do ca valo para fazê-lo disparar quando Edward montasse.

— Meu Deus, que perigo… — Jenks sussurrou.

— Podia ter se machucado bastante — acrescentou Alec.

— E a segunda tentativa foi por envenenamento, en tão? — perguntou Carmen.

— Isso mesmo. Na segunda noite em que acampamos, decidi fazer eu mesma o jantar. Limpei e temperei o coe lho que haviam caçado e o deixei assando sobre o fogo.

— Mas então, como foi que aconteceu se foi milady quem preparou? — Alec quis saber.

— Eu me afastei por algum tempo do fogo para ir ba nhar-me no rio. Nesse ínterim alguém decerto se apro veitou para fazer essa maldade. Quando voltei o assado estava pronto e com um cheiro delicioso. Comi um pouco antes de levar o jantar para meu marido. Pouco tempo depois nós dois começamos a passar mal.

— E não perceberam ninguém estranho rondando o acampamento?

— Rosalie, ou melhor, lady McCarty, disse que pergun taram a todo mundo, mas ninguém disse ter visto nada naquela noite.

— E quando colocaram os espinhos sob a sela?

— Também não.

Pensando bem, ela não sabia se em algum momento Edward havia indagado sobre isso. Ele apenas voltara ao acampamento levando o cavalo pelas rédeas, depois mon tara na água dela, partindo em seguida.

— Não parece muito certa dessa sua afirmativa, milady — observou o único soldado que ainda permanecia na sala.

— É que até agora não me havia ocorrido saber se Edward chegou a indagar sobre isso. Não sei se ele per guntou a alguém sobre a possível presença de estranhos.

— Deve tê-lo feito, milady, e, se ele não disse nada é porque ninguém foi visto.

— É, acho que você tem razão… De qualquer maneira, é importante que fiquemos alerta para protegê-lo. No ca minho para cá, vim pensando em medidas que posso to mar para garantir a segurança de Edward.

— E nós vamos ajudá-la, milady — assegurou Carmen enquanto os demais criados balançavam a cabeça em con cordância.

— Há algo que possamos fazer de imediato? — indagou Jenks, interessado.

— No momento não há nada a fazer a não ser ficar de olho nele. Mas amanhã vou precisar de algumas coisas e pedirei a ajuda de vocês para encontrá-las.

Isabella deu um suspiro e olhou para fora. Haviam che gado ali quando o dia já estava bastante adiantado e, apesar dos dias serem bem mais longos naquela época do ano, já começava a anoitecer.

— Estamos à sua disposição, milady — Jenks afirmou.

— Obrigada. Então, falaremos no assunto amanhã de manhã. A viagem foi longa e estamos cansados. Aposto que quando meu marido e Garrett voltarem, também apreciarão um pouco de descanso e uma bela refeição.

— Refeição? — Alec repetiu com ar de desagrado. — Bem… posso preparar um cozido de peixe ou uma torta de peixe ou então peixe assado.

— Mas por que só peixe? — Isabella perguntou com um sorriso.

— É que é a única coisa que temos, milady.

— Não há nada mais para comer por aqui?

— Nada, milady. É peixe no almoço e peixe no jantar. Todos os dias.

— Não é possível… — Isabella retrucou incrédula com que ouvia. — Deve haver mais alguma outra coisa. Um pouco de carne, um frango, uma galinha que bote ovos ou ao menos um leitão.

— Não há nada, milady — repetiu o cozinheiro. — Apenas peixe.

— Que coisa… Eu sabia que o castelo estava sofrendo pela falta de pessoas para trabalhar na colheita. Mas não é possível que a peste tenha atingido também os animais, não é?

— Permita-me explicar, milady — interveio Carmen. — A metade do nosso pessoal morreu com a doença e boa parte da outra metade fugiu com medo do contágio. Assim ficaram poucos para dar conta de tudo. Sem ninguém para cuidar dos animais, eles acabaram ficando soltos pelos campos ou então morrendo de fome. Há ainda os empregados que foram embora, atraídos por salários me lhores pagos pelos proprietários mais ricos. Muitos deles decidiram levar os poucos animais que restavam a título de compensação pelo pagamento que lhes era devido. Só uns poucos de nós ficaram, permanecendo fiéis ao nosso patrão. Porém, não temos quase nada de alimento. Ape nas os escassos grãos que salvamos, algumas verduras e os peixes que criamos no grande lago da fazenda.

Desanimada, Isabella tornou a passar a olhar para os criados que a rodeavam. Vestindo roupas surradas, seus rostos encovados indicavam que haviam perdido bas tante peso nos últimos tempos. Até mesmo o gorducho Jenks tinha as feições abatidas. Não era para menos se a única coisa que comiam era peixe no desjejum, no almoço e no jantar, ponderou.

De fato, ela sabia que as coisas não andavam bem em Masen, mas só agora percebia a real gravidade da situa ção. O olhar daquela gente lhe partia o coração.

A peste atingira Londres com a mesma violência e crueldade, matando a metade da população. O caos se instalara por toda parte. Muitos nobres conseguiram fu gir para o campo onde pensavam estar mais seguros. En tretanto, as pessoas mais humildes não tiveram essa chance e ficaram largados à sua própria sorte. Alguns haviam perdido o bom senso, invadindo as casas vazias das pessoas que haviam morrido ou mesmo daqueles que tinham abandonado a cidade, saqueando o que podiam, bebendo e comendo tudo que achavam pela frente, na certeza de que estavam vivendo seus últimos dias. Nin guém conseguia freá-los e, com medo dessa horda, as fa mílias se trancavam apavoradas em casa. O terror era tanto que irmão abandonava irmão, filhos abandonavam os pais e até as mães largavam suas crianças ao primeiro sinal de tosse ou de vermelhidão, principais sintomas da doença.

Isabella sabia disso tudo por narrativas de terceiros, pois ela, assim como todas as outras pessoas ligadas ao rei, tinham sido trancadas no Castelo Cullen onde vivia Carlisle III. Ali a calma reinava absoluta. Podia até se pensar que ninguém na corte tinha a menor noção do que estava acontecendo fora das muralhas do castelo, a não ser pelos relatos que chegavam dos viajantes e por Charlotte, a filha preferida do rei, ter morrido com a doença. A pobre menina contava com apenas catorze anos quando morreu em Bayonne, vítima da peste. Ela seguia viagem para se casar com o nobre Peter I de Castilha.

— Então está bem — Isabella disse por fim ao cozinheiro. — Peixe assado será um excelente jantar e eu agradeço sua atenção em prepará-lo. Assim que Edward voltar, vou falar com ele e sugerir para que compre logo algum gado.

Alec fez um seco aceno e se retirou, com passos rígidos, rumo às portas que supostamente eram as da cozinha. Em seguida foi Carmen quem tomou outra vez a palavra:

— Lorde Masen pediu que lhe mostrasse as depen dências do castelo. Por onde gostaria de começar, milady?

— Por onde achar melhor, Carmen. Afinal é você quem conhece tudo.

— Então está bem. Por favor, me acompanhe, milady.

Isabella seguiu a criada pelos corredores do castelo até Carmen parar diante de uma porta alta de folhas duplas que ela abriu de par em par.

— Este é o salão principal — ela anunciou. Sorrindo, Isabella passou a vista pelo ambiente. Havia algumas cadeiras arrumadas cuidadosamente em círculo, diante da lareira. Eram de boa qualidade, certamente remanescentes dos dias de glória do castelo. Em uma mesinha ao canto do salão estava um tabuleiro de xadrez com suas peças finamente entalhadas, indican do que também provinha de melhores tempos. O salão era bem amplo e havia tapeçarias penduradas nas pare des. De longe pareciam esmaecidas e sem cor, porém, quando chegou mais perto, Isabella notou que isso não era verdade. O que acontecia é que estavam cobertas por uma camada de poeira e fuligem que escondia seu belo colo rido. Certamente isso também era reflexo da falta de cria dos para fazer a faxina.

— Fizemos o que era possível, mas… — Carmen começou a dizer com ar de culpa.

— Não se preocupe — interrompeu Isabella. — Tudo voltará a ficar limpo e bonito assim que tivermos o pes soal necessário.

Em seguida Carmen levou-a para conhecer as cozinhas. Eram recintos enormes, feitos para preparar a refeição de centenas de pessoas que normalmente habitam um cas telo daquele tamanho. No entanto, apenas um pequeno canto estava em uso e Isabella logo imaginou que Alec era a única pessoa que circulava por ali. Não via a hora de que aquele lugar voltasse à sua antiga fartura e a borbulhar de gente. E estava determinada a fazer isso acon tecer o mais breve possível.

— Minhas filhas às vezes ajudam Alec — disse Carmen. — Mas antes tínhamos copeiras para servir a mesa.

— E voltaremos a ter — garantiu Isabella, saindo da cozinha.

— Gostaria de conhecer a despensa, milady?

— Deixemos isso para amanhã, está bem?

Isabella já estava deprimida o suficiente com o que havia visto e ouvido daquela gente para ter ânimo de visitar uma despensa de prateleiras que certamente estariam vazias. Então acompanhou Carmen até o andar de cima, onde ficavam os quartos.

A criada seguia mostrando um a um, abrindo as portas e exibindo os espaços vazios. O quarto de Alice era pequeno e apertado, sem qualquer conforto. Havia ape nas a cama, um baú e algumas tiras imundas de tapete no chão. Nas paredes nenhum quadro ou enfeite e as janelas não tinham cortinas para impedir que o vento penetrasse pelas rachaduras das velhas venezianas. A menina devia passar muito frio no inverno com aquelas correntes de ar, pensou Isabella.

— Que lamentável… — ela observou. — Por que a tra tam assim?

— Nem me fale, milady… — respondeu a criada, de monstrando que também não concordava com aquela si tuação. — Lady Elizabeth morreu quando a pobrezinha nasceu. Lorde Masen, o pai, que era muito apaixonado pela esposa, não se conformou em perdê-la e sempre cul pou a menina Alice pela morte de milady. Ele me en tregou a menina recém-nascida para que eu cuidasse dela e, pelo que sei, nunca mais sequer pensou nela. Fiz o melhor que pude para criá-la, mas com um pai tão frio e distante, que não lhe dava carinho e nem se importava com seu bem estar, foi bastante difícil.

— E Edward? Como a trata?

— Oh, ele ama muito a irmã. Contudo, passou muito tempo longe daqui, lutando nas guerras, os dois tiveram pouco convívio. Ele tentou convencer o pai a ter uma ati tude mais razoável, logo que Alice nasceu. Mas o velho estava muito magoado e ficou irredutível.

Isabella suspirou. Pelo visto teria que lidar não apenas com uma criança órfã, mas também traumatizada pela falta de atenção e de carinho.

— Não seja muito dura com ela, por favor, milady — pediu Carmen com emoção.

— Fique tranqüila. Sei o que ela está sentindo. Eu tam bém fiquei órfã aos dez anos e fui criada na corte. Aquele não é o melhor lugar para uma criança receber o amor de que precisa. Tenho muito em comum com Alice.

— Obrigada, milady.

— Não precisa agradecer Carmen. Só lhe peço que não leve em conta os boatos que correm a meu respeito, como os que lorde e lady Newton e outras pessoas espalham. Gostaria que me julgasse pelos meus próprios méritos.

— Não tenho o hábito de julgar ninguém com base em boatos. Além do mais, todos nós já sabíamos que milady não pode ser a megera birrenta que dizem ser, porque nesse caso lorde Edward não a teria desposado.

Isabella arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Nem mesmo para salvar as terras da família?

— Nem assim, milady. Ele jamais se casaria apenas por interesse. Preferiria continuar caçando e lutando para conseguir nossa subsistência até encontrar a pessoa certa com quem casar. Ele é muito inteligente e sabe que o casamento do patrão também afeta a todos os que vivem no seu castelo. Um casal que não se dá bem provoca di visões internas na criadagem e isso é muito prejudicial.

— Entendo… — respondeu Isabella, pensativa. Após per manecer alguns segundos analisando o que Carmen acaba va de lhe dizer, resolveu mudar de assunto: — Mas então se há caça quer dizer que nem sempre precisam comer peixe.

— De vez em quando temos outra coisa, mas é raro. Há muito que fazer por aqui e não sobra tempo para caçar a não ser uma vez a cada duas ou três semanas. Na ver dade estamos comendo peixe desde que lorde Edward e o primo foram para a corte. Com a saída deles ficamos com poucas pessoas para trabalhar e ninguém teve tempo de caçar.

Isabella deu uma última olhada no quarto de Alice antes de sair. Sua primeira providência no dia seguinte seria começar a torná-lo mais acolhedor e confortável.

— O aposento do patrão é a única coisa que há no andar de cima — disse Carmen à medida que a conduzia até um novo lance de escadas.

Isabella ia logo atrás de Carmen e seu queixo caiu de es panto quando a criada abriu a porta. Não conseguia en contrar palavras para descrever o horror. As cortinas, bem como as do restante do castelo, não foram trocadas havia muito tempo e pendiam das janelas como trapos imundos e mal cheirosos. Havia teias de aranha no teto e nas paredes, janelas e venezianas quebradas, deixando entrar o vento livremente, e uma lareira fria e vazia. O único móvel era uma enorme e pesada cama de casal com o dossel destroçado.

— Lorde Masen fez questão de manter o quarto exa tamente como estava quando a esposa morreu — explicou Carmen. — Ele não nos deixava entrar para limpar.

— Mas… e Edward? Por que ele não…

— Lorde Edward não vem aqui, milady. Ele tem dormi do nas dependências dos soldados desde que voltou da guerra.

Passando a mão pelos cabelos, em sinal de desânimo, Isabella avaliou a situação. É claro que não poderia jun tar-se ao marido para passar a noite com a soldadesca. Mas também não havia a mínima condição de eles dor mirem naquele quarto.

Já era muito tarde, porém, para arrumar outra solução. O que fazer? Vendo o olhar abatido de sua senhora, Carmen então sugeriu:

— Quem sabe se colocarmos lençóis limpos na cama a coisa não fique tão mal, pelo menos por esta noite. Ama nhã poderemos ver como fazer para melhorar o conforto do quarto.

— Oh, está bem… — Isabella respondeu, quase num fio de voz.

— Peço mil desculpas a milady. Imagino que esperava uma recepção melhor, mas com tantas tarefas a cumprir, corremos de cima para baixo o dia inteiro e não tivemos tempo de…

— Compreendo perfeitamente, Carmen — ela respondeu, endireitando os ombros. — Agora, por favor, vá chamar Lauren e peça que tragam minha bagagem. Ela e eu vamos dar um jeito neste quarto para que eu e Edward possamos passar a noite aqui.

— Não gostaria também da minha ajuda? — Carmen sugeriu.

— Oh, obrigada. Mas já tomei bastante do seu tempo. Continue com seus afazeres rotineiros. Lauren e eu dare mos conta daqui.

A criada fez uma reverência e se retirou. Então Isabella olhou ao redor, observando o quarto e tentando decidir por onde começar.

O cortinado em volta da cama era o que mais ofendia o olhar. Não só por estar sujo, mas também todo rasgado, Resolveu que esse seria seu primeiro alvo.

Decidida, levantou a barra da saia, caminhou até a cama e, segurando as pontas do tecido velho e carco mido deu um forte puxão. Uma nuvem de poeira cinzenta invadiu o ambiente. Abanando a mão diante do nariz, Isabella se curvou para tossir repetidas vezes.

Quando a nuvem se dissipou e ela conseguiu retomar a respiração, observou o resultado do que tinha feito. Como o tecido do cortinado estava apodrecido, tinha se partido só pelo meio e a parte de cima ainda estava pen durada nas varetas perto do teto. Sem hesitar, Isabella subiu na beirada da cama, ficou na ponta dos pés e esticou o braço para arrancar o resto.

— Oh, milady! O que está fazendo? Desça daí antes que se machuque!

Era Lauren que havia entrado e olhava apavorada para a patroa.

— Estou apenas tirando este horrível cortinado. Sem ele e com lençóis limpos na cama, quem sabe Edward e eu possamos passar a noite aqui. Gostaria de tirar também as cortinas, mas isso não é possível a esta hora. Vou dei xar para amanhã.

— Mas milady, este lugar é…

— Espantoso, eu sei, mas… Aaaiii!

Isabella soltou um berro quando o tecido que puxava cedeu e ela perdeu o equilíbrio caindo sentada bem no meio da cama. Uma nova nuvem de poeira saiu do col chão, envolvendo-a por inteiro. Engasgada e tossindo, gri tou novamente quando sentiu a cama balançar e em se guida desmontar por inteiro com um estardalhaço, e ir direto ao chão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deixem Reviews, vocês sabem o quanto é importante pra mim! ;*<strong>_


	13. Chapter 12

**N/A:**

Bom dia, amores!

Obrigada pela visitas de todos! Reviews respondidas lá no final...

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

— Milady! — Preocupada, Lauren correu para so corrê-la. — Machucou-se?

— Não foi nada — Isabella respondeu, forçando um sor riso. Porém, não conseguiu mantê-lo por muito tempo e por fim suspirou com desagrado. Dali onde estava, no chão entre os escombros da cama, a visão que tinha do quarto não era em nada melhor.

Aflita, Lauren continuava falando enquanto tentava ajudar a patroa a levantar.

— Lençóis limpos não iam adiantar mesmo. Além do mais, duvido que ter roupa limpa seja uma prioridade por aqui. Com tudo que há para fazer não devem dedicar muito tempo a lavar e passar roupa.

Isabella concordou com Lauren, surpreendendo-se por não ter ela própria pensado nisso antes.

Nesse instante o primeiro dos quatro homens que tra ziam a bagagem entrou pela porta que estava aberta.

— Oh! — ele exclamou ao ver a cena, fazendo com que os outros três parassem atrás dele, de olhos arregalados, para ver também. — Nós podemos consertar a cama, milady — acrescentou, depois de alguns instantes.

— Não se preocupem — começou Lauren. — Nós não temos…

— Então façam isso — Isabella interrompeu-a, pondo-se rapidamente em pé.

— Mas milady… — Lauren insistiu.

— Deve haver pelo menos um jogo de lençóis limpos nos meus baús — Isabella interrompeu uma vez mais.

— Mesmo assim, milady, este lugar…

— Na corte todos sabiam que a situação do castelo Masen era precária — atalhou Isabella, abrindo a tampa de um dos baús. — É possível que a rainha tenha man dado minha roupa de cama para um caso de necessidade. A rainha Esme é uma pessoa muito precavida.

— Tem certeza de que… — As palavras sumiram dos lábios de Lauren quando Isabella puxou para fora do baú um jogo de lençóis de linho branco.

— Veja! — Isabella exclamou, feliz. — Que mulher ma ravilhosa! Terei que escrever a ela para agradecer a atenção.

De ombros curvados, Lauren balançou a cabeça e deu passagem aos homens que se aproximaram para analisar as tábuas da cama espalhadas no chão.

— Este quarto está muito deteriorado. Não há outro lugar para milady passar a noite? — um dos homens indagou.

— Claro que há — Isabella respondeu irônica. — Posso muito bem dormir com meu marido no galpão dos solda dos, o que acha?

— Bem… de nossa parte seria muito bem-vinda, milady — retrucou o homem com sorriso zombeteiro.

Isabella arqueou uma sobrancelha e não deu mais trela ao soldado, voltando-se para Lauren com ar derrotado.

— Vou buscar uma vassoura para varrer essas tiras de cortina, milady — Lauren contemporizou. — Pelo me nos assim elas não ficarão aqui, soltando esse mau cheiro.

Enquanto a criada saía do quarto, Isabella se pôs a guar dar novamente a roupa de cama para que não se sujasse e foi olhar o trabalho dos homens que começavam a le vantar a moldura superior da cama com o restante do cortinado.

— Esperem! Quero arrancar esses pedaços de cortina antes que vejam a moldura.

— Pode deixar, milady. Nós mesmos tiramos.

Imediatamente os homens começaram a puxar as tiras e a jogá-las no chão, fazendo tudo com uma rapidez que Isabella jamais seria capaz. Ainda bem que eram tão ha bilidosos, pensou. Assim ela ficaria livre para tratar das outras coisas que tinha de fazer.

Saiu apressada do quarto e no corredor encontrou Lauren que vinha subindo as escadas com uma vassoura na mão.

— Sabe o que fizeram com as almofadas e os cobertores de pele que havia na carruagem? — perguntou à criada.

Rosalie fizera a gentileza de emprestar-lhe esses itens para a viagem de McCarty até Masen. Teriam que ser devolvidos depois pelo cocheiro que voltaria no dia seguinte, mas pelo menos por esta noite serviriam para que ela e Edward dormissem com mais conforto.

— Acho que ainda está na carruagem, milady.

— Então vou buscá-los enquanto você varre o quarto.

O amplo saguão do castelo estava vazio quando Isabella o atravessou. Obviamente todos os criados, bem como os soldados, estavam ocupados cumprindo suas obrigações. Foi só ao cruzar o grande pátio externo que ela encontrou as primeiras pessoas. Eram dois homens que vinham ca minhando ao seu encontro.

— Está a procura de seu marido, milady? — perguntou o primeiro que foi logo se apresentando. — Meu nome é Santiago.

— Boa noite, Santiago — Isabella cumprimentou-o com um sorriso. — Mas não estou procurando meu marido.

— Eu sou Corin — disse o segundo. — O que procura então, milady? Talvez possamos ajudá-la.

— Boa noite, Corin. Estou atrás da carruagem que trouxe meus baús. Imagino que esteja guardada nas cocheiras, não?

— Sim, está — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. — Quer que busquemos alguma coisa? Que a levemos até lá?

— Oh, eu não ia querer dar-lhes trabalho e afastá-los de suas tarefas. Podem deixar que eu mesma me arranjo.

— Não será trabalho algum, milady.

— Não mesmo — completou o outro.

Estava claro que os homens queriam agradar, mas Isabella desconfiava que podia ser algo mais do que isso, algo relacionado à falta de mulheres que havia naquele castelo. Pelo que sabia, as duas filhas de Carmem eram as únicas moças solteiras dali. De qualquer maneira, acei tou o oferecimento e seguiu os dois homens.

Chegando ao estábulo, ela entrou ansiosa para encon trar os pertences que procurava. Em vez disso, encontrou a irmã de Edward, sentada em uma mureta ao lado do filho de Carmem, Jasper, vendo Eleazar escovar o garanhão que pertencia ao marido. A garota conversava animada mente e, distraída, não notou num primeiro momento que Isabella e os homens estavam ali. Mas assim que per cebeu, pulou da mureta pronta para fugir.

Isabella, no entanto, estava perto o suficiente para se gurá-la pelo braço, impedindo-a de correr.

— Milady! — exclamou Eleazar com surpresa, olhando para ela e para a menina que se contorcia sem parar. — Deseja alguma coisa?

— Sim. — Isabella ignorou a agitação de Alice e con tinuou prendendo-lhe o braço enquanto falava. — Estou procurando as cobertas e as almofadas que havia na car ruagem. Faria o favor de pegá-las para mim e entregá-las a estes dois cavalheiros? Vou pedir que eles levem tudo ao quarto de lorde Edward enquanto eu tenho uma conver sa com esta menina aqui.

— Claro… pois não, milady… — Eleazar murmurou, desviando seu olhar para a menina.

— Obrigada. Vamos Alice… — Isabella virou-se para sair das cocheiras puxando a garota que continuava a espernear.

— Não, eu não vou! — ela gritava.

— Ah, vem sim. Garanto que quer conhecer melhor esta sua nova irmã.

— Você não é minha irmã!

— Sou a esposa do seu irmão o que me transforma também em sua irmã.

Carregando tudo que Isabella havia pedido, Eleazar, Corin e Santiago vinham aflitos logo atrás dela. Pareciam muito preocupados com o que ela poderia fazer a Alice. Não os culpava por isso porque, se tivessem ouvido os terríveis boatos que corriam a seu respeito, com certeza estavam com medo que ela fosse castigar de forma vio lenta a criança. Contudo o tempo se encarregaria de mostrar-lhes que ela não era esse tipo de pessoa.

— Não quer que levemos Alice à presença de lorde Edward? — sugeriu Santiago.

— De forma alguma. Todos vocês ouviram meu marido dizer que eu mesma podia resolver este assunto, não é?

— Sim, mas… é que…

— Não há, mas nem meio mas, senhores. Assunto en cerrado. — Isabella dispensou-os com um sorriso.

Já estavam na entrada do castelo e ela foi subindo as escadas ainda segurando firmemente o bracinho de Alice. Sem conseguir se soltar, a menina a seguia aos trambolhões.

Isabella ainda não sabia muito bem como ia lidar com a criança. Só sabia que, de alguma forma, precisava am pará-la e ganhar seu respeito.

Os homens com as mantas e os travesseiros vinham logo atrás e subiram pelas escadas até o quarto de onde os outros, aqueles que estavam consertando a cama, ago ra saíam levando os pedaços de cortina rasgada. Isabella balbuciou alguma coisa em agradecimento e entrou no aposento.

O leito apresentava uma aparência bem melhor, sem todos aqueles trapos pendurados em volta e ficaria ainda mais aconchegante com os lençóis novos cobrindo o col chão. Dava a impressão de que tinham conseguido também remover boa parte da poeira e que a limpeza que Lauren realizava com esmero, estava dando resultado.

Isabella continuou andando de um lado a outro dentro do quarto, ainda segurando a mão de Alice. Sua inten ção era de cansar a menina, uma vez que se parasse, era possível que a danadinha conseguisse chutá-la novamen te. Nesse caso as coisas se agravariam, pois Edward cer tamente lhe daria um castigo. E ela não desejava que a criança fosse castigada de forma alguma. Só desejava abraçá-la, fazê-la sentir-se amada e dar-lhe o amparo que merecia. Isso, porém, só seria possível quando conseguis se quebrar a barreira defensiva que Alice usava para se proteger, como se fosse uma armadura.

— Muito bem, cavalheiros, muito obrigada por terem me ajudado a trazer todas essas coisas para cá. Agora, por favor, deixem tudo em cima dos baús e podem se retirar. Eu e Alice arrumaremos a cama — ela disse, assim que notou que a menina se acalmava um pouco.

— Não vou fazer cama nenhuma!

— Ah, você vai sim.

— Não pode me obrigar! — a garota gritou, tentando se soltar.

— Corin — Isabella chamou um dos homens que já ia saindo. — Tenho a impressão de que você é um dos sol dados de Edward. Estou certa?

— Sim, milady. Sou soldado e nós temos um rodízio de serviços. Às vezes nos cabe fazer a guarda do castelo e em outras realizar o trabalho necessário no campo. Esta é minha semana de trabalhar na lavoura.

— Pois acho que hoje será seu dia de guarda, Corin. Por favor, fique ao lado da porta e impeça Alice de sair. Ela não poderá deixar este quarto até que eu per mita e só vou deixá-la sair depois que ela faça o que lhe pedi.

O homem obedeceu com um aceno de cabeça e Isabella soltou o braço da menina. Ela hesitou por um instante, indecisa entre começar a chutar de novo ou tentar fugir. Optou pela fuga e saiu correndo contra as pernas do sol dado que se postou bem à sua frente. Procurando abrir caminho, Alice esperneava, dava pontapés e batia com os pequenos punhos fechados contra o peito do soldado. Ele continuava impassível, firme como uma rocha, ape nas sorrindo de leve. Usava botas de cano alto e uma calça de couro, o que impedia que sentisse qualquer dor com os golpes. A menina continuou em sua luta incansá vel, tentando em vão conseguir espaço para a fuga até por fim render-se ao cansaço. Só então olhou exausta na direção de Isabella.

— Seu irmão disse que eu podia resolver o caso daquele chute que você me deu quando cheguei aqui, lembra-se? — a voz de Isabella era serena. — Eu gostaria de resolvê-lo, tornando-me sua amiga. Mas se Edward não achar que isso é suficiente, com certeza vai castigá-la de forma bem mais dura. Aí você vai por a culpa em mim e nunca mais acei tará ser minha amiga.

De cara fechada, a menina piscava sem entender onde Isabella queria chegar.

— No entanto, se o castigo for nos ajudar a arrumar o quarto, estou certa de que isso será suficiente para Edward. Podemos até conversar um pouco para que você me conheça melhor e resolva se quer ou não fazer ami zade comigo.

— Eu não quero ser sua amiga! E quando souber como eu sou você também não vai querer.

— Engano seu, meu bem — retrucou Isabella, estenden do os lençóis sobre o colchão. — Eu já comecei a gostar de você.

— Por quê?

— Porque você se parece comigo, quando eu tinha a sua idade.

Os olhos da garota demonstravam total incredulidade. Antes que ela conseguisse expressar sua dúvida, porém, Isabella continuou falando:

— Eu também fiquei órfã quando tinha dez anos. Mi nha mãe adoeceu com a peste vermelha.

— Varíola? — Alice indagou incerta.

— Exatamente. Os empregados tinham medo do con tágio e não cuidavam bem dela. Quando meu pai perce beu isso, ele mesmo foi tratar de minha mãe, fazendo com que ela se alimentasse melhor, limpando-lhe as fe ridas e dando-lhe banhos para abaixar a febre. Ficava ao lado dela dia e noite, sem comer ou dormir direito, até que ficou tão fraco que, logo depois que minha mãe mor reu, ele também se foi.

— Meu pai cuidava da minha mãe doente também — Alice comentou quase que num fio de voz. — Falam que você foi levada para a corte, depois que ficou órfã e que o rei não parava de mimá-la.

— Em parte é verdade. De fato me levaram para morar com o rei que era meu padrinho. Mas ele vivia ocupado e não pôde me dar muita atenção.

Efetivamente, Isabella tivera pouquíssimo contato com Carlisle nos primeiros cinco anos em que viveu na corte.

Ele passava a maior parte do tempo em campanhas na Escócia ou na França, bem longe do castelo Windsor, e só aparecia ali raramente. Era nessas poucas ocasiões, que enchia de mimos a ela e aos próprios filhos.

— Mas e a rainha?

— Ela também tinha suas coisas para fazer. Tinha que cuidar dos filhos, dirigir as tarefas do castelo e dispunha de pouco tempo para dar atenção a mais uma criança. Eu ficava quase sempre sozinha, sem conversar com nin guém a não ser com minha amiga Rosalie. No seu caso, porém, me parece que Carmem é bastante atenciosa.

— É, mas também tem filhos e muito trabalho para fazer — disse a menina, dobrando com cuidado uma pon ta do lençol para baixo do colchão como Isabella fazia do outro lado. — Jasper é meu único amigo.

— Ah, é? E o que você e Jasper fazem para se di vertir?

Alice começou a falar, contando as suas brincadeiras e travessuras enquanto Isabella acabava de arrumar a cama, ajeitando os travesseiros e esticando a colcha.

Com um aceno de cabeça, fez sinal para que Corin se retirasse e ele saiu de mansinho. Em um canto do quarto, Lauren parou de varrer e, apoiando-se na vassoura, ficou ouvindo o relato da menina com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

As coisas estavam indo bem. Alice demonstrava ser uma garota inteligente e de bom coração, ambas as coisas escondidas sob uma capa de agressividade. Isabella sentiu pena da garota e teve vontade de chorar, mas jurou para si mesma que, dali em diante, faria todo o possível para Alice sentir-se querida e receber a atenção que ela pró pria nunca recebera desde a morte dos pais.

.

— Espero que Isabella e o cozinheiro tenham preparado algo de comer. Estou morto de fome — disse Garrett para Edward enquanto subiam as escadas para entrar no castelo.

— Garanto que sim. Ela também deve estar faminta — respondeu o primo, passando a mão pelos cabelos re voltos pelo vento.

Além de estar faminto, Edward sentia-se exausto. A se mana de preocupações que passara em McCarty o tinha esgotado. Ficara noites inteiras sem dormir velando pela esposa doente que se debatia em febre, o corpo lutando para se livrar do veneno. Procurava acalmá-la quando ela, em suas alucinações, chorava de saudade dos pais ou gritava com medo de demônios imaginários. Quando acordava, porém, não lembrava mais de nada.

Foi durante esses períodos de inconsciência que Edward foi descobrindo qualidades insuspeitas em sua mulher. Ela era mais sensível, carinhosa e inteligente do que ele suspeitava e Isabella aos poucos ganhou um espaço bem maior no seu coração. Se antes já considerava que os dois podiam se dar bem, e por isso casara com ela, agora o coração exigia algo mais do que simplesmente "se dar bem". Edward queria que a esposa o amasse de verdade. Não precisaria amá-la na mesma proporção, ponderou. Achava o romantismo uma coisa de mulher e não estava interessado em se enredar nessa teia. Mas desejava, sim, que ela viesse a amá-lo. Só não sabia como faria para conseguir isso.

— Aposto que é peixe — comentou Garrett.

Edward deu uma gargalhada. Quanto a isso, não tinha a menor dúvida. Os homens já haviam lhe avisado que não tinham tido tempo para caçar.

O saguão estava vazio e silencioso quando entraram, ao contrário de épocas anteriores à Peste Negra quando aquele espaço vivia sempre agitado, cheio de pessoas que iam e vinham, rindo e conversando. Edward ansiava pelo dia em que pudesse ver a alegria voltando àquele lugar e, com a ajuda de Isabella, esperava que esse dia não es tivesse muito longe.

Os primos se dirigiram à porta da cozinha e já iam entrando quando Alec apareceu.

— Ah, já voltaram. Que bom. Preparei um peixe assado como sua esposa pediu.

— E onde está ela? — Edward perguntou entrando na cozinha.

— Milady está preparando seus aposentos para o re pouso desta noite — respondeu Alec de maneira for mal, pegando duas travessas de peixes assados nos braços. — Talvez devessem avisar a ela que o jantar está pronto. É melhor comer antes que esfrie. Eu preciso ir limpar a cozinha — Alec completou, dando as costas assim que Edward pegou as travessas.

— Ele está ficando cada vez mais carrancudo — co mentou Garrett ao pegar uma das bandejas.

— Alec faz o melhor que pode com os poucos mantimentos que temos e mesmo assim todo mundo reclama.

— Isso é verdade — concordou Garrett, cheirando a comida enquanto colocava a bandeja sobre a mesa. — Vai levar sua travessa para Isabella?

— Vou sim. Gostaria de jantar conosco?

— Eu não seria cruel a esse ponto, primo. Vá, suba e aproveite bem a companhia da sua mulher — Garrett respondeu, piscando maliciosamente.

Edward subiu rindo as escadas. O cômodo particular que fora de seus pais ficava no andar de cima e havia sido construído quando acrescentaram mais um piso ao cas telo, vinte e cinco anos atrás. Edward era muito pequeno, na ocasião, e não se lembrava de como era o castelo antes da reforma. Ele não tomara posse do quarto quando vol tou da guerra e soube que o pai estava morto e o caos havia se instalado em Masen. Depois de dar uma rápida olhada, preferiu instalar-se nos galpões, junto com os sol dados que tinham ido à batalha com ele.

Era difícil imaginar agora que sua mulher fosse capaz de dar um jeito naquele quarto em tão curto espaço de tempo. No entanto, ele teve uma grata surpresa quando chegou à porta do aposento que permanecia aberta. O cortinado imundo não estava mais lá, o chão estava var rido e sem nenhuma poeira, o fogo aceso na lareira, a cama feita com roupas limpas. Havia cobertas de pele cuidadosamente dobradas aos pés da cama e as frestas das janelas haviam sido tapadas com mais algumas para evitar a entrada do vento.

Mesmo que não fosse necessário naquela época do ano, o fogo dava um toque acolhedor ao ambiente e haviam colocado algo perfumado nas madeiras que enchia o ar de um agradável e suave odor.

Depois de admirar a obra primorosa que haviam rea lizado no aposento, seus olhos pousaram na figura das duas pessoas que estavam ali: Isabella e Alice. A menina, parada diante da lareira, usava um vestido amarelo claro, um pouco grande para o tamanho dela.

— Garrett achou que você tinha mais ou menos a mes ma estatura da filha de lady Gerandy e por isso mandei fazer deste tamanho — Isabella ia explicando à garota en quanto amarrava as fitas nas costas da menina. — Mas pelo visto ela era um pouco maior que você. Mas não faz mal. Assim que você crescer mais um tantinho, vai servir com perfeição. Se quiser também posso dar uns pontos para fazer o ajuste.

Alice permanecia em silêncio, acariciando de leve o tecido do vestido.

— E amanhã nós vamos ver como ajeitar seu cabelo — continuou Isabella.

— Fui eu mesma que cortei — disse Alice.

— E cortou muito bem. Mas às vezes é difícil cortarmos o próprio cabelo, sabe? Por isso há um ou dois lugares em que seria melhor aparar.

— Cortei assim para parecer um menino. Achei que dessa maneira meu pai ia gostar mais de mim.

Edward sentiu um aperto no coração e muita raiva do pai ao ouvir as palavras da pequena irmãzinha. Na sua dor ele não havia se importado com o sofrimento que cau sava àquela criança. Mesmo quando Edward tentou con vencê-lo a ser mais atencioso com a menina, o teimoso lorde descartou o assunto e se recusou a discutir a ques tão de Alice. Nunca mais tocaram no assunto.

Agora Isabella segurava a menina pelos ombros com ca rinho e, olhando bem dentro dos seus olhos, explicou com voz calma:

— Tenho certeza de que seu pai, bem no fundo do coração, gostava muito de você, minha querida. Mas acon tece que às vezes os homens têm dificuldade em demons trar seus sentimentos.

— Não, não. — A criança balançou a cabeça em negativa. — Ele demonstrava muito bem a sua cólera.

— Isso parece que todos eles sabem fazer bem — con cordou Isabella, acrescentando: — Mas estou me referindo a sentimentos mais delicados, mais sutis.

— Ele me detestava porque eu matei mamãe — decla rou a menina e seu olhar de repente se encheu de tristeza.

A pequena temia que Isabella a rejeitasse depois de sa ber desse fato, imaginou Edward que continuava seguran do a travessa e presenciando a cena sem ser notado. Aper tou o punho, tenso com o que ouvia. Sentiu então que, sem querer, amassava o pão que levava em uma das mãos, desprendendo algumas migalhas.

— Não foi você quem matou sua mãe, Alice — Isabella disse com voz firme. — Ela caiu doente com febre logo depois de você nascer e isso não é culpa sua. Essas coisas acontecem às vezes e pode acontecer com qualquer um, inclusive comigo. E nesse caso eu gostaria que você amas se e cuidasse bem do meu filho em vez de culpá-lo por algo pelo qual não foi responsável.

— Ah, está bem… eu prometo que farei se isso acon tecer — Alice murmurou.

— Ótimo. — Isabella sorriu. — Você ficou linda nesse vestido, mas agora acho melhor tirá-lo para que eu possa subir a barra. Não quero que tropece nele e acabe se ma chucando.

A garota obedeceu. Em seguida tornou a vestir a blusa e as calças compridas que usava antes.

— Vou poder brincar com Jasper quando usar o ves tido?

— Bem… Que tal se fizéssemos assim: você usa essas suas roupas para brincar de dia e à noite usa o vestido para o jantar?

— Muito bom! Dessa maneira serei um menino como Jasper de dia e uma moça como você à noite.

— Exatamente — concordou Isabella com um largo sor riso.

— Obrigada, Isabella. O vestido é lindo. Nunca tive nada tão bonito.

Isabella sorriu ante as palavras sinceras de Alice.

— Pensei que seria um bom presente para minha nova irmã — ela acrescentou. — Assim você fica sabendo o quanto estou feliz em fazer parte da sua família.

— Acho que vou gostar de tê-la como irmã — respon deu Alice meio acanhada, preparando-se para sair. — E estou contente por Edward ter se casado com você. — Ao levantar a vista, deparou-se com o irmão, parado na so leira da porta. — Ah, olá Edward! Isabella é muito boa, sabe? — disse, passando por ele porta afora. — Agora vou con tar a Carmem que ganhei um vestido novo de presente.

Edward acompanhou com o olhar a corrida da irmã pelo corredor até ela sumir de vista. Não a via alegre assim desde que voltara da França. Acabou de entrar e fechou a porta para ficar a sós com a esposa que o fitava um tanto apreensiva.

— Se está duvidando, fique sabendo que eu apliquei, sim, um castigo em Alice. Fiz com que ela me ajudasse a arrumar a cama, a pendurar as mantas nas janelas e buscar ervas perfumadas para pôr no fogo — Isabella anunciou antes que Edward a advertisse de qualquer coisa. — O vestido foi apenas um prêmio pelo bom trabalho dela.

Edward esboçou um sorriso divertido.

— Mas como se você mandou fazer o vestido antes mesmo de conhecê-la ou de saber se merecia qualquer prêmio?

— Ah, está bem… Eu pensei que a menina gostaria de ganhá-lo.

Edward parou diante da esposa e já ia tocá-la quando se deu conta de que ainda carregava a travessa e o pão nas mãos.

— Eu lhe trouxe um pouco de comida, Isabella.

— Não estou com muita fome por enquanto. Deixe… — Ela não conseguiu terminar a frase. Antes que dissesse algo mais, Edward largou a travessa e a tomou nos braços, selando seus lábios com um beijo. O carinho que Isabella havia demonstrado com a irmã o deixara comovido. Se ela era assim com uma estranha, já imaginava como seria quando tivessem seus próprios filhos. Seria uma mãe de dicada, capaz de confortá-los, dar-lhes amparo e ensinar-lhes o que fosse preciso com tato e habilidade. O coração dele batia forte e não sabia como expressar a enorme gratidão e o imenso afeto que estava sentindo por Isabella naquele momento. Queria devorá-la, apertá-la com toda a força, fazer com que ela se tornasse uma parte inte grante dele.

Então fez o que sabia e da forma que conseguiu. Começou a cobri-la de beijos e a acariciar-lhe todo o corpo, percorrendo-a por inteiro. Invadiu-lhe a boca e enlouquecido, colou o corpo ao dela, abraçando-a como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-la. Isabella se entregou com abandono, retribuindo os beijos e deixando que ele a levasse no colo até a cama. Ainda abraçados, caíram sobre o colchão.

E foi então que se ouviu um estrondo e a cama des montou. Perplexo Edward olhou para a mulher, deitada em baixo dele. Ela ria baixinho e disse com um fio de voz:

— Senhor lorde meu marido, acho que vamos precisar de uma cama nova.

— Certamente — ele concordou. — Mas isso pode es perar até amanhã. Agora temos que tratar de um assunto bem mais importante — completou entre risadas, arrancando a camisa e começando a desabotoar a roupa de Isabella.

* * *

><p>NA: Reviews:

_**Ana Krol:**_ Bem, pelo quue vimos não adiantou de nada os soldados terem arrumado a cama, mas quebrou por uma boa causa (uma causa _MUITO_ boa) rsrs. Que bom que está gostando da fic, é muito om receber suas reviews, sempre tão otimistas! Obrigada! ;D

_**JUAASSAID: **_Eu é que agradeço pelo seu carinho, muito obrigada por suas reviews, elas me deixam imensamente feliz!

**_Acdy-chan: _**Realmente, o dinheiro do dote da Bella veio em ótima hora, assim, nosso Edward vai poder salvar o castelo da miséria. Obrigada pela sua review!

_**Dia**_: Calma, rsrs, a história tem um desenrolar até que bem rápido, não é daquelas que te enrolam até o final... só temos que ter um pouquinho de paciência. Mas já já descobriremos quem quer matar o Edward. Obrigada pelas reviews!

_**Aldmere**_: Seja bem vinda e muito obrigado por favoritar a fic e colocá-la em alerta.

_**P.S:**_ Quem tiver interesse e souber fazer aquelas montagens no photoshop, eu iria adorar se me enviassem FanArts das fic. É que eu sou péssima pra fazer montagens. Risos Quem quiser pode mandar para o e-mail: srtaswancullen(Arroba)gmail(Ponto)com(ponto)(br)

_Beijão pra todas vocês, e quem ainda não mandou review, mandem, é rapidinho táh!_


	14. Chapter 13

**N/A:**

Bom noiteee, meninas! Desculpem-me pela demora!

Obrigada pela visitas de todos! Reviews respondidas lá no final...

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Na manhã seguinte, quando Isabella abriu os olhos, de parou-se com o quarto vazio. O marido já havia le vantado e saído para cuidar dos seus afazeres. Isso sem sequer acordá-la, constatou, com um pouco de desapon tamento.

Puxou de lado as cobertas e tratou de ficar em pé, sain do da cama desmontada. Desejava falar com Edward sobre a compra de algumas cabeças de gado e a contratação de mais empregados, porém não conseguira fazê-lo na noite anterior. Ele a mantivera ocupada demais com outra ati vidade. E agora simplesmente tinha ido embora enquan to ela dormia. O dia não estava começando bem.

Resmungando baixinho, Isabella foi até o baú de roupas e começou a tirar seus vestidos, corpetes e anáguas até decidir o que vestiria. Possuía uma ampla coleção de tra jes graças à sua estadia na corte onde a moda era seguida quase como uma religião, principalmente depois da pas sagem da peste. Era como se as pessoas quisessem compensar com roupas variadas e coloridas toda a tragédia que haviam vivido.

Decidiu pôr um vestido vermelho escuro com uma sobre-saia preta. Era uma boa vestimenta para a faxina que pretendia fazer naquele dia. Estava terminando de se vestir quando Lauren abriu a porta.

— Oh, milady, já está acordada? Não vai se lavar como faz todas as manhãs, antes de se vestir?

Isabella abriu a boca para dizer à criada que, como ia ficar toda suja na faxina, só planejava tomar banho à noite. Mas, quando viu que Lauren carregava a costumeira bacia de água limpa e seu jogo de toalhas, desistiu. Ra pidamente tirou a roupa que acabava de vestir e foi se lavar.

— Onde está meu marido?

— Há horas que ele saiu a cavalo junto com Garrett. Não sei para onde foram. Só me pediu que a deixasse dormir até mais tarde porque milady ainda está em recuperação, depois do envenenamento.

— Hum — resmungou Isabella, esfregando com força a toalha de mão úmida por todo o corpo.

Já esperava o que ia encontrar no desjejum: peixe, como sempre. Peixe no café, no almoço e na janta. A pers pectiva não era nada apetitosa, contudo não devia reclamar. Afinal, havia meses que aquela gente se alimentava só de peixe e ela não tinha comido uma única vez desde que chegara. Nem tocara na travessa que Edward havia levado para ela na noite anterior.

— Imagino que todos tenham levantado e já estejam trabalhando, não é?

— Sim, milady. Apenas Alice continua por aí, dando voltas à espera que a senhora acorde e faça a bainha do vestido dela. Creio que conseguiu conquistá-la de uma vez — Lauren disse com divertimento na voz.

— Ela é uma menina encantadora — Isabella concordou sorrindo.

— Ah, é mesmo… percebi isso quando ela lhe deu aque le chute.

Isabella apenas riu do comentário da criada enquanto acabava de fazer suas abluções. Em seguida tornou a se vestir.

— O cocheiro de lorde McCarty ainda não foi embora, foi? — perguntou ao terminar de colocar o sobretudo.

— Foi sim. Logo depois de lorde Edward sair.

— Oh, meu Deus, e deixou aqui todas as mantas e as almofadas de Rosalie!

— Ele disse que não havia pressa em devolvê-las. Eles têm muitas mantas em McCarty e que essas podiam ficar aqui por algum tempo. — Lauren comentou enquanto pe gava do chão o vestido que Isabella usara na noite anterior.

Afoito, Edward o tinha jogado num canto, todo amarro tado, formando uma bola. Isabella ficou vermelha de ver gonha, mas fingiu não estar vendo e nada comentou com a criada. Esta, por sua vez, discretamente foi dobrando a roupa em silêncio.

— E então, milady? — perguntou algum tempo depois. — Quais são as tarefas pesadas que nos esperam hoje? Será que teremos que escovar com água e sabão todo o saguão do castelo? Ou então rachar toneladas de lenha para o fogão? — Isabella riu com satisfação.

— Ora, Lauren, você ficou muito mal acostumada lá na corte. Será que esqueceu como era antes disso, quando ainda morávamos em Swan? Lá as coisas não eram só flores e nem o trabalho tão leve, lembra?

— Claro que lembro, milady — a criada respondeu, guardando o vestido.

— Por falar nisso, como será que está Swan ago ra? Gostaria de saber como ficou depois do ataque da Peste Negra.

De repente se preocupava com a propriedade da famí lia onde havia passado a primeira parte de sua infância. Distraída com todos os acontecimentos da corte e com o que se passava em Londres, ela pouco pensara sobre es te assunto nos anos em que vivera no castelo do rei. Ago ra, depois de tanto tempo, as imagens daquele lugar e de seu povo não passavam de sombras difusas em sua memória.

— Ficou igual a todos os outros lugares aonde a doença chegou — Lauren informou-a. — Mais de um terço dos moradores da vila e dos empregados morreram, incluindo Eric.

— Eric? O mordomo?

— Ele mesmo.

Isabella mal lembrava do homem. Aos poucos, contudo, veio-lhe a imagem borrada de uma cena em que Lauren conversava e ria com ele. Tinha uma vaga lembrança de que as outras criadas o achavam bonito e também riam quando ele estava por perto.

— Gostaria de saber se o rei nomeou alguém para subs tituir Eric. Ou será que cabe a Edward fazer isso?

— Isso eu não sei, milady. As notícias que tive de Swan foram por intermédio da criada de um castelo vizinho que veio certa vez com sua patroa para visitar a corte. Foi ela quem me contou o pouco que sei.

— Precisarei falar com Edward sobre isso — disse Isabella, pensativa.

— E então, milady. Que serviço quer que eu faça hoje? — Isabella já ia saindo do quarto quando parou diante da porta. Havia tanta coisa por fazer que era difícil decidir por onde começar. Era preciso percorrer o castelo nova mente, desta vez com mais vagar, para anotar quais eram as tarefas mais urgentes. Mas não adiantava levar Lauren junto. Seria fazê-la perder tempo e roubar-lhe horas de serviço. Melhor seria ir sozinha.

Sentiu algo duro no chão, sob a sola do calçado. Era um pequeno pedaço do velho tapete que, de tão deterio rado, permanecia grudado no chão do quarto apesar do restante ter sido arrancado.

— Já sei, Lauren. Para começar, por que você não vai recolhendo todos os tapetes velhos que há nos cômodos enquanto eu decido sobre as outras tarefas? Se precisar, peça a ajuda de uma das filhas de Carmen, está bem?

— Pois não, milady.

Assim dizendo, as duas saíram e, tão logo Lauren foi fazer o que lhe fora ordenado, Isabella começou a percorrer todo o andar de cima, antes de descer para o desjejum. Realmente a idéia de comer peixe pela manhã não a agra dava nem um pouco. Ia observando com cuidado cada aposento do andar superior e o que via só confirmava a primeira impressão da tarde anterior. Todos os cômodos precisavam ser reparados. Mas a prioridade era o quarto de Alice. Queria transformá-lo o mais rápido possível para que a menina se sentisse melhor ali.

Anotando tudo em sua mente, desceu as escadas que levavam ao andar de baixo e, como se tivesse adivinhado seus pensamentos, foi justamente a garota quem veio re cebê-la. Correu ao seu encontro, acompanhada por Jasper e cheia de perguntas.

— Vai cortar meu cabelo hoje, Isabella? E a bainha do meu vestido? — dizia, muito agitada.

— Claro que sim, meu bem. Se quiser corto seu cabelo agora mesmo. Mas quanto à bainha, prefiro fazê-la tran qüilamente à noite, depois do jantar, sentada com calma diante da lareira.

— Oh… mas que pena. Desse jeito não vou poder usar o vestido na hora do jantar.

Isabella olhou detidamente para a menina. Algumas coi sas eram importantes demais para serem adiadas e os sentimentos de uma criança rejeitada estavam entre elas. Dar atenção à menina era mais importante do que qualquer limpeza.

— Tem razão. Então vou fazer a barra mais cedo, está bem? Agora vá lá fora e me espere que vou buscar o que preciso para aparar seu cabelo.

— Obrigada, Isabella! Você é a melhor irmã que qual quer um pode ter!

As duas crianças saíram saltitantes, rindo de expecta tiva sob o olhar comovido de Isabella.

— Essa sua chantagem emocional pode dar certo com a menina. Ninguém se deu ao trabalho de usar a tática antes — disse uma voz soturna.

— Alec… — Isabella se virou para encarar o cozi nheiro. — Está precisando de alguma coisa ou veio aqui só para me abespinhar com seu mau humor?

O homem piscou surpreso, fechando ainda mais a car ranca. Pelo visto ninguém se atrevia a confrontá-lo com medo de que ele pudesse fazer algo ruim com a comida em represália. Pensando bem, a atitude de Isabella estava sendo um tanto arriscada.

— Lauren me disse que milady ia percorrer o castelo para ver onde é preciso fazer modificações — o homem respondeu, abrandando a voz. — Então vim lhe pedir se podia revistar as cozinhas primeiro. Assim estarão livres quando for a hora de preparar o almoço.

Era um pedido razoável e Isabella teve que concordar.

— Está bem, Alec. Vou checar as cozinhas assim que acabar de acertar o cabelo de Alice, concorda?

— Perfeitamente, milady. Se quiser posso buscar os instrumentos de que precisa para aparar o cabelo da me nina. — ele disse fazendo uma pequena reverência antes de se retirar. Sua atitude agora era mais solícita e con descendente.

— Eu agradeço.

— Ah, estou vendo que também já conseguiu ganhar a simpatia de Alec — observou Carmen, que vinha en trando.

— Parece que sim, mas nem sei direito por que.

— Porque não o bajulou. Ele está habituado a que todos se dobrem às suas vontades e oscilações de humor. Até o velho lorde Masen pisava em ovos quando estava perto dele, deixando-o fazer o que bem entendesse. Alec está muito mal acostumado.

— Quer dizer que ele sempre foi assim, carrancudo? Pensei que fosse só agora por causa da situação de pe núria em que se vive desde que a peste passou por aqui.

— Que nada, milady! Todos acham isso, mas Alec sempre foi rabugento, desde o dia em que lady Masen o tirou do castelo do nosso vizinho, lorde Newton, e trouxe para cá.

— Como? Lorde Newton é vizinho daqui?

— Sim. O vizinho mais próximo, mas as famílias Newton e Masen sempre foram rivais e vivem às turras. Na juven tude, lorde Masen e o velho Newton eram ambos apai xonados por lady Masen e ela acabou escolhendo lorde Masen para casar. Newton nunca perdoou isso. Os dois pas saram a vida se confrontando, mesmo que não abertamen te. E a mania passou para os filhos. Edward e Michael fizeram treinamento militar em Strathcliffe e viviam bri gando. Parece que Michael mandava um grupo de va lentões bater em Edward para disfarçar e não ter que fazer ele mesmo o trabalho sujo. E nem poderia mesmo enfren tar milorde. Michael sempre foi miúdo e frágil. Nunca ganharia uma briga com milorde.

— Quer dizer então que lorde Masen contratou Alec, tirando-o do Castelo Newton?

— Isso mesmo, milady. Há mais de quinze anos. Os tempos eram outros, é claro. Lady Masen ainda vivia e a propriedade era opulenta e próspera. Foi só depois da morte de milady que tudo começou a decair. Lorde Masen perdeu o ânimo de viver e não dava mais atenção a nada. No verão anterior à chegada da peste, ele teve um súbito momento de interesse e decidiu mandar fazer um lago maior para a criação de peixes. Gastou muito dinheiro nessa empreitada e teve muitas dificuldades porque no meio da obra caíram chuvas torrenciais e houve enormes inundações.

— Lembro bem desse verão. Muitos perderam a safra de grãos com as plantações sendo invadidas pela água e a lama.

— Aqui também perdemos muito. Boa parte do orça mento havia sido gasta com o projeto da criação de peixes, depois vieram as inundações e por fim a Peste Negra. No final, se lorde Masen não tivesse desperdiçado tanto di nheiro com a construção do lago, estaríamos em melhor situação para manter um número maior de empregados e a fazenda funcionando.

— Pode ser, mas nesse caso, estariam com mais bocas para alimentar e sem os peixes para fazê-lo — ponderou Isabella.

Carmen olhou pensativa para a patroa. Suas palavras faziam sentido.

— Além disso, quem garante que alguns empregados a mais seriam suficientes para cuidar dos animais e im pedir que eles fugissem ou fossem roubados? — Isabella continuou. — Não esqueça de que estamos perto da fron teira da Escócia e os escoceses são conhecidos por praticar saques e pilhagens. Talvez o fato de lorde Masen ter feito o lago seja uma sorte maior do que pensa, Carmen. Afinal peixe é um alimento saudável e que dá sustento, mesmo que se torne enjoativo ter que comê-lo todos os dias.

Neste instante, Alec voltou, trazendo os itens ne cessários para Isabella aparar os cabelos de Alice e ela se despediu de Carmen antes de ir cuidar disso.

Jamais tinha cortado o cabelo de alguém em toda a sua vida, entretanto, nada podia ficar pior do que os re cortes desiguais que a criança tinha feito na própria cabeça. Com entusiasmo, Isabella encarou os fios castanhos da menina, aparando uma ponta e outra até chegar a um resultado mais regular e bonito. Ambas estavam satisfeitas com o que se havia conseguido.

Alice pulou de alegria, saiu correndo para mostrar o corte para Alec, Jenks, Carmen e Jasper, e em seguida, subiu as escadas em disparada para ir trocar de roupa e por seu vestido novo.

Vendo que o dia passava depressa, Isabella tratou logo de marcar a bainha com alfinetes e mandou a menina se trocar outra vez enquanto ela ia inspecionar as cozinhas.

Terminada a inspeção, ela foi até o jardim. Pretendia dar apenas uma rápida olhada, mas uma touceira de salsinha, crescendo em um canto perto da porta da cozinha, chamou sua atenção. Horrorizada caiu de joelhos e come çou a arrancar a planta, puxando as folhas com força, quando ouviu um chamado.

— Milady! Por Deus que está fazendo? — Alec gritou.

Olhando por sobre os ombros, Isabella viu a expressão incrédula do cozinheiro.

— Arrancando a salsinha.

— Mas…

— Não se preocupe. Vou replantá-la do lado de fora do portão.

— Preciso dela aqui perto, milady, para usá-la no tem pero da comida e não lá longe, fora do portão.

— Então o que prefere? Ter que caminhar um pouco mais para apanhar salsinha ou correr o risco de que al guém morra neste castelo?

— O quê?

— Será que você não sabe que deixar salsinha plantada no jardim significa que alguém vai morrer na casa antes que o ano acabe? — ela respondeu com irritação. — En tão, o que está querendo? Decretar a minha morte ou a do meu marido? Pois saiba que não vou deixar isto aqui de jeito nenhum. A salsa vai para o lado de fora e tenho certeza de que não lhe custará nada dar alguns passos a mais para apanhar o que precisar.

Perplexo, Alec, continuou olhando para sua senho ra sem saber o que dizer. Sua expressão era de pena ao ver o ramo de salsinhas, arrancadas desde a raiz, que Isabella tinha na mão.

— Mas afinal, Alec o que veio fazer aqui fora, atrás de mim?

— É que… lorde Edward e Garrett chegaram trazendo um javali que caçaram e eu saí para pegar algumas ervas para temperar a carne.

— Que bom! Vamos ter carne para o jantar, então — disse Isabella, levantando-se e sorrindo como se nada de mais estivesse acontecendo. — Onde está meu marido? No saguão principal?

— Não, milady, ele e o primo seguiram para o rio. Pa rece que tiveram que lutar um pouco com o javali, esta vam sujos de sangue e em vez de me pedir para levar bacias de água até lá em cima aos seus aposentos, pre feriram ir lavar-se no rio.

— Entendo. E esse rio fica longe?

— Não muito — respondeu o cozinheiro com os olhos pregados no ramo de salsinha, parecendo querer tirá-lo das mãos de Isabella para colocá-lo outra vez no mesmo lugar, indiferente à ameaça que isso pudesse representar.

— Muito bem, então, vou até lá depois de plantar isto num lugar adequado. Preciso ter uma conversa com meu marido.

Isabella percebeu o suspiro de desalento de Alec quando ela se afastou. O homem estava desconsolado. Sinceramente não compreendia como alguém fazia tanto estardalhaço por ter que andar um pouco mais, sabendo que assim podia estar salvando uma vida.

No fim das contas, ela acabou não plantando a salsinha fora da cerca, como havia prometido. A crendice só dizia que não se deve ter a planta no jardim, sem especificar o resto. Então, resolveu colocá-la no pomar, perto de uma fila de macieiras. Assim Alec não teria que andar tanto para buscar seu precioso tempero. Em seguida lim pou as mãos, batendo uma na outra, e partiu para o rio à procura de Edward.

Estava agradecida por ele ter ido caçar. De fato javali recheado ia ser uma deliciosa refeição. Nunca gostara muito de peixe e a perspectiva de ter que comê-lo três vezes ao dia a deixava meio enjoada como estava se sen tindo naquele momento. Não era à toa que recusara a jantar no dia anterior e que "esquecera" do desjejum, distraída com o corte de cabelo de Alice e com a visita às cozinhas.

Isabella ficou muito satisfeita com as instalações da co zinha. Alec fizera um excelente trabalho de manu tenção ali. Enquanto o restante do castelo estava em más condições, precisando de pintura, de reparos, e até de cortinas e mobília novas, as cozinhas estavam em perfei ta ordem. Só seria preciso abastecê-las de mantimentos e contratar alguns empregados para que voltassem a funcionar normalmente.

Tinha expressado sua satisfação com a eficiência de Alec a ele. Muito rígido, o homem apenas respondeu que aquele era o seu trabalho. Mas um certo brilho no olhar do cozinheiro demonstrou o orgulho que ele sentia pelo que havia conseguido. Talvez o que faltasse para abrandar aquela pobre alma fosse um pouco de reconhe cimento dos seus méritos, ponderou Isabella. Ele nunca chegaria a ser alegre e simpático como Jenks, mas quem sabe o reconhecimento pudesse torná-lo uma pessoa mais agradável.

— Isabella! — Garrett que vinha caminhando pela tri lha na sua direção, chamou-a. Os cabelos pingavam e as roupas todas molhadas, colavam ao seu corpo.

— Ah estou vendo que resolveu poupar as criadas do trabalho de lavar suas roupas e resolveu lavá-las você mesmo, ainda vestidas. — Isabella murmurou, rindo para ele. — Meu marido ainda está tomando banho?

— Está sim. Não sei por que Edward adora tanto ficar na água. Passa horas na banheira quando está dentro de casa. No rio, então, é ainda pior. Eu não. Para mim é só entrar e sair.

Isabella sorriu, evitando dizer a Garrett que aquele seu método, entra e sai, na verdade deixava muito a desejar. Ele ainda tinha uma mancha de sangue no pescoço, em baixo da orelha esquerda.

— Alec disse que o javali resistiu bastante. Você se machucou?

— O quê? Por causa disto? — respondeu Garrett, pas sando a mão pelo pescoço. — Ah, não foi nada. É que o bicho não estava muito interessado em parar na nossa mesa.

— Edward também se feriu?

— Não. Ele é mais rápido do que eu. Pulou do cavalo sobre o lombo do javali e cortou a garganta dele. Eu fui tolo de ficar na frente do bicho antes que estivesse totalmente dominado e tive que sair correndo para me safar. Foi então que bati num galho e feri de leve o pescoço, foi só isso.

Isabella balançou a cabeça. Caçar javalis era uma ativi dade muito perigosa. Em geral eles não eram abatidos de vez quando atingidos pela flecha. Esta apenas os deixava mais furiosos e era preciso enfrentá-los para acabar de matar.

— Bem… já estou indo — continuou Garrett. — Quero ver se Alec está preparando a carne direitinho.

Despedindo-se do primo, Isabella continuou pela trilha. Não sabia quanto faltava para chegar ao rio, mas sus peitava que já estava perto. Aproveitou para apreciar a paisagem enquanto caminhava. Notou um pé de bétula a um lado, um freixo mais ao longe e até uma touceira de cebolinhas selvagens que crescia em meio a um tapete de trevos. Tudo isso trazia bons fluidos e carregar um pouco consigo seria bom. Seu marido estava mesmo pre cisando de sorte.

Depois de colher uma folha de bétula e outra de freixo, ela se agachou e procurou entre os trevos, tentando achar algum que tivesse quatro folhas. Gastou algum tempo com isso, todavia, não achou o que procurava. Voltaria ali em outra hora, resolveu, seguindo então seu caminho.

Quando chegou à clareira que beirava o rio, percebeu desapontada que não havia ninguém ali. Será que Edward tinha passado por ela sem notá-la quando estava agachada procurando o trevo da sorte?

Um barulho na água, um pouco mais adiante, chamou sua atenção. Talvez os rapazes tivessem ido se banhar mais longe para não serem vistos por alguma mulher que passasse pela clareira principal, ponderou. Caminhou um pouco à frente até conseguir ver o lugar de onde vinha o barulho. De repente seu coração gelou ao ver um pedaço de tecido azul flutuando na superfície… era igual ao da casaca que encomendara para Edward e que ele vinha usando desde então. Desesperada, Isabella correu até a margem, tentando se aproximar ainda mais. Nesse ins tante viu as costas do marido sobre a água. O restante de seu corpo estava submerso.

Tomada de pavor, ela gritou o nome de Edward diversas vezes e, sem pensar mais, se atirou no rio. Num instante seu vestido estava ensopado, enrolando-se em suas per nas e atrapalhando os movimentos. O tempo que levou para chegar até Edward pareceu-lhe uma eternidade e, as sim que conseguiu, apanhou a ponta da casaca e puxou para virá-lo. O rosto do marido surgiu na superfície. Es tava pálido e inerte. Isabella segurou-lhe a nuca com a mão para ajudá-lo a retomar o fôlego. Ele, porém, não respi rava. Horrorizada concluiu que chegara tarde demais.

Neste momento notou a mancha de sangue que escor ria por sua mão, a mesma que segurava a cabeça de Edward. Levantou um pouco mais o corpo do marido, afastou as mechas molhadas do cabelo dele e então pôde ver o corte largo e profundo na parte de trás da cabeça. Aqui lo não era um ferimento de caça… era obra humana.

Alguém havia atingido Edward com algum objeto pontudo. Havia muitas pedras de quina afiada à beira do rio que podiam ter servido para isso. Maldição! Tentaram matar seu marido mais uma vez!

Isabella segurou firme nos ombros de Edward e começou a puxá-lo para a margem como pôde. Isso era mais fácil enquanto o corpo estava na água, mas, chegando em terra firme, ela teve que fazer um esforço enorme para conse guir arrastá-lo para fora. Sem saber de onde tirava tanta força, foi puxando e empurrando de todo lado até apoiar sobre a areia a parte superior do corpo dele, deixando as pernas ainda na água rasa da margem. Então começou a bater no peito do marido e a virar a cabeça de lado, tentando ver se ele reagia.

Em segundos Edward tossiu e, num espasmo violento, jogou uma enorme quantidade de água. Depois tossiu mais um pouco, deu um gemido, se virou de lado e per maneceu em total silêncio.

— Meu marido… — Isabella sussurrou ao ouvido dele, ajoelhando-se ao seu lado.

Passou-lhe a mão pela testa, afastando os cabelos e fitou seu rosto que começava a ganhar uma leve cor. Mas apesar disso, ele continuava inconsciente. Isabella bateu de leve com a palma da mão em suas faces para ver se ele acordava. Feito isso, tomou coragem e deu um tapa mais forte. Contudo, nada surtiu efeito. Edward continua va inerte, largado no chão.

Em desespero, Isabella olhou à sua volta, procurando decidir o que fazer. Mal acreditava que o marido pudesse ainda estar vivo. O bom senso lhe dizia que devia ir bus car ajuda. Nunca seria capaz de carregar Edward sozinha de volta até o castelo. No entanto, sabia que quem tinha feito aquilo podia muito bem estar ainda rondando por ali escondido na mata esperando para terminar o serviço. Não havia condição de deixá-lo sozinho nem um minuto sequer.

Seus pensamentos giravam enlouquecidos, à procura de uma solução, quando os olhos se detiveram sobre a casaca de Edward. Analisou o tecido por um instante, de pois olhou para o próprio vestido e em seguida para as folhas e os troncos trazidos pela água que se acumulavam na clareira onde estavam. Havia dois galhos que pare ciam resistentes e de bom tamanho.

Seria capaz de… Não. Nem mesmo para salvar a vida dele?

Hesitou por um instante, mas a idéia prevaleceu.

Admitindo que não havia outra saída, Isabella ficou de pé e começou a tirar a roupa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

É, pelo que vimos e lemos a história nos deu mais um suspeito das tentativas de assassinato de Edward... Será que foi Garret?

**REVIEWS:**

_**Dia**_: Realmente é muito bom ver que a Bella e a Alice já se dão bem, afinal elas passaram quase pela mesma história na vida né!

_**AnaKrol:**_ Que bom que gostou do capitulo, também estou achando muito fofo esse carinho da Bella pela Alice.

_**JUAASSAID: **_Bem, agora surgiu mais um suspeito, então...

_**Acdy-chan: **_A Alice realmente merece ser feliz, ser rejeitada pelo pai e culpada pela própria morte da mãe não é fácil, como informei acima surgiram mais suspeitos nas tentativas de morte de Edward.

_**MaySwanCullen:**_ Seja bem vinda e muito obrigada por favoritar a fic e coloca-lá em alerta...beijão!

_**P.S:**_ Quem tiver interesse e souber fazer aquelas montagens no photoshop, eu iria adorar se me enviassem FanArts das fic. É que eu sou péssima pra fazer montagens. rsrs. Quem quiser pode mandar para o e-mail: srtaswancullen(Arroba)gmail(Ponto)com(ponto)(br)

_Beijão pra todas vocês, e quem ainda não mandou review, mandem, é rapidinho táh!_


	15. Chapter 14

**N/A:**

Olá corações! Desculpem-me pela demora!

Obrigada pela visitas de todos! Reviews, comunicados e agradecimentos lá embaixo...até!

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<strong>

— Está me dizendo que ela fez o quê? — urrou Edward. Sentia uma dor como se milhares de agulhas estives sem perfurando sua cabeça. Acordara em cima de sua cama desmontada, mas, ao contrário do que esperava, não encontrou a esposa cuidando dele com adoração. Quem estava ali era Garrett de um lado e Lauren do ou tro. A criada acabava de lhe contar que Isabella salvara sua vida, trazendo-o de volta do rio onde o encontrara desacordado. Mas era Garrett quem lhe dizia como ela havia feito isso.

— Fez o quê? — repetiu, colocando a mão na cabeça para aplacar um pouco a dor.

— Isso mesmo que você ouviu, primo — Garrett ex plicou. — Ela tirou toda a roupa e a sua também. Depois usou as vestes e dois galhos secos para fazer uma espécie de maca e arrastou você aqui para o castelo.

— Oh, meu Deus…

— Foi a coisa mais incrível que eu já vi na vida.

— Você viu?

— Todo mundo viu. No começo não reconheceram di reito porque você estava nu, meio enrolado e coberto de folhas grudadas ao corpo. Mandaram me chamar e tam bém a Felix. Isabella tinha os cabelos molhados escor rendo sobre o rosto. Vendo-a de longe pensamos que fos se alguma louca vagando por aí e arrastando seus per tences. Todo mundo subiu na muralha para ver. Foi só quando ela chegou ao pontilhão da entrada que Lauren a reconheceu.

— É sim — confirmou a criada um pouco sem jeito. — Então entrei correndo no castelo, peguei uma das man tas, fui cobri-la e livrá-la de sua carga.

Garrett balançou a cabeça e comentou com uma ponta de inveja.

— Isabella deve amá-lo muito para ter feito tudo isso, primo.

Edward fitou o primo longamente. Amor? Será que era por amor que ela o tinha carregado nu de volta até o castelo? Será que o amava de verdade? Não… se o amasse estaria ali, velando por ele, cuidando de suas feridas.

— E onde está minha mulher, agora? — perguntou, contrariado.

— Ela desceu para ver se conseguia alguma coisa que diminuísse suas dores quando você acordasse.

— Sei… — Edward se mostrou desconfiado.

— Isabella estava muito preocupada com você e só saiu do seu lado depois que Lauren e eu prometemos ficar aqui.

— Ah… — Edward se virou lentamente sobre o colchão. Era aceitável que Isabella tivesse ido buscar algum lenitivo e que houvesse pedido para Lauren e Garrett cuidá-lo. Mas, mesmo assim, preferia que ela estivesse ali naquele momento. Afinal, ele havia cuidado dela dia e noite em McCarty, sem deixá-la a sós por um minuto.

— Consegue lembrar o que foi que aconteceu? — in dagou Garrett. — Como foi que você caiu no rio e bateu a cabeça?

— Eu não bati a cabeça. Não foi um acidente. Alguém veio por trás de mim e me deu um golpe violento na ca beça… então devo ter caído ou me empurraram para den tro da água.

Garrett ajeitou-se melhor na ponta do colchão onde estava sentado, com um ar pensativo. Como no quarto não havia cadeiras, os três estavam sobre o colchão de palha estendido no chão: Edward deitado no meio, Lauren e Garrett sentados cada um em um dos lados.

— Não acha que Isabella poderia ter…

— Pare com isso, Garrett! — gritou Edward, interrom pendo o raciocínio do primo. — Acaba de me dizer que minha mulher se deu ao trabalho de tirar a roupa e ar rastar-me até aqui para salvar minha vida. Será que ago ra vai sugerir que antes disso ela tentou me matar? Quem é idiota o suficiente para tentar me matar primeiro e depois me salvar? Se é isso que vai sugerir, juro que me levanto daqui e mesmo com esta dor de cabeça lhe dou uma surra dos infernos!

— Não… nada disso… — Garrett murmurou. Os olhos arregalados diante da expressão do primo. — Foi apenas uma idéia boba…

— Ainda bem. Mas onde está minha mulher, afinal?

.

— Muito bem, agora que consegui companhia para meu marido, me digam. O que há de tão importante para me fazerem vir até aqui e me tirarem do lado dele justo quando Edward mais precisa de mim? — Isabella perguntou, olhando para o grupo de pessoas aglomeradas ao lado da muralha.

Estavam todos ali: Carmen, o filho e as duas filhas, Alice, Alec, Jenks e até o último soldado que havia naquela propriedade. Certamente haviam esco lhido aquele lugar a fim de não deixar as muralhas des protegidas durante a reunião. Todos evitavam olhar di retamente para ela e ninguém respondia à sua pergunta.

Isabella percebeu qual era o problema. Eles a tinham visto nua em pêlo no dia anterior e agora estavam en vergonhados na sua presença. Um contra-senso, pois quem havia ficado exposta era ela. No entanto, era a úni ca que não estava constrangida.

— Felix? — Isabella chamou o homem que Edward dei xava a cargo da propriedade quando se ausentava e que parecia ser o líder do grupo. — Qual é o assunto? — ela insistiu.

O soldado deu um passo à frente e a fitou com dificul dade, como se ela ainda estivesse nua e não vestindo a longa bata branca que usava.

— É que nós ficamos pensando, milady… — ele come çou, constrangido. — As únicas pessoas que estavam na sua viagem da corte até McCarty eram os próprios lorde e lady McCarty, os criados e seguranças deles, a sua cria da Lauren e por fim Garrett.

— Exatamente.

— Então, concluímos que só pode ser um deles o autor das ameaças à vida do nosso patrão — atalhou Corin. Isabella franziu a testa analisando as palavras do soldado.

Lauren era uma boa moça, uma criada fiel que a acompa nhava desde criança e que a consolara sempre que as outras garotas da corte a agrediam. Quanto a Garrett, ainda não o conhecia muito bem, mas gostava do primo do marido e não podia conceber que ele fosse culpado de alguma coisa.

— É importante pensarmos na motivação — ela disse, depois de alguns minutos. — Quem poderia ter motivos para desejar a morte de Edward? Com certeza nem Lauren nem Garrett têm qualquer motivo para isso.

— Não sei quanto à sua empregada, milady, mas Garrett pode ter — Felix declarou, solene.

— E qual seria o motivo? — ela quis saber.

— Se Edward morrer ele será o herdeiro de tudo.

— Mas a herança não iria para Alice, nesse caso? Ela é irmã de Edward.

— A propriedade Masen sempre passou de uma ge ração a outra pela linhagem masculina, milady. É sempre um filho ou um sobrinho quem herda. Alice só recebe ria os bens advindos de sua mãe, mas todas as terras de Masen ficariam com Garrett, incluindo o castelo.

O olhar de Isabella deslizou para a menina. Alice não parecia nem um pouco surpresa nem magoada com o fato.

— Precisamos pensar bem. Pode haver outras possibi lidades — Isabella disse, confusa.

— Como quais? — Felix perguntou.

— Bem… talvez outros viajantes tenham passado por perto e invadido nosso acampamento sem que percebês semos, por exemplo. Um deles pode ter colocado os espi nhos na sela e envenenado o assado.

— Outros viajantes? Como lorde Michael e a irmã Jéssica? Milady disse que eles partiram da corte quase que ao mesmo tempo em que sua comitiva, não foi? Está achando que eles podem ser os culpados?

— Não tinha pensado nisso e nem estou afirmando nada, Felix. Mas agora que mencionou o fato, vejo que há algumas coincidências. Os ataques pararam quando ficamos hospedados em McCarty. Agora recomeçaram e estou sabendo que Newton é nosso vizinho.

— É sim — confirmou Santiago. — No entanto, me parece difícil que isso esteja relacionado aos incidentes. O mais provável é que alguém do seu próprio grupo seja o cul pado, milady. Um estranho de fora seria notado com mui ta facilidade.

O ar de preocupação se acentuava no semblante de Isabella. Preferia desconfiar dos irmãos Newton do que de qualquer um de seus companheiros de viagem.

— E se Newton tivesse subornado algum dos homens de McCarty para fazer os ataques?

— Ah, isso sim seria possível — ponderou Corin. — Como viajava junto com a caravana, ninguém desconfia ria dele. E este último ataque aconteceu no rio, fora da divisa de Masen, portanto qualquer estranho poderia es tar lá.

— É verdade — concordou Felix. — É bem capaz que Newton tenha subornado alguém para realizar essas maldades.

— Por quê? — Carmen interrompeu. — Há anos que Edward e Newton não se dão bem, mas Michael nunca tentou matá-lo. Por que faria isso agora?

Isabella se adiantou para dar uma possível explicação à criada.

— Acontece que Newton e Jéssica tentaram me enganar para que eu me casasse com Michael. Edward desco briu, interceptou o plano dos dois e eu acabei casando com ele. Talvez Michael queira se vingar.

— Ou então queira deixá-la viúva para que se case com ele — arriscou Felix.

— Deus me livre! Eu não me casaria com Michael nem que fosse o último homem vivo em toda a Inglaterra.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, intrigados, repassando mentalmente as diversas possibilidades que haviam levantado e imaginando como fazer para impedir novos in cidentes. Foi então que Isabella retomou a palavra:

— Bem, por enquanto temos diversos suspeitos, mas nenhuma certeza de quem é o culpado. Diante da nossa falta de pessoal para vigiar todos os suspeitos, proponho destacar dois homens para vigiar Edward e fazer a sua guarda.

— Dois? — disse Felix com espanto. — Mas milady, faltam braços para a lavoura. Não pode ser apenas um?

— Está bem, mas ele deve ficar ao lado de Edward o tempo inteiro e bem alerta para evitar qualquer incidente até que se resolva a questão. Não poderá largá-lo nem por um minuto.

— Ah, lorde Edward não vai gostar nada disso — res mungou Santiago.

Era verdade. Isabella logo imaginou o quanto Edward fi caria irritado tendo alguém o seguindo por toda parte. Com certeza ia mandar o homem embora e o coitado teria que obedecer.

— Então vamos fazer o seguinte. O vigia ficará sempre a uma certa distância, evitando que Edward o veja, mas muito atento a qualquer ameaça.

— Assim pode funcionar bem — concordou Felix.

O grupo todo parecia também estar de acordo e Felix se encarregou de dar as ordens. Apontou para Santiago e Corin dizendo:

— Vocês dois vão fazer a guarda de Edward em turnos. Um fica durante o dia e o outro durante a noite. Decidam o rodízio entre vocês. Agora um aviso aos demais: todos devem ficar de olhos bem abertos quando lorde Edward estiver por perto para ver se tudo está em ordem e se não há nada suspeito ou estranho acontecendo. Entenderam? Se estiverem de acordo, podem voltar ao trabalho.

Sentindo-se um pouco mais aliviada com essas medi das de segurança para Edward, Isabella seguiu o grupo que se afastava das muralhas e foi entrando no castelo. Já tinha atravessado o salão principal quando notou que Alice a seguia com uma expressão de ansiedade no rosto. Havia se esquecido da menina, diante de tantos acontecimentos inesperados. Procurando redimir-se, es tendeu a mão à menina que a segurou, entrelaçando seus dedinhos entre os de Isabella.

— Você salvou a vida de meu irmão — Alice balbuciou com voz trêmula. — Mas estou com medo que con sigam matá-lo da próxima vez. Que vai ser de mim? Ele é a única coisa que tenho…

— Nada disso, mocinha — Isabella respondeu, procu rando sorrir. — Agora você tem também a mim e se al guma desgraça acontecer eu cuidarei de você.

— E… e se for preciso eu também tomo conta de você — disse timidamente a menina.

— Que bom saber, minha querida! Para isso é que ser vem as irmãs, não é?

De repente Isabella se deu conta de que estava gostando daquela criança quase tão intensamente quanto gostava de seu irmão. Ficou tão surpresa com isso que nem pres tou muita atenção quando Alice se afastou, dizendo que ia com Jasper até o estábulo para ver a cadelinha que acabava de dar cria.

Ela ficou sozinha, parada aos pés da escada, a mente girando, conjeturando sobre o que acabara de descobrir. Era certo que gostava muito do marido, que sentia res peito por ele e que definitivamente se davam muito bem na cama, mas será que isso era amor? Como podia ser amor se tinham tão pouco tempo de convivência?

O casamento dos pais de Isabella fora sólido e harmo nioso. Era um casal que se amava e sabia demonstrar seu afeto. Mas Isabella sempre achara que um casamento assim era a exceção e não a regra, em especial depois de ver como as coisas aconteciam na corte.

Aqueles nobres, por mais bem casados que fossem, vi viam pelos cantos escuros do castelo, vadiando com as criadas enquanto suas esposas se entregavam aos amantes, de maneira mais discreta, mas não menos adúltera. Tinha visto homens bêbados batendo nas suas mulheres diante de todos, e homens sóbrios ofendendo-as em pú blico. Mas Edward nunca havia feito nada parecido e Isabella tinha certeza de que ele jamais faria.

Era um homem honrado e digno demais para fazer uma coisa dessas. Mas amor…? Será que era mesmo amor o que sentia por ele?

Sim, teve que admitir para si mesma. Ela o amava. E não aceitaria perdê-lo, de forma alguma. Faria tudo que estivesse a seu alcance para que quem quer que fosse que estivesse tentando matá-lo, jamais conseguisse seu intento.

.

Bem devagar, Edward abriu os olhos. Por sorte não sen tia mais aquela terrível dor na cabeça. O remédio que Isabella lhe ministrara havia surtido efeito. Era um preparado viscoso, amargo e de gosto desagradável, mas, pelo visto, eficaz. O único problema é que provocava sono e ele acabara dormindo outra vez.

Sem saber que horas eram, notou que o quarto estava às escuras, iluminado apenas pelas chamas da lareira que se refletiam nas paredes, parecendo dançar.

Por um momento achou que a esposa o tivesse deixado sozinho outra vez, mas em seguida, percebeu que ela es tava ali, ajoelhada na frente do fogo, concentrada, costu rando algo que devia ser o vestido de Alice. Já ia cha má-la quando sentiu um cheiro estranho que invadia o aposento. Parecia cheiro de cebola, mas não era possível que um quarto de dormir cheirasse assim.

— O que é esse cheiro? — perguntou.

— Ah, você acordou — respondeu Isabella, levantando a vista da costura. Ela deixou o vestido de lado, foi até a cama e colocou a mão na testa de Edward, avaliando-lhe o aspecto. — Seu rosto está mais corado. Parece que o re pouso lhe fez bem. Como está sentindo a cabeça?

— Muito melhor — ele confirmou. — Mas que cheiro é esse? Parece cebola.

— É de cebola mesmo — respondeu Isabella, pegando a caneca que deixara ao lado da cama e que continha a sua milagrosa poção. — Vamos, beba um pouco — completou ao aproximá-la dos lábios de Edward.

— Não quero. Isso me dá muito sono. Mas por que é que nosso quarto está cheirando a cebola?

— Porque há cebolas nele — ela disse sem maiores explicações e estendeu novamente a caneca à Edward. — Este preparado é diferente do outro. Não provoca sono. É um reconstituinte que vai ajudá-lo a recuperar as for ças. Vamos, beba.

Primeiro Edward olhou desconfiado para o líquido, e de pois pegou a caneca e bebeu tudo de um só gole.

— Argh! É ainda pior do que o outro. O que há nele?

— Alecrim, salva, espada de São Jorge e uma porção de outras ervas.

— Nossa… mas agora me explique. Por que há cebolas no quarto? — repetiu Edward ao lhe devolver a caneca vazia.

— Elas evitam infecções e febres.

— Sei…

— Está com fome?

— Estou sim. Será que sobrou um pouco de carne de javali?

— Claro — Isabella respondeu, indo até um de seus baús que estava sendo usado como mesa e sobre o qual havia uma travessa. — Guardaram os melhores pedaços para você. Alec trouxe antes que os outros começassem a comer. Está aqui, esperando você acordar.

Sentado no colchão e com a travessa apoiada no colo, Edward começou a comer avidamente, mastigando com gos to cada pedaço da carne macia. Isabella o fitava feliz por ver que ele se recuperava tão bem do trágico incidente.

— Edward, consegue lembrar de como tudo aconteceu? — perguntou-lhe.

— Sim. Garrett e eu fomos até o rio, lavamos nossas roupas, colocamos sobre as pedras para secar e depois entramos na água para tomar banho. Garrett acabou antes de mim, vestiu-se e foi embora para voltar ao cas telo. Eu também já estava me vestindo quando senti um forte golpe na cabeça. Devo ter desmaiado e caído na água outra vez. É tudo que lembro.

Isabella ficou pensativa e em silêncio por alguns se gundos.

— Você não ouviu passos nem viu quem foi que fez isso?

— Não ouvi nada. As corredeiras do rio fazem bastante barulho quando a água passa por cima das pedras. Vai ver foi por isso que não ouvi alguém se aproximar.

— Encontrei com Garrett pelo caminho. Ele estava com as roupas molhadas — disse Isabella olhando fixamen te para o marido.

— Claro. Não deu tempo de secar. As minhas também estavam molhadas quando comecei a vesti-las — ele res pondeu alheio, mais interessado na comida.

Alec tinha se esmerado. A carne estava suculenta e muito bem temperada. De fato o cozinheiro ainda re servara os melhores pedaços para ele.

— Quer dizer então que ele não estava molhado por ter empurrado você para dentro da água?

Edward levantou a vista e, perplexo, parou de mastigar.

— O quê?

— Só estive pensando… não acha possível que ele tenha… — Isabella gaguejava, sem saber como falar clara mente sobre suas desconfianças.

Edward a interrompeu, soltando uma forte gargalhada.

— Pare com isso, mulher! Não foi Garrett quem me deu aquele golpe e me jogou no rio para eu afogar.

Ela tentou sorrir sem muito êxito.

— Tem certeza? Disseram-me que ele seria o herdeiro de tudo caso você morresse.

Edward franziu a testa ao dar-se conta dessa realidade, mas em seguida reagiu.

— Não, nada disso. Garrett tem me protegido sempre, desde que éramos crianças. Salvou minha vida por diver sas vezes, quando lutávamos na França, e eu também salvei a dele. Confio plenamente no meu primo. Não foi ele quem me agrediu. — Dizendo isto, Edward retomou a refeição até limpar por completo a travessa.

— Quer que eu vá buscar mais? — Isabella se ofereceu.

— Não, obrigado — ele respondeu, engolindo um naco do pão que acompanhava a carne e que estava tão sabo roso quanto ela. — Pode voltar à sua costura. Não quero atrapalhar.

— Prefiro ficar aqui ao seu lado, lhe fazendo companhia.

— Então que tal se jogássemos aquela partida de xa drez que você me prometeu?

— Ótimo! Vou buscar o tabuleiro lá em baixo. Quer que lhe traga algo para beber?

— Sim, um barril inteiro de cerveja — rindo, Edward respondeu. — É brincadeira, mas pode trazer um pouco de vinho para nós dois.

— Já sei, está querendo me embebedar para que eu perca a partida, não é milorde?

Quando Isabella saiu do quarto, Edward se recostou mais nos travesseiros para esperar que a esposa voltasse. Nes se instante o cheiro de cebola se acentuou, ferindo suas narinas. Intrigado apoiou-se num dos braços e olhou para baixo pelo lado do colchão. Uma fileira de cebolas descascadas e cortadas ao meio se alinhava à sua volta, pelo menos uma ou duas dúzias delas. Havia mais nos cantos do quarto e ao longo das paredes, estas intercaladas por folhas e galhos de plantas diversas. Aquilo tudo devia ser para protegê-lo e trazer-lhe saúde e sorte, de acordo com as tolas superstições de sua mulher, concluiu.

Nunca havia visto nada igual. Na sua estadia em McCarty, soubera por Rosalie que Isabella sempre fora assim, supersticiosa ao extremo desde criança. Rosalie acredita va que essa era a maneira de ela lidar com as incertezas da vida, de encontrar um apoio para superar a perda dos pais e sua súbita ida para a corte onde fora infeliz e mal tratada pelas outras jovens. Apoiar-se nessas crendices parecia ajudá-la a enfrentar os imprevistos e a vencê-los, quando possível.

Sendo assim, melhor deixá-la com suas simpatias e agradecer por ela não estar fazendo nada negativo ou que trouxesse azar. Edward sorriu bem mais calmo e voltou a se recostar nas almofadas.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e Isabella entrou saltitante, com o tabuleiro de xadrez nas mãos. Atrás dela vinha Lauren, trazendo o vinho.

— Obrigada, Lauren — ela agradeceu. — Deixe o vinho aí em cima do baú e pode se recolher. Não vou mais preci sar de você esta noite.

— Pois não, milady. Boa noite.

A criada se retirou depois de servir duas taças de vinho enquanto Isabella arrumava as peças de xadrez em cima do tabuleiro.

Já haviam começado a partida quando Edward indagou:

— Quem foi que lhe ensinou a jogar xadrez? O rei?

— Não, foi meu pai. Mas quando cheguei à corte, o rei quis me ensinar de novo e, para não desapontá-lo dizendo que eu já sabia, fingi não saber. Por que está rindo e me olhando desse jeito, Edward?

— Estava só pensando o quanto você é generosa e tem bom coração — ele disse, ampliando o sorriso. — E tam bém que vou lhe dar a maior surra nesta partida. Nunca vai conseguir ganhar de mim.

Duas horas depois, Edward teve que engolir em seco as palavras quando, sem pestanejar, a esposa comeu seu rei e ganhou a terceira partida, depois de ter vencido também as duas primeiras que disputaram. Balançou perplexo a cabeça e se ajeitou nas almofadas da cama outra vez.

— Estou impressionado com sua habilidade, minha mulher. Não é à toa que o rei desistiu de jogar com você.

— Isso quer dizer que também não vai mais jogar co migo? Posso tratar de perder, de vez em quando, se isso lhe agrada. Mas tenho certeza de que você perdeu por causa do seu ferimento na cabeça, Edward. Ainda deve es tar doendo, não?

— Que nada. Perdi porque você jogou melhor e é claro que vou querer jogar outras vezes.

O semblante dele demonstrava um pouco de cansaço e Isabella se preocupou.

— Agora é melhor tratar de dormir, milorde.

— Mas já dormi a tarde inteira.

— Seu ferimento foi profundo e precisa descansar bas tante para se recuperar. Acho que vou lhe dar um pouco mais daquele remédio.

— Não, por favor! — ele atalhou.

A lembrança daquele horrível gosto amargo era su ficiente para espantar qualquer dor que estivesse sen tindo e ele aceitou repousar como Isabella sugeria. Esticou-se sobre o colchão e ajeitou melhor a cabeça sobre o travesseiro.

— Não vem se deitar comigo? — perguntou à esposa.

— Eu tinha pensado em costurar mais um pouco, antes de deitar.

— Ah, não… deite aqui.

Ele ainda estava fraco demais para fazer amor, mas queria ter o conforto de Isabella ao seu lado. Ela vacilou por um instante, mas, em seguida, tirou o vestido, ficando só de anágua. Assim que se deitou, Edward virou de lado, passou o braço firme pela cintura de Isabella, puxando-a contra si e foi fechando os olhos.

— Durma bem, meu marido.

Em segundos ele pegou no sono e quando acordou, al gumas horas depois, se deu conta de que Isabella não es tava mais na cama, apesar de ainda ser noite. Olhou em volta e a viu deitada no chão sobre uma coberta, em frente à lareira. Dormia abraçada ao tecido claro do vestido de Alice.

Com um esforço, Edward afastou os lençóis e procurou levantar. Tinha esquecido das cebolas e, assim que pôs o pé no chão pisou numa delas, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu de costas de novo sobre o colchão de palha, com um ge mido de dor.

Soltou uma imprecação e tentou levantar novamente, desta vez de quatro e evitando tocar nas cebolas. Maldi zendo as crendices da esposa e as mulheres em geral, arrastou-se até Isabella e a pegou no colo para levá-la de volta à cama.

Adormecida, ela balbuciou alguma coisa sem sequer abrir os olhos nem reclamar quando ele a colocou sobre o colchão, deitando-se outra vez agarrado a ela. Assim dormiram por mais algumas horas até o dia clarear.

A luz da manhã entrou pelas janelas, entre as frestas das mantas que as cobriam.

Edward esfregou os olhos para acabar de acordar. Então viu novamente o lugar de Isabella vazio. Desta vez não estava na frente da lareira e nem mesmo no quarto. Ela havia saído.

Irritado, ele se levantou e novamente esqueceu das cebolas e tropeçou em uma delas. O corpo rodopiou e ele tentou se segurar, porém acabou despencando com um estrondo sobre as tábuas do chão bem na hora em que a porta do quarto se abria.

— O que está fazendo, marido? — gritou Isabella, cor rendo para ampará-lo. — Não devia ter levantado. Ainda está muito fraco.

— Não foi a fraqueza que me derrubou, Isabella. Foram suas malditas cebolas.

— Oh, mas mesmo assim não devia levantar. Precisa ficar na cama.

— Isto aqui não é uma cama — ele disse, irritado. — É um desgraçado de um colchão velho de palha em cima do maldito chão. Vou mandar meus homens fazerem uma cama decente e conseguir um colchão novo. E também seria bom arrumar umas duas cadeiras para colocar na frente da lareira.

— Está bem, está bem — Isabella respondeu, segurando o braço de Edward e tentando levá-lo de volta até o colchão. — Agora venha se deitar.

— Não é mais preciso. Já estou bastante recuperado e bem disposto — retrucou Edward altivo, ignorando a pontada de dor que ainda sentia com o movimento da queda. — Além do mais, está na hora de usar parte do dote que recebi com nosso casamento para comprar umas cabeças de gado e contratar mais alguns empregados. Vou com Garrett até Calais onde acho que encontrarei o que precisamos.

— Calais? Você vai cavalgar até lá? — Isabella pergun tou enquanto Edward começava a pegar suas roupas que estavam dobradas sobre um dos baús.

— Sim.

— Mas a viagem a cavalo até Calais leva quase um dia inteiro!

— Eu sei. Não se preocupe. Garrett e eu somos rápidos na montaria e chegaremos depressa. A volta é um pouco mais demorada. Creio que só chegaremos aqui depois de amanhã, provavelmente no fim da tarde — ele respon deu, acabando de se vestir.

— Por Deus, Edward. Pense bem. Ainda não está em condições de viajar.

— Já lhe disse que estou muito bem, Isabella, e preciso resolver essas coisas com urgência.

Era impossível convencê-lo do contrário e apesar de desgostosa, ela acabou por concordar.

— Pelo menos me prometa que vai tomar muito cuidado — pediu por fim.

— Tomarei sim, fique tranqüila.

As vestes de Edward estavam ainda com manchas e um pouco rasgadas em alguns lugares depois de terem sido usadas como maca no seu salvamento. Por isso ele decidiu que também precisaria comprar algumas peças novas na viagem e talvez voltar a usar a casaca do seu pai já que a sua estava em mau estado.

Vendo que o marido estava quase pronto, Isabella abriu a porta e foi saindo.

— Aonde vai?

— Já que você insiste em viajar, vou juntar algumas coisas para sua viagem. Não vá embora antes de eu vol tar, está bem?

— Voltar de onde? — perguntou Edward. Não houve resposta e Isabella já estava longe.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

_Own *-*_

_A Bella descobriu que ama o Edward, Alice já está começando a aceitar Bella como irmã, que fofo! *-*_

_Bem, bem, depois desse momento cute cute, venho avisar que em mais 4 ou 5 capítulos a história acaba (AAAAAhhh), é eu sei que sempre é triste o fim de uma histórinha, MAS, aviso também que **em breve**, terei** imagens** (EBAAAA \º/) bem lindas **dessa** **e de outras fics**, é só ir lá **no meu perfil** táh!_

**REVIEWS:**

**_**Acdy-chan: **_**Bem, aqui estou e desculpa pela demora. Quanto a Garret tentando matar o Edward, é uma caso a se pensar, huh?

_**JUAASSAID: **_Calma, vc não está louca, rsrs, realmente dá pra se desconfiar de varias pessoas, atitudes suspeitas. Quanto a recuperação do Ed, a Bella tá cuidando direitinho dele.

_**AnaKrol:**_ Boa dedução a sua, mas ainda teremos muitas águas para rolar...

_**Taise Nogueira: **Uau, gangue. Esta aí uma coisa que ninguém pensou...rsrs_

_**Dia**_: Coitado mesmo, a pessoa ser quase lançada de um cavalo (maluco), envenado e ainda leva uma porrada na cabeça, não é pra qualquer um!

**_Ana Pereira: _**_Bem vinda e obrigada por favoritar a fic, bem como colocá-la em alerta!_

_Obrigada por todas as reviews, alertas, favoritos, enfim, tudo... obrigada por estarem acompanhando essa história!_


	16. Chapter 15

**N/A:**

Olá corações! Desculpem-me pela demora!

Obrigada pela visitas de todos! Reviews, comunicados e agradecimentos lá embaixo...até!

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

— Tem certeza de que era Isabella? — Edward per guntou ao primo quando percorriam a fileira de casebres abandonados do vilarejo.

Haviam esperado nas muralhas até ter certeza de que os guardas com as carroças chegassem ao castelo. A carga era valiosa demais e não queriam correr o risco de que fosse roubada ou desviada pelos próprios guardas. Só de pois de assegurar-se de que tudo chegara bem é que ha viam se dirigido ao vilarejo para procurar Isabella.

— Sim. Ela estava com aquele vestido vermelho que sempre usa — confirmou Garrett. — Fico pensando o que ela foi fazer na vila? Será que está pensando que vamos dar morada aos novos empregados ali?

Edward franziu as sobrancelhas. Nunca havia lhe ocor rido que sua mulher pensasse algo assim. Contudo, a sugestão era até uma boa idéia. A vila ficava suficiente mente próxima ao castelo para que os criados pudessem ir a pé para o trabalho todos os dias. Além do mais, mo rando na vila, cada um teria sua própria casa com espaço suficiente para fazer uma pequena horta, plantar suas verduras e até criar algum animal para consumo. Podia ser uma forma de evitar que os empregados fossem em bora, atraídos por proprietários mais ricos. E também daria nova vida ao vilarejo, evitando a degradação total dos casebres.

— Ou será que ela foi preparar alguma surpresa para você? — Garrett continuou. — Quem sabe um piqueni que para que vocês dois fiquem juntinhos ao pé do fogo — completou, com um sorriso maroto.

— Seria um belo piquenique — respondeu Edward, rindo também. — Peixe e bebida ruim, numa casa imunda e caindo aos pedaços, diante de um fogo desnecessário com estes dias quentes.

— Tem razão, primo. O tempo ainda não exige aquecer as casas. Mas então por que será que ela acendeu o fogo? Viu a fumaça saindo da chaminé?

— Quem sabe está queimando algumas ervas perfu madas para afastar o mau cheiro deste lugar. Ou então é mais uma daquelas suas malditas superstições.

Estava bastante cansado das crendices da esposa e ia ter que dar um jeito nisso. Não podia mais admitir que ela continuasse a se jogar no chão cada vez que um pás saro piava ou a imaginar uma tragédia quando outro pás saro cantava.

— Espero que ela já tenha descartado aquela ridícula idéia de que eu estou querendo matá-lo, Edward.

— Acho que sim. Mas por quê? Alguma vez você chegou a pensar nisso? — perguntou Edward, fitando o primo com o canto dos olhos.

— Eu? Matar você? Ficou maluco?

— Herdaria todos os meus bens, sabe disso, não?

— Claro que sei. Herdaria um castelo velho e depre dado, campos onde os grãos apodreceram, uma falta de dinheiro absoluta para contratar empregados ou fazer os consertos necessários e uma enorme dor de cabeça. Que maravilha! Acho até que vou pegar minha espada e aca bar com você agora. — Garrett retrucou com uma gar galhada.

— As coisas não estão tão mal assim. Em um ou dois anos tudo vai voltar à sua antiga forma.

— Eu sei, mas você tem duas coisas muito valiosas a seu favor: Isabella e o dote dela.

— De fato, o dote vai ser útil para recuperar Masen mais rapidamente, mas Isabella é quem realmente tem va lor para mim.

Notou que o primo o fitava com intensidade.

— Você a ama — disse, com ar de caçoada. — Ih, está apaixonado! — continuou, soltando uma gargalhada.

— Por que está rindo? Qual é a graça?

— Nada. Estava só lembrando da sua reação na pri meira vez lá na corte, quando sugeri que pedisse Isabella em casamento. Se não me engano disse que jamais se casaria com a birrenta e mimada afilhada do rei, não foi?

— Ah, está bem. Pode rir, se quiser. O que importa é que estou muito feliz com Isabella.

— Certamente. Foi uma sorte encontrá-la. Espero ter uma sorte igual à sua, algum dia.

— Talvez eu possa ajudá-lo, primo. Isabella deve conhe cer alguma outra garota da corte que seja agradável, tenha um bom dote e uma bela propriedade para você ad ministrar.

— Deus me livre! Nem pense nisso.

— Por que não?

— Nunca me casaria com nenhuma daquelas fulanas. São pretensiosas demais. Isabella foi a única que não nos olhou com desprezo nem reparou nas nossas roupas, lem bra? Só ela e lady Rosalie, mas essa já é casada. Não, de jeito nenhum. Sou muito novo ainda e, além do mais, vocês iam sentir a minha falta se eu casasse e fosse em bora daqui.

— Íamos sim — admitiu Edward, rindo da expressão do primo.

Desde crianças ele e Garrett andavam sempre juntos. Não lembrava de um único dia em que Garrett não es tivesse por perto quando fazia alguma travessura ou se aventurava pela propriedade. Mas sabia que chegaria o dia em que ele se casaria e deixaria aquelas terras para ter seu próprio lar. Era certo que sentiria falta dele.

— Que tal se você se casasse com Jéssica? — ousou sugerir. — Assim teria a sua casa e ao mesmo tempo continuaria por perto já que ela é nossa vizinha.

— O quê? E ter Michael como cunhado? Nem pensar.

— Bem, se esse é o único inconveniente, sempre é pos sível achar uma desculpa para provocar um duelo e aca bar com ele. Que acha?

Em vez de rir da descabida proposta, Garrett arrega lou os olhos e apontou para um dos casebres.

— Aquilo não está me parecendo fogo de lareira. Veja, Edward. Parece mais um incêndio.

.

A fumaça saía por baixo da porta da cabana. Ela era um pouco maior que as demais e havia pertencido ao ferreiro do lugar. Mas a peste matara toda a família e a cabana estivera vazia desde então.

Assustado, Edward fixou o olhar na direção apontada.

— É ali que você disse ter visto Isabella entrar?

— É sim.

Sem pensar em mais nada, ele cravou as esporas na sua montaria e partiu a galope para lá. Em um instante estava diante da porta. Pulou da sela e com um pontapé a abriu.

— Isabella! Isabella! Onde está você? — gritou.

Uma nuvem constante de fumaça densa e escura saía aos borbotões pela porta, impedindo que ele conseguisse ver para dentro. Cobriu o rosto com a ponta da casaca e entrou assim mesmo. Garrett imitou seu gesto e foi atrás dele.

— Isabella! — os dois chamavam em desespero. Dentro do casebre a fumaça era ainda mais densa e eles andavam tropeçando nas paredes e tossindo sem pa rar. O calor estava insuportável.

— Ela deve ter desmaiado por causa da fumaça! — gritou Garrett, começando a sufocar. — Deve estar por aí, caída no chão.

— Vou procurar nos outros cômodos — retrucou Edward, abaixando-se para rastejar de quatro rente ao chão, onde a fumaça era um pouco menos densa. — Saia e me espere lá fora Garrett.

Durante os anos em que morara ali, o ferreiro enrique cera trabalhando para o pai de Edward. Com isso havia aumentado diversos quartos à construção original e a casa era cheia de recortes e recantos. Isso tornava ainda mais difícil encontrar o caminho em meio à fumaça.

— Nada disso! Eu vou com você — disse Garrett abai xando-se como o primo. — Mas onde você está, Edward? Não consigo ver nada!

Edward pensou em abrir uma janela para deixar a fu maça sair, mas ao tentar, viu que havia tábuas pregadas nas folhas das janelas, impedindo que fossem abertas. Com os pulmões ardendo devido à falta de ar, os dois rastejaram por toda parte, movendo-se com rapidez e apalpando o piso até chegar ao último cômodo que estava com a porta trancada. Com muito esforço, Edward conse guiu se levantar e, segurando o pano da casaca sobre o nariz, puxou com força o trinco. A porta se abriu e o fogo rugiu como um animal, lançando chamas incandescentes sobre suas cabeças. Edward puxou Garrett pelo braço e os dois deram um pulo para trás.

— Ela não pode ainda estar viva aí dentro — disse Garrett com desânimo.

O foco do incêndio estava justamente naquele local e o quarto inteiro ardia em fogo. Por um instante Edward não se moveu. Sua mulher certamente já estava morta naquele braseiro se de fato tivesse entrado ali. De repen te, um pensamento lhe passou pela cabeça. O fogo… as janelas pregadas com tábuas… aquilo tudo não fazia sen tido, ponderou. E Isabella não teria motivo algum para vir até o casebre com tanta coisa que havia planejado fazer no castelo. Não, ela não estava ali! Aquilo era um engodo. Ele havia sido enganado.

— Vamos sair! — urrou, puxando Garrett pelo braço. — Isto é uma armadilha. Vamos embora!

Rastejando outra vez, foram aos poucos procurando a porta por onde haviam entrado. O calor e a fumaça eram cada vez mais intensos, as chamas ameaçando se espa lhar pelo restante da casa. Piscando com dificuldade, Edward por fim conseguiu distinguir o retângulo mais cla ro da porta de entrada, mas, antes que conseguisse al cançá-la, notou que se fechava. Alguém os estava tran cando lá dentro.

— Não disse que era uma armadilha? Pois acabamos de cair nela! — ele gritou, desesperado.

— Percebi que há uma mesa pesada no outro canto da sala — disse Garrett. — Vamos tentar usá-la para ar rombar a porta — propôs antes de se desmanchar num novo acesso de tosse.

— Está bem!

Os dois ficaram de gatinhos e foram tateando até en contrar a perna da mesa. Era de fato uma peça sólida e robusta. A muito custo conseguiram virá-la de lado para segurar um par de pernas cada um.

— Vou contar até três e então correremos contra a porta, entendeu? Um, dois… três!

Seguraram a mesa com força, reuniram o fôlego que conseguiram e, com toda a velocidade de que eram capa zes, deram três passos na direção da porta. Entretanto, antes que chegassem a golpeá-la, a porta se abriu e Isabella gritou:

— Edward!

Edward em vão tentou frear o impulso, mas só conseguiu gritar para que ela se abaixasse. Era tarde demais. Como um bólido saíram porta afora, passando por cima de Isabella e atingindo-a em cheio com a mesa.

.

— Não deve se levantar, milady.

— Já estou muito melhor, Lauren.

— Mesmo assim, ainda não é conveniente. Esqueceu que está acidentada?

— Só porque fui atingida por dois homens e uma mesa? Ora, fiquei apenas com um galo na cabeça, nada mais.

— Não é só um galo. Carmen teve que dar pontos — insistiu a criada.

Isabella lembrava claramente da dor que havia sentido quando a agulha atravessava sua pele. Era uma dor qua se superior à que sentira com a batida. Do resto tinha apenas uma lembrança difusa. Sabia que havia montado no cavalo de um dos guardas e que galopara como louca até a vila à procura de Edward e Garrett, quando avistou os animais de ambos em frente a uma das cabanas. Quis abrir a porta para chamá-los, mas, teve muita dificuldade em fazê-lo, uma vez que do lado de fora havia um tronco colocado como alavanca, com uma das pontas enterradas no chão, para evitar que fosse aberta por dentro. Além do mais, a fumaça que saía por baixo da porta era sufo cante.

Ouviu gritos e isso lhe deu a certeza de que Garrett e Edward estavam mesmo lá dentro. Engoliu a fumaça e juntou todas as suas forças, decidida a socorrê-los. Então, agarrou e puxou o tronco até conseguir removê-lo e por fim abrir a porta.

No momento seguinte um vulto disforme surgiu entre a fumaça e veio direto para cima dela, sem dar-lhe tempo de se esquivar ou de proteger-se com as mãos. A partir daí não lembrava mais de nada a não ser da pancada, da dor e de sentir que estava caindo ao chão.

Haviam-lhe contado que, depois disso, Edward e o primo largaram a mesa às pressas e foram acudi-la. Como es tava desmaiada, o marido a pegou nos braços, montou no cavalo com ela e saiu em disparada rumo ao castelo, sem sequer parar para explicar o acontecido a Felix e seus homens, que vinham pelo caminho na direção opos ta. Garrett seguia Edward, igualmente apavorado. O feri mento na cabeça de Isabella estava sangrando muito. En tão Felix e os soldados deram meia volta e seguiram o patrão, esperando poder de alguma forma ajudar.

Segundo o relato de Alice, Edward guiou o cavalo até o último degrau da escadaria na entrada do castelo e, assim que Carmen abriu-lhe a porta, ele correu para o an dar de cima para colocá-la na cama. Em seguida foi a própria Carmen quem se encarregou de limpar o sangue e dar-lhe os necessários pontos na testa com sua agulha de coser.

Essa era a narrativa dos acontecimentos que ouvira e não precisava que lhe contassem mais nada porque com a dor da agulha perfurando a pele da testa, ela havia acordado e tinha plena consciência do que se passara de pois. Carmen lhe dizia palavras de alento e Edward segurava sua mão para ampará-la, quando ela gritava de dor.

O rosto dele estava desfigurado, tenso e completamen te sem cor. Ficou ali, consolando-a até o fim da dolorosa experiência e, assim que Carmen terminou, deixou-a entre gue às mãos da criada e saiu do quarto. Não devia estar suportando vê-la passar por tanto sofrimento.

Um pouco depois, Isabella sentia-se ainda muito fraca e estava tremendo quando Carmen a ajudou a tirar a roupa e a acomodou na cama. O corpo e a cabeça doíam a cada movimento. A cabeça ainda sangrava um pouco e hema tomas se formavam por todo o corpo.

Ela sabia, contudo, que ficar deitada por muito tempo só fazia os músculos enrijecerem e as coisas ficarem ainda piores. Era por isso que agora queria levantar, apesar das reprimendas de Lauren. Queria se pôr de pé para me xer-se um pouco e também para receber seu marido, quando ele voltasse. Precisava dizer a Edward o quanto o amava. Era especialmente parar isso que tinha ido à vila atrás dele. E se não fosse pelo maldito atentado, teria conseguido.

— Eu lhe imploro, milady. Por favor, fique deitada. Caso se levante, o patrão vai pôr a culpa em mim e dizer que não cuido bem da senhora.

— Nada de chantagens, Lauren — respondeu Isabella, fazendo um esforço para se levantar. — Elas não vão adiantar — completou, pondo-se de pé.

A criada estava com ela havia dez anos e sempre tivera a incumbência de cuidar dela quando apanhava um resfriado ou alguma das doenças comuns na infância. Du rante todo esse tempo tentara inúmeras maneiras de mantê-la na cama, mas sempre sem sucesso.

— Se deitar de novo eu lhe trago um pouco daquela bebida gostosa que lorde Edward trouxe de Carlisle. Vai lhe fazer bem.

— Mas o que é isso, Lauren? Suborno?

— Ai, Senhor! Milady é a mulher mais teimosa que já conheci — disse a criada, segurando-a pelo braço.

Devia estar meio cambaleante para que Lauren a segu rasse dessa maneira, mas havia decidido levantar e nada podia detê-la. Por fim, desistindo de argumentar, Lauren foi até o baú para escolher sua roupa.

— Está bem, milady. Que roupa quer usar então?

— Qualquer uma que esteja limpa.

A criada separou um fino vestido bege com detalhes em marrom. Era quase uma roupa de festa.

— Vista isto. É delicado demais para que o use no trabalho. Assim, pelo menos terei a certeza de que não vai fazer também a bobagem de querer trabalhar.

Isabella aceitou sem nada dizer. Não estava mesmo com vontade de trabalhar. Só não queria ficar o dia inteiro trancada no quarto como se fosse uma inválida. Lauren continuou resmungando baixinho enquanto a vestia, re clamando de sua teimosia e repetindo que ela não devia se ocupar com nada naquele dia a não ser em ficar sen tada no salão bem quieta. Disse que ia ampará-la para descer até o salão, pois não queria que ela caísse na es cada e quebrasse o pescoço. Apesar do mau-humor da criada, Isabella a fitou com carinho. Sabia que Lauren a queria bem e que se preocupava com ela. Era uma boa moça e uma fiel companheira, a quem devia muito.

Aceitou de bom grado sua ajuda para descer os degraus da escadaria e acomodar-se no salão. Ainda sentia muita fraqueza e pensou que talvez não tivesse sido mesmo uma boa idéia sair da cama tão cedo. Contudo, jamais admi tiria isso à sua criada.

Lauren saiu em seguida para ir buscar as roupas sujas de sangue que pretendia lavar. Assim que se viu sozinha, Isabella olhou à sua volta. O salão estava vazio. Não havia ninguém. Todos estavam cuidando de suas tarefas nas várias dependências do castelo. Ia ser muito aborrecido ficar ali sem companhia e sem ter nada para fazer. Ocor reu-lhe que podia aproveitar o tempo remendando algu mas das muitas vestes que se haviam rasgado nas aven turas dos últimos dias. Mas para isso precisaria subir as escadas outra vez e apanhar seus apetrechos de costura. Esforço demais que não estava disposta a fazer. Então, acabou desistindo.

Depois de algum tempo sentada à toa, começou a tamborilar com os dedos sobre a mesa à sua frente. Começava a sentir sede. A poção do medicamento que Carmen lhe dera também havia deixado sua boca amarga. Gostaria de beber alguma coisa. Apoiando-se no braço da cadeira, ficou em pé. Sentiu uma tontura passageira, mas não o suficiente para fazê-la desistir de ir até a cozinha. Segurou-se na parede e deu os primeiros passos naquela direção.

Antes que chegasse à cozinha, porém, a porta se abriu e surgiu uma mulher que Isabella achou já ter visto antes dentro de uma das carroças. Assim que deu de cara com ela, a moça voltou rápida para trás e entrou na cozinha novamente, fechando a porta. Mas, no instante seguinte, a porta se abriu outra vez e apareceu Alec, ainda mais carrancudo do que de costume. Sua testa estava franzida e o maxilar apertado, fazendo com que sua boca parecesse uma linha reta cravada no rosto.

— Não devia ter saído da cama, milady — disse tão logo a fez sentar, segurando-a pelo braço.

— Mas é que…

— Não há desculpa cabível. Seu acidente foi terrível e deixou a todos nós muito assustados. Se tivesse um mí nimo de bom senso não teria levantado.

Isabella notou que Lauren descia as escadas e ia para a cozinha, mas sua atenção estava centrada no homem que tinha diante de si. Nunca haviam lhe dirigido a palavra nesse tom, nem seu pai nem mesmo o rei.

Se por um lado isso a surpreendia, por outro a fazia sentir-se querida, vendo que o cozinheiro se preocupava tanto com ela.

— Alec tem razão — interveio Jenks, que aca bava de chegar. — Perdeu muito sangue e está bastante pálida, milady. Seria melhor que voltasse para a cama.

— Eu só ia até a cozinha para beber e talvez comer alguma coisa — ela explicou, meio desnorteada.

O argumento pareceu convencer Alec, mas apesar disso o tom de sua voz continuou seco.

— Pois devia ter pedido para alguém vir buscar o que desejava. Eu matei uma galinha para fazer-lhe uma sopa. Está no fogo há duas horas, desde que houve o seu aci dente, e já deve estar pronta. Vai ajudá-la a recuperar as forças — anunciou solene. — Trarei um pouco imedia tamente e também a bebida que deseja. Enquanto isso, Jenks, não deixe milady sair dessa cadeira.

— Obrigada, Alec. Estou sentindo o aroma da sopa daqui e o cheiro é divino — disse Isabella quando o cozi nheiro ia saindo.

Ele desapareceu atrás da porta da cozinha e Isabella fitou o mordomo.

— Acho que você estava certo, Jenks. Ele é muito carrancudo, mas no fundo tem um coração enorme.

— Não disse? Viu que ele quase chegou a sorrir quando milady elogiou o cheiro da sopa? — Jenks respondeu. — Mas agora preciso ir — continuou tão logo viu Estrelda vindo com a tigela de sopa e uma caneca de bebida nas mãos. — Mesmo com mais empregados, tenho ainda mui to trabalho a fazer. Bom apetite, milady.

— Obrigada.

Isabella sorveu o primeiro gole. Há muito que não toma va uma sopa tão gostosa. Era grossa e bem temperada, cheia de pedaços de carne e de verduras. Em pouco tempo tomou satisfeita toda a sopa e comeu o pão que a acom panhava. Quando terminou já se sentia refeita, voltando a ter quase as mesmas forças de antes, Era hora de achar alguma coisa para fazer.

Apesar de terem trabalhado tão arduamente para me lhorar a aparência do castelo, a tarefa não estava termi nada. Ainda faltava uma porção de consertos, mas todos eles eram pesados demais para que ela os realizasse na quelas condições e, sobretudo vestindo as roupas finas que Lauren a fizera usar. No entanto, havia algo do qual podia se encarregar. Recolher ervas aromáticas para per fumar os cômodos do castelo. Muitas delas também tra ziam sorte e proteção, inclusive as folhas de sabugueiro que diziam proteger contra incêndios.

Além do mais, respirar o ar puro do jardim só podia fazer-lhe bem, concluiu.

Com passos lentos, para se assegurar de que a tontura não voltaria, foi se dirigindo à porta de saída. Precisava ser cuidadosa, porque se alguém a visse saindo, com cer teza ia querer impedir. Do lado de fora, as únicas pessoas que poderiam vê-la eram os guardas das muralhas, mas como usava um vestido bege, de cor bem semelhante à roupa de todos os empregados, de longe iam pensar que era apenas uma das criadas, concluiu.

Olhando de um lado a outro para ter certeza de que não havia ninguém por perto, abriu a porta e saiu.

.

— Pronto. Estão todos aqui agora? — perguntou Edward quando Alec, Lauren, Estrelda e Jenks chegaram para juntar-se ao grupo.

— Desculpe o atraso, milorde — disse Jenks. — Mas é que lady Isabella desceu para comer alguma coisa e nós…

— Como? Ela se levantou?

— Sim, mas está sentada bem quieta no salão, toman do a sopa que Alec preparou para ela. Servir primeiro milady é nossa obrigação e por isso nos atrasamos. O patrão queria que ela também viesse para cá?

— Não — Edward retrucou. — É justamente para falar sobre ela que chamei a todos.

— Falar sobre ela? — repetiu Carmen. — Não é possível que ache que lady Isabella tem algo a ver com os atentados, não é milorde?

— Claro que não. O que leva você a pensar uma coisa dessas?

— É que da última vez em que convocaram uma reunião aqui no canto das muralhas, todo mundo foi chamado menos aqueles sobre quem recaíam suspeitas.

— Vocês se reuniram aqui antes? — Garrett pergun tou com surpresa, só então percebendo que se não havia sido chamado fora porque desconfiavam dele. — Quer dizer então que vocês pensam que eu estou tentando ma tar Edward?

— E desconfiam também de mim… — Lauren mur murou.

Muito sem-graça, todos se entreolharam sem coragem de encarar a criada e nem o primo. Então Edward retomou a palavra:

— Bem, mas isso não importa. Não chamei vocês aqui para falar sobre quem está tentando me matar, mas sim sobre minha mulher. Vou ser bem claro para que todos entendam perfeitamente, inclusive os guardas das mu ralhas. Quero que fiquem atentos à minha esposa o tempo todo, sem deixá-la sozinha por um minuto sequer. Dois homens farão a guarda dela continuamente, em todos os momentos, até que o culpado pelos ataques seja encon trado. Compreenderam bem?

Houve um silêncio prolongado até que Felix falou:

— Compreendemos milorde, mas o matador está atrás do senhor e não da sua esposa. Ela está em segurança completa.

— Não está, não. Hoje mesmo ela…

— Mas milorde… — interveio Godart.

— Não me interrompa. Estou dizendo que hoje mesmo ela correu muito perigo, tentando me salvar. E há alguns dias precisou me tirar do rio e foi forçada até ficar nua para poder me arrastar sozinha de volta ao castelo. É evidente que…

— Mas veja, milorde…

— Já disse para não me interromper, Godart! Se eu estou correndo perigo, minha mulher também está, e quero que ela seja protegida o tempo todo. Alguma pergunta?

— Sim, milorde — disse Godart conseguindo por fim falar o que queria. — Aquela não é lady Isabella lá longe, en trando sozinha na floresta enquanto ficamos aqui discu tindo a segurança dela?

Edward esticou o pescoço para poder ver por cima do canto da muralha. Vislumbrou, então, sua mulher fazen do exatamente o que Godart dizia e, depois de soltar um sonoro palavrão, saiu correndo atrás dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Tentaram mais uma vez matar o Edward. E essa Isabella, existe criatura mais teimosa?

**REVIEWS:**

_**Taise Nogueira: **_Adorei seu comentário...rsrs

_**Dia**_: Nossa, vc é alguma bidú, realmente tentaram matar o Edward não na viagem, mas na volta dela.

_**JUAASSAID: **_Todos passam a ser suspeitos, até porque ocorrem situações que é difícil apontar uma ou outra pessoa.

_**AnaKrol:**_ Oi, bem eu tenho intenção sim de postar outras adaptações, eu também adoro histórias nesse estilo.

_**Natalocas**_, obrigada por adicionar a fic aos seus favoritos.

Obrigada por todas as reviews, alerts, favorites, enfim, tudo... obrigada por estarem acompanhando essa história!

**_P.S.: Capas de todas as fics no meu perfil, espero que gostem!_**


	17. Chapter 16

**N/A:**

Olá corações! Desculpem-me pela demora, eu sei que estou em falta com vocês...

Obrigada pela visitas de todos! Reviews, comunicados e agradecimentos lá embaixo...até!

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 16<strong>

As folhas mais perfeitas costumam ficar no topo dos arbustos e era por isso que Isabella estava trepada no galho de um freixo quando ouviu o galope do cavalo. Ali de cima viu seu marido passar montado em Trovão e não pensou em chamá-lo. Ele parecia preocupado e devia es tar a caminho de alguma tarefa urgente. Por isso não valia a pena distraí-lo.

Continuou recolhendo calmamente as folhagens e guardando as que escolhia nos bolsos do vestido. De re pente ouviu novamente o barulho de cascos do cavalo e Edward passou por ela, desta vez na direção oposta, sem notá-la. Ele tinha cumprido a tarefa muito depressa, con cluiu. Do que estaria se ocupando?

Já ia descer do galho quando inesperadamente Trovão passou de novo, agora a toda velocidade com Edward agar rado firme na sela. Que coisa estranha… o que estava acontecendo para fazê-lo correr assim de um lado a outro? E por que não havia ninguém com ele, contrariando as ordens que dera para que Edward fosse sempre seguido?

Assim que voltasse ao castelo precisava ter uma conversa muito séria com Santiago e Corin. Não podia permitir essa displicência.

Desceu da árvore, relembrando os atentados e imagi nando o que teria feito Garrett pensar que era ela quem entrara na cabana do ferreiro no vilarejo.

Teria sido enganado por algum vulto entrando ali?

Era muita coincidência que Michael e seu assisten te aparecessem justamente um pouco antes desse último atentado. Mas, por outro lado, estava claro que Garrett não poderia se confundir tanto, a ponto de achar que um dos homens fosse ela.

Caminhou até o amontoado de trevos que cresciam en tre a relva e se pôs de joelhos para procurar algum que tivesse quatro folhas. De quatro, vasculhou as folhagens na esperança de achar aquilo que acreditava ser um po deroso amuleto da sorte. Então ouviu o galope de Trovão novamente.

— Isabella! — exclamou Edward que desta vez a viu.

Ainda agachada no chão, ela levantou a vista e obser vou seu marido frear o animal e rapidamente saltar da sela. Sorriu satisfeita para ele, mas o rosto de Edward era de poucos amigos. Mesmo assim, admirou sua figura. Era um homem alto, bem proporcionado e de músculos definidos que se moviam com desenvoltura e agilidade como os de um felino. Seu porte era elegante quando caminha va até ela.

Sentira muito a sua falta nos três dias em que se au sentara. As noites haviam sido muito longas, sem seu toque e o calor do corpo dele ao seu lado. Perguntou a si mesma se a proximidade dela era igualmente prazerosa para Edward. Devia ser, concluiu. Caso contrário ele não ficaria beijando e acariciando-a com tanto empenho, sem pre que ficavam juntos.

Isabella, por sua vez, não sabia muito bem como agir para retribuir-lhe esse prazer. Na corte ela havia flagra do casais fazendo amor pelos cantos e notara que isso podia ser feito de diversas formas. Mas nunca tivera co ragem de prestar mais atenção, pois nessas situações fi cava muito envergonhada e logo saía correndo do lugar. Agora que estava casada, talvez fosse o caso de se armar de audácia e perguntar a Edward quais eram as preferên cias do marido.

— Minha mulher — ele disse parando de pé ao lado dela.

Sua expressão ainda era fechada, mas Isabella tratou de ser gentil.

— Boa tarde, Edward. É um belo dia para uma caval gada, não? Você foi tratar de algum compromisso impor tante?

— Sim. Do compromisso de achar você. Que está fa zendo aqui fora quando devia ficar de cama?

— É muito cansativo ficar na cama. Principalmente sem você, meu marido.

A declaração pareceu abrandá-lo e ele se ajoelhou ren te a Isabella com o semblante mais suave. Tocou-lhe a mão carinhosamente e sorriu de leve, percorrendo o corpo dela com o olhar que se tornou mais brilhante quando chegou ao decote.

— Pode ser, mas, mesmo assim…

— Edward? — ela interrompeu.

— Que foi? — Ele agora acariciava seus cabelos, e os dedos foram descendo suavemente pela trilha do pescoço até alcançar os seios e tomar um deles inteiramente na palma da mão, afagando-o com delicadeza como se fosse uma jóia pre ciosa. Isabella estremeceu de prazer.

— Eu andei pensando se…

— Pensando o quê? — perguntou Edward, vendo que ela tinha dificuldade em terminar a frase e continuando as carícias.

Isabella havia esticado o braço para tocar a parte interna das pernas dele e passava a mão avidamente por suas coxas. Apesar de um tanto surpreso, Edward não se afas tou, deixando que ela o tocasse conforme sua vontade.

— Vamos, Isabella, pode falar.

— Andei me perguntando se você… se gostaria que fizesse em você algumas das coisas que faz em mim com sua boca e que me dão tanto prazer… Algumas das coisas como as que vi na corte…

O queixo de Edward caiu e ele arregalou os olhos. Não conseguia dizer nada. Só sentia a mão de Isabella subindo por suas pernas até chegar ao membro intumescido e segurá-lo com firmeza. Sem conseguir se segurar, gemeu antevendo o que estava por vir.

A resposta do marido deu coragem a Isabella para con tinuar. Ela abriu o tecido da calça, livrando o membro, tomou-o entre os lábios e deixou que entrasse em sua boca por inteiro à medida que se avolumava cada vez mais Edward se contorcia e os gemidos ficavam cada vez mais altos até que, de repente, se afastou, fazendo-a parar.

— Fiz algo errado? — ela perguntou, corando de ver gonha.

A resposta foi um beijo. Enlouquecido, Edward a tomou nos braços e colou seus lábios aos dela, deixando a língua invadir-lhe a boca para sentir seu gosto e explorar todos os úmidos recantos.

— Onde aprendeu isso? — perguntou em seguida aos sussurros.

— Hum… eu vi uma garota com o amante na corte… E achei que você poderia gostar e… não sei… Será que eu estava fazendo direito? — Isabella respondeu corando de ansiedade.

— Estava sim.

Sem mais nada dizer, Edward arrancou suas roupas e as jogou longe. Em seguida, abriu o vestido de Isabella, ajudando-a a tirá-lo também. Então se deitou sobre ela, entregando-se por inteiro às tentações do amor. Pene trou-a com a fúria do desejo que ansiava por ser satisfeito e da paixão que queria se consumar. Ela correspondia aos arroubos, agarrando-se os cabelos dele, arqueando o corpo para que a penetrasse melhor, arfando e gemendo de prazer a cada impulso. Seus gemidos ecoavam na solidão da mata, como se fossem o lamento de algum ani mal. De olhos fechados, girava a cabeça como querendo mais e mais. Em certo momento abriu-os por um instante e, então, viu que havia ao seu lado justamente o trevo de quatro folhas que tanto tinha procurado. Amassou-o en tre os dedos, certa de que a sorte que ele previa já tinha chegado.

E foi assim, enroscados um no outro como se fossem um único ser, que permaneceram até culminar numa convulsão final de gozo. Aliviados, continuaram abraçados em meio ao tapete de trevos por algum tempo. Isabella ainda tremia de prazer quando Edward por fim se levantou. Suas costas estavam molhadas, mas não era só de suor. Ele estendeu a mão e olhou para o céu. Só então se deu conta de que estava chovendo.

A chuva começara a cair enquanto eles faziam amor e agora uma tempestade se desencadeava. Mas a fúria da natureza era inferior à fúria da paixão dos dois. Edward estendeu a mão para ajudar Isabella a se levantar e cor reram nus procurando abrigo entre as árvores da flores ta. Suas roupas ficaram onde estavam, amontoadas perto de um tronco à beira da clareira de trevos. Conseguiram resguardar-se debaixo da folhagem densa de uma árvore, e ficaram ali abraçados e quietos, esperando a chuva pas sar. Foi assim que ouviram os gritos de alguém que os chamava. As vozes estavam se aproximando.

— Será que é Garrett? — ela perguntou, alarmada.

— Isabella! Edward!

— Parece ser a voz dele e também a de Felix — respondeu Edward.

— Ai, por Deus, temos que nos vestir! Não podem nos encontrar assim, sem roupa.

— Não dá tempo. Estão muito perto. Vamos nos es conder — retrucou o marido, puxando-a pela mão e embrenhando-se em disparada pela mata.

Os gritos continuavam e o som dos cavalos estava che gando cada vez mais perto. Agora tinham a impressão de que eram mais de dois animais. Será que todo mundo havia saído à procura deles?

— Precisamos apanhar nossa roupa — Isabella reclamou ao ver que se afastavam cada vez mais da clareira.

Edward a fez calar, colocando a mão sobre sua boca. A chuva estava diminuindo e teriam que continuar ali até que os homens se afastassem. Depois de algum tempo, Edward arriscou puxá-la para trás de uns arbustos que estavam mais perto da clareira. Olharam em silêncio en tre as folhas e viram Santiago e Corin aparecer e, para seu completo azar, parar os cavalos bem em cima da clareira. Os dois homens conversavam.

— Onde será que se meteram? — perguntou Santiago, empinando-se na sela para olhar em volta.

— Será que o matador os apanhou? — Corin inquiriu. — A estas horas já era para lorde Edward ter voltado.

Os homens continuaram discutindo o assunto, apavo rados com sua sorte caso os patrões tivessem mesmo de saparecido, mas Isabella não estava mais prestando atenção. Havia percorrido com os olhos toda a clareira e no tara que o cavalo de Edward não estava mais ali.

— Trovão sumiu! — cochichou para o marido.

— Não se preocupe. Vi Garrett passar, puxando-o pe las rédeas — ele respondeu baixinho.

— Mas se ele viu Trovão na clareira deve também ter visto nossas roupas.

— É claro que viu. Não percebeu que estão todas do bradas com cuidado ao lado daquela árvore e não espa lhadas como as deixamos? Com certeza fez isso para que não se molhassem tanto e para que os outros não as vissem.

— Se levou Trovão, então por que Garrett não levou a roupa?

— Para que pudéssemos voltar e vesti-la. Dobrou-a com cuidado e deixou ali, meio escondida em baixo da minha casaca, está vendo? E deve ter levado o cavalo para evitar que ele chamasse a atenção dos outros ho mens. Se vissem Trovão, certamente iam vasculhar a cla reira e acabar nos achando. Conheço bem meu primo. Ele está querendo nos proteger.

— Ah — Isabella suspirou, aliviada.

— Agora espere aqui — ordenou Edward. Ela viu o marido se esgueirar entre os arbustos, correndo agachado de uma árvore a outra até conseguir che gar ao tronco ao lado do qual estavam as roupas. Escon dido atrás dele, esperou que os homens olhassem para outro lado e, com um movimento rápido, agarrou a pilha, e se escondeu de novo. Largou as roupas de Isabella no chão e ligeiro foi se vestindo de qualquer jeito. Primeiro a calça e as perneiras de couro, depois a camisa e as botas, e por cima de tudo, a casaca. Fez um sinal para ela, indicando-lhe onde estava seu vestido, e levou o dedo aos lábios, sinalizando para que ficasse em silêncio. De pois se empertigou e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, saiu dos arbustos e foi ao encontro dos dois homens que estavam na clareira.

— Milorde! — exclamou Santiago com alegria. — Que bom que está a salvo!

— Estou sim — Edward respondeu com um sorriso im pávido. — Minha esposa também. Ela já vem vindo.

Por trás das folhagens Isabella, então, notou que Edward estava com a casaca toda torta, mal abotoada e com uma das pontas presa entre as pernas. Ele procurava distrair os homens, levando-os para o outro lado da clareira de maneira a permitir que ela conseguisse apanhar seu ves tido sem ser vista. Quando Santiago e Corin olharam na direção oposta, Edward disfarçadamente fez sinais para ela, sugerindo que se apressasse.

— Aconteceu algo com sua mão, milorde? — Corin indagou. — Vejo que está abanando de um lado a outro. Está machucado?

— Não foi nada.

De gatinhas Isabella se arrastou pelo mato até dar uma corrida final e finalmente pegar sua roupa. Foi bem a tempo porque naquele instante Felix apareceu no seu cavalo e foi se juntar aos outros na clareira. Faltou menos de um segundo para que ele a visse. Os homens conver savam, enquanto escondida atrás dos arbustos, Isabella tratava de entrar no vestido. Com algum custo conseguiu e, depois de ajeitar com a mão os cabelos, assumiu o ar mais sereno de que era capaz e deu uns passos saindo do esconderijo.

— Ah, milady! — Felix a cumprimentou. — Estáva mos agora mesmo dizendo ao lorde o quanto ficamos preo cupados quando não retornaram ao castelo antes da tempestade. Por isso, assim que a chuva amainou, saímos para procurá-los. Ainda bem que decidiu se proteger em baixo de uma árvore, como o lorde acaba de nos explicar.

— Foi isso sim, Felix — ela respondeu, tentando sorrir e dirigindo ao marido um olhar de gratidão.

Agora era Garrett quem vinha chegando, montado em seu cavalo e trazendo Trovão pelas rédeas atrás de si.

— Obrigado, primo — disse Edward, pegando as rédeas do animal.

Ao longe se ouviu o som de galopes e de vozes chaman do. Felix ficou alerta.

— Preciso ir avisar aos outros de que está tudo bem e que podem parar de procurá-los porque já estão em se gurança.

— Pode ir. — Edward concordou.

Antes de sair, porém, Felix dirigiu-se a Corin e Santiago com voz de comando:

— Vocês dois, acompanhem lorde e lady Masen até o castelo — ordenou, afastando-se em sua montaria.

— É mesmo hora de voltar para casa, não acham? — disse Garrett, dirigindo um olhar maroto a Edward e Isabella.

— Vamos, Isabella? — Edward ofereceu sua mão para aju dá-la a subir em Trovão.

— Mas eu queria ficar mais um pouco e acabar de colher as folhagens que procurava.

— Nada disso — retrucou o marido. — Ainda está mui to fraca para fazer algo cansativo assim.

— Cansativo? Duvido que recolher folhas seja mais cansativo do que o que estávamos fazendo antes. — As palavras saltaram da sua boca sem querer.

Desta vez Garrett não se conteve. Começou a rir a toda, as lágrimas escorrendo com cada risada.

— Oh, que será que faziam, hein? Ah, estou só imagi nando… só imaginando…

— Pois então imagine em silêncio — disse Isabella se camente.

— Está bem — Garrett se segurou, passando a mão pelo rosto para enxugá-lo. — Só mais uma observação, primo. A ponta da sua casaca está presa entre as pernas. E você, Isabella, tem os laços do vestido amarrados ao con trário.

Vermelhos de vergonha, os dois repararam nas vestes que usavam, constataram que o primo dizia a verdade e fizeram uma careta de desagrado. Mais do que depressa, trataram de se endireitar.

— Não permito que você fique aqui sozinha — conti nuou Edward, retomando a fala.

Aquilo começava a irritar Isabella. Pelo visto o amor que sentiam não era capaz de resolver todos os conflitos. As diferenças precisavam ser tratadas com alguma conde scendência se quisessem se entender.

— Muito bem. Então mande Lauren vir aqui. Assim não ficarei sozinha, e peça a ela para trazer uma cesta. Será melhor para recolhermos os galhos e as folhas que desejo.

Edward não aparentou estar satisfeito com essa solução, mas sabia que alegar fraqueza para impedir Isabella de fazer o que desejava era um contra-senso. Em especial depois de toda a atividade na qual tinham se envolvido, momentos antes.

— De acordo — acabou por aceitar. — Vou mandar Lauren para cá. Santiago e Corin fiquem aqui até a criada chegar.

— Perfeitamente, milorde — os dois responderam, pa recendo atrapalhados por ter que acatar a ordem.

Na hora Isabella entendeu a razão disso. Eles eram pre cisamente os mesmos homens que ela havia mandado guardar Edward e agora teriam que desobedecê-la.

— Isso não vai ser necessário, Edward — ela tentou consertar a situação. — Deixe só um deles aqui. O outro pode ir com você.

— Não, ficam os dois.

— Mas…

O marido a silenciou com um rápido beijo e foi pegar as rédeas de Trovão. Era um homem teimoso ao extremo, difícil de dobrar, pensou. Desse jeito ia acabar morrendo nas mãos do assassino. Ao pensar nisso, lembrou da per gunta que quisera fazer a Garrett.

Ele estava no outro canto da clareira, encaminhando seu cavalo para acompanhar Edward. Mas Isabella o impe diu, aproximando-se e segurando a ponta da bota que ele apoiava sobre o estribo.

— Um momento, milorde.

O primo de Edward olhou para baixo.

— Que foi? — indagou.

— Um dos guardas da carroça me disse que foi você quem me viu lá na vila. Isso é verdade?

Garrett bufou exasperado.

— Isabella, não me diga que ainda pensa que sou eu quem está querendo matar seu marido. Vai sugerir agora que eu o ludibriei para que entrasse naquele maldito incêndio?

— Não é nada disso, milorde.

— Ufa, ainda bem!

— Eu só estava querendo saber o que foi exatamente que viu.

— O que vi onde?

— Entrando no casebre. O que foi que o fez achar que era eu? Michael e Tyler tinham acabado de sair de Masen. Não poderia ter sido um homem, vestido de mulher, quem entrou na cabana?

— Homem vestido de mulher? Ah, não. Tinha silhueta de mulher, bem cheia de curvas… — ele disse, balançando as mãos diante do peito para indicar o volume dos seios. — Não era homem, não. Era mulher.

— Acha que podia ser Jéssica? — Ele pensou por um instante.

— Também não. Não era Jéssica. Ela é muito alta e quase não tem peito.

— Quer dizer que a pessoa era mais baixa?

— Sim, mais miúda e de corpo arredondado, como você. Aliás, eu tive certeza de que era você.

— Por quê? Como podia ter certeza se viu de tão longe?

— Minha vista é boa. — ele respondeu e Isabella viu desconfiança na expressão de seu rosto.

Pelo visto Garrett não estava de todo convencido ain da de que ela não tinha nada a ver com os atentados.

— Os cabelos eram claros como os meus?

— Sim, mas não foi isso que me deu a certeza.

— O que foi, então?

— A cor das roupas. Usava um vestido vermelho com sobre-saia preta como aquele que você gosta tanto. — Garrett levou a mão à testa e se calou. Parecia estar repensando a situação. Momento depois tornou a falar:

— Ah, mas pensando bem, você usava outra roupa quan do saímos do incêndio. É… eu me enganei. Não era você.

— Não mesmo.

— Fico feliz em saber. Edward está apaixonado por você e eu não gostaria de vê-lo sofrer caso soubesse que está tentando matá-lo. Agora, se me der licença, vou acompa nhar meu primo. Não quero que ande sozinho por aí.

Isabella afastou a mão que segurava a ponta da bota de Garrett e deu um passo atrás. Então ele chicoteou o ca valo e foi atrás de Edward que já galopava pelo caminho rumo ao castelo Masen.

Ela observou o homem desaparecer na mata, mas não prestou muita atenção. Sua mente estava ocupada ten tando descobrir por que Lauren queria matar seu marido.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

E então, algumas meninas já haviam sugerido que fosse a Lauren, e neste capítulo tivemos a confirmação de que é ela quem está tentando matar o Edward, só precisamos descobrir o motivo.

Infelizmente ou felizmente (depende do ponto de vista) este é o penúltimo capítulo. Gostaria já de antemão agradecer a todos que acompanharam a fic, que me deixaram reviews, enfim...

**_Mas gostaria também de pedir a todos que visitam minhas fics, e vejo, que não são poucos... que também me deixassem reviews. Para mim é muito importante e me deixa super feliz!_**

**REVIEWS:**

**_Dia_**: Que bom que gostou, e que pena que está acabando!

**_AnaKrol:_** Oi, bem o Edward não matou a Bella, (quase matou foi a gente, de suspiros).

**_JUAASSAID:_**Oi, a Bella só se estrepa mesmo, mas até que aqui ele teve um tratamento muito bom do maridinho dela (oO) o suspeito nós já descobrimos, basta saber o motivo.

Obrigada por todas as reviews, alerts, favorites, enfim, tudo... obrigada por estarem acompanhando essa história!

_**P.S.: Capas de todas as fics no meu perfil, espero que gostem!**_

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

I

I

V


	18. Chapter 17

**N/A:**

Olá meninas! Viram, eu nem demorei. =)

Obrigada pela visitas de todos! Reviews, comunicados e agradecimentos lá embaixo...até!

_Os personagens pertencem à tia Steph, a história é de Lynsay Sands, e a mim pertence somente à adaptação._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 17<strong>

— Quer fazer o favor de me dizer o que foi que eu fiz? — Edward fuzilou o primo com o olhar. — E então, Edward, vai dizer ou não? — insistiu Garrett.

— Não sei do que está falando.

— Estou falando dessa sua cara amarrada, do jeito feio de me olhar.

— Então por que é que você não fala logo e me conta que tanto andou conversando com minha mulher?

Garrett arqueou as sobrancelhas.

— Ah… está com ciúme, não é?

— Não, estou apenas curioso.

Com uma risadinha zombeteira, Garrett explicou:

— Ela estava só me perguntando por que tinha achado que era ela a pessoa que entrou na cabana do ferreiro.

— E por que foi?

— Por causa da silhueta e principalmente do vestido vermelho e preto que usava. Depois lembrei que Isabella estava com outra roupa quando nos achou e, portanto, não podia ser ela. É impossível trocar de roupa tão rápido. Tinha que ser outra pessoa.

— Isso mesmo, outra pessoa — repetiu Edward.

— Por sorte parece que Felix parou de desconfiar de mim depois de ver que eu também estava preso no incêndio. Ele andou me contando as suspeitas que os ho mens levantaram. Eles acham que o culpado é alguém que seguia na nossa caravana. Pensam que se fosse um estranho, teríamos percebido sua presença no acampa mento.

— Então, tinha que ser alguém da nossa caravana… uma mulher… que tivesse acesso ao vestido vermelho de Isabella…

De imediato Edward fez seu cavalo dar meia volta e dis parou pela estrada por onde vinham.

— Ei! Aonde vai? — gritou Garrett.

— A única pessoa que se encaixa nessa descrição é Lauren! — Edward respondeu de longe.

— Lauren? — Garrett repetiu incrédulo para si mesmo.

.

— Que interesse podia ter Lauren em acabar com Edward?

Perturbada, Isabella torcia as mãos com ansiedade. Des de que Garrett a deixara na clareira, só conseguia pen sar na maneira em que ia abordar Lauren para fazê-la confessar a verdade. Santiago e Corin haviam sido dispen sados e as duas agora estavam sozinhas.

— Por que deseja matar meu marido? — ela perguntou por fim.

Lauren não tinha pressa em responder. Um silêncio pe sado tomou conta da clareira. Até os pássaros e os insetos da mata se calaram como se o tempo tivesse parado. As duas estavam frente a frente, silenciosas, angustiadas. De repente ouviu-se o pio de uma gralha e, como se o canto do pássaro fosse uma deixa, Lauren falou:

— Não estou entendendo, milady.

— Está sim. Eu vi quando pegou meu vestido vermelho.

— Seu vestido?

— Isso mesmo. Eu ainda estava meio adormecida, mas percebi quando pegou o vestido. Achei que ia separá-lo para que eu usasse naquele dia, mas depois, quando acor dei de vez, vi que você tinha escolhido outro.

— Eu…

— Na hora isso não me chamou a atenção — continuou Isabella. — Só quando Garrett me contou que vira uma mulher vestida de vermelho e preto na vila é que juntei os fatos. O vestido era meu, Lauren. O mesmo vestido que vi você pegar no baú.

— Garrett está mentindo! É ele quem quer matar seu marido.

O desespero de Lauren chegava a lhe dar pena. Prefe riria que a criada tivesse alguma explicação plausível e que provasse sua inocência. Mas a reação dela só servia para confirmar que de fato era culpada.

— O que é que eu ganharia, matando seu marido? — dizia quase em lágrimas. — Garrett é quem tem muito a ganhar, herdando toda a propriedade.

— Como sabe que Garrett seria o herdeiro? Eu mesma só fiquei sabendo há pouco, durante uma reunião do pes soal na muralha, quando Felix me contou. Mas você não estava lá, estava?

— Não, milady. Estava cuidando de lorde Edward junto com Garrett, como milady mandou.

— Então, como sabe?

— Alguém deve ter me contado… não sei…

— Nada disso. Você foi escondida à reunião, não é? Vamos, diga como foi. Edward mandou que fosse me cha mar? E você aproveitou para ouvir o que discutíamos?

Lauren só balançava a cabeça, sem dizer nada.

— Quando voltei para o quarto Edward perguntou onde eu estava. Disse que tinha mandado você me procurar.

Olhando para o chão, a criada continuava negando tu do com a cabeça, mas Isabella não conseguia acreditar nela e continuou falando:

— Aí você ficou sabendo que Garrett seria o herdeiro dos bens de Edward e também que destacamos dois homens para fazer a segurança dele daí em diante. Deve ter ficado desapontada, não? Isso ia dificultar os seus planos, sua intenção de matá-lo. Só que logo depois Edward levantou da cama e decidiu ir a Carlisle fazer compras. Viajou sozinho com Garrett, portanto, se algo lhe acontecesse Garrett seria o único possível culpado. O retorno deles era o momento perfeito para você pegar meu vestido, preparar o fogo dentro da cabana e, ao vê-los voltar, cha mar a atenção de ambos da porta para que Edward en trasse. Só não esperava que Garrett também fosse en trar, não é?

— Milady perdeu o juízo! — disse a criada em deses pero. — Na hora eu estava apanhando os tapetes com as filhas de Carmen, como mandou.

— Desconfio que se eu perguntar isso a Katrina e Irina elas vão me dizer que você não ficou o tempo todo com elas. Que em algum momento saiu por aí sozinha. Estou certa?

— Não! O que é que ganharia com a morte de lorde Edward?

— É exatamente essa a pergunta que eu me faço. E é o motivo pelo qual a defendi o tempo todo quando acha vam que o culpado só podia ser Garrett ou você. Pensava que não teria nada a ganhar com a morte de Edward. Pen sava isso até que… Tyler apareceu.

— Tyler? O que tem Tyler a ver comigo? Eu vi o homem uma única vez, quando ele veio visitá-la junto com lorde Michael.

— Mentira! Você e Tyler se conheceram na corte. Rosalie até me mostrou um dia, dizendo que minha criada tinha arrumado um namorado. Fiquei muito contente por você.

— Não culpe Tyler por nada! Eu é que quero acabar com Edward. Tyler nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

— Mas qual o motivo? Edward nunca lhe fez nada de mau.

— Fez sim. Casou com milady!

— Como?

— Casou com milady e a arrastou para este maldito lugar!

Os olhos de Lauren estavam vermelhos e ela falava com fúria na voz.

— Masen é um belo castelo mesmo que esteja passan do por algumas dificuldades. Em um ou dois anos estará plenamente recuperado — argumentou Isabella.

— Não vou esperar um, dois ou três anos! Parece que milady não entendeu nada!

— Não entendi mesmo.

— Olhe para mim. Veja como estou. Ficando velha, sem marido, sem filhos… tudo por culpa sua!

— Minha culpa?

— Isso mesmo. Eu tinha um namorado em Swan. Chamava-se Riley.

— Riley, o mordomo?

— Ele mesmo. Íamos casar quando seus pais morre ram e o rei veio buscá-la. Ele achou que sua babá Cope estava velha demais para viajar até a corte junto com vocês.

Isabella piscou, lembrando da bondosa Cope que cuidava dela nos primeiros anos da infância.

— Eu tive o azar de estar no mesmo cômodo quando o rei decidiu isso — continuou Lauren, soltando as pala vras com raiva. — Então apontou para mim e disse que eu iria acompanhá-la, sem perguntar se eu queria ou não. Foi uma ordem do rei e eu tive que obedecer. Fiquei fu riosa. Não tinha vontade alguma de ficar cuidando de uma criança mimada. Eu trabalhava na ala principal do castelo e estava sendo preparada para assumir a chefia de todos os empregados. Corri chorando para pedir ajuda a Riley, mas ele não pôde fazer nada. Apenas procurou me acalmar. Disse para eu ficar na corte até que milady casasse e voltasse com seu marido para Swan e nós dois es taríamos juntos outra vez para recomeçar nossa vida. — Engolindo em seco, Lauren procurou tomar fôlego para terminar sua fala: — Então acompanhei milady até a corte. Ali tive que suportar todos os avanços inconvenien tes dos nobres que achavam que eu era uma garota fácil como muitas das outras criadas. Em silêncio agüentei tudo. Passou um ano, depois outro e mais outro até che gar ao quinto e nada de milady casar. Depois seis, sete e por fim oito anos. Riley e eu continuamos trocando recados durante todo esse tempo por meio de empregados ou dos mascates que iam e vinham da corte. Ele cumpriu a promessa. Não se casou com outra. Estava esperando por mim — disse com as lágrimas escorrendo.

— Então veio a Peste Negra… — balbuciou Isabella, co movida.

Lembrava do dia em que perguntara à criada como te riam sobrevivido à doença os habitantes de Swan. Ela havia respondido que a maioria morrera, como nos outros lugares, dando especial ênfase ao nome de Riley.

— Em seis meses ele morreu, segundo me contaram. Suas últimas palavras foram para pedir que me disses sem que ele me amava muito.

Isabella mordeu o lábio. Havia percebido a tristeza de Lauren durante o surto da doença, mas pensava que fosse por causa de toda a situação, do medo, da desolação, dos cadáveres que se empilhavam à beira das estradas. Não sabia nada sobre Riley nem da importância que ele tinha para Lauren.

— Fiquei resignada, decidida a nunca me casar — continuou Lauren. — Conformada em virar uma velha solteirona, presa para sempre na maldita corte porque tinha a impressão de que milady nunca se casaria. Mas aí o rei decidiu o contrário e ordenou que achasse um marido. Bem que ele podia ter feito isso quando milady era mais nova já que a própria filha dele casou aos catorze. Mas a essa altura, pouco me importava. Para mim era tudo indiferente. — Entregue, Lauren suspirou fundo, segurando as lágrimas. Seu ar era de completo desânimo. — Foi então que conheci Tyler. Ele era tão bonito e elegante… Comentou que seu patrão estava interessado em milady e que se casassem iriam morar no castelo Newton. E eu e ele estaríamos juntos e poderíamos começar uma famí lia. Foi como se um novo horizonte se abrisse para mim, uma nova esperança de por fim ter um lar, marido e fi lhos. Mas para isso era preciso que milady casasse com Michael.

— Não me diga que você sabia do truque que Michael e a irmã planejavam usar para conseguir isso!

— Sabia sim. Tyler me contou.

— Foi esse o motivo de você dar corda à simpatia de Santa Inês dizendo que sua irmã logo casou com o homem com quem sonhara?

— Eu estava muito contente, naquela noite. Tinha cer teza de que o truque ia funcionar, que milady casaria com o belo e rico lorde Michael e que todos iríamos viver no castelo Newton, felizes para sempre.

— Pode até ser que você fosse feliz ao lado de Tyler, mas eu estaria arrasada tendo que viver com Michael, o próprio homem que me havia enganado.

— Milady nunca ficaria sabendo do truque e podia ser feliz sim.

— Mesmo sem saber do truque eu nunca viveria feliz com um homem sem caráter como Michael.

— Caráter? De que serve isso? Não importa se ele é fraco e covarde. O que importa é que é rico e tem muitos empregados. Em Newton, milady, não teria que trabalhar como uma escrava como faz aqui.

— Não, mas precisaria dividir meu marido com lady Jane.

A criada deu de ombros, como se também soubesse do caso de Michael com Jane.

— Isso não faz diferença. Os homens nunca são fiéis.

— Quer dizer que Riley não era fiel a você?

— Ele também era homem. Isso não me importa.

— Muito bem, pense como quiser. Mas nada do que me disse até agora explica por que estava querendo ma tar Edward. Afinal, mesmo que preferisse me ver casada com Michael, eu já casei com Edward e isso não vai mudar.

— Ah, vai sim…

Surpresa com essa reação de enfrentamento, Isabella apertou os olhos, encarando a empregada.

— Foi você quem colocou os espinhos em baixo da sela e quem envenenou a carne?

— Fui eu sim. Os espinhos, o veneno na carne, a batida na cabeça perto do rio, o incêndio… eu fiz tudo. Tudo! Mas nada deu certo graças à sua maldita interferência! A heroína sempre tinha que aparecer para salvar o maridinho, mesmo correndo risco de vida. Sempre vinha para impedir que eu realizasse meu mais profundo desejo que é o de acabar de vez com aquele desgraçado e ir morar em Newton.

Perplexa, Isabella olhou para a criada que parecia ter enlouquecido. Aquela mulher era uma completa insana.

— Mesmo que tivesse conseguido seu intento, eu nun ca me casaria com Michael, entendeu? — disse aos gritos.

— Casaria sim.

— Jamais! O rei não ia permitir que eu casasse outra vez assim, tão cedo, e mesmo que permitisse, Michael seria o último homem na face da Terra que eu aceitaria como marido.

A criada nem piscou. Apenas afirmou com convicção.

— Seu marido vai morrer, milady. E depois que ele morrer, vai se casar com Michael. Passei dez anos sofrendo na corte por sua causa e agora me deve isso.

— Eu não lhe devo nada! Recebeu um belo pagamento por esses dez anos de serviço. E se queria ir embora da corte, era só explicar ao rei os seus motivos que ele lhe daria permissão para voltar a Swan. Era só pedir.

— A gente não pede nada ao rei. A gente recebe ordens, abaixa a cabeça e obedece.

— Pura bobagem! Você é uma criada, não uma escrava. Veja quantos peões se foram daqui porque lhes oferece ram salários melhores em outro lugar.

— Isso acontece agora, que os empregados começam a ser valorizados por falta de mão-de-obra. Mas não dez anos atrás, quando o rei me levou para a corte.

— Se desejava tanto morar no castelo Newton por que não pegou suas coisas e foi em vez de gastar toda essa energia tentando matar meu marido?

A criada não respondeu. Seus olhos continuavam transmitindo um ódio sem limites.

— Já sei! — Isabella exclamou de repente. — Tyler só quer você se conseguir que eu me case antes com o patrão dele.

— Cale a boca! — gritou Lauren, perdendo totalmente o controle. — Ele é meu e vou ficar com ele. Mereço ter Tyler depois de perder Riley! E milady vai casar com Michael.

— Não vou me casar com ele e nem deixar que você mate meu marido, entendeu?

— Vai sim! Caso contrário sua existência não terá ne nhum valor para mim e é melhor que eu acabe logo com sua vida.

Naquele momento Isabella percebeu seu terrível engano ao decidir enfrentar Lauren sozinha. Durante anos con fiara na criada que sempre se mostrara fiel, mas agora via que tudo fora um grande fingimento. No fundo Lauren a detestava. Ela a culpava pelas desgraças de sua vida, por ter sido levada para a corte e pela perda de Riley. Queria causar-lhe um sofrimento igual ao que ela havia passado ao perder o companheiro. Isabella ainda pensava em como lidar com essa situação quando, subitamente, Lauren puxou uma faca.

— Acho que vou acabar com você agora mesmo. Já agüentei tempo demais as suas intromissões! — a criada gritou, furiosa.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, tomada de surpresa. Nunca podia imaginar que Lauren andasse armada. Tudo indi cava que, naqueles anos todos, tinha avaliado muito mal o caráter da criada. Lauren não era a moça boa e carinhosa que ela pensara.

De repente a criada deu um pulo à frente, apontando a faca e instintivamente Isabella se esquivou. Depois pegou a cesta que Lauren havia trazido e a jogou contra a cabeça dela. Lauren perdeu o equilíbrio e foi ao chão, mas Isabella não ficou por perto para ver o que acontecia. Saiu correndo e se embrenhou na mata, fugindo do ataque. Corria com todas as forças para que a criada não a alcançasse. Era mais jovem e mais forte do que ela, mas ainda estava combalida depois do acidente na vila. Não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria fugir.

Continuou correndo na direção que achava ser a do castelo. Os galhos batiam na sua cabeça machucada e os troncos atrapalhavam o caminho, mas não podia parar. Quando chegou ao fim da floresta, saiu para o campo aberto pensado ter alcançado a entrada do castelo. Olhou à sua volta e então percebeu que estava bem longe dele. Na realidade estava mais perto do vilarejo.

Era melhor esconder-se ali do que andar pelo campo, onde facilmente seria vista por Lauren, ou procurar chegar ao castelo. A criada havia perdido a razão e era bem capaz de esfaqueá-la mesmo que fosse na frente dos guardas da muralha. Com toda rapidez, foi se esgueirando entre os casebres. Ainda havia muita fumaça na cabana do ferrei ro. Edward tinha decidido que era melhor deixá-la queimar de vez, pois já estava tão depredada. Só era preciso tomar cuidado para o fogo não se espalhar. O teto do casebre tinha despencado, com as vigas consumidas pelo fogo, e as paredes continuavam em chamas, mas o fogo não se espalhara para as outras moradias.

Isabella decidiu se abrigar em uma delas, um pouco mais adiante, rezando para que Lauren não a visse entrar. A construção era bem pequena, escura e úmida, evidencian do a falta de uso. Ela chegou perto da janela e espreitou para fora, na direção da floresta, para ver se Lauren a tinha seguido. Seu coração batia forte de ansiedade e medo.

Procurou acalmar-se pensando que, com um pouco de sorte, a criada ainda estaria na clareira, desmaiada por causa da batida na cabeça e os homens de Edward teriam facilidade em achá-la.

Esse pensamento mal passou por sua cabeça quando viu Lauren ao longe, saindo da mata. Indecisa, ela olhou primeiro para todos os lados e por fim tomou exatamente o rumo do vilarejo como se adivinhasse que sua vítima estava escondida ali. Em desespero Isabella vasculhou o casebre. Devia ter uma porta aos fundos que lhe permi tisse fugir caso a criada entrasse. Achou a porta que fe lizmente não estava trancada e tornou a espreitar pela janela.

Lauren percorria a passagem entre os casebres, res mungando alguma coisa, abrindo as portas e verificando cada um. Seu rosto estava desfigurado e brandia o punhal de forma ameaçadora. Foi chegando cada vez mais perto e Isabella, apavorada, correu para a porta do fundo e saiu, fechando-a atrás de si. Escapuliu em silêncio pelos fundos, os ouvidos atentos a qualquer ruído que pudesse indicar a proximidade da empregada. Já ia se arriscar a correr até a próxima cabana quando, de repente, Lauren surgiu à frente dela, bloqueando sua passagem e apontando-lhe a faca. Isabella se jogou de lado, evitando a primeira estocada, mas caiu de bruços, numa posição muito vulnerável. Virou-se com rapidez, porém Lauren foi mais rápida. Pulou sobre ela, sentando sobre sua barriga e imobilizando-a. O braço levantado segurava o punhal e o sorriso dela era cruel.

— Sabe quantas vezes sonhei em enfiar sua cara na bacia de água para que se afogasse? Quantas manhãs tive essa fantasia quando era obrigada a levar-lhe a bacia para madame se lavar?

— Não sou culpada por você ter ido parar na corte, Lauren!

— Pode ser que não. Mas se tivesse morrido eu podia ir embora dali.

— Se não foi capaz de falar com o rei por causa de Riley como é que agora está disposta até a matar por causa de Tyler? Vai ver você nunca amou Riley de verdade. Estava à espera de um partido mais rico, mais poderoso, não é? Como isso nunca aconteceu agora quer me culpar por todos os seus fracassos.

— Cale a boca, cretina! — gritou Lauren, levantando mais o braço para dar-lhe o golpe fatal.

Mas esse golpe nunca veio, porque naquele instante um vulto se jogou sobre a criada, derrubando-a no chão. Confusa, Isabella sentou e olhou à sua volta. Então, viu Garrett que saía de trás de um dos casebres e vinha correndo na sua direção. Só então compreendeu que o primeiro vulto era seu marido. Levantou-se, ofegante, e olhou para os dois corpos que se debatiam no solo. Edward estava tentando ficar em pé e segurava Lauren com força. Quando por fim conseguiu se levantar, viram, estupefa tos, que o punhal estava cravado no peito da empregada. Ela havia caído sobre a sua própria arma. Tão espantado quanto os outros, Edward, soltou a moça e então o corpo despencou inerte no chão. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas no rosto permanecia o sorriso amargo e maldoso de antes.

Edward se ajoelhou ao lado da criada, moveu-lhe a cabeça, colocou o ouvido no peito e verificou a respiração. Em seguida ficou de pé outra vez.

— Acha que ela está… — começou a perguntar Garrett.

— Sim, ela está morta — respondeu Isabella, interrompendo-o.

— Como sabe, Isabella?

— Porque ouvi a gralha cantar. E quando a gralha canta é porque alguém vai morrer — explicou candidamente, Virando-se para ir embora.

Seus sentimentos em relação à morte da empregada eram contraditórios. Sentia tristeza porque afinal aquela mulher havia sido sua companheira nos últimos dez anos, mas também sentia alívio ao pensar que o marido agora estava livre das ameaças.

Havia se afastado alguns passos quando Edward a abra çou pela cintura.

— Eu te amo, minha mulher — ele disse baixinho, apertando o abraço.

— Eu também. Eu também amo muito você, Edward. — Isabella respondeu encostando aliviada a cabeça no ombro do marido.

— Isabella está melhor? — indagou Garrett com interesse.

— Ela vai ficar bem — assegurou Edward.

Ambos estavam sentados à mesa da sala de jantar to mando um gole de cerveja para apaziguar os nervos. Na volta ao castelo, Isabella havia contado ao marido tudo que Lauren lhe dissera. Na opinião de Edward, a pobre moça tinha ficado completamente maluca. Dissera isso à espo sa e depois tratara de fazê-la descansar, ficando a seu lado até Isabella pegar no sono. Agora os dois homens relaxavam, sorvendo a bebida.

— Está exaurida e muito chocada com tudo que acon teceu, mas vai se recuperar. É uma mulher forte.

— De fato — concordou Garrett e olhou atentamente por cima do ombro de Edward, fazendo com que ele se vi rasse para ver também.

Isabella vinha descendo apressada as escadas. Sem se quer notar a presença deles, atravessou o salão e saiu pela porta principal do castelo. Muito irritado, Edward em purrou de lado a caneca de cerveja. Aquilo já era demais!

Isabella não parava quieta nem quando implorava para que ela repousasse.

— Onde será que ela foi agora? — perguntou Garrett. Sem responder, Edward se levantou e foi atrás de Isabella.

Pisou fora da porta e já ia chamá-la para passar-lhe um pito quando notou um grande grupo de carroças e car ruagens que se aproximava, cruzando o pontilhão das muralhas.

— Que diabos é isso?

— Ah, tinha esquecido de lhe dizer, Edward, mas en quanto você estava lá em cima os homens avisaram que tinham visto uma caravana, vindo nesta direção. Parece que traz o estandarte com as cores do rei.

Isabella estava lá em baixo, no primeiro degrau da en trada, em meio a uma aglomeração de empregados, guar das e soldados. Parecia muito satisfeita.

— Mulher! Que está fazendo aí?

Ela se virou e lhe dirigiu um sorriso radiante.

— São as minhas coisas que vem chegando!

— Suas coisas?

— Sim os meus pertences.

— Mas pensei que aqueles dois baús que vieram co nosco eram todos os seus pertences. Tem mais?

Edward e Garrett agora haviam se juntado ao grupo e fitavam admirados a aproximação da caravana. Carroças e carruagens não acabavam de entrar, enchendo o pátio frontal do castelo.

— Claro que sim. — Ela ria como uma criança. — Os dois baús tinham apenas algumas roupas para usar até que minhas coisas chegassem. A rainha prometeu empacotar todo o resto e mandá-lo junto com uma porção de encomendas que fiz, antes do nosso casamento.

— Ah… — ele respondeu, estupefato.

Isabella não se continha. Pulava de alegria e batia pal mas à medida que as carroças iam parando na frente do castelo. Edward, ao contrário, não parecia nada alegre.

— Santo Deus, para que uma mulher precisa de tanta roupa?

— Calma, marido. Não é só roupa que há dentro das carroças.

— Não?

— Há muitas outras coisas que encomendei como quei jo, farinha e temperos que não temos aqui.

— Queijo, farinha e temperos? — repetiu Alec, en tortando os lábios da forma mais parecida a um sorriso que era capaz de fazer.

Edward tinha comprado alguns legumes em Calais, mas não trouxera farinha nem queijo.

— Isso mesmo, Alec. E também vinho, cerveja, tri go além de cadeiras e outros móveis, tecidos, roupa de cama, uma porção de coisas, enfim. Também deve vir mais gente para trabalhar. Pedi ao rei que mandasse Vladimir contratar alguns empregados.

Isabella foi interrompida pela multidão que corria para ver o que havia na primeira carroça.

— Você conseguiu conquistar definitivamente todo o meu pessoal — comentou Edward baixinho.

— E tudo que precisei foi oferecer-lhes um pouco de conforto e alimento.

— Nada disso, Isabella. Não foi nem a comida nem o conforto que os conquistou. Foi o seu coração. O fato de ter pensado neles, assim como pensou em Alice, antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Mandou vir tudo isso porque sabia que aqui lhes fazia falta.

— Sua gente agora é minha também, Edward. Sou igual mente responsável pelo bem-estar deles.

Ele a pegou nos braços com carinho, em meio aos cria dos que subiam e desciam as escadas, carregados de cai xotes e mantimentos.

— Vão levar muito tempo para descarregar todas as carroças, mas eu nunca os vi tão felizes nem trabalhando com tanto empenho.

— Isso me deixa muito contente. Afinal, são essas as pessoas que se mantiveram fiéis a você, Edward. Não foram embora quando tanto outros preferiram partir. Merecem um pouco de alegria e de conforto.

— Ei, esperem! — exclamou Garrett — Aquele não é o rei?

— Não, não pode ser, mas… Nossa! É ele mesmo! — retrucou Edward com espanto, observando Carlisle dar a mão à rainha Esme para ajudá-la a descer do seu cavalo. — Mas que está fazendo aqui?

— Sou afilhada dele, esqueceu? — Isabella interveio. — Deve ter vindo me visitar e ver como andam as coisas por aqui. Edward sei que minhas superstições o irritam, que minha criada tentou matá-lo e que já lhe causei uma porção de transtornos. Diga com sinceridade. Está arre pendido de ter se casado comigo?

Ele a olhou com surpresa e depois, colocando o rosto bem perto do dela, disse de forma carinhosa:

— Isabella, fico cada dia mais feliz por ter me casado com você. Nunca tinha percebido o quanto minha vida era calma e tranqüila antes de você vir a fazer parte dela.

Garrett soltou uma gargalhada ao ouvir a declaração e só então Edward percebeu que tinha usado as palavras erradas. Isabella parecia decepcionada e ele tentou conser tar a gafe.

— Não, não… O que estou querendo dizer é que você trouxe animação e caos à minha vida… caos no bom sen tido, é claro.

Agora Garrett ria mais ainda das trapalhadas do pri mo e resolveu intervir:

— O que Edward quer dizer é que a vida por aqui era monótona e maçante, antes de você chegar, compreende?

— Isso mesmo, milady — disse Jenks que vinha passando com um barril de cerveja nas costas. — Éramos um grupo desanimado e sem perspectivas.

— Não havia esperança, nem alegria — acrescentou Carmen que subia com uma peça de tecidos nas mãos. — Milady devolveu a esperança a Masen. Nos mostrou que era possível ver o lado positivo das coisas.

— É, e também consertou meu corte de cabelo — disse Alice.

Edward suspirou e segurou as mãos dela contra seu peito.

— Eu lhe avisei que não sabia conversar com mulhe res, não avisei? Pois então, Isabella, só vou dizer que te amo e pronto. Será que isso é suficiente?

— Mais do que suficiente, meu querido. Mais do que suficiente.

Aliviado ele a beijou e depois a levantou nos braços, levando-a no colo para dentro do castelo. Rapidamente subiu os degraus que iam ao segundo andar.

— Ei! Aonde vai? — gritou Garrett. — Edward, não pode me deixar aqui sozinho para receber o rei! Que vou dizer a ele?

— Diga-lhe que eu amo a afilhada dele e que a estou levando até lá em cima para provar isso a ela. Ah, e diga também que não espere vê-la nas próximas horas.

— Talvez até nos próximos dias… — Isabella acrescen tou, rindo.

Ignorando o olhar desolado do primo, Edward carregou a esposa para o quarto.

Tinha certeza de que casar com a famosa birrenta era a coisa mais acertada que já havia feito em toda a vida.

*****FIM*****

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Uau, essa Lauren é completamente louca né. E o Edward, own, que fofo.

Bem, como eu havia dito, infelizmente a história acabou. Mas foi um final bem legal né. Não vou me despedir pois em breve nos veremos.

Até mais!

**REVIEWS:**

****_JUAASSAID: _****_Bem, como viu foi a Lauren mesmo, ela nutria a muito tempo um sentimento de rancor por Bella e deu no que deu._

_**Taise Nogueira: **Risos. Realmente uma gangue muito mal caráter. _

**_Dia_**: Nossa, que legal, uma leitora de Portugal. Fico imensamente feliz que tenha gostado da história. Espero por você nas próximas ok? BjO

**_AnaKrol:_** Aqui está, e então gostou?

**_Acyd-chan:_**_ E então, matou a curiosidade? Risos. Espero que tenha gostado da fic e do final._

_**Bruangel:** Obrigada por favoritar essa fic. Te aguardo na próxima!_

Obrigada por todas as reviews, alerts, favorites, enfim, tudo... obrigada por terem acompanhado a fic. Aguardo vocês na próxima.

_**P.S.: Capas de todas as fics disponibilizadas, é só dar um pulo no meu perfil.**_

_****Antes de sair, _gostaria de fazer um pedido bem simples à vocês que visitam minhas fics, deixem reviews. Para mim é muito importante e me deixa super feliz!_****_

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS! REVIEWS!

REVIEWS!

I

I

V


End file.
